Braska's Story
by FrequencyQueen
Summary: Braska & Auron! Friends from childhood in their most important adventure of all, with danger, foul play, mystery, and romance! All the lies are revealed and a choice must be made.
1. Ambassador! Me?

**Braska's Story**

_They'd been best friends since they were six, since the first day of temple school. Braska was the only son of an important Lord in Bevelle and a spoiled brat; Auron was the harbormaster's son and much too street wise for his age. The reason for the fight they had was lost in the mist of time, as well as the name of the victor, but it left them with a lasting respect for each other and they were inseparable from then on. Auron was determined to go on this adventure, only the latest of many they had shared, so Braska would just have to get used to the idea._

_As children their favorite game had been playing Crusader, defeating imaginary sin spawn and fiends during every free moment they had together; it was no surprise that they ran away when they were eighteen to become Crusaders._

_Sin returned when they were twenty-one, and becoming a Summoner was all Braska talked about from then on. Auron said he would be his Guardian on the Journey, so they resigned their positions with the Crusaders and Braska began the arduous process of becoming a Summoner, making it as far as the temples at Kilika and Djose and gaining both those aeons, then the Calm was brought by Summoner Yocun…_

_Braska returned to the temple, determined to become a priest, in order to help people. Auron returned with him and took a position with the temple guards…now their lives would change again._

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the stone floored hallway of the temple housing wing, and when the knock on his cell door came, Braska knew who it would be without looking up. "Come in Auron," he answered as he carefully turned a page on the book he was studying.

"What are you up to now?" Auron asked as he entered the small room. "I just heard you are going to Bikanel, as an Ambassador to the Al Bhed no less?" He had just heard the news of Braska's appointment, it had been a surprise, but his first assignment was a bigger one, and Auron thought it would soon make both their lives very interesting.

"Yes. I was notified of the appointment today," Braska replied calmly with a slight smile, without looking up from his book, as he reached across the small table to pull a notebook closer, and then wrote quickly.

Auron raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought the Maesters were against the Al Bhed!"

"Politics," Braska explained, "sometimes makes strange bedfellows…" He shook his head as he handed Auron the letter explaining his first assignment as a diplomat to the Al Bhed, wondering what he was getting himself into. "Some of the Maesters fought furiously to keep from having to climb into this particular bed."

Fought furiously, Braska thought, was an understatement, remembering the meetings he'd had to sit through as an aide to Maester Chuham; there had been many raised voices, and some had nearly ended in fist fights. "Several of the Maesters are violently against it, but these are changing times and the majority of Council has finally decided it is best for Spira if all the races are united - or at least have established open communications."

"I thought the Al Bhed were nomads with no central authority to negotiate with," Auron stated, "and the people are scattered around Spira. Who are you supposed to be working with? Even worse, most people hate them because they use machina, so you're not going to be very popular once word gets out about this."

"It gets worse…," Braska sighed. "Most of the Al Bhed are going to be resistant to the idea of joining forces with the Temple of Yevon…and many of the follower's of Yevon are unwilling to welcome the machina using Al Bhed, so even if I can get an agreement of some sort there's no guarantee the Maesters will accept it."

"Well, I'm going with you! You'll need a Guardian among those heathens!" Auron announced as he pulled up a chair and sat down across from Braska. "So how are you going to pull this off with me assigned as Captain of the Temple Guard?" Auron asked curiously as he lifted a loose paper off the table and examined it.

Braska looked up from the Al Bhed Primer he was studying and said, "Already taken care of. " He chuckled at Auron's look of surprise. "A diplomat will need protection while away from Bevelle, and you are the man for the job. I figured you would want to go so I petitioned Maester Mica for your assignment."

A smile curved Auron's lips as he gazed over at his friend. "Brow beat him until he gave in you mean. What about your studies for the priesthood?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

With a wry smile in return, Braska replied, "All the instructors recommended me for this – their exact words were: 'Why did you choose the priesthood? You should go into Law or Politics.' Maester Mica felt I would better serve the Temple as a diplomat instead of a priest."

Auron started laughing, "Maybe you're being sent as a punishment… the Al Bhed's!" Braska grinned back devilishly. "So what is it we are supposed to get out of an alliance with these heathens?"

"The Maesters feel that Sin needs to be destroyed for good, and that there may be a way with some of the machina that the Al Bhed have restored," Braska related, "I will be the liaison between the Al Bhed and the Temple while we search for the solution – I hope to be able to help in some small way." He winced as Auron growled and slapped one hand on the table in sudden anger.

"Machina!" Auron spat out, leaning forward to smack his hand on the table again. "That goes against all of Yevon's teachings. If I hadn't known you this long I would call you a heretic!" He was only half kidding, his views on the matter were much stricter than Braska's. He had faced a certain amount of ridicule in the guard when he refused to carry a rifle, until he had shown his deadly skill with a sword.

Shaking his head, Braska replied evenly, "If that was what the teachings said, even the machines used to run the stadium at Luca would be called an Abomination and be destroyed! Look around, we use machina everyday! What makes this machina bad and that one good - just because the Church approves it?" Braska continued reasonably, leaning closer to Auron to press his convictions. "This is one of the reasons they chose me. I have an open mind." He paused at Auron's skeptical expression and raised eyebrow. "My questioning the Teachings on everything is driving the instructors to spit!" he admitted sheepishly. "I just feel that if you are going to be a priest you should thoroughly understand the Teachings. Knowing the what, when, where and how is one thing, but when you know the _Why_, then you are prepared to handle any situation."

Auron stood up with a sigh and changed the subject, recognizing _this_ mood all too well... "You want a drink?" he asked, going to Braska's tiny kitchen area to rummage through the cupboard for glasses and a bottle of the wine Braska kept for him.

"Just water, please." Braska responded wearily, sitting back in his chair and stretching his tight shoulders. How long had he been sitting? It must have been hours already, and he was making little progress in learning to speak Al Bhed.

"You can have something stronger now that you are no longer studying to become a priest." Auron pressed, peering back at his friend.

Braska turned toward Auron in his chair, hooking his arm over the back of it, "After seeing what it has done to my father, I don't think I need to start down that path."

Auron returned with a glass of water and handed it to Braska. "Have you told him yet?" he asked as he reclaimed his seat, taking it and turning it around to straddle it, resting his arms on the back. Lifting his own glass to his lips, he took a swallow.

The ex-priest lowered his eyes, staring into the glass- in which he could see his faint reflection, "No, I'll see him tomorrow. I called today and his nurse says he is not long for this world."

"Sorry. The loss of your mother and sister was hard on him." Auron fell silent for a moment, then continued, "I know when my father passed to the Farplane it hit my mom hard." Auron sank into the memory and fell silent again.

"His turning to the bottle as a form of escape is what has really destroyed him," Braska replied, "He drinks to forget, but the alcohol only intensifies his depression. He thinks that I don't feel any sense of loss for them." Braska took a few swallows from his glass and turned back to the primer once again.

"You want me to go with you?" Auron offered quietly.

Braska looked up, then shook his head, "No, you'll need to get ready to go too - we leave the day after tomorrow and you'll need to brief your replacement. Besides you will want to tell your mother that you will be going away for awhile." He gave a knowing smile, "I've made arrangements for the church to keep an eye on her and help out discreetly. I know she would refuse any direct assistance."

Nodding, Auron swirled the last of the wine in his glass and finished it off, "Thanks, that will free my mind to concentrate on your protection." Standing, he turned his chair back around, placed his glass in the sink and headed out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow for supper." Braska waved absently, and set his water glass on the desk, it was quickly forgotten as he turned his full attention back to his studies.

Early the next morning, Braska walked up the three steps from the street and rang the bell beside the ornate wooden door of his ancestral home, hearing the chimes resound faintly inside. It had been a long while since he'd visited, and he was dreading the pain it would dredge up, even though his sense of duty forced him to come here. He ran his fingers over the faint scars the heavy door still bore, evidence of a magnificent battle he and Auron had fought and won against the greatest of all Fiends when they were ten, during a much happier time of his life - the resultant whipping he'd received still sharp his memories to this day, even though it had been nearly fifteen years ago.

The elderly butler finally opened the door and Braska stepped through. The familiar white-marble floor echoed his footsteps as he walked forward, waiting for the butler to close the unwieldy door; the whole place echoed with old memories. Although the family fortune had provided for the upkeep of the house and paid the staff after his father's breakdown, the only rooms in use now were his father's bedroom and the kitchen, and the only staff the butler and a full time nurse. A glance through the doors to the left and right of the foyer gave Braska a view of his older sister's music room, sheet music still scattered on the floor around the dust covered piano, and the sitting room with his mother's easel still set up in front of the window, as if she would return momentarily and finish the half done painting. Nothing had been changed since their death, only shrouded in white dust-cloths; the doors to the unused rooms left open only for proper ventilation. The house lacked the life and character it had once had, it was missing the warmth of the family who had once lived here - it was as if the house had died when his family had, and now it was just a tomb for an old man who hadn't realized he had died with them.

Braska sighed as the butler shuffled past, and shook himself out of the depression the view had caused. The old man escorted him up the stairs at the end of the foyer, and onwards around the balcony to his father's room - though he knew the way Braska was somehow glad of the company. Pausing at the door, Braska took a deep breath to prepare for the inevitable confrontation, then stepped through the door the butler held open.

"Why are _you_ here?" a voice cracking with age demanded garrulously. The sound hit Braska like a whip as he crossed the room to take his customary seat in the chair beside the four-posted bed.

Braska paused a moment before answering to look at the familiar scroll work on the tall head board; how many times had he been spanked for jumping on it? He quickly hid a sad smile, lest his father take it wrong. "I just wanted to see how you were," he said soothingly.

"Not likely," Lord Yureth snorted. "You're up to something, I can tell. What kind of crazy idea you and that Auron boy got now?" the old man insisted bitterly. "You and that boy are always in trouble!" He glared at Braska when he didn't immediately answer and opened his mouth for another tirade.

"That is what I came to see you about." Braska rushed to say before his father could interrupt, then took the plunge and finished, "The Maesters Council needs an ambassador to the Al Bhed and I have been selected. Auron and I will be leaving tomorrow for Bikanel." He steeled himself for the reaction.

"What kind of craziness is this! You can't go! I forbid it!" Lord Yureth slapped the covers angrily with one shriveled hand. "It sounds like another one of those wild schemes! You and that Auron never finish what you start. First you ran off to be a Crusader, then you quit to be a Summoner! I thought that you would finally do something for me to be proud of, but then you quit _that_ to become a priest!" With each statement he got more excited until his shriveled face had turned bright red with rage. The frail old man flailed in the bed, tangling one spindly arm in the sheets as he attempted to get close enough to cuff his son across the ear. "Bah! Priest! When your mother and sister were dying with the fever, all they did was stand around and mumble 'its Yevon's will'!" Furiously Lord Yureth fought the offending covers, finally catching the bell for his nurse with the sleeve of his bed gown, knocking it off the side table to the floor. It sounded unnaturally loud in the room - a calm clear tone amidst the madness.

Predictably, the nurse appeared in the doorway, and the lord was quick to take advantage of the situation, "Bring me my tonic, woman!" Yureth demanded.

Shaking her head, the stout woman replied calmly as she crossed the room to untangle the sheet and pull the blankets straight, "You are not allowed any alcohol my Lord. Your liver can't take it. And you can stop this thrashing right now or I'll bring a sedative."

"Calm down father." Braska sighed, leaning down to retrieve the bell and place it back on the table. "Calm down," Braska requested again in a firmer voice, holding onto his patience. He looked over as the butler sidled into the room, ready to help if needed.

Still furious as ever, Yureth bellowed at the nurse, "You- get out! I'll do what I damn well please." Lord Yureth scowled at them all when no-one moved, "I'll fire the lot of you! I'm _still_ the lord of this house!" His eyes settled on Braska, a bright gleam of madness burning within them. "Get out…," he ordered Braska again. "I don't care where you go, or what you do. You'll quit this and be back with your hand out, once you find out it's not a stroll through the flowers. Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" The old man stopped yelling, gasping for a moment as he tried to catch his breath and wiped his lips with one shaking hand. "Get out! You're just like your mother: your mind changing with the wind. She and your sister are dead because of the Al Bhed. Have you forgotten – they _had_ to go for a ride on that machina ship! And what did it lead too? I'll tell you! Six weeks of watching them waste away! Not able to keep anything in their stomachs until they passed to the Farplane! Not even recognizing their own family! That's what they got for it!" Spit flecked Yureth's once-strong lips, his yellowed eyes wild. He had gone as pale as the sheets he lay in now, all except the large liver spots dotting his sunken cheeks and nearly transparent flesh.

"No one knew that Sin would attack, father. The Al Bhed Captain fled the encounter because of the civilians on board, but they were all exposed to Sin's toxins…" Braska tried to explain yet again but gave up with a sigh, knowing it was no use. He looked around the luxurious room that had become a shrine to his mother and sister; pictures shared the dresser tops with movie sphere's; perfume bottles sat beside a vase full of withered flowers; his mother's favorite dress hung over a chair, her shoes set neatly on the floor in front of it - left exactly as they had been the day of the boat ride... It was no wonder his father was in this state, since he immersed himself in his pain.

"I'll write, father," Braska promised sadly, heart sinking and a cold lump forming in the pit of his stomach as he realized he would probably never see his father alive again.

"Get out! You can't hurt me anymore! I _have_ no son! Get out!" Yureth raged, and regretfully, Braska got to his feet. The nurse rushed past him with the threatened sedative, pushing the young man aside with a mumbled request that he leave. Braska hadn't really heard what she'd said, but understood well enough.

Braska heard the ornate bell strike the bedroom floor again as he closed the door on his father's rage. With a final GET OUT ringing in his ears he choked down tears and headed for the stairs. Realization crept in that the man who had been his father was no more, and that he had to accept it. Possessed by the demons of the past and the drugs he consumed to fill the void or drown the pain of it, Braska's father was beyond all recovery.

* * *

Auron finally caught up with Braska latein theday at the Arakia, a little restaurant just outside of the temple, frequented by priests who didn't want to cook for themselves or endure the cafeteria meals. It was an inexpensive place, done up in a motif reminiscent of Kilika, serving Kilikanese cuisine- which was to say mostly fish and other ocean products. Auron knew that genuine Kilikanese food wasn't as spicy, in fact hardly spiced at all; still he and Braska enjoyed eating there just the same. Taking their usual table in the open-air court behind the restaurant, they picked up their menus out of habit, as the waitress went for their drinks. The usual supper crowd had started filtering in and the background noise became a dull roar.

It was Auron who broke the silence. "You're using the menu as a shield. I know you've memorized the contents front to back." Auron slid his own menu to the side and quirked his brows. "I take it your visit with Lord Yureth did not go well?"

"Does it show that much?" Braska asked, as he too put away his menu. He sighed and put his face in his hands for a moment before raking his hands through his hair.

"That bad," Auron said with a sigh and looked hard at his friend. "You may hide yourself behind a mask from everyone else, but you forget I have known you for most of our lives."

Fiddling with his fork, Braska stared down at it as he spoke, "He's worse every time I see him. This time he threw me out." To Braska's relief the waitress approached with the drinks, which gave him the opportunity to collect his thoughts on the subject and check the hold he had on his emotions. "I'll have the special- one tab tonight. What will it be, Auron?"

"I take it you're on an expense account from the temple?" Auron waited for the nod from Braska, and then ordered his usual, with extra shrimp, and a bottle of wine.

Braska recounted his visit with his father while they waited for their meal, and Auron remained silent, letting his friend talk it out. He'd always been a good listener, Braska thought, and it was uncanny how he was always attuned to what was happening around him, as well as hearing what was not being said. This was yet another reason Braska wanted Auron with him.

Their meals arrived and they ate in contemplative silence. As they finished, Braska wiped his hands on the napkin and asked, "So, how is your mother?"

Auron leaned back in his seat with a small smile, "Hard as ever. I had lunch with her today and told her I would be going out of town on temple business for awhile, and said as a courtesy the church would check in on her." Auron started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Braska asked, still in a dour mood.

"Just remembering the ear-full she gave me," Auron chuckled. "She threw her dishtowel at my head and threatened me with a spatula!"

This brought an unexpected laugh from Braska, easily imagining the encounter. "She is anchored in her independence isn't she?" he replied as his laughter subsided.

"Well, I requested that she be cordial to them- and not kill any of them, for my sake at least. And said that I would write her when I could," Auron belched behind his hand and excused himself. "Besides, Machel will look in from time to time."

Reminded, Braska inquired, "How is your brother?"

Leaning forward and crossing his arms on the table, Auron informed Braska that Machel and Berta were well and added, "My nephew is growing like a weed and already walking at eight months."

"They start walking that young? I didn't know that." Braska remarked with a look of surprise. The bill arrived and Braska paid, taking time to write the details of the meal in a little notebook the temple had provided him for the trip. Seeing the temple seal reminded Auron of the letter Maester Chuham had asked him to deliver, so he pulled it from his coat pocket and handed it across the table with a small flourish and a teasing smile.

"Maester Chuham said you left the temple too quickly this morning, you missed your mail," Auron explained, watching as Braska examined the official letter curiously.

Braska broke the seal and read quietly, and then gave a little grunt of amusement. Looking up, he met Auron's eyes. "They have named me a Lord."

"Not surprising - the duties of an ambassador demand the rank and authority to go with them," Auron said proudly, rising from his chair and giving his friend the traditional bow of the Yevon temple. "Let me be the first to congratulate you _Lord_ Braska,"

"Wait," Braska said, holding up his hand to settle his friend. "There is more…the Council wants us to go to Baaj instead of Bikanel. Crusader intelligence agents say that the Al Bhed are pulling some interesting things from the sea floor and Maester Mica wants us to take a look. It doesn't go into details, but Maester Chuham says I will receive a briefing package in the morning before we board the ship. It's the S.S. Litanis, at dock 4, slip 29 -and we need to be there at eight o'clock – someone will be meeting us to answer any questions we might have."

"Isn't there a new fayth at Baaj?" Auron reached out to catch Braska's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, we need to finish packing – if I know you, you've not even started."

Braska sighed and nodded. "Maester Mica wants me to take a look at the new fayth as long as I'm there in the area. There've been reports of some problems…" he paused to wait for several customers to pass then followed Auron out of the restaurant. "Did you know I met her once?"

"Met who?" Auron asked, looking curiously at Braska.

"The new fayth – her name is…or was…Lady Reena," Braska explained, "I met her when I was much younger, the year my sister died. There was a party celebrating the birth of a son to some Lord, I forget exactly who, and I was allowed to attend." He reached out to stop Auron for a moment, waiting as a group of men pushed past down the street. "Lady Reena was a year younger than my sister, so that makes her ten years older than us? Anyway, she was kind to me and stood up for me when I got into a fight and bloodied the nose of another guest – the brat was teasing a little girl and didn't like it when I told him to stop. Lady Reena told the truth about the fight and got the bully punished, a kindness I have never forgotten. She seemed so sad, and for a long time I wondered why, but then I overheard my sister talking with her friends about it; Reena's father had forced her to marry Jiskal, the leader of the Guado. The marriage was for 'politics' and she didn't really love him, she only obeyed her father's order to marry, to advance his business interests with the Guado."

Auron frowned slightly and turned to look at Braska. "Wasn't there some sort of scandal about that?"

"Not a scandal as such, but there was a lot of resistance to the marriage from both sides, and there was a lot of talk when they had a child, a boy they named Seymour," Braska continued to explain as they walked. "He's here at the temple now." The half Guado child was seldom spoken of, but he'd recently come to live at the temple school at Bevelle after the recent mysterious death of his mother. Braska had seen the child around the temple, and thought him odd; always sitting alone, or reading a history much too advanced for his age…he'd spoken with the boy once or twice, and had always felt uncomfortable with him, for no reason he could pin down. "I don't know much about the circumstances, but there's supposed to be something odd about the new fayth. I don't know why Maester Mica wants me to go to Baaj Temple though, because I know of at least two other Summoners who've visited there recently."

"That is strange," Auron rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder what's really going on…."


	2. Danger at Sea!

The sun was already bright in the early morning sky as Lord Braska arrived at the end of the dock where the S.S. Litanis, a mid-sized catamaran used for light cargo and passengers, was tied. The brightly painted ship rocked gently in the water, a light breeze blowing off the bay fluttering any loose cloth, the twin paddle wheels and tall central mast casting a welcome shadow onto the dock. Several sailors were already untying sail covers and coiling ropes on the upper deck, and one was aloft, checking the rigging. Large white seabirds roosted on the masts of several smaller ships tied near theirs, and on the barrels and crates set in neat stacks on the sturdy dock, awaiting delivery to warehouses and businesses around the city.

Auron was already there waiting, the sun reflecting with blue glints off his short black hair as he sat on a small trunk and watched the activity around him. "I see you are up early," Braska said, maneuvering his larger wheeled trunk around a row of barrels and setting it down beside his guardian's, gratefully laying the stack of books and the diplomatic case he was carrying on the top. He brushed his dark bangs back out of his eyes and reached to pull his hair back again with a sigh, wishing it was long enough to stay securely tied and almost regretting his decision to grow it out of the short buzzed cut that matched Auron's style.

Braska's hands automatically dusted the robes he wore, the heavy fabric making him quite hot, and he turned his blue eyes towards his best friend as the other man spoke. "I did not sleep well- something is gnawing at me to be noticed, so I figured I would come down early to the dock," Auron said as he stood to greet Braska and helped steady the books as they tried to slide off the trunk. "Something about the sudden change in the assignment bothers me and I wanted to take a look around." Auron shrugged at Braska's curious look and sat back down.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Braska asked, watching as a small trimaran untied and raised brightly striped sails, sliding slowly away from the dock. This type of ship was a common sight in the harbor and mostly carried cargo and passengers to local villages.

Giving a shake of his head, Auron glanced over to see what had caught Braska's attention. "Not yet, but I have noticed that a few other early birds have shown up– the two over there loading the cargo sling, and the operator," the warrior answered, pointing out where several men worked near a cargo crane at the end of the dock.

The one near the crane controls walked over to speak to a sailor leaning on the rail of the S.S. Litanis, nodding as he gestured towards the open cargo door in the lower deck. The sailor glanced over at Braska and Auron, took off his cap and wiped his face with a kerchief, then walked back towards the hold. Braska turned to watch as the sun browned dock workers moved crates and barrels into the webbing, and attached the lift rope onto the large crane hook. "Well, maybe they are here because of our early departure?" he suggested.

"Maybe. But this cargo should have been loaded last night." Auron said with a frown. "All out-bound cargo is supposed to be loaded in the evening, to clear the way for off-loading in the mornings. When my father was Harbor Master these things didn't happen." They watched as the heavily loaded cargo sling lifted slowly off the dock and started to swing towards the deck of the ship.

"Greetings! Are you Lord Braska?" They both turned as a slender blond haired man in his early twenty's called down to them from the passenger deck of the ship. He smiled, then hurried down the ship's gang plank and bowed to them, green swirled eyes bright. "I am Rin, your Cultural Attaché." The man's smile brightened as he spotted the stack of books. "Oh good! I see you have received the Primers I sent."

Braska nodded politely, then gave a formal bow and recited the Al Bhed greeting he had worked out. "Kuut tyo, Cen Rin."

Pausing, Rin laughed as he realized he was gaping. "Ah, my friend, your Al Bhed needs some work; although I know you are wishing me to have a pleasant day, the greeting given thus is a dismissal– impolite, on the edge of an insult!"

Taking a breath, Braska started to apologize but the Al Bhed continued, holding up one hand to stop him, "No need, I have been among the Bevelle people for some time and I take no offense." Rin smiled, "Not to worry though, I will teach you the history, culture, _and_ language of my people." Looking past Braska to Auron, he asked politely, "Will you also be traveling with us?"

"Oh, forgive me!" Braska said quickly, indicating his friend, "This is my Guardian, Sir Auron."

Auron nodded briefly with a distracted, "Pleased to meet you," then continued watching the activity of the crane crew as the net full of cargo moved over their heads, on its route to the ship.

"Let us board the ship. The last of the cargo is loading now and we can depart as soon as the Harbor Master releases us," Rin said, gesturing at the gang plank. "May I be of help with your luggage?"

Smiling, Rin reached for a trunk as Braska picked up his books and folders once again. A flicker of light, seen from the corner of his eye, and Auron dove forward, shoving both his companions back. They tumbled to the ground as the cargo sling broke away from the crane's hook and the contents crashed to the dock where they had just been standing. Grabbing Braska as he started to get up, Auron shoved bot him and Rin behind a large barrel. "Stay hidden here until I return," he said abruptly as he sprinted towards the crane.

"It is a good thing you brought him along!" Rin said shakily, picking himself up off the rough cement of the dock. "I didn't even see the cargo was above us! He just saved our lives!"

"Well, these accidents happen from time to time," Braska said reassuringly, dusting off his robe as best he could while sitting where he'd been told. "Auron and his brother used to work on these docks. You learn to watch what is happening around you; those who don't usually don't live long enough to retire," Braska added.

Swallowing, the blonde glanced around, "I can see what you mean…" Rin continued, "Are you all right, Sir? I am without injury."

"Just skinned up a little," Braska said after a quick check of his hands. He watched as Auron questioned the crane crew, their heads shaking as they answered, arms waving as they pointed out various stacks of cargo.

Auron returned and squatted down beside them as the dockworkers and ship's crewmen rushed to clean up the spilled cargo. "I believe it is safe to board now. I am going to check a few things out before we leave." Auron looked warningly at Braska as he started to ask what the problem was, gestured that they should discuss the matter later, hesitated, then added a hand sign they had used in their childhood when they played 'Crusaders': one meaning _danger- beware of ambush_. "Please stay off the deck until I return?" Auron asked quietly. Braska nodded, his eyes widening in understanding.

* * *

Lord Braska opened the cabin door at Auron's soft knock, shortly after the ship untied from the dock and began its run out of the harbor. Auron entered, then closed the door and leaned back against it for a moment to look around the small stateroom, noting two high beds with cupboards underneath them for storing small luggage, on either side of a porthole on the left bulkhead. Their trunks were secured to the bulkhead at the ship's stern, beneath four large portholes providing a view of Bevelle harbor. A small table with padded benches on each side was secured in an alcove against the right bulkhead, another porthole showing a glimpse of the receding dock.

Auron stepped over to open the narrow door in the wall beside the table to reveal a compact bathroom. Satisfied with his survey of their room, Auron looked at his friend and considered his words carefully. "Apparently someone isn't happy about your mission to the Al Bhed." Auron said somberly, handing Braska a piece of rope from the cargo sling, the end clearly cut, and the shell casing of a rifle round. "If it had not been for the sunlight reflecting off the scope of the rifle, we'd have both been dead."

Braska took a seat on one bed and examined the rope, then looked at his friend with surprise. "If someone wanted to kill us, why didn't they just shoot us?" he queried.

"Because dock accidents can be explained away, but a murder would be investigated, especially the murder of a Temple ambassador- no matter how new he was to the position." Auron said, dropping onto one bench with a sigh. "We're going to have to be careful from now on."

The priest asked as he rose and crossed the brightly patterned floor rug to stare pensively out a porthole at the receding city, "Any idea who might be behind this?" He braced himself with one hand on the back of the bench when the ship hit rougher water leaving the port. He turned his attention to the rifle shell; it was a new, large caliber round with distinctive markings on the end.

"The casing is from the type of shell used by the Temple guards," Auron said. "I found it on top of the warehouse at the end of the dock. There was an unlocked access ladder in the alley beside it, so it would have been easy to climb up. The crane operator didn't know anything; he said that his crew was offered overtime to come in early and load those crates– they arrived too late to be loaded last night and are needed at the Baaj Temple." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "The routing documents seemed to be in order, so there's no way to tell if the delivery delay was intentional."

"We should have seen this coming I guess." Braska said, turning to look at Auron. "This mission was controversial and many of the Maesters disagreed with establishing relations with the Al Bhed." He went to his document case and pulled out a folder, laying it on the table and flipping it open. "Let's take a look at the briefing package and see if it offers any clues as to why someone didn't want me to get to Baaj."

"So, the Al Bhed have found some sort of massive weapon…" Auron said as he considered the implications. "It might be a way to destroy Sin if the Al Bhed can restore it." Auron paused as another thought came to him. "If that is their intention… it could also be used on other targets."

Braska looked up with surprise at that suggestion, then spoke thoughtfully as he considered the implications, "I can see where the division in the Temple started… it could be used against Sin, or…" He sighed, "There are too many factions in the Temple, and some believe Spira should be united under Temple control– no matter what means are used." They shared a troubled look, then turned as a noise came from outside in the passageway.

There was a knock on the door, and after cracking it for a careful look, Auron opened it to admit Rin with a large covered tray and several carafes on a small rolling cart. Braska quickly gathered the briefing documents from the table and returned them to the diplomatic case.

"I took the liberty of bringing your lunches, since I knew you would want to review the information Maester Chuham provided," Rin said cheerfully, holding the heavily loaded tray out to Auron. Delicious smells arose from several large platters as Auron set the tray on the table and lifted the covers. "It is best we eat while we are still in the calmer waters of the bay," Rin said, bowing to them with a smile as he unloaded plates, silverware and glasses from a basket on the bottom of the cart. "I hope you enjoy today's offering."

"Have you eaten?" Braska asked as he looked over the heaping platters of food. "There is more than enough here– will you join us?"

Rin smiled and accepted eagerly. "I was hoping you would ask!" he said, sliding into place on the bench, Auron sitting beside him. "I can answer any questions you may have concerning your briefing documents."

Braska and Auron looked at each other in surprise, then back at Rin. "You provided the information?" Auron asked skeptically as they settled themselves. Rin nodded in answer, reaching to fill his plate with roast fish and noodles.

"I have a question," Braska asked the green eyed man. "Why would you compromise your people's security with the divulgence of such sensitive information?"

"My motives are purely selfish," Rin said with a small smile. "If we are successful with the eradication of Sin, this will allow the people of Spira to move about the world freely," he waved one hand to indicate back and forth travel and continued. "It is my ultimate goal to establish a travel agency with inns in exotic locations throughout Spira, to promote tourism; with these will be supply outlets and gift shops. I have already made several arrangements that should prove to be very lucrative."

Eyes flicking towards the Al Bhed, "A regular entrepreneur," mumbled Auron, hastily wiping fish sauce from his mouth.

Rin grinned widely at the comment and nodded, "I can see it now; you take a trip to the Thunder Plain's, and take the kiddies back a shirt that says "MY PARENTS WENT TO THE THUNDER PLAINS AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY SHIRT." The possibilities are unlimited," he said as his eyes glazed over, imagining the profits he would reap.

It was Braska who brought him back to reality. "You are putting yourself in a risky position- not only with the Al Bhed, but there are those in the church who do not have the same vision as you." He stopped to consider, "Do you have any more information on the capabilities of the cannon?"

"The information provided is all I had when I left for Bevelle. I should be able to obtain more when we reach Baaj." Rin paused, and then asked curiously, "Did your investigation of the accident on the dock prove fruitful Sir Auron?"

Auron repeated what he had told Braska, and then asked what the political situation in Bikanel would be.

"I believe it is quite similar to the sentiment in Yevon's temple," Rin said, shaking his head sadly. "There are those who want a lasting calm, by whatever means, and many more who want the calm, but do not trust the Maesters of Yevon and will not work with them to achieve it." He shrugged. "It was the army of Bevelle that scattered the Al Bhed a little more than a thousand years ago," Rin stated as they finished their meal. "The governing council of Py'Nahdec was secretly supplying arms to Zanarkand, so Bevelle destroyed our city, and scattered those who survived to the winds. The war between Zanarkand and Bevelle had many causalities." He paused when Braska and Auron both looked questioningly at him.

"Py'Nahdec?" Braska and Auron asked in unison. Rin nodded and then continued, "The Al Bhed were an arrogant people in those times. We had constructed a wondrous city over the Moonflow; Py'Nahdec was an engineering marvel, a triumph for the Al Bhed, but the Temple of Yevon has made sure it is forgotten." He paused and added sadly, "Its ruins can be seen at the bottom of the Moonflow, but the name is forever lost… except to us."

"So, the stories about the Al Bhed being nomads are untrue?" Auron prompted, reaching to stack the now empty dishes onto the tray.

"True enough now, I think," Rin stated as he added his dishes to the stack. "The Al Bhed once had a homeland and we led lives much like those of the people of Bevelle or Zanarkand of old, but since the war we have been scattered across Spira. It has only been recently, through the efforts of Cid and his sister Leyona, that the Al Bhed have been reunited at Bikanel. You will meet them when we reach Baaj."

He stopped and drank the last of his fruit juice, then looked at a small clock on the cabin wall. "Oh my, look at the time! I can ramble on forever! I will excuse myself so you may rest." He rose and bowed gracefully to Braska and Auron. "I know you have many questions, but we will have the remainder of the journey to continue these conversations." Rin put the now much lighter tray on the cart and headed to the door. "Will you come to the galley for dinner or shall I have it brought here for you?" Rin asked as Auron held the door open. The ship was leaving the sheltered waters of Bevelle Bay and it was beginning to roll and pitch as it met the larger swells of the Gulf of Salam.

"Here I think," Braska said with a gulp as the ship slid down the slope of a large ocean swell. He quickly caught a glass as it slid towards the edge of the table. "Maybe something light?" He suggested, suddenly regretting the large lunch he had just finished. Rin cheerfully agreed to the request and left with the remains of lunch. "What do you think Auron? Can we trust what he says?" Braska asked his friend as he sat back on his bench and sipped gingerly at a glass of water, trying to settle his suddenly queasy stomach. "My reason says no, but in my heart I think he is sincere."

Auron answered from the doorway, as he watched Rynn's staggering progress down the passage towards the galley. "I think we should reserve judgment for now." He closed the door and returned to sit on the edge of one bed. "Did you know about the Al Bhed city?"

"Not exactly, but I had seen hints that one had existed in some of the old Temple histories. I had wondered…" Braska mused. "It explains a lot of the hostility, on both sides."

* * *

The language lessons with Rin were held every morning in a sheltered spot on the upper deck of the catamaran, shaded from the bright sun by the shadow of the huge sails; conducted entirely in the Al Bhed language as Braska and Auron's vocabulary improved. They made a habit of meeting on deck in the evening when it was cool, quietly talking or studying their primers. The days passed quietly, until the evening of the twenty eighth day at sea…

It was Auron who discovered that the railing had been loosened at the bow where Braska usually stood in the evening to watch the sunset; expertly weakened to look like a natural failure of the wooden pins holding it in place. Anyone who leaned on it would have tumbled overboard, and would surely have drowned before the ship could have been stopped and turned back… it was unlikely the body would ever be found. Auron began to carry his sword with him when he went on deck, with the excuse that he needed to practice to keep in shape.

"Three more days to Baaj," Braska said, gazing out across the endless rolling swells of the deep sea. "I think I've enjoyed this trip more than any other we've been on." He laid his book aside and stretched lazily in the comfortable deck chair, allowing his eyes to drift nearly shut.

"Better than the trip to Luca?" Auron asked curiously as he finished a sword kata and took a long drink of water, wiping sweat off his face with a small towel. His bare chest was bronzed after days in the tropical sun. Braska squinted up at the sky, watching as fast moving clouds gathered, puffy white to the east, shading to darker gray on the western horizon. The breeze was starting to strengthen, moment by moment, and sailors came onto the deck to check the ties on topside cargo. One came towards them and bowed.

"Mi'Lord Braska, Sir Auron," he said with respect. "The Captain says we are in for some weather, and asks that you return to your cabin and ensure all your baggage is secure. We sometimes get tossed around a bit when the ocean gets its temper up," he added with a smile.

"Sounds like good advice," Auron said as a sudden gust of wind whipped the ship's flags, and sent Braska scrambling as it flipped the pages of his books, scattering his notes across the deck. Sailors were already lowering all but one of the sails and stringing extra guide ropes along the railings as they went below.

* * *

The S.S. Litanis struggled valiantly, the paddlewheels clawing their way up the front sides of the huge waves, then surfing down the back, loose cargo sliding as water crashed across the deck of the ship, the waves fury felt even below in the passenger section. Flashes of lightning lit the cabin, breaking the darkness and revealing the occupants braced in the bench seats. "I take it back, what I said about enjoying the trip," Braska said with a groan as he attempted to hold down his last meal. "I never knew the sea got this violent," he added, grabbing a new hold on the table as the ship lurched violently. "Do you think we are safe down here?" Hard on that question, they heard a crash as something broke loose below in the cargo section and slammed into the side of the hold. Muffled yells came up to them, and a throbbing sound as a bilge pump began to operate.

A banging came on the cabin door, followed by a yell of "All passengers to the lounge, Captains orders!"

Braska and Auron looked grimly at each other as another stroke of lightning flared. "Sounds bad," Auron observed. "Better take your robe off, it will be too heavy if it gets wet, and bring your diplomatic pouch, just in case."

"In case of what?" Braska asked nervously, stripping his heavy outer robe off as he staggered across the cabin to dig in his trunk, tucking the small waterproof folder into his tunic. Auron grabbed his arm and together they staggered down the passage to the common area of the ship.

"Ladies, gentlemen, please stay calm!" a harried ship's officer shouted to the small group of passengers, attempting to be heard over the roaring sea outside. "Please, put the flotation vests on! This is only a precaution, we do not anticipate having to abandon ship, but we will all be safer in case an emergency situation does develop." A sailor began passing out vests padded with a buoyant substance and explaining their use. Auron and Braska struggled into their vests, and settled onto a bench against the passageway bulkhead, trying to brace them selves as the ship shook and shuddered under the lashing wind and waves.

A blast of wind suddenly howled and a tremendous crash and the splintering of wood was heard below decks. The ship's officer and the sailor ran to the passageway door, flinging it open just in time to catch a staggering crewman. "The mast's gone, Lieutenant! We need every man on deck to cut the lines before it drags us over!"

Immediately the sailors left, scurrying out and into the storm. The Lieutenant hesitated a moment, then shouted his request to the passengers before following. "Every able bodied man come with me– we need help on deck!" Braska and Auron exchanged a look, then lurched to their feet and followed.

Lightning speared across the sky, the only illumination in the pitch black sky, but the thunder was lost in the roar of the wind. Rain beat down in stinging sheets as sailors chopped frantically at the broken mast that lay partially in the water already, trying to clear the entangling lines before the weight capsized the boat. Auron grabbed an axe from the rack of emergency tools near the exit, and caught a guide rope as the loose end whipped past, he pulled it free and tied himself to Braska. "Keep a hold of me while I cut," he yelled, trying to be heard over the storm. Braska pointed to where several of the crew tried to shove a large section of mast off the remains of the paddlewheel, and they struggled in that direction.

Rain lashing in his face, a sailor yelled, "Cut the lines!" the man was pointing frantically at the tangle of heavy ropes tangling the wheel and holding the broken mast half onto the ship.

Auron swung the axe, severing a line, and then swung at another. "Over here," Braska yelled over his shoulder as a sailor staggered across the deck towards him, Braska reaching out to catch him as a wave swept over them. Suddenly, a flash of silver, and the sailor struck, slashing at Braska with a knife.

Dropping the rope, Braska grabbed the man's wrist as he struck again, wet grip slipping as he tried to twist the knife from his attacker's hand. The man snarled, free hand swinging around in a well aimed punch that snapped Braska's head back and knocked him to his knees. A boat hook lashed past Braska's shoulder and the priest ducked back involuntarily, then looked up to see the implement hit the sailor across the face as he lunged forward to strike.

Over the rain and wind, Braska heard a familiar voice yell, "No!" and Rin swung the boat hook again and buryed the sharp end in the man's side as the ship rolled and a wave washed across the deck. When the water receded, the man was gone and Rin was sprawled on the deck, empty handed.

Auron, fought the pull of water as it washed off the deck, carrying a man away, and managed a final swing cutting the last line before another wave knocked him off his feet. With the final rope holding it cut, the mast slid off the ship, a rope he hadn't realized he was standing in snaking tight around his ankle and yanking Auron off the deck with the mast. Frantically kicking at the rope, Auron clung to the rope he'd tied around his waist, lungs stinging and in need of air as he struggled in the heaving water.

Looking up as the mast slid off the deck and Auron's rope pulled tight around Braska's waist, the priest braced behind one of the cargo racks, grabbed frantically at the rope attached to his friend, trying to drag him back onto the ship. Another set of hands grasped the rope as Rin added his strength to the rescue effort and finally, they were able to cheat the sea and drag Auron to safety. Crawling across the deck to safety, Auron clutched the sturdiest thing he could find, blinded by salty water and rain. "Are you all right?" Braska shouted as he pulled Auron into his arms.

"Ribs," Auron answered as he gasped for breath. "I think I broke one or two." He moaned as they swung his arms across their shoulders and fought their way back below.

The seas calmed as daylight crept up the horizon, the dawn blazing through the last of the squall clouds. It was a miserable bunch of weary passengers and injured crew that sat in the common room, resting and trying to warm up after the terrible night just past.

"Take it easy for awhile, you have three cracked ribs," the ship's doctor sighed as he wrapped the final layer of tape around Auron's ribs, then turned to Braska. "Take off your shirt," he ordered. Auron turned to look at his friend as Braska reluctantly pulled at his tunic, peeling it back to reveal a bloody slash across his chest.

"How did that happen!" Auron growled. "You didn't say you'd been hurt!"

"You needed the doctor more than I did," Braska gasped, as the doctor wiped the cut with antiseptic and prodded to see how deep it was.

"It's going to need stitches," the doctor decided finally. "Won't heal clean without 'em, M'lord." He dug in his bag and pulled out his surgical kit, prepping a curved needle with fine thread. Braska winced, then nodded his permission.

It was soon done, and Rin squatted down beside them as the doctor repacked his bag and went to his next patient. "Wasn't an accident," the Al Bhed said quietly to Auron, holding out a steaming cup of broth to each of them. "Too bad he crossed to the Farplane before we could question him."

"I owe my life to Rin, maybe both of us do," Braska admitted as he described the attack.

Auron held his hand out to the blond, grasping his arm firmly. "You have my gratitude," he said simply, "I don't know what I'd have done if…" He stopped and turned his head aside, unable to continue.

Rin smiled and clasped his hand on Auron's shoulder. "I consider both of you to be my friends, and you protect your friends," he spoke softly, settling cross legged on the floor, watching as they sipped their hot drinks.

"I don't know where you came from," Braska said gratefully, "I was just glad to see you."

"I am just happy that I came up from the hold when I did. The Captain asked me to help with the pump, since I am more familiar with machina than the crew," Rin explained modestly, then changed the subject. "I spoke to the captain about the man that attacked you. He says this man was new, and only with the ship since Bevelle. He replaced another sailor at the last minute, after the regular crewman was injured on shore." Auron and Braska exchanged a long look, then Braska made the hand sign for _danger- beware of ambush._

Auron nodded unhappily, "Looks like we brought our problems with us," he sighed, rubbing his hand over his stubbled chin, wincing as he jarred his ribs. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open when we get to Baaj."

* * *

The S.S. Litanis limped into the Baaj port with its battered passengers and crew, more than four days overdue. The onlookers watched from shore with great concern; with one paddlewheel damaged beyond repair, part of the upper deck gone, and the mast missing, it was a wonder she made it in at all. Two smaller ships met the heavily damaged catamaran mid-harbor and helped it into dock, pushing it gently into position so it could be tied.

"Looks pretty bad from this viewpoint," Auron said quietly, looking over the damage from the safety of dockside.

"Looked bad enough from on board, but it _is_ worse from this angle," Braska agreed, running his eyes over the deep gouges the broken mast had made in the ship's outer planking, the missing deck, broken railings, and the stub of the drive shaft sticking out where the port side paddlewheel had been. It had taken a full day for the injured crew to clear the damaged port side wheel, freeing the one on the starboard side and allowing them to make weigh, if only slowly, for Baaj. In addition to having only the one working paddlewheel, they had lost all but one Chocobo in the storm. A hail from further down the floating dock caught their attention.

"Lord Braska?" a voice inquired officiously. "I am Acolyte Saavious, High priest Balamus's secretary. He requests your presence immediately. This way," was the abrupt command as the short, fat man turned and marched towards the temple, a breeze lifting the stringy hair combed over his balding head.

"Does it seem like we are being taken to the principal's office again?" Auron whispered, nearly causing his companion to laugh out loud. Braska tightened his lips so it came out as a choked snort, and patted his diplomatic pouch containing the official appointment letters, including one from Maester Mica, addressed specifically to High priest Balamus. He was glad now that they had taken time to put their formal 'official' clothing on before they had disembarked.

"There will be a fine tip if you make sure our luggage makes it to the temple," Braska said, turning to one of the nearby dock workers with a smile. "Take them to the visiting dignitary quarters," he added, flipping the man a coin as partial payment. Then he and Auron started towards the temple, keeping Acolyte Saavious just within sight.

They caught up with him as he stood, tapping his foot impatiently, just outside the temple entrance. Auron shifted his sword belt as they walked up the wide steps, trying to find a more comfortable position for it across his back. His ribs were still bothering him, but the sword was necessary if he was to present the proper image as Braska's Guardian.

"High Priest Balamus does not like to be kept waiting," the man declared with a sniff. "Follow me…" They were led down several hallways and finally into the high priests outer office, where Saavious seated himself behind an ornate desk and flipped through a stack of papers, deliberately leaving them standing.

"Your papers, Lord Braska," Saavious finally demanded, holding out one hand impatiently.

"My documents are on a need to know classification, and I will discuss them with High Priest Balamus," Braska said firmly, "In private." He was not going to be bullied by the high priest, much less a mere secretary.

Auron stood beside his friend, looking down his nose at the acolyte as Saavious gasped indignantly, his face reddening. "Well! We'll see about that," he snapped petulantly, and rose from his desk, stomping into the High Priests office and closing the door firmly behind him.

"Ooooooh, you're in trouble now!" Auron teased, laughing softly as he remembered how many times they'd been in a similar position. They had been frequent visitors to the principal's office at the temple school during their younger days, and had similar experiences in the Commander's office during their brief, but memorable, enlistment with the Crusaders. Braska laughed softly as well but motioned for quiet as they heard the secretary returning.

"He'll see you now," the secretary said, pursing his mouth as if he tasted something sour. "This way please."

"Come in gentlemen, come in," High priest Balamus said jovially, his fat face beaming at Braska and Auron like a large pink moon as they entered the office. in eerily precise unison, the two offered the Yevon prayer, to the high priests unease. He levered himself out of his comfortable chair and returned the courtesy stiffly. "I understand you had some difficulties on your trip?" The large, richly dressed fat man said, motioning them towards two straight unpadded chairs, set in front of his large desk.

"A bit of weather," Braska admitted, still standing. "There were a number of injuries, and three deaths."

"Ah, how unfortunate," the priest said with a slight pout, "Please, be seated?" He reached into a gilded box on his desk and withdrew a handful of some sort of candy, munching at it as he settled deeper on his cushions. "Now, why have you come to Baaj? The news package from Bevelle indicated you had traveled with the Litanis but did not tell me why you have come."

Braska frowned slightly as he considered what information might have been included in the 'news package' and who it had come from. "I have been assigned as Ambassador to the Al Bhed, a commission directly from the Council of Maesters, with instructions to assist their underwater excavation effort, using Temple resources as necessary," Braska said, removing the appropriate documents from the diplomatic case and handing them to High Priest Balamus with a slight bow. "I trust you will find these authorizations acceptable," he stated, only then taking his seat. Auron remained standing at ease behind Braska, his sword belted at his back.

"Ah, very interesting," the high priest said, looking over Braska's credentials. "The Temple has appointed you as Ambassador to the Al Bhed? Commendable, I'm sure, but I'm afraid it won't be possible for you to see the excavation site." He looked at Braska over the top of the documents, his expression no longer jovial. "That is a restricted area, and only authorized personnel are allowed to view the work. The Al Bhed are very difficult to deal with," he warned, insinuating that he was the only person capable of performing this duty, "and they take offense easily." He leaned back in his chair and continued smugly, "It's very dangerous and not a place for casual visitors, especially visitors who have such little experience in diplomacy."

Braska bowed his head slightly, acknowledging his point. "I am sure it is. I have however, been assigned as the official liaison, which hardly makes me a casual visitor." He kept his expression calm as he added, "I will be leaving for the excavation site with the next supply ship."

"I'm afraid that just won't be possible," the high priest repeated. "I can hardly allow a complete stranger to come in and disrupt an ongoing operation, especially one as important as this one," he added chidingly, as if he were speaking to a particularly dense child. "I'm sure we can find something to keep you occupied while you are visiting us, after all, Baaj is a very interesting temple, quite unlike any of the others you may have visited. In a few months possibly, I will allow you to assist with the reports to the Council."

Braska nodded slightly, then replied, "I was told you might feel this way High Priest Balamus." He withdrew another document from his case, a formal letter on Council letterhead bearing the personal seal of Maester Mica, and set it carefully on the desk in front of the man. Balamus picked it up and broke the seal to begin reading, a frown drawing down the edges of his mouth as he finished the letter and looked up, his expression cold.

"Maester Mica _personally_ gave me instructions before I left, and indicated that you might…" Braska hesitated a moment, picking his next words carefully as Balamus glared coldly at him, "…regret… being replaced as the official liaison." Balamus scowled, his now hard eyes glinting from the depths of his round face. "But, as you see," Braska said, indicating the letter with a gesture, "it is no longer your responsibility."


	3. A challenge of Fayth

"Well, that was short and unpleasant," Braska remarked, referring to their earlier confrontation with the temple leader. They were walking down the stairs of the residential wing of the temple, having just changed out of their formal clothes, and into more casual clothes in the room they had been assigned. They were wearing dark pants, low boots, and sleeveless shirts because of the warm climate. "I hope Rin is able to arrange things quickly so we can get out of here; maybe he can get the Al Bhed supply ship to come back early and we won't have to deal with the High Priest again. I don't think he liked us much."

"Probably not," Auron answered, settling his sword belt more comfortably across his back. "Where do you want to go now? We've checked into the residency, and the whole afternoon's open."

"I'd like to see the temple, and the new fayth," Braska replied promptly. "Maester Mica asked me to look at it, since I'm a Summoner, and send him a report. Some odd things have been happening since it appeared, and he wants an unbiased opinion." He looked around, orienting himself on the mental map he'd built, then pointed them down a path leading away to the west. Soon, the huge dome of the hall of prayers appeared, rising out of a circle of smaller domed buildings. They crossed an arm of the sea by way of a curving bridge, and climbed a flight of wide stairs, to enter the building through an arched entryway.

Braska looked up, way up, bending back slightly to see the high vaulted ceiling of the main prayer chamber of Baaj temple. This huge circular room was much larger than the main chambers in most temples, and seemed to be built in two different styles blended together, the familiar symbols of Yevon mixed with carvings in an older style. Swirls of blue and green mosaic tiles, like stylized waves, covered the floor and reached up the walls to meet a strip of carvings, a repeating pattern of squared knots, running in a wide band along the bottom edge of a narrow ledge overhanging the main floor. Bright red banners hung from the ledge, nearly touching the tiled floor. Tall but narrow doorways framed by ornate stone carvings of seaweeds and shells, painted in greens and blues, were on either side of a set of wide stairs guarded by huge statues of Yunalesca and her beloved husband, Lord Zaon. The stairs led to a massive covered archway, closed off by a set of double doors carved with a glyph. A thin stream of water cascaded down from a carved notch in the ledge, to strike a shallow bowl set in the top of the arch and flow down beside the stairs into a narrow channel that circled the entire hall with a rippling band of water; the echo's of falling water filled the dome with a constant whisper of sound.

"So Auron, have you seen enough yet?" Braska asked his guardian. He nodded towards the entry to the inner chambers and waited till Auron started forward, falling in behind him as they climbed the wet stairs and walked under the streaming waterfall to open the sturdy doors and push them back.

A short passage beneath the waterfall arch led to a smaller rectangular chamber; large slabs of dark stone, intricately carved with the glyphs of the aeons and familiar symbols of protection, were arranged to form a line on either side of the room, torches set in stands on both sides of each casting flickering shadow's across the low vaulted ceiling. Another longer passageway at the far end led into a smaller domed room, the once empty chamber of the fayth. This temple, unlike the other temples of Yevon across Spira, had no statues of past High Summoners, and no cloister of trials. It had never before contained an actual fayth, that room being used as a private prayer chamber, until two years ago when a woman with an odd looking child had visited the temple on pilgrimage. The next day, the child was discovered unconscious, lying alone in a no longer empty chamber of the fayth. The child's name was Seymour. The priests at Baaj had eventually sent him to Bevelle, not knowing what else to do with the odd child.

"This place feels strange for some reason," Auron spoke softly, as they walked through the second room containing the carved glyphs. They looked into the dark tunnel leading into the next room; no light was visible from the chamber of the fayth, and Auron stopped to light a spare torch from one set in a bracket beside the door. They entered the last passageway, Auron in the lead with the torch, leaving the sound of the waterfall behind. "I don't know why, but something just feels off," he repeated, glancing from side to side warily; it felt as if they were entering a tomb.

"Well, it certainly is different than the other temples we've been in before." Braska admitted, reaching out to touch the carvings on the wall of the passage, tracing first the symbol for Bahamat, then the one for Ixion. He saw that there were carvings for all the Aeons he knew, as well as some he hadn't seen before and motioned for Auron to hold the torch closer. "These four symbols here…," Braska said, pointing the unfamiliar ones out for Auron, "…are ones I don't recognize."

Auron held his torch back higher, and then pointed to a strip of writing that ran along the very top of the wall, carved on both sides of the passage above the other markings. "What does that say? I don't recognize the writing."

"It's written in one of the old scripts used in Zanarkand; I learned to read it when I was assigned to the archives - you want me to translate this for you?" Braska asked, and began to read at Auron's nod. "Lets see, if I remember right it says, 'We know what we are… but know not what we… may be… we hold our fayth as a… shield… and as a weapon," He stopped and brushed dust out of the carving on the other side of the passage. "Here it says, '…Sin stands before us… but our eyes are closed in… dreaming…Open them that we may see Sins true form and atone," Braska finished in a soft voice. "I think that is right, but the letters are damaged on this side, as if someone has chipped at them – hold the torch to the side so there's more shadow." Braska complained, wiping the dust off his fingers with the kerchief Auron handed him, and then returning to the inscription to read it again silently. "I don't understand – who is dreaming?" He looked at Auron in puzzlement. "I've seen this quote before, it's from the first Teachings, but the words are different."

"What did the other quote say?" Auron asked, tucking the kerchief back into his pocket.

He tapped his finger on the last part of the line, "In the old copy of the Teachings Isaw in the archives, it is written: 'We know what we are, but not what we may be. We hold our faith as a shield and as a weapon. Our sins stand before us, but we sleep. Open our eyes that we may see our sins true form and repent'…very strange." Braska stood a moment, considering the difference such a small change in the wording made, and wondering why this verse had been important enough to be painstakingly cut into stone like this, and then try to destroy. "Maybe I am translating it wrong…," he said in a puzzled tone of voice, then shook his head. "I'll take a look in the temple library later and see if I can find a reference to this. Come on, let's finish here."

They moved on, and entered the darkened chamber, stopping suddenly as they saw the form of the fayth embedded in the floor; the flickering torch light cast shadows across it and made the strangely twisted figure writhe as if in unbearable pain. An oppressive silence filled the room, broken only by an almost subliminal whispering, or rustling, as if someone had shifted restlessly in their sleep.

"Spooky," Auron said with a shiver, as a draft trailed cold fingers across his neck and made the torch flare and sputter. He turned quickly away from the fayth to look at the chamber walls, looking for other torches to light. "This looks a lot older than the outer temple somehow. The designs are totally different," he added, not finding any other torches or even brackets for them on the walls.

"It…feels…different than the others, too," Braska said in a whisper. "This one feels almost… tormented." He knelt down beside the strange fayth, placed one hand on the clear covering and closed his eyes for a long moment, reaching out with the special sense that made him a Summoner. Auron leaned forward, watching over Braska's shoulder as the fayth began to glow faintly, almost indiscernibly. "Very strange," Braska said finally, and then suddenly stood up, making Auron flinch and quickly step back, knocking his sword against the wall with a clang and making the torch flicker and almost go out. "Let's go Auron – I've seen enough for now."

They left, walking quickly out of the inner chambers and back down the stairs to the main hall of prayers, both somehow in a hurry to stand in the sun again. The sense of being watched hung heavy over them both as they left. Braska walked over the curved bridge ahead of Auron and turned towards the residential section of the temple at a split in the pathway. Auron stopped for a moment and gazed westward down the other path at the waves splashing on a distant breakwater. "Braska, lets stay outside for a while? I don't think I want to go back into the temple quite yet," he said and shivered again, cold despite the warm sunshine beaming down on them, then rubbed the back of his neck – trying to make the small hairs lay down.

"All right," Braska agreed quietly, returning to where Auron stood, "Let's take a walk around the island first." He turned to follow the other path towards the fishing village. "I think I would like to see what else is here, and maybe get some lunch?" He seemed to cheer up at the prospect, so Auron went along with the idea, even though he was still too uneasy to be hungry. Maybe the most disturbing thing about how he felt…was he didn't know why he was disturbed.

"Sure," Auron answered, looking back at the temple, half expecting someone to be following them. "A couple fish rolls would be nice." He looked ahead and spotted a lone figure in faded priests robes sitting on the edge of the seawall beside the pathway. "Look," Auron said, pointing out the old man. "Maybe he knows where we can buy some lunch?"

The two friends strolled unhurriedly along beside the low stone wall, watching as the incoming tide stirred brightly colored seaweeds, and small fish darted among the drifting stems. Odd seabirds glided through the air above them, their high pitched shrieks splitting the otherwise peaceful day. Braska and Auron stopped to watch as two of the birds fought over a dead fish on the pathway in front of them, flapping black wings wildly at each other and stirring up the sand, the puff of purple feathers on their heads bobbing as they snapped hooked beaks. Finally one triumphed and flew away with the fish, leaving the other shrieking furiously until it flapped after its opponent.

"Them grittle birds sure are noisy, aren't they," the old priest said as Braska and Auron walked towards where he sat comfortably on the wall, his old fashioned robes pulled up, bare sun browned feet dangling in the water; a fishing line trailed into the shallow water off a short fishing pole. "They's always fighting about something." He pointed to where several of the birds were fighting over a piece of dried seaweed, with much flapping and constant ear piercing shrieks.

"They do have a certain charm though," Braska said with a smile, as the smaller one of the three took off with the hank of seaweed while his larger brothers pecked at each other, making a triumphant burbling sound. "What are you fishing for?" he added, looking into the water curiously.

"Not fishing for anything," the old priest said with a sly grin, lifting his pole to show that the line ended in a small weight instead of a hook. "I've found that most everyone will leave me alone to think, if it looks like I'm fishing." He chuckled to himself at his clever subterfuge. "My name's Tomoris, most everyone calls me Tomi," he added with a smile, and then looked at Braska, his eyes turning sharp. "You're the new ambassador from Bevelle, aren't you?" he asked, nodding when they looked surprised. "Word got around." His expression turned serious and he pursed his wrinkled lips as he observed them for a moment. "Balamus can't be very happy about you being here; he's had things his way for a long time, and he isn't likely to let you take his place without a fight," Tomi warned grimly. "You'd better be careful, he isn't a very nice man, and his secretary is a conniving weasel."

Braska looked at Tomi thoughtfully, and then nodded in understanding. Tomi appeared to be in his eighty's; a thin man of only moderate height, his sun browned face wrinkled with what seemed to be mostly smile lines. Twinkling brown eyes peered out from beneath bristly white eyebrows, which blended into the wispy hair sticking out at all angles on his head. His robes were oddly cut, in a style not used by the priesthood for a long time. He seemed amused by Braska's curious gaze and smiled slightly.

"You appear to know a lot about what goes on in the temple," Braska stated, waving to indicate the temple buildings behind them. "Can you tell me something about the history of the prayer hall and cloister? It's not built the way the other temples are and I'm curious as to the reason." He brushed sand off the wall and sat down beside the old man, his back to the water, half turned to face him. Auron took a seat on a nearby rock, watching the antics of the shrieking birds, but listening intently.

"Its different because the Bevelle Temple didn't build it is why!" Tomi answered promptly. "It was built by a small group of priests sent here in secret from Zanarkand, just before the end of the war. Things were a big mess on the mainland and that bunch in Bevelle weren't quite as powerful as they are now, so they were able to slip out. It was mostly just ruins here even then, from when the land sank in an earthquake."

Braska raised his eyebrows in surprise. "There's not much about Baaj in the histories that I've read; they speak of a group of Yevon's priests who washed up here about a hundred years after the war, when a storm blew their ship into the westward current, but nothing was said of there being a temple here already."

"Nah, that bunch didn't build it; the glyph hall, and the chamber of the fayth were here already – not that there was a fayth of course, it was supposed to be moved later, to keep it safe…" Tomi continued. "The Zanarkand priests were supposed to go back and get one of the fayth from their temple – they were all in one place then, in what you now call Yunalesca's temple," he explained. "They never got back I guess, because the temple was pretty much in ruins when the others got here; the priests from Bevelle recruited workers from Kilika and Besaid, and built their temple over the top of what was here." He gazed out across the breakwater at the sea, and then muttered sadly. "Ironic that Zanarkand fought so hard to keep Bevelle from getting the aeons, and now they have them anyway."

"Do you know who did the carvings in the passage to the chamber of the fayth?" Braska inquired hopefully. "It seems to be a variation on one of the first Teachings, and I was wondering when it was done."

"The quotation you mean?" Tomi snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "That was there when the priests from Bevelle got here. The version in the Teachings is something they came up with all on their own," he said with annoyance. "Damn fools!" The old man looked up at the sun, gauging the time, then lifted his fishing pole out of the water and wrapped the string around the end. "Time to get back to the temple," he said, swinging his legs back over the wall and nimbly climbing to his feet. "I've got things to do."

"Thank you for sharing your knowledge, sir," Braska said, standing to bow formally to the old priest. "A favor, please?" he asked politely. "Is there anywhere in the village we might get lunch?"

Tomi smiled with pleasure for the courtesy, and told them where a small tavern that served food was in the village, then he started off down the path towards the temple with a jaunty wave, pleased with what he'd seen of the two young men. "This should be interesting," Tomi thought with a laugh, knowing what the newcomer's reception in the village was likely to be. "Let's see how they handle it, hum?" Braska and Auron turned the other way and started walking towards the village. Braska was quiet for a long while, and Auron looked questioningly at him several times before he finally broke his silence.

"I don't know whether to believe him or not, Auron," Braska sighed at last. "If what he says is true, then the doctrine we have been taught to believe may be…" he hesitated, trying out different words in his mind before he finished his thought. "…may have had the meaning _distorted_ from the original Teachings," he finished finally, giving his friend a troubled look. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to admit he had doubts about the truth of the Teachings; although he'd found many contradictions during his research through the oldest written records, places where the wording had gradually changed, the difference in the _fundamental meaning_ of this quotation could not be reasoned away.

Auron looked back at him silently, equally troubled by the thought. They had both been brought up believing in the Teachings, but Braska had turned his focus inward over the last couple years, becoming a scholar as well as a priest, and spending long dusty hours digging through nearly forgotten storerooms for moldering records from the earliest days of the temple, always questioning what he read – seeking the meanings within the words, the intent behind the explanations. Auron had turned his attention outwards, gaining skill with weapons and becoming one of the best swordsmen of his generation; eventually being promoted to Captain of the Guard of the most prestigious Temple on Spira. Their lives had taken different directions, but he still trusted Braska, even when he spoke what many would consider blasphemy. He turned to look behind them, and was surprised that the old priest was already out of sight.

* * *

The village was fairly small, about the size of Kilika, but the houses seemed to huddle together in small groups, with narrow windows looking like suspicious eyes; as if they had turned their back on the rest of the world. They drew angry, resentful stares from the people they passed as they followed the path between the groups of houses, looking for the tavern the old man had mentioned. Finally locating it near the floating docks where a number of small fishing boats were tied, they sat down at a battered table set outside the door, under an awning. A skinny middle aged woman reluctantly emerged from inside, wiping her hands on a dirty apron.

"What can I get you, sirs?" she asked grudgingly. "You're late come for lunch, all we have left is the fish stew."

"The stew will be fine, missus," Auron answered, wondering why everyone was looking at them with such suspicion. "Do you have any wine?" he asked hopefully.

The woman shook her head, and headed back inside, to emerge momentarily with two wooden bowls full of a greasy looking stew. Slapping it down on the table in front of them, she said, "That'll be two gil." She reached into a pocket in her apron and dropped two metal spoons on the table beside the bowls. Braska picked one up and looked at it doubtfully as Auron placed two coins in her outstretched hand. The woman looked the coins over carefully before dropping them in her pocket and returning inside without a backward glance.

"Somehow, I don't think this stew is going to match what we'd get in the Arakia," Auron said, referring to their favorite restaurant in Bevelle. He dipped a spoonful of greasy fish out of the bowl, but let it drip back off the spoon without tasting it. "Kilikanese cuisine this certainly isn't."

Braska was still trying to get the glob of dried-on food off his spoon, but he finally laid it down in disgust. "I can't imagine what Tomi was thinking, to tell us there was a place to eat here," Braska said quietly, looking over at his friend. "I think I have some of the smoked fish and the salt crackers left in my trunk," he suggested. Anything was better than risking the stew they had just bought, and it wasn't all _that_ long till dinner after all. Smiling in agreement, the two pushed their chairs back and started back down the path towards the temple.

"And just where do you think yer going!" a voice whined from beside one of the houses. Braska and Auron turned, to see several scruffy men leaning against barrels. The largest one, apparently the leader of the group, flexed his brawny arms and shifted a toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other and grinned evilly.

"You heard him, where you going in such a hurry?" the leader repeated, pausing to spit on the ground noisily. "Yer not from around here, are ye?" There were several sniggers from the other men, and Auron spotted movement between another set of houses as several other men stepped out to stand blocking the path with their arms crossed.

"We don't like strangers around here, do we?" the ringleader snarled, to growls of agreement from the gathering crowd of men. "Care to show them a bit of our 'hospitality' boys?" The men started closing in on Braska and Auron, gripping boat hooks, knives, and long spiked poles, which were probably fishing spears of some sort.

Auron sighed; shaking his head in disgust when it was evident the fight was unavoidable. "Let's get this over with," he said, drawing his sword and settling into a ready stance in one smooth motion. Braska quirked one eyebrow at Auron and shifted his eyes to the left. Auron nodded slightly. "Just try not to kill anyone," Auron said with a small smile.

Braska shrugged, and then kicked sideways at the man nearest to him, making him drop the seven foot fish spear he was holding. Braska caught it mid fall and swung it around, just in time for Auron to obligingly strike it at the base of the sharpened tip, cutting it off with a single swing of his sword; leaving a smooth length of wood that looked remarkably like a bo in Braska's hands. Braska grinned and turned to put his back against Auron's, and then spun the bo with an expert hand over hand motion, hitting a man attacking him from the side on the chin with a quick jab of the end, snapping his head back and dropping him like a rock. The others roared with anger and closed in on the two strangers.

Auron reached out like a snake, slapping one of the larger men across the ribs with the flat of his blade, making him drop his knife and sending him staggering into the man next to him, knocking both down in a tangle. A follow up swing of the sword chopped through the spear their neighbor was thrusting forward, leaving him staring in astonishment at the scrap of wood left in his hand, barely longer than his gripping fingers. Auron broke the next one's nose, and probably jaw as well, with a quick punch with the pommel of his sword. A new man stepped into the fight and stabbed at him with a boat hook, trying to hit his legs without getting within reach of the sword, while a second swung a makeshift machete at Auron's other side. Auron swung his sword up to block the machete, sending it flying and taking several of the man's fingers with it. The return swing blocked a strike from the longer boat hook, then he stepped inside the man's guard and punched once, straight into the fisherman's ale bloated gut, doubling him over and sending him staggering out of the fight, a side kick hurrying him on his way, head first into the side of a nearby house.

Several men tried to attack Braska at the same time, thinking him the weaker target, but Braska swung the bo into a series of coordinated blocks, making it slice through the air in an impenetrable shield. Then shifting his grip, he lashed out, catching them beside the head, one after the other, before they could react. They dropped where they stood, unconscious.

The gang leader, seeing the way the fight was going, flipped the knife he was holding and threw it at Braska's back. Auron slapped it out of the air with an expert swing of his sword, and then reached to set the tip in the hollow of the man's throat. Seeing this, most of the men remaining in the fight dropped their weapons and backed up, hands in the air to indicate their unwillingness to carry the fight further.

"Call your friends off, before we have to hurt someone," Auron ordered his captive in a steely voice. Voice shaking, his eyes wide with fear, the leader told his men to quit fighting. Auron held his captive at sword point until the last man had dropped his weapon and cleared the area.

"How about we take a little walk?" Auron suggested, tapping the man on the cheek with the flat of his sword, then nudging him around towards the pathway to the temple by pressing the blade against the side of his neck. "We wouldn't want any of your friends to get excited and make another mistake, would we?" They walked slowly through the village, Auron keeping the tip of his sword resting lightly on a spot between his hostage's shoulder blades, a ready reminder for him to mind his manners. Finally reaching the last house, Auron told him to turn around, and placed the sword tip against his throat once more. Braska brought the makeshift bo upright, setting the end on the ground and leaning casually against it, with the air of one watching an entertaining stage show.

"Nobody was killed in your little game, but I suggest you think a second time before you try again," Auron warned with an icy expression on his face, wiping a trace of blood off his blade using the shirt on the man's shoulder. "I don't think I'll be as careful next time." The man gulped, catching the meaning of the swordsman's words clearly. Auron stepped back and slid the sword into the sheath on his back without looking; making an eerie 'shiiinnng' as razor sharp metal kissed its way into the sheath. Released, the man turned and took to his heels, happy to have escaped with his life.

"We were set up," Braska said, idly spinning his bo, clipping the heads off an occasional tuft of grass as they walked. "Someone put them up to the attack."

Auron nodded, knowing his friend was right. "Two guesses as to _who_, and the first doesn't count," he agreed. "It was pretty quick work too."

"We may not be able to wait till the supply ship comes back," Braska suggested, thinking through their alternatives. He remembered seeing several small sailboats at the village, both of them had sailed that type of ship before, in their younger days in Bevelle, and then later when they were stationed with the Crusaders in Luca. Leaving early would not be a problem, but he had some questions he still needed answers to.

"Not a problem," Auron grunted, having seen the boats as well. "When do you want to do it?"

"I want to take a look around the temple first, so maybe in a couple days, depending on what I find," Braska answered. "I have a lot of questions and I'd like a few answers to go with them," he continued grimly. Maester Mica had warned him that the situation at Baaj could be dangerous, but Braska had agreed to go anyway, because his mentor had believed him and Auron to be the most likely to succeed. "Maester Mica has suspected the reports he's received from Baaj for quite awhile, he thinks High Priest Balamus is using his position to destroy any possibility of an alliance with the Al Bhed, and make them withdraw from contact with Bevelle."

* * *

Night had come, and the residency hall of the temple had finally fallen silent, except for the faint sound of bare feet padding down the hallway towards Braska and Auron's darkened room. Auron cracked the door open slightly as the sounds came nearer, and observed the old man from the seawall approaching; watching as he stopped to smell a flower from the arrangement on a pedestal to one side of the hall before moving on. Auron waited until he came closer and passed the door, then reached one long arm out and grabbed the back of the faded robe, tugging the elderly priest inside their room and shutting the door softly behind his captive.

"Take it easy, old man, nobody's going to hurt you," Auron said reassuringly as the old man struggled to get free, releasing his hold on the robes as Braska lit the lamp to brighten the room. "We just want to talk to you for a few minutes."

"So, nobody else will answer your questions, huh?" Tomi muttered, straightening his clothes with a resentful glance at Auron, and then walking over to perch on Auron's bed, pulling his dirty feet up to sit cross-legged, his elbows resting on his knees, chin resting on his intertwined fingers. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure that out."

"I must admit I'm quite curious about you, Tomi, or should I call you _Lord_ Tomoris, or would _Summoner_ Tomoris be better?" Braska asked, bowing his head respectfully at the old priest. Auron's eyes glinted in the light as he watched from his position beside the door, and they widened slightly as the old man suddenly straightened, his whole manner changing.

"My, my, you have been busy, haven't you?" Tomi said approvingly. "You must have had to dig pretty deeply in the histories to figure that out. I'm impressed!" He smiled at Braska, lifting one bushy eyebrow roguishly. "I thought you'd be too busy dodging Balamus," he said with amusement.

Auron looked questioningly at Braska, not sure what was going on.

"Our guest is a lot older than he looks, Auron," Braska explained calmly, "Several hundred years older, if the histories are correct." Braska and Tomi continued to look at each other, neither one backing down from the challenge. "And I think he knows a lot more about the situation here than he admits." Tomi smiled mysteriously, turning to look at Auron when the other gasped softly, realizing what the old man was – an unsent.

"Well, you've caught me out," the unsent priest said calmly. "Took you long enough. I might have some answers for you…if you ask the right questions. Where would you like to start?"

"Why was the original temple built; this island had to be almost impossible to reach, and it would have been totally isolated during the war?" Braska queried. "Why did they come here, when they would have been needed so badly on the mainland?"

"Perhaps because protecting the fayth from Bevelle was more important to them?" Tomi said with a shrug. "I never did find that out, you'll have to ask someone else that question."

"Why is this fayth so much different than the others," Braska asked after a pause to consider what answers he really needed. "I touched it, and it was in pain, almost tortured," he added, his expression troubled.

"Oh, so you _are_ a Summoner – I had wondered!" Tomi exclaimed. "I thought you would have figured the answer out by now, since she has been following you around since you got here."

"_Who_ has been following Braska?" Auron asked sharply. "I haven't seen anyone…" But he wondered, remembering all the times over the last three or four days he's half seen movement out of the corner of his eye, only to see an empty hallway or path when he turned to look. The times he'd felt like someone was watching them, but seen no-one.

"The fayth, of course," Tomi replied sharply, exasperated at the man's denseness. "She's not happy, and she's walking the temple, not asleep like the rest of them. I think she wants to talk to you, but can't for some reason."

"Can you talk to her, Tomi?" Braska asked softly. "Find out why she is so troubled?" Suddenly the whispered conversations he'd overheard, the pale, wild eyed acolytes they'd seen occasionally in the halls began to make sense. They thought they were being haunted! Auron stirred by the door, reaching up to rub his hand across the back of his neck, soothing the hairs that were suddenly standing on end.

"No, we aren't on the same level," the priest admitted sheepishly. "I can see her, but she doesn't even notice me. You'll have to take care of this yourself," he added. "And I think you'd better do it quickly, because Balamus is going to step up the attacks on you both, beyond the occasional dropped cornice or tripwire on the stairs. The Al Bhed supply ship is due the day after tomorrow, and he doesn't want you on it."

"He wouldn't dare kill us!" Auron exclaimed. "The council knows we got here, Braska sent a letter confirming our arrival with the courier ship that left this morning, and Maester Mica would send troops if we disappeared now."

"Nope, the letter never left the temple, its ashes in Balamus's fireplace," Tomi stated firmly. "He had his pet weasel take it out of the dispatch pouch before the ship left; as far as the council knows, you never arrived."

"That isn't good, Braska," Auron said, stating the obvious. "We need to get out of here now, while we can."

"Looks like you need to go talk to someone first," Tomi said. "If she won't come to you, you'll have to go to her."

* * *

Getting into the hall of prayer had been easy, the entire temple was deserted at this late hour, with everyone locked safely in their rooms. The chamber of the fayth was dark and silent as before, but this time Auron and Braska had each brought one of the torch stands from the glyph room; the room was much lighter with two torches, but they flickered and guttered as soon as they were set down, in an unfelt breeze. The silence was different this time; there was almost a sense of waiting to it. The temperature suddenly began to drop; the warmth of their breath creating fog as they exhaled. Auron looked at Braska with wide eyes, but Braska could only shake his head, just as puzzled as he was.

"Will you be all right here?" Auron asked. Braska nodded, so Auron left the chamber to take up a position guarding the entry to the glyph room. If anyone came into the hall of prayer, he could give Braska enough warning to get out of the small room and hide.

Braska moved to the side of the fayth, sinking down to kneel beside it. He closed his eyes and began to take deep measured breaths, entering a prayerful trance as he attempted to contact the fayth. A white fog began to rise from the fayth, condensing into a ghostly figure; its arms tied in a crossed position on its chest, clawed fingers grasping at nothing, a tattered shroud covering its face, leaving revealed only a mouth screaming in agony and crazed eyes peering through ragged holes. Chains wrapped around its neck and bound it to the floor, pulling it downwards, even as it fought to rise higher into the chamber. The form began to change, becoming more real – the shroud disappearing to reveal the face of a woman's, half turned away from him; dark hair hanging limply beside a bloodless cheek. The arms dropped, revealing the handle of a knife protruding from her chest. The face suddenly contorted in pain, then the knife disappeared, and the figure became one familiar to Braska. Lady Reena stood before them, her eyes closed, a look of pain and terrible sadness twisting her face.

"If you have come for my aeon, I will not give it to you!" an anguished voice sobbed. "You can not have it!"

"No, I will not ask that of you," Braska answered, his voice shaky. "You were seeking me…will you speak with me now?" He waited, taking a deep breath as the fayth opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What can you tell me of my son?" the fayth asked softly. "Is he well? I worry so much…I can not see him, he is so far away…is he happy?"

"Your son," Braska paused to remember. "Seymour? He does well, and studies at the temple in Bevelle. I believe he is happy there."

"I have worried since the priests here sent him away," she explained. "Being half human and half Guado is so hard for him – he does not fit in either world. I only tried to protect him…" the fayth said pleadingly, putting her hands to her face and sobbing quietly. "I suffered as Jiskal's wife, accepted his abuse for Seymour's sake, because his power kept Seymour safe…but one day he started beating Seymour as well, and I couldn't take it; so I ran away, taking Seymour with me. All I wanted was a way for him to be accepted, so he would not suffer the rejection of both the cultures he was meant to bridge. What did I do that was so wrong!" she questioned, falling to her knees, openly crying now. "I thought if I became a fayth, Seymour could use my power to defeat Sin, and he would be accepted." She looked up blindly, tears running down her cheeks. "I went to Zanarkand, to Yunalesca, to ask her to make me a fayth, but her price was too high!"

"What do you mean, Yunalesca's price was too high?" Braska questioned carefully. "What did she ask of you"?

She cried for a moment more, then focused on Braska and held her hands out towards him pleadingly. "You have to understand – I couldn't do it. She said that in order for me to become a fayth, to become Seymour's aeon so he could call me, Seymour would have to die as well! The Summoner releases his life force to summon the final aeon, and I could not do it to my son! So I left without the answer I had traveled so far to find."

"What!" Braska exclaimed in confusion. "But I don't understand; Lord Zaon, Yunalesca's husband, is the final aeon!"

"No, that is what the priests in Bevelle want you to think. His soul is gone, there is no final aeon except the one Yunalesca creates for each summoner that makes it as far as her temple," Lady Reena said wearily, to Braska. "Yunalesca changes someone into the fayth for the final summoning – she needs a strong bond between the Summoner and the one chosen; so the Summoner must sacrifice a friend…or someone they love, and then they die."

Braska looked on in horror as Lady Reena's words sank in. What she had said just wasn't possible – that the final aeon was a lie; that the Summoner must _always_ die to defeat Sin and bring the calm.

"How did you become a fayth then, if Yunalesca did not tell you the way?" Braska asked finally, not sure he wanted to know now, but sensing Lady Reena needed to tell him.

"I had taken a small sailboat from Besaid to Zanarkand, so Seymour and I returned to the island afterwards. We didn't have anywhere else to go, you see. I thought I could take Seymour somewhere without many people, where Jiskal would never find us, so I took passage to Baaj. I had a long time to think on the trip here, and I realized that there must be another way – after all, the fayth existed before Yunalesca was born." She sighed, lifting her head to look at Braska. "I found an old book in the temple library, which talked about the origins of the fayth. It said they sacrificed themselves …so I came here, to this consecrated chamber…but I didn't understand; their sacrifice was to protect others, not for personal gain - I committed suicide." She slumped back, rubbing the tears from her face wearily. "I understand now…what I did was wrong… They sacrificed themselves for the good of others, and became powerful aeons, I sacrificed myself selfishly, to make my son powerful, and now I will suffer for all eternity, never reaching the Farplane."

"Why can't the other fayth stop Sin?" Braska demanded, his mind back on what she's said before. "If they are so powerful, why can't _they_ beat Sin?"

"They are asleep." She sighed sadly, and began to turn back into mist as he watched in stunned silence. "They have existed too long, they dream of the Spira that was, before the war destroyed it." Speaking one last time, just before she faded totally away, she begged, "Tell my son I love him?"

Braska exited the temple in a daze, nearly overcome by the knowledge he had gained. A sound to one side of the path, as if someone had coughed softly, sent Auron forward in a rush, his sword drawn. He slid silently around a pillar, to find Tomi sitting peacefully on a stone bench, eyes closed, his face turned upwards to the glow of the moon, a small shoulder bag on the ground beside his feet.

"So, did you get the answers you wanted?" the old man asked, without moving. "Or did you get the answers you needed, instead?" He turned his head to look at Braska. "Do you understand now why the scriptures have changed?"

"The church uses the threat of Sin to control the masses," Braska said wearily, leaning his head against the pillar. "It's all a lie, isn't it; the church doesn't want Sin defeated?" He sighed when Tomi nodded. "They would loose too much power if Sin was gone."

"The Teachings have been changed many times, I've seen it happen – a word here, a line there, always for the 'good of Spira'," Tomi said sadly. He nudged the bag with one dirty foot. "Here are some things from your room; your formal robes, and the diplomatic pouch, and this map showing the way to the excavation site I…umm - _borrowed_ - from Balamus's office earlier," he said apologetically to Braska as he handed them the bag. "That's all I could bring, Balamus is making his move, and I barely got out past his men with this much." They all listened as faint sounds came from the direction of the residence hall; the footsteps of men running along the pathways. Voices called softly, as a stealthy search was organized, and none of the three doubted who the quarry was. "I suggest you leave now, while you have a chance."

"Thank you, Tomi," Braska said sincerely, bowing. "I will try to come back some day, to talk with you again."

"I'll be here," the old man said easily. "Now for some fun!" he added, rubbing his hands together gleefully before fading from sight. Moments later, a frightened yell sounded, off in the direction of the Temple's docks, and the searchers called out to each other and ran in that direction, leaving the way to the fishing village clear.

"Sounds like Tomi is giving us a diversion, let's get going!" Auron called softly to Braska as he started down the pathway towards the village. "We need to be well on the way before dawn, and fishermen start the day early."

"Let's go," Braska agreed, picking up the bag and setting the strap over his shoulder.


	4. Diplomacy Begins

Author's Note: All _italicized _conversations are spoken in Al Bhed

* * *

The stars blazed in the crystal clear sky like a double handful of diamonds scattered across an infinite blackness. Braska lay on his back on the raised center deck of the sailboat; his head pillowed on his hands, knees bent, gazing up at them blankly. Auron watched him from his position at the tiller, wondering at his prolonged silence. Braska hadn't said much since they'd put to sea, several hours ago now, since dawn was just starting to brighten the eastern horizon, and Auron was getting worried.

"So, you going to tell me what happened with the fayth?" Auron murmured; taking a drink from the bottle of wine they'd liberated, along with some basic supplies, from the village tavern. "I'm assuming you did manage to find out something?"

Braska turned his head to look at his friend, but didn't respond for a long moment. "The fayth is Lady Reena." He hesitated, not knowing how to tell Auron the rest of what he'd discovered.

"Huh, I guess that explains why the kid showed up at Bevelle temple." Auron shifted, turning the tiller slightly as the wind changed direction, swinging the boom around on a leisurely tack. "I had wondered where his mother had gone – any idea why Maester Mica would block Lord Jiskal from retrieving him?"

Braska looked surprised. "I didn't realize he had…but I would imagine it was because the boy is a summoner who can call up a new aeon of unknown power," he explained. "I wouldn't want that loose in Spira either."

"What! But he can't be older than ten, maybe twelve?" Auron protested. "How did that happen?"

"His mother committed suicide in front of him, became a fayth as he watched presumably, and then forced her aeon on him."

"Yevon!" Auron protested in horror. "How cruel, to have done that to your own child!"

"She thought she was protecting him, giving him a way to gain acceptance and approval," Braska explained, turning his head back to look at the now rapidly lightening sky, still sickened at what he'd learned. "She has damned herself to eternal pain, and will never see the Farplane…and probably driven her child insane in the process." He sighed, then sat up and reached over to lift the bottle from Auron's loose grip; taking a large swallow of the cheap wine and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh, this is nasty! Was this the best they had?" He shuddered at the taste, but took another deep swallow before handing the bottle back to an astonished Auron.

Auron took the bottle back automatically, stunned as the implications hit him. A child with the power of an aeon at its call, especially one without an adult's sense of responsibility or emotional control…who might also be mentally imbalanced… The thought frightened him; as a summoner, Braska must be absolutely horrified.

Braska looked out across the sea as the sun rose slowly over the horizon. "Lady Reena also told me something important concerning the other fayth…" he paused, gathering his thoughts, knowing he could never tell Auron, or anyone else, _everything _she had said. "She said that 'they sleep and dream of the Spira that was, before the war destroyed it,' which might explain that quote in the passageway." Auron looked questioningly at him so he recited the phrase he meant. "'We hold our fayth as a shield and as a weapon, but our eyes are closed in dreaming.' What if that part about the 'dreaming' was speaking about the fayth?" He looked back at Auron, and continued. "I've been thinking about my translation, and it is possible that the word was 'their', not 'our' on that section; there is only a small difference in the symbols, and someone _had_ tried to destroy that part of the script, so it wasn't really clear which way to read it."

Auron considered that, wondering how that might affect the fight against Sin – surely sleeping allies would be less effective than ones who were awake, but the problem would be finding a way to awaken someone who had been dreaming for so long…possibly a thousand years?

* * *

The midday sun was warm on their shoulders, with a brisk breeze pushing them swiftly towards their destination. Auron studied the small compass intently, comparing it against the map Tomi had given them. "Looks like we'll get there sometime tomorrow afternoon, maybe early evening," he told Braska. "It's hard to tell exactly where we are without a sextant, but as long as we keep bearing due South we should find them. The wind seems to be holding steady, so that isn't a problem."

"Good, I'm already getting tired of that dried meat and hard biscuit we picked up at the tavern. This is even worse than Crusader field rations." Braska made a face and took a long swallow from the keg of brackish water they'd found earlier, trying to rinse the taste of the slightly rancid jerky out of his mouth. They had found several useful items, including the compass, in the boats tiny cabin, once daylight had allowed them to check their resources; but rations hadn't been among them. He'd been surprised to find the boat as well equipped as it was, since it was only an eighteen foot catamaran, made for traveling the shallow waters of the archipelago Baaj island was a part of, not bluewater sailing. It wasn't really suitable for this type of voyage, since its keel wasn't deep enough to handle high seas, and it had no real cabin to take cover in, so they were keeping their fingers crossed that the weather would stay clear. He reached to tug on the fishing line he had hung over the side, hoping for a bite. Among the various things packed in the boat was a small charcoal brazier, which meant they could add grilled fish to their diet, _if_ they could get something to bite that is. "I don't think the fish like the dried meat either," he commented sourly. "I wonder if anyone's found the guy we _borrowed _this sailboat from?"

"Probably, I can't imagine the search party missing our little gift, since we left it so neatly wrapped up!" Auron chuckled. They had surprised the ringleader of their recent ambush sleeping off a drunken binge onboard the boat they had chosen to take, and had left him for his friends to find; gagged, rolled in one of the fish nets, and suspended from the mast of one of the fishing boats.

Braska sighed, and banged the cork back into the keg, looking towards the featureless horizon as he set it down. "I think this is going to be a long trip." Late that evening, while Braska dozed at the tiller, the Al Bhed supply ship passed silently by on its way to Baaj, the bow light twinkling less than a mile off their starboard side.

It was already past sunset on their second day at sea when the small sailboat reached the vicinity of the underwater excavation site, but they had no problem finding it. The compass and the map had gotten them close enough to see the bright lights, which were visible for miles in all directions. Large spotlights blazed down from tall scaffolds, illuminating the complicated crane assemblies the Al Bhed had erected between four large barges, and making the sea glow below. Heavy cables snaked down from a huge crane on each of the barges to where two additional barges floated in the middle of the grouping. Fastened between the two smaller barges was a huge cone shaped machina, suspended between them by a sturdy sling. Numerous Al Bhed were climbing on, and partially inside of the large form, scraping seaweed and barnacles off of it.

Several high-powered watercraft raced out to meet the small sailboat, circling it until they were forced to turn upwind and drop the sail or collide with the much faster boats. "I am Braska, I have been appointed as the Ambassador to your people from the Bevelle Temple. I wish to speak to your leader Cid," Braska called, trying to look dignified in his rumpled formal robes, then added "_E fuimt cbayg du Cid_," in Al Bhed as soon as they were close enough to converse. The Al Bhed responded by leveling their rifles at them. One yelled "_Tnub oui faybuhc!"_ and gestured threateningly with his rifle. "I think that means take off the weapons," Braska said. Auron nodded, and carefully removed his sword, wrapping the belt around it and tossing it onto the deck at the bow of the boat, but taking care to do it slowly. The one who had yelled the command motioned for them to put their hands up, as a man in one of the other boats floated close enough to snag the mooring line on the bow of their ship with a boat hook and began towing them towards a brightly lit barge with a large flat topped building on it. The other two moved one to each side and held the sailboat's occupants at rifle point.

"I think it might be better if they don't know how much Al Bhed we really understand," Braska said, carefully keeping his hands on his head as they both sat in the stern of the ship near the tiller, the guards watching them carefully. "If they mean us harm, we will have an advantage." Auron nodded slightly, and turned to study the barge they were being pulled towards.

Several more armed Al Bhed met the sailboat as it slid up beside the barge, coming to rest against the rusted metal side with a hard thump. They were dressed in odd one piece suits, form fitting, with numerous pouches on their belts and buckled pockets on the front and sides. Each had goggles hanging loosely on straps around their necks, the evening breeze ruffling their short blond hair. They waited impassively while Auron and Braska struggled off the rocking boat, to make the six foot climb up the slick metal ladder on the side of the barge.

"_Caynlr dras!_" The apparent leader ordered abruptly. Two of the others stepped forward and emptied Auron and Braska's pockets onto the deck, confiscating their boot knives and the diplomatic pouch Braska had tucked into his formal robe. "_Dyga dras du dra rumtehk lamm_," the leader commanded, once he was satisfied they were unarmed.

"_E fuimt cbayg du Cid_," Braska repeated slowly, as if reciting a memorized phrase, but the guards shoved him forward instead of answering, and marched them into the building. They were pushed into a windowless holding cell, the room empty except for several flat pads on the floor, and locked inside without comment. During their second hour of confinement, the door opened once more as their captors brought food and drink - one standing out of reach with a rifle in hand, the other carefully setting a tray with two plates, a couple plastic cups and a carafe of water onto the floor of the cell. The guard who brought the food motioned them back as he entered, but wouldn't make eye contact.

"_E fuimt cbayg du Cid_." Braska repeated his wish to speak to Cid in Al Bhed, carefully slurring his words so it seemed he spoke the language very badly. The guard shut the door and locked it without comment.

Auron looked at Braska, and whispered, "We've sure stepped in it haven't we? What do you think our next move should be?"

Without missing a beat, Braska replied reasonably, "Eat." He picked up one of the plates, located a fork and started eating, indicating to Auron that the food was pretty good. "We'll wait and see what they do, it's their move now."

The door reopened several hours later, and three guards armed with rifles waited for them to rise, then motioned them down the hallway and through a door that turned out to contain a well equipped shower and bathroom facility. The guards allowed them privacy to clean up before they were ushered briskly back into the cell. The tray was gone when they returned, but another carafe of fresh water had been left in its place.

They spent the night silently, sitting on the pads and leaning against the cell wall, trying to sleep despite the discomfort. In the morning, about an hour after dawn as they estimated the passage of time, an Al Bhed woman opened the door. She was shapely, despite being dressed as the others had been, with the addition of a form fitting hood concealing her hair, and goggles over her eyes.

She looked at Auron first, the broad shoulders and swordsman's muscles revealed by his sleeveless black shirt almost making him look stocky, until he stood and showed his full six foot height. The woman turned her gaze away however, when she encountered his wary expression, and then she hesitated as Braska stood gracefully, his eyes locked on her. She could not help noticing his deep blue eyes set above high cheek bones, fine nose, and strong chin set off by dark hair and golden skin. At five-foot eleven, he was an impressive figure. Clad in dark green leggings tucked into soft boots and a simple sleeveless shirt like Auron's, his shoulders were nearly as wide as his guardian's, if not quite as muscular, with a firm abdomen tapering to slender hips and long muscular legs.

They both bowed politely to her. "I am Braska from the Yevon Temple in Bevelle. I have been appointed the duties of ambassador to your people. I formally request an audience with your leader, Cid," Braska stated, then repeated in his deliberately poor Al Bhed, "_E fuimt cbayg du Cid,_" as he paused to pick up his outer robes.

The woman blinked as if drawn back to reality, then briskly ordered, "Follow me," in the common language of Spira. Her voice was a soft alto with the lilt of her native Al Bhed barely noticeable; something about it struck a chord in Braska and he gave her his full attention as she led them silently to the door of the washroom.

"You may freshen up in there," the woman said softly to the men, gesturing for them to enter. "Supplies have been left for your use; someone will direct you when you are ready."

A different Al Bhed was waiting for them when they exited the washroom a little later, greatly refreshed; showered, shaved, wearing clean shirts and pants of a cut similar to their own, and having steamed the wrinkles out of Braska's robe. The young Al Bhed bowed slightly and beckoned for them to follow him down the hall, green eyes glancing back at them with open curiosity. Stepping forward, he opened another door as they reached the end, revealing a large room apparently used for meetings, because a number of maps and diagrams were pinned to the walls, and note pads and pens were stacked beside a caff urn and a stack of cups on a small table against one wall. A large window in the opposite wall provided a view of the salvage operation, now revealed by the morning sunlight. Three Al Bhed men and two women waited in chairs around a long table in the center of the room, Braska's diplomatic pouch, Auron's sword and both boot knives lying between them, along with a scattering of empty cups. Five pairs of green Al Bhed eyes swiveled to look at them as they stepped into the room.

A square faced man of about thirty five years rose from his seat at the end of the table as they entered, the bright overhead light making him squint slightly, and reflecting off his balding head - turning the remaining fuzz of blond hairs golden. A tattoo, possibly of a flame, was on the right side of his head, near the temple. He let them stand in silence as he looked them both over, arms crossed on his chest, a slightly forbidding expression on his face. He noted Auron's balanced stance and watchful eyes, and Braska's calm dignity and apparently relaxed posture; an impressive sight in his formal priest's robes, despite his youth. Prisoners these young men might currently be, but hardly helpless, he thought, noting their quiet confidence. It was more as if they were allowing the Al Bhed to hold them, and had no doubt of their ability to escape if needed.

"_Not quite what I expected, Aja_" one of the men said quietly in Al Bhed to the man seated beside him.

"_They both seem awfully young for this responsibility_," Aja replied, nodding slightly in agreement as his gaze went from one 'guest' to the other. He too noticed the quiet confidence with which they bore the examination, and he had also seen Auron take one keen glance around the room as they entered, before he positioned himself in a way that would allow him free movement if it became necessary to fight, standing protectively just slightly in front of Braska. Braska, on his part, seemed equally aware of his surroundings, and was watching the group intently, his weight balanced - ready to move quickly if necessary. Aja revised his opinion as to their competence upwards, recognizing experienced warriors when he saw them, despite their youth.

"_Anyone would be better than that fool priest at Baaj_," the grey haired woman commented quietly, sipping caff from a cup. "_And they don't look like the troublemakers he described in his letter_." She set her cup down on the table with a click.

"_Well, you know I've never trusted that fat priest, Bessa,_" the younger woman murmured to her elder. "_But the taller one looks to be good in a fight, and I'm not sure the other would be helpless either, even if he is a priest_."

"_Rin spoke well of them - I say hear them out_," the older woman voted, looking at the others to gauge their opinions.

The man at the head of the table looked around at each of his advisors, collecting their nods of agreement before he spoke. "Welcome to our little operation, gentlemen. I am Cid. These are my advisors, Aja, Calix, Tosca, and Bessa," he said, introducing the others at the table. They each nodded politely as they were introduced.

Braska bowed formally to Cid, and then nodded deeply to each of the others. "I am Lord Braska, son of Lord Yureth of Bevelle. My Guardian, Sir Auron," he turned to indicate Auron, who bowed politely to the group. "I have been appointed by Yevon's Temple in Bevelle to be Ambassador and liaison between our people." Braska motioned to the diplomatic pouch, open on the table. "As you have no doubt seen, I have been authorized to negotiate with you regarding the joint use of any items you may recover from this salvage operation, and any subsequent items you may find of a similar nature. Maester Mica, as head of the Maester's Council, has impressed upon me the importance of establishing a cooperative relationship between the Al Bhed people and the Church of Yevon; that we may work together towards the ultimate goal of all the people of Spira - the elimination of Sin." Prepared speech finished, he bowed, than added in a voice not quite so assured. "I apologize for our untimely arrival last night, but..." He hesitated, unwilling to admit they'd left Baaj on a stolen boat, only minutes in front of an assassination squad sent by High Priest Balamus. "The political situation on Baaj warranted our immediate departure," he finally finished.

Cid looked at him for a long moment, trying not to smile at that fine bit of verbal dancing. He suspected there was a lot more to the story, having had the report of their arrival, without any luggage or proper navigational gear, in an ill equipped boat identified as belonging to the fishing village on Baaj. "I'm sure there is much for us to discuss," he stated finally, raising his eyebrows. "But let us eat first, since I have just arrived here from Bikanel myself, and have not yet had breakfast. Talking can be done later," Cid insisted, deciding that now wasn't the time to bring this up, not if he wanted an honest answer at least. He was sure Rin would be able to clear up any questions concerning what had sent the young priest and his guardian fleeing the island in such a hurry, when he returned in a day or so from Baaj.

The door opened behind them, and they turned to see several teenaged Al Bhed wheeling in carts with plates and silverware, glasses filled with a golden juice, and platters with baked fish, fresh scrambled eggs, a large basket of breads, as well as several dishes Auron and Braska could not identify.

"As you are ready…" Cid gestured, inviting them to sit with a wave of one sun darkened hand as the young helpers began serving the food.

Braska and Auron turned to the others at the table, and as Rin had taught them, bowed to the group to acknowledge the invitation, before pulling out their chairs. As they sat, a beautiful young woman entered the room, and out of habit they rose once more from their seats. She looked about twenty-four, slender built but gently curved, long blond hair curling around her shoulders; her green eyes had an inner glow that lit up her delicate oval face as she smiled in response to their gallantry.

"My sister, Leyona," Cid said, frowning slightly with exasperation at the young woman. She had not been invited to the meeting, but he wasn't surprised she had come anyway, given her interest in their guests from Bevelle.

"Please, be seated," Leyona insisted politely, moving to take a seat across from where Auron and Braska sat. It was then that Braska realized it was the same sweet alto voice that had caught his attention earlier. The young woman who had just entered the room had fulfilled all the expectations the voice had raised, he thought admiringly. They sat and began to eat, but Braska found that his eyes kept meeting hers as they stole glances across the table.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Auron stood on the deck of the headquarters barge as the sun was rising and cleared his mind, standing relaxed with his eyes closed, arms loose at his sides, dressed only in a pair of soft pants and short boots, his sword belted on his back. The rising sun glinted off his muscles and revealed a number of scars crisscrossing his back and arms, most gained during the three years he was in the Crusaders. Watching him from the top of the building were four young Al Bed, boys barely into their teens, who whispered to each other in wonder, thinking themselves concealed from the Bevelle man.

Without opening his eyes, he began a series of unarmed fighting moves, slowly increasing the speed with each series of kicks, blocks and punches, until it was nearly impossible to distinguish separate moves. Eventually, Auron extended one high block into a reach behind his head, drawing his sword in one continuous motion, bringing it straight down in front of him to a point microscopically missing the deck.

The boys, unused to the type of fighting in which Auron was adept, gasped at its sudden appearance in Auron's hands. They crouched with eyes wide and mouths hanging open as Auron, his eyes still closed, continued his kata by just as quickly whipping it to the left and upwards in a move guaranteed to gut any one facing him, ending the cut by turning his wrist to put the blade in a blocking position. Stepping smoothly forward, he swept his blade out with a lightning fast stab, then pulled his hands back and to the left, dropping the tip of the blade down to block a foe's strike and drive the blade out of line, following through with an upward slice designed to take off an arm, or claw.

Auron continued the slash and block combinations for several minutes, adding vicious kicks and punches, some using his fist or elbow, some using the hilt of his sword. He worked his way across the deck, then turning, moved back until finally he stepped forward into a rapid set of slashes, advancing with each sequence of left and right cuts, until he again raised his blade in a two handed grip and brought it down with blinding speed towards Braska, as his friend stepped out through the conference room door onto the deck.

Braska raised his eyebrows and smiled as the sword halted a hairs breath from his forehead; he was used to Auron's skill, and warped sense of humor.

Sudden gasps and muffled cries of alarm came from the group of teens, but Auron just swept the blade back up, and suddenly, the sword was sheathed. He remained standing for a moment as he had begun, eyes still shut, as they had been through the entire kata. The boys whispered together for a moment, but then one moved quickly away from the edge and disappeared towards the ladder on the far side of the building.

"You must be feeling well this morning, my friend," Braska chuckled. "It's already getting warm, and if I have to sit inside all day again I need some exercise first." He walked past Auron, who had taken his sword and belt off and was wiping the smooth leather dry before laying it on the deck, and patted Auron's shoulder before stripping his own shirt off before beginning an unarmed kata to warm muscles stiffened by several days without workouts. When he was ready he called out to Auron, who was moving in slow stretches with a towel around his neck.

"I found a couple staffs we can work with – they're on the floor inside the door." Braska moved into a series of fast jabs and blocks as Auron stepped into the conference room and picked up the makeshift bo's; two smooth poles of sturdy wood, about six feet long and a little more than an inch thick.

Balancing each for a moment on one hand, Auron grunted with approval. Stepping outside, he walked forward and suddenly lofted one bo to Braska, who spun and caught it gracefully and stepped sideways, spinning it into an overhead block to meet Auron's downward attack, sliding into a return strike smoothly.

They worked their way across the deck, blocking, swinging, spinning, and thrusting, all at blinding speed and full force. The movements like some lethal dance, with the shocks of bo meeting bo echoing across the deck.

"_Damn!"_ Cid muttered in Al Bhed, watching them through the conference room window. "_I never thought a stick could be a weapon like that…"_ He watched as Braska swept Auron's feet out from under him, and Auron repaid that move by foot sweeping Braska, both somersaulted back to their feet and resumed circling, each looking for another opening.

"_Good thing they didn't resist the other night – we might have lost men_," Aja muttered. "_I wouldn't want to face those sticks._" He winced as Braska landed a solid hit to Auron's thigh, taking him to one knee, than winced again as Auron retaliated by knocking Braska's bo sideways and clipping him in the side as he spun past, then dodging back as Braska counter attacked. "_DAMN, they're fast!_"

"_You heard what Bruki said, about the Guardian's sword workout… said he did the entire thing with his eyes shut too. I'd like to take a look at that myself_," Cid admitted, watching as they fought back and forth across the deck for several minutes, any number of moves potentially lethal. "_Fool kid was scared spitless about that last strike, he thought the Ambassador was going to be killed_." Cid watched as the two suddenly ended the battle, grounding the bo's on the deck with a low bow to each other.

"Show me that overhead block – strike combination you did," Auron requested as they walked back towards the building, rubbing a bruise on his shoulder with a grimace; Braska had slid a strike through his guard and connected solidly. "That's new."

Braska grinned, then moved slowly through the complicated move as they walked, showing Auron how he had gotten through by teasing his block out of position.

Auron shook his head ruefully, and put his arm across Braska's shoulder as they neared the doorway. "I'll be ready for it next time you know…" he grinned, ruffling Braska's hair as he reached to grab his towel off the deck.

"Sure you will! You think I won't have something new by the time you figure out the counter for that one?" Braska laughed, as he picked up his shirt, having enjoyed the workout – the first good one they'd had since Auron's ribs had been injured during the storm. Cid had returned Auron's sword yesterday, after breakfast, but they'd had no time to work out till now.

Standing up with his towel, Auron looked calmly over to where Cid was standing, just outside the door, Aja beside him. He bowed politely, picked up his sword, and walked over to lean the bo against the wall of the building

Braska leaned his staff beside Auron's, accepting another towel to dry his hair before he bowed politely to Cid. "We didn't disturb you with our workout, did we?" he asked politely, sliding his shirt back on. Cid saw that Braska had his share of scars, more than he'd expected a priest to have, and he wondered where Braska had gotten them. The young priest had obviously had extensive training in temple law, and was a good negotiator, not skills usually compatible with weapon's training – either one was a full time job.

"Not at all, although you apparently put on quite a show; enough to keep some people from their morning chores," Cid said, raising his voice at the end – and hiding a smile when he heard guilty gasps and a scrambling for the ladder. "You are welcome on the deck whenever you wish to use it." He looked over at the sticks the two had been fighting with, and picked up one to examine it, attempting a simple strike such as he'd seen the two perform so expertly. "Looks easier than it is, I guess," he admitted ruefully when all he accomplished was a bash in the shins.

"Braska is the expert with those," Auron admitted as he pulled a sleeveless shirt on. "I prefer swords, he runs me in circles when we spar with the bo." He pulled the sword belt on over his head and adjusted it into its accustomed position. Cid noted that Braska didn't disagree with that comment.

"How are your ribs?" Braska asked Auron as he finished pulling his hair into a neat tail. "I took it easy on you since you seemed to be moving a little stiffly." He turned at Cid's snort of disbelief. "Auron cracked three ribs during the storm on our way here from Bevelle; I don't think they're fully healed yet." Braska decided to try another healing spell when they got back to their room; he'd succeeded in gaining the aeons of Ifrit and Ixion during his short Journey, but he'd never gotten very good at spell casting, and he wished he could at least cast the healing spells reliably. Auron thought his lack of success was because he thought more like a fighter than a mage, and his magic would continue to be blocked until he could change his focus.

"Are you gentlemen interested in viewing the excavation today?" Cid asked, knowing they would be after all the discussion yesterday. "We've set up the submersible, and we can take you down after breakfast." He gestured towards the barge beside theirs where a number of workers were hooking cables onto a large rounded object resting in a sort of cradle on the deck.

Braska nodded, "I would appreciate that – it would be nice to see what you are working on." They walked with Cid down a wide hallway towards the residential section of the headquarters building, Aja following behind, and stopped outside the door of their room. "Let us clean up a bit, and we will join you in the cafeteria?" Cid and Aja nodded assent and continued down the hall.

* * *

"…_with his eyes closed!_" Leyona heard as she set her tray on the table beside her brother. "_And then they fought with sticks_!" The group of excited children at the table next to them grew as more arrived for breakfast and heard of the story told by Bruki and his friends. Other older Al Bhed at nearby tables listened intently to the tale and watched as a boy stood up and demonstrated one of Auron's moves, nearly upsetting the trays full of food a couple late arrivals carried.

"_What's that all about_," Leyona gestured at the children, who were now plotting ways to get sticks or swords of their own.

"_Our guests put on a little show this morning_," Cid grunted, sipping his hot caff. "_Apparently Aja was right, they are dangerous_." He hadn't thought Auron's sword was for display, but he hadn't expected skill of that level, and he'd not had _any_ expectations as to Braska's abilities – his previous experiences with priests of Yevon had left him unimpressed.

"_We'll just have to make sure they're our friends, won't we_?" Leyona murmured, watching as Braska entered the cafeteria, followed by Auron. A sudden silence fell over the youngsters as they turned to watch with awe.

"There they are, over near the window," Braska motioned with his free hand, as they searched the room for Cid and Aja. The other held a tray with a plate loaded with food, and a glass and cup for the juice and caff provided in carafes on each table. They moved carefully between the tables, stifling smiles as they passed the table full of wide eyed youngsters. Apparently, their morning workout was a hot topic at breakfast.

"Good morning. Please join us," Leyona murmured as Braska and Auron reached the table. They bowed, then sat and began to taste the unfamiliar offerings on their trays. "Do you like the beans? It is a traditional recipe among our people," she asked with a smile. "It may be a bit spicier than you are accustomed to," she warned belatedly, as they both suddenly reached for their juice with watering eyes.

"_Not so tough now_," Aja laughed, amused at their shocked expressions. He was finished with his meal and was sipping caff. Auron glanced at him, and lifted a second spoon full of the hot bean mixture with a look of determination. Braska merely lifted an eyebrow as he chewed another bite, wincing slightly at the burning in his mouth. Cid and Leyona chuckled, and turned their attention to their own food.

"Was breakfast to your liking?" Aja asked casually, as the diplomat finished eating.

"Yes, it was all quite tasty," Braska admitted. "The spice was just a little unexpected, however." He leaned back in his chair, enjoying the last of his caff, amused at the little joke his hosts had played on them.

* * *

The large metal submersible swayed slightly in the breeze as it was lifted into a cradle on the deck, the thick cable making ominous creaking sounds as it moved in the connecting pulleys. They turned as someone in a small group of Al Bhed walking across the deck towards them called a greeting, and they realized one was familiar.

"_My friends, I am pleased you arrived safely! I was concerned for you; the news on Baaj was very distressing!"_ Rin cried out with relief, and reached out to grasp first Braska's then Auron's arms in enthusiastic greeting. "_I was told at the temple you had disappeared, and were presumed lost at sea_!"

Braska winced slightly, realizing their subterfuge of not understanding Al Bhed was over. "_It was a difficult trip, but we thought it was necessary to leave the island – High Priest Balamus had sent men to prevent us from going when you returned and we thought it best to avoid conflict by leaving early._" He looked aside at Cid as he responded, to catch his startled reaction. Cid narrowed his eyes as he considered which conversations Braska may have overheard in Al Bhed. Braska held his gaze and made a small bow of apology, stepping closer to Cid as Auron drew Rin to one side.

"_So, you do understand Al Bhed,"_ Cid growled. "_Rin said he had taught you, but you spoke it so badly, I assumed he had overstated your fluency_." He snorted, disgusted with himself for being outmaneuvered by a priest.

"_Forgive me Cid, it was necessary to know your intentions towards us before we told you - I believed it would be safer if you did not know the extent of our knowledge_ _until we knew each other better_." Braska bowed deeply to the Al Bhed leader. He _had_ planned on telling Cid later in the day, when the discussions with the other council members began again, but it was no longer a secret now. Cid waved the apology away, since he would have done the same in Braska's place.

"_Will you tell me the truth concerning your reasons for leaving the island now_?" Cid asked, admitting he knew there was more to the story than they'd told him. "_I'm sure it was not quite as uneventful as you described." _Braska nodded glumly, not looking forward to it.

Rin had been talking to Auron during Braska and Cid's conversation, and they turned back to the others in time to hear Rin deliver good news.

"_I was able to bring your belongings, with the help of a friend of yours, an elderly man named Tomi,"_ Rin announced happily. "_He was able to tell me what had happened to you, when the High Priest denied all knowledge of your whereabouts. He assured me you were in good health, and asked me to pass on a message; I will try to say this as he did." _Rin switched to common for a moment. "The lady no longer walks the halls; I look forward to hearing what she had to say when you return." He looked at Braska, and asked, "_The gentleman also asked me to give you a book, and said it was what you needed to know. Does this make sense to you, sir_?"

Braska bowed his gratitude to Rin and admitted that it did indeed make sense. "_I will look at the book later, please leave it with our luggage_?" Rin agreed happily and left to oversee the unloading of the supply ship.

"Tomi passed on some news about what Balamus is up to," Auron told Braska a few minutes later, while they waited to board the submersible. Cid had stepped away to speak with the crew. "Balamus had his men searching the island the rest of the night after we left, and they did indeed find our 'gift', apparently highly upset by the time they got him down. Balamus has to have assumed we reached here, and will have begun an effort to discredit us with the Council of Maesters. We will need to send a report of our own as soon as possible, to offset his."

"Maester Mica knows the truth concerning High Priest Balamus and his version will not likely be believed." Braska nodded though, understanding Auron's point, "It's troubling that he felt certain enough of his power to attack us as openly as he did. I think we need to go back for another talk with Tomi, soon."

"_We are ready to board – be careful on the ladder and watch your heads_," Cid announced, directing Braska and Auron onto the submersible, which was now cradled in a frame on the deck. Auron frowned, not liking the idea of riding in a machina, but Braska frowned back at him and he subsided. They climbed carefully in and found themselves in a surprisingly roomy space. Rows of seats were fixed to the floor, one on each side of a narrow aisle, enough to seat six passengers, with two more seats up front for the pilots. A large portal in front of the craft, and a smaller one beside each seat, would allow a view outside once they entered the water. A pilot was already in place in one of the front seats, and Cid went up to join him. "_Seat yourselves, and put on the belts_," he advised. "_Things can get a little rough when we're dropped into the water_."

Braska and Auron strapped into the seats behind the pilots and the launch crew began to close the hatch, but it reopened to allow Leyona to scramble in. Leyona leaned forward past Auron to hiss at Cid, "_The supplies we received didn't match the invoices - that bastard priest pulled a switch on us_!" She then settled back into a seat behind Auron. She turned to smile at Braska and switched to common. "We had a problem with the supplies, and it delayed me. Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Cid frowned at his sister, and began his guided tour of the operation as the submersible was placed into the water and the cable was released. The craft lowered is nose and began to sink towards the ocean floor, a small motor driving a propeller on each side. "You see the lights below us?" he asked, pointing out the front portal. "Those portables are set up around the area we are currently working on. If you look over to the left, you'll see something truly amazing," Cid said smugly, proud of his crew's accomplishments. The submersible swung obediently to the left to reveal a large transparent dome, nearly a hundred feet in diameter, filled with air. Temporary living quarters for the divers had been set up on one side, and a large pool of water, open to the outer ocean, was located in the center of the floor; several divers exited the dome and swam to the excavation as they watched. "It took us nearly a month to seal the dome and fill it with air, but it lets us keep a crew down here working twenty four hours a day without having to shuttle them back and forth." The submersible turned to glide slowly over the area being worked, allowing the fascinated passengers a view of what was apparently a huge ocean going vessel, lying on its side on the ocean floor, its hull broken across a ridge of rocks. A large cone, a duplicate of the one already brought up, was in the process of being tied into a webbing of heavy cables in preparation for lifting it to the surface. "We've also found a number of smaller items which we store in the dome until we can bring them up in a cargo net connected to this submersible. We'll be going to the dome now, and I will show you some of them." Cid told the pilot to take them in, and Braska watched with fascination as they dove under the edge of the dome and rose towards the surface of the pool.

Auron was beginning to look uncomfortable and Leyona turned to speak with him. "Are you alright, Sir Auron?"

"_I don't like being under all this water_," he mumbled, not happy with any part of the current situation. "_What happens if fiends attack? We wouldn't be able to fight_!" Auron flinched as the submersible reached the surface with a rush of displaced water, jarring them in their seats, and drifted slowly towards a dock on the side opposite the excavation. Leyona looked at him in astonishment, since he had answered in clear Al Bhed. She looked at Cid with raised eyebrows, but he responded by shaking his head – she was going to have to wait for her answer.

"_Be careful climbing out, it is going to be wet, and the dock will be slick_," Cid instructed his guests.

Braska and Auron climbed out and looked about with astonishment. Ocean life such as they had never seen before swam past them on the other side of the clear dome. Seaweeds waved in a slight current, bright fish flickered past in large schools and dove over colorful coral outcroppings. Their eyes followed a line of rocks outwards from the dome, a continuation of those the large ship lay broken across, and their eyes widened in shock; hundreds of wrecked ships of many sizes lay torn and in pieces scattered on the ocean floor, visible in the lights hung on lines off the bottoms of the barges floating high above.

"What happened here?" Braska breathed in shock, having trouble grasping the sheer scale of destruction the debris field represented. "What did this?" He spoke in common; his Al Bhed had failed him as he stared out at the wreckage.

"We found a record telling of one of the last big battles of the war, and we were able to narrow it down to this general area. It took months of searching with the submersible, but we finally found it. That is the Bevelle navy, or what is left of it. Sin did this."

* * *

It was early evening and the moon was rising invisibly somewhere above the glaring flood lights. Braska stood on the edge of the headquarters barge, leaning against the tall railing in the shadow of a crane, with Auron sitting in a patch of light on the nearby base sharpening his sword. The view of the black ocean matched his mood; he'd come out here to think, and had ended up brooding about the meeting that had lasted most of the afternoon instead. All those ships, and the lives lost, forgotten on the ocean floor until an Al Bhed scholar had found ancient records in a ruin.

Braska sighed and rested his forehead on his arms, weary after a full afternoon of discussions with the Al Bhed council. Cid had told of the discovery of the wreckage, and of finding and repairing the dome, left there by a previous salvage attempt nearly eight hundred years ago. He'd detailed the problems involved in underwater salvage - the risks the divers faced daily, the depth and chill of the water, the dangers from the frequent attacks by fiends, collapsing bulkheads, debris knocked loose…it was a wonder anything had been accomplished at all. Then he explained what they hoped to accomplish – the destruction of Sin. Braska wondered if their efforts were going to make any difference in the end – whatever weapons the ancient ships had once carried had been unable to destroy Sin, so why were the Al Bhed so convinced they would work now? He wasn't sure they would, but he'd agreed that the hope was worth working towards.

The problem was going to be how to implement the plan without starting open warfare between the different factions in the Temple and the Al Bhed. Braska had tried to explain the political situation in Bevelle, and the problems factions from the other temples presented, but he wasn't sure they had understood – there was so much he _couldn't_ tell them... Braska thought this was probably Spira's last hope, since he'd learned of the deception about the final aeon, but he was beginning to believe that this wasn't going to work either. If the church was involved in the reconstruction of the machina weapons, the people would have their faith shaken; the Teachings forbid the use of these types of machina, for good reason he thought sadly.

"_You were awfully quiet tonight at dinner_," a soft alto voice spoke out of the darkness as Leyona walked up to lean on the rail beside him. She stood for a long minute staring out into the darkness, waiting for him to answer. "_You might have told me you spoke my language_," she continued in a slightly hurt tone of voice, turning to look at him.

"_I am sorry; it seemed like the prudent thing to do at the time. We weren't sure of the situation here and felt it would be safer_," Braska answered softly. "_It was not my intention to deceive you_."

"You seem disturbed. Is there anything I can do to help?" she said, laying one slender hand beside his on the rail.

"No, not disturbed, not exactly anyway, more discouraged I guess." Braska turned to face her, still leaning against the rail, gazing out across the gap between the headquarters barge and the barge where a crew of mechanics were servicing the submersible. "I just can't believe that the machina weapons are going to make a difference. All my life I have dreamed of a permanent 'calm', and I had hoped the things you were finding here would make it possible. But now…" he sighed, shaking his head. "I just don't know…"

Leyona leaned closer and put her hand on his shoulder; looking into his eyes, bothered at seeing him so gloomy. "I believe what we are doing will make a difference. We want Sin destroyed as much as anyone in Spira, and we are willing to work to achieve this. We have pledged to destroy Sin, and will keep trying until we do." Braska looked at her as she spoke, hearing the conviction in her voice, but didn't answer. He was reaching up to touch her hand as the screams began.

Auron jerked his head up and turned towards the other barge where the submersible sat. A huge tentacle was reaching towards it, a second held one of the Al Bhed crew; his screams were what they'd heard. Gunfire erupted as guards ran onto the deck and began firing, but the bullets went right through the rubbery flesh without causing much damage. Another tentacle reached out of the water and wrapped itself around the leg of a nearby light tower and the metal bent with a sharp sound. A fourth, then a fifth tentacle came out of the darkness, sweeping several men into the water and slamming one into the side of the submersible, where he lay unmoving, then plucked a man out of the water and thrust him screaming into its jaws before he could be saved.

The tower leg bent further as another suckered tentacle shot up to grab it, and the leg snapped under the weight of the monster with a terrible crash, making the tower lean dangerously towards the submersible. Two more arms arose out of the water, and the fiend heaved again, the main body of the creature sliding onto the deck, its tentacles stretching out to grab whatever was within its reach. It looked vaguely like an armored squid, if squids were fifty feet long, with over half that length eight thick tentacles; heavily armored scales protected the body. Large jaws snapped as the Al Bhed sent bullet after bullet into its deadly arms and ricocheting off the scales. More men ran up, and they positioned themselves around it and began firing continuously, trying to drive it away from the submersible. Sharp explosions split the night as the Al Bhed finally began to throw grenades at the fiend, shaking the submersible, but having almost no effect on the monster.

"Leyona, get inside," Braska ordered abruptly. "Call your people off - your weapons aren't working! Auron and I are going to have to try – move everyone back, we need room to fight!"

She looked at him in confusion, but he pushed her towards the door into the building and moved towards the fiend, crossing the bridge linking the barges at a run with Auron beside him. Almost immediately, Cid's voice rang out over a loud speaker, telling everyone to pull back. The firing died out as the men reluctantly obeyed.

"You're sure about this?" Auron asked as they ran towards the monster. They had intended to keep Braska's summoning abilities a secret, but the submersible was essential to the operation, and people were dying as they tried to save it. The cable holding the submersible was beginning to pull loose from the crane, and the fiend had just wrapped another tentacle around the tower, making it lean even further. If the tower came down, the submersible was finished.

Auron ran forward, bringing his sword down across one of the tentacles holding the tower, cutting a long gash in it and forcing the monster to pull it back. He swung again at a second tentacle as it reached towards him, and the fiend released the tower, thrashing its tentacles in an attempt to grab Auron. He ducked, slashed, and backed up, staying just out of reach, dashing forward whenever he had an opportunity to slash another tentacle, but always working to lure the monster away from the submersible. Finally, he had drawn the creature far enough away and he took up a position slightly behind Braska.

Braska stood with his eyes closed, legs slightly spread, his right hand held out shoulder height in front of him as if holding an invisible staff. He opened his eyes, and swept his arm outwards like he was brushing something aside. "Ifrit, I summon you – your strength is needed." A huge red glyph suddenly glowed around Braska's feet, and a loud rumble shook the barge as a tremendous explosion of fire burst forth. A sphere of blinding flame appeared in front of him, making everyone cover their eyes; when they were able to see, an incredible sight awaited them. Ifrit stood on the deck, with Braska facing him, one hand raised to greet the aeon. "Save the machina," Braska asked softly, and backed up to stand near Auron.

Ifrit jumped into the air as the monster swung a tentacle at this new prey, and landed on the monsters back with a roar of rage. He dug his burning claws into the armor plating behind the head, peeling it off in strips like the skin of a fruit. The monster screamed and writhed with pain as fire ate deep into it. It reached back, grabbing at Ifrit, and he jumped again, landing on the deck in front of the creature. It slapped at him with a tentacle, and Ifrit grabbed it in one giant claw, then roared as he threw the ball of fire that appeared in his other hand straight into the monster's gaping jaws. The monster screamed piercingly and thrashed, trying to escape now, but Ifrit took another tentacle in his claws and tore it off near the head, then waded forward through the flailing tentacles, shredding them with his burning claws. Tentacles taken care of, Ifrit jumped onto the fiend's back and thrust one massive fist deep into the body of the monster, pulling steaming guts out and flinging them aside as he dug deeper, seeking the heart. Suddenly, the monster went still, the tentacles settling to the deck with a last shudder of life. A cloud of pyreflys rose from the deck as the fiend disintegrated around Ifrit.

Ifrit turned and Braska walked up to him, fearlessly reaching through the flaming aura surrounding the aeon to stroke his jaw gently. "I thank you my friend. Return to your dreams, I will call if I need you again," Braska murmured softly. Ifrit gave a last roar and leapt into the air, bursting into flame and disappearing in a ball of fire.

Silence, then the sound of an agonized moan as the man lying against the side of the submersible stirred slightly. Braska moved quickly to him and knelt. The man was badly injured, an arm broken with a shard of bone poking through, his spine twisted and broken, and a bloody gash in his side where the white of ribs showed. Braska laid him straight as his friends ran up, frantic to help, but unwilling to approach Braska. "All right, if this is ever going to work, let it be now," he pleaded silently, and held his hands out over the man, speaking the words to cast the strongest healing spell he knew. To his surprise, a green glow appeared and flowed down over the man, sinking into him as his face smoothed, all pain gone, his wounds healed.

* * *

"So…" Cid looked down into the cup of caff he held, not drinking it, as he sat across from Braska at the conference table. "What other surprises can I expect from you?" Cid had been severely shaken when Braska had summoned Ifrit. Summoners were rare, and most Al Bhed had never met one. Cid had never seen an aeon summoned to battle, and to see Braska call one with such apparent ease had been a shock; the aeon had destroyed a fiend of a type they'd fought before, but never beaten without many lives lost. Then Braska had walked up to the aeon afterwards and stroked it like one would a pet chocobo, seemingly unafraid of its power. Finally, Cid thought, to cap it all off, the young man sitting across the table from him had casually healed a man of fatal injuries.

Braska was aware of Cid's apprehension, and he sat his cup of caff down gently on the table. "No, you've seen everything," he assured the man wearily.

Auron stirred restlessly from his position near the door as Braska spoke; he didn't like to see his friend this way, defeated, even though the battle had been won. He knew there was a lot at stake at this moment, but didn't see a way to help. He looked at Cid; it hurt to see the fear in Cid's eyes, and he wished there'd been another way to kill the fiend, but there hadn't.

Braska sighed and picked his cup back up, only to find it was empty. He rose to refill it, and stopped as Cid spoke again.

"Why are you really here?" Cid asked, as if curiosity were fighting with dread. "Were you supposed to destroy us if we wouldn't cooperate with the Temple?"

Braska turned back to look at Cid, horrified he could have thought that of him, then realized that from Cid's point of view it was a reasonable question. The Temple thought the Al Bhed were heretics, unbelievers who used forbidden machines; Bevelle had attacked the Al Bhed before, and nearly destroyed them as a people – what was to stop them from doing it again?

Braska returned to his seat, caff forgotten. He looked at Cid, studying the older man's features, trying to see into his soul as he silently reached a decision. "Auron," he said softly, turning to look at his friend. "Please, wait outside? I need to speak with Cid in private."

Auron nodded slowly, and stepped out, turning to look back with a puzzled expression as he shut the door softly behind him.

"What I am going to tell you goes no further, not to your councilors, not to your best friend, not even to your wife, do you understand?" Braska said softly, his eyes intent on Cid's. "It would be a death sentence for both of us, if the Temple ever found out I spoke of this." Cid's eyes widened, totally baffled by Braska's words.

"I can keep silence if I am asked," Cid said finally. "You have my word."

"The church lies; it has lied to all of us for a thousand years," Braska said, looking down at his hands as he set them on the table and intertwined his fingers, somehow relieved to be sharing his terrible secret. "The Teachings have been changed to suit the church leaders; it's all a matter of power - the church uses the threat of Sin to control the masses," Braska explained wearily. "It's all a lie, the church doesn't want Sin defeated. They would loose too much power if Sin was gone."

Cid drew in his breath, "But what about the Summoners – the Calm?"

"What do you know about the final summoning, Cid?" Braska looked up at the man across the table.

"What everyone knows; the Summoners journey on pilgrimage across Spira, praying to the fayth, and then finally they travel to Zanarkand, where they find the fayth of Lord Zaon, and gain the final aeon that allows them to defeat Sin and bring the Calm," Cid answered uncomfortably. He wasn't a true believer of Yevon, and speaking of it disturbed him.

"More or less," Braska said with a shrug, turning his eyes back to his hands. "Except for one thing: Lord Zaon is no more, there is no final aeon." Cid looked at him in surprise, but Braska continued without looking up. "Yunalesca changes someone into the fayth for the final summoning – the Summoner must sacrifice a friend…or someone they love, to become the fayth, then the summoner dies as well when he call's the final aeon." Braska looked at Cid to see if he understood. "Summoners sacrifice themselves to bring the calm, but Sin always comes back. I want to break that cycle – I want to destroy Sin, and I don't think the church does." He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "That is why I am _not_ here to destroy the Al Bhed - I wouldn't even if the Temple ordered me to. You may be Spira's only hope; Summoners can't destroy Sin, we only gain a short time of peace. There has to be another way, the cycle can't continue."

"Why can't the other fayth stop Sin?" Cid demanded, "If they are so powerful, why can't _they_ beat Sin?"

"I asked the fayth at Baaj that exact same question just a few days ago, and I don't really understand the answer myself," Braska's expression turned grim at the memory of the tortured woman he'd spoken to.

Cid looked startled. He'd heard there was a new fayth, but not that anyone had been able to communicate with it. The rumor's he'd heard spoke of an aura of madness hanging over it; no summoner had been able to win the aeon, and after the first few fled in terror, no more had come to try.

"She said that they are asleep; they have existed too long and now they dream of the Spira that was long ago, before the war." He stopped, trying to explain in a way Cid would understand. "Trying to defeat Sin using the aeons would be like throwing a sleepwalker into a fight against the fiend that attacked tonight."

Cid looked blankly at Braska as he considered what he'd been told. "You're right; we're both dead if we talk about this to anyone else." He focused his gaze on Braska, green eyes locked tightly to blue. "What do you want me to do?"

"I have been given that a lot of thought," Braska said, looking back at his empty cup. "As I see it we have only one choice - use the cannon to weaken Sin to a point where the aeon's can destroy it forever. This may be the only hope we have for success. How long will it take to restore the cannon so it could be used in conjunction with a Summoner?"

"There is the problem… with the complete cooperation of everyone involved it will still take years to rebuild the cannon. Then we will need a place to set it where we can get a shot at Sin, because it is not going to be mobile," Cid explained.

"How many years are we talking? This calm will only last eight or nine more years," Braska's expression turned grim as he figured the time frame involved. He sighed, and got up to refill his caff while he thought, then opened the door and beckoned Auron back in. Auron looked accusingly at him as he entered; angry at being excluded, but Braska just shook his head in apology. For Auron's sake, he couldn't know what had been discussed; but Braska knew he wasn't going to accept that explanation easily, and he would be furious if he ever did find out the truth.

"How many years for the cannon to be ready? Sixteen at the earliest, twenty on the outside," Cid stated flatly. "The cannon's in bad shape and the control system is decayed beyond recognition. It's better than starting from scratch, but we'll have to completely rebuild both, and we may have to build the tools for that first, not to mention that the power source has to be found, restored, and recharged. A battlement will be needed to install the cannon, so add the time needed for preparation and construction of that."

"The situation within the church is difficult at best," Braska said thoughtfully, knowing he greatly understated the situation. "Getting their cooperation to move this far was a battle, with one or two factions actively working to tear down any chance of an alliance," Braska explained as he returned to sit at the table. "Getting their cooperation for twenty years – I don't think it can be done. We need to figure a way to keep the church pacified and interested enough to fund this project and let them feel secure in their position of control, without having them _in _control, and that is _not_ going to be easy," Braska admitted, his shoulders slumping in discouragement at the thought. Once again he was betraying the church, and if they found out about this discussion he would face serious censure, or worse; it looked as if his career with the church would be short lived, adding another entry to his father's growing list of his failures.

"What if we put the Crusaders in control of implementation," Auron offered quietly, putting a reassuring hand on Braska's shoulder. "The church is under the impression that they have control of the crusaders. I can write their Commander and get his position on this."

Braska and Cid exchanged brighter looks – it just might work!


	6. Heart Break

Braska's notes: This is my translation of the first entries in the ancient journal I received from Summoner Tomoris. I wish now I had never opened it…

**First Journal entry**

**I am going to keep this journal in a safe place so someone, maybe many years from now, might find it and know the truth of the destruction of Zanarkand. Let me tell you what I know to have happened, I was there, and I know. **

**There was a grand convocation of all the church leaders, and Bevelle wanted Zanarkand to move several of the fayth to their main temple, so they would share their power equally. Those fools in the Bevelle temple couldn't stand Zanarkand having control of the fayth, even though they didn't have a single summoner themselves. The asking had escalated to demands by this point. Yu Yevon had just been selected to head the Zanarkand temple; he was a stiff necked old man, a brilliant summoner, but I always thought he was a little fanatic in his beliefs. Maybe that played a part in what happened, because relations went downhill quickly when Yu Yevon refused to allow any of the fayth out of the city - he vowed he would never allow Bevelle to control the fayth and stomped out of the convocation in a rage. **

**Bevelle started arming soon after that, and began working on some sort of super weapon. I never knew what they planned – I wasn't in the top level of the temple even then – but I heard things. We weren't caught totally unprepared when they attacked, but we couldn't face their machines and automatic weapons. We died, hundreds of us, in the first assault. We had to fall back into the city and give up a big section of the outlying houses. People were evacuated, but a lot of innocents died that day. Why! I just don't understand why. We were both part of the same church, we believed the same things, Yevon was our God too; how could he have allowed this massacre?

* * *

**

"What is going on?" Auron reached out and caught hold of Braska's arm, stopping him in the hallway outside the cafeteria. They had just left the meeting with Cid and were heading back towards their room. Auron had about had enough of Braska's silence, and he wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend. "I've been by your side over eighteen years and now you start keeping secrets from me?" Auron shook Braska slightly, making him look up, but quickly dropped his arm when he saw the determined expression on Braska's face. "Now! It's time you leveled with me, or don't you trust me anymore?"

Braska looked his friend in the eyes; saddened at the bewilderment he saw there, the hurt his silence had caused. He knew there was worse hurt in store, but couldn't figure out how to spare him the pain. "I have always trusted you Auron. I just don't know what to say right now. I need you to understand that I have had my faith shaken with the church and I need you to be the foundation I can stand on. I don't mean to hurt you, but you will have to trust me." And allow me to carry this burden alone, he thought to himself, knowing his friend would never understand the actions Braska might have to take to give Spira a hope at peace.

"That is a load of shupuff shit! I'm your best friend, and you can't tell me what you can tell a man you have only known _three days_?" Braska shook his head mutely, unable to answer the pain in Auron's voice. Auron looked at him silently, then turned and strode off towards their room, cut to the quick by Braska's refusal.

Braska stood with his head bowed for a long moment, deeply saddened, knowing that the last thing in this world he wanted to do was hurt Auron. The fact was he would not have survived many of the situations they faced together without him, and Auron needed Braska at his back as well. He couldn't count the many times they had supported each other over the years, and he trusted Auron with his life…but there was no way he could tell his friend the awful truths he had learned about the Church of Yevon from the journal Tomi had given him. He heard a small sound and turned to see Leyona standing in the side hall, having just come in from outside. He looked at her glumly and she blushed then quickly apologized for eavesdropping and turned to leave.

"_Wait, you don't have to go_," Braska called out to stop her, his voice pleading. "_Please, talk with me? I need to let him cool off for awhile, and I'd rather not be alone with my own thoughts_." She nodded and motioned him back towards the door to the platform.

"_So, what was that about_?" Leyona asked, not really expecting an answer as she saw the pained expression on Braska's face. They were walking slowly along the deck, and paused as they reached the point Braska had been standing when the fiend had attacked. He stopped, and stood watching a crew of workers attempting to shore up the torn and twisted light tower. Leyona turned to look at them as well. "_You never said you were a Summoner, Lord Braska_," she commented, turning to lean on the railing, looking out at the dark sky. The moon had set, and it would be true dawn soon enough; she wondered what the new day would bring.

"_No, I didn't_," Braska admitted reluctantly. "_We were hoping the need for that would never arrive_."

"_You didn't trust us_?" Leyona suggested, hoping that was no longer true.

"_No, it wasn't really that, it was more…I knew it would bother you, your people I mean, my being a summoner_." Braska moved restlessly, starting to walk towards the workmen, thinking to offer his help, since he was unlikely to get any sleep tonight anyway. "_I had hoped that I wouldn't have to call an aeon while we were here_."

"_It was beautiful_," Leyona whispered, thinking about the magnificent being the man beside her had called, befriended really, she thought. "_What is its name_?" Braska looked at her in surprise; all children in Spira knew how to identify the different aeons – they learned about them in temple school, and knew their names even if they might never actually see one. He was shaken a bit, having the difference in their lives, their whole life experiences, brought home to him with that one question.

"_His name is Ifrit_…"

"_He was very fierce, his roar shook my heart, I think_," Leyona knew she'd never seen a more magnificent sight. "_Summoners have more than one aeon though? I mean, I know there are others_?" she asked curiously.

"_There are others, I only have two of them, Ifrit and Ixion – I had just started my journey when the calm began. There wasn't much point in continuing so Auron and I went back to Bevelle_," Braska explained, "_The others are Valefore, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, and the new one is called Anima_." He paused, thinking of how to describe them, and she took the opportunity to ask another question.

"_Did you learn how to fight when you were on your journey_?" the young woman asked curiously, catching her hair in one hand as a rising breeze blew it across her face.

"_No, Auron and I joined the crusaders when we weren't much more than kids. We were trained by them mostly; Auron always managed to find someone who was willing to train us more, every time we were posted somewhere new. It got to be a joke with the other crusaders, they'd bet on who our next teacher would be_." He knew the other's had been proud of their growing skill, and had helped persuade some very skilled fighters to instruct them.

"_You and Auron are so skilled –Aja says he's never seen anyone better, and he's been all over Spira_." Braska brushed that compliment away, knowing that there were many people more skilled.

They were approaching the bridge to the other barge, and a few of the crew had noticed them, a look of unease coming over their faces. Braska felt a frown pulling down on his face, and made an effort to change it to a more neutral expression. It was obvious they were unsettled by his presence. They knew nothing of the abilities of a summoner, and Ifrit had frightened them deeply.

"_I don't think I will bother them after all_," Braska stopped, watching them for a moment, and then turned back towards the building. "_I think I would just be in the way_." Leyona turned to see what he'd been looking at, and realized her friends and cousins were frightened, of Braska. She narrowed her eyes at them and made a reassuring gesture, turning them back to their work, and then hurried after the retreating man.

"_What is troubling you Lord Braska_?" Leyona asked, turning to face him as they entered the hallway to his room once more. "_You have been carrying a distress in your eyes since I met you, and it seems to have increased over the last day or so_."

"_Please, call me Braska_," he requested, then started to answer and faltered with the words. Leyona waited patiently for him to continue. "_There are so many things that have happened in the last couple weeks that I doubt that any decision I make is correct_." He stopped, having to reach deep for the words in Al Bhed and failing, so he continued in common. "I have hurt my best friend, who I love like a brother; but I can't share the information that I have learned with him. Lady Reena, the fayth of Anima in Baaj, told me something terrible, and it is eating at my heart." He explained at her look of inquiry. Leyona's eyes widened; she hadn't realized a summoner could talk to a fayth, as if to another person. He continued with a haunted expression on his face. "I have since learned things that make me doubt the church and its teachings, teachings I have believed all my life. I feel betrayed by a number of things I've seen happening in Spira, things that have happened to us, and I don't know what to do about it. And also, I worry that this plan will not work; after seeing the number of ships down there, I can only imagine the size of the offensive mounted against Sin, and see how badly it failed, and yet I am going to betray the very people who sent me here, to give us a chance to try again!"

Leyona thought for a moment before she replied, taking Braska's hand. "_I don't know if it will work, and if it does, I don't know if Sin will return or not. But I know without hope we have no reason to live, and that in the time before we go to the Farplane, we must always be thankful for the things we are blessed with, and the people we share our lives with…or we can never be truly happy._"

Braska began to realize that the woman standing in front of him was not only outwardly beautiful, she had a warmth and inner beauty that shined within her soul, so brightly you could see it in her eyes…and that he was very likely falling in love with her. "_I should thank you for your kindness and understanding, I_…" But before he could say another word she pulled his head down and kissed him tenderly, her lips soft on his for a long moment before she pulled back to look at him with a slight smile. Braska looked back at her with a stunned expression, unable to respond for a moment.

A voice called from down the hallway, "_Leyona! Time to shut down for the night_!" Braska turned to see Cid, standing with an expression of disapproval on his face. Leyona stepped away from Braska and walked quietly to Cid, then jerked her arm angrily away from him when he grabbed at it. He turned and stalked off towards their quarters, Leyona turning to glance back at Braska before following her brother.

Auron was still awake when Braska entered their room, lying on his bed, still dressed except for his boots. Braska closed the door quietly, without turning on the overhead light, and then leaned his back against it. "We need to talk about this, Braska," Auron spoke quietly from the darkness. "I am sorry for the outburst – I realize that as a diplomat, you need to be able to divulge information when you see fit, and that sometimes I won't be told everything. It just hurts, because I know there is something eating at you, and you won't tell me." He sat up, and lit a candle he'd placed on the table beside his bed, when Braska didn't respond. Braska still stood against the door, one hand covering his eyes, a tear running down his cheek. "You've been holding something inside you since we left Baaj. It's gotten worse since then, and I want to help." Auron rose and approached his friend, wrapping his arms around him and silently holding him as he shook with tears.

Braska lay awake in his bed until nearly morning, thinking about what he'd discovered in the small book Tomi had given him. He'd worked on translating it ever since Rin had left it for him, and it hadn't been easy. The book was in bad shape, at some point in its existence it had been both burned and drowned, and many of its pages were damaged. The cover was leather, with several gouges across the face. He remembered how it had felt the first time he'd opened it, the sense of mystery…he finally fell asleep, remembering how his nightmare had begun...

_- - - flash back - - -_

Braska turned the pages carefully, cursing softly when the edge of a page crumbled to nothing in his hand. "This can't have been opened in hundreds of years," he mumbled, trying to peel several pages apart without destroying them.

"What is it?" Auron asked, turning a page on the Al Bhed primer he was reading, trying to increase his understanding of the language. He was still far from fluent, well behind Braska's level of understanding.

"It's a journal of some sort, and it's really old. Tomi put a note inside; he says it was ancient when he found it in a hidden niche in the wall of the fayth chamber – soon after he first arrived in Baaj. That makes it at least four or five hundred years old, and I wouldn't doubt it's older than that – it may date all the way back to the first temple on Baaj. I'm trying to find a mention of dates, but it seems to be in some sort of cipher, plus it looks like it was written by several different people and they all had awful handwriting." Braska sighed as he pulled a notepad over and started trying letter combinations, trying to translate the text. "I wonder why he thought it was so important for me to read it…"

"You'd think he would send the key to the cipher if he wanted you to read it that badly," Auron said as he came over and looked at the book over Braska's shoulder. "Wait – turn back to the last page," Auron said as Braska turned another page. "Look, see how these markings line up with markings on the front cover when you hold them together like this? There's a pattern!" Braska looked carefully at what Auron was pointing out, and carefully wrote down the letter pairs revealed.

"Too bad the pages are damaged at the bottom," Braska complained, knowing that only having part of the letter pairs would make it much harder to decipher. "I think it's a substitution cipher of some sort, but the sentence structure is wrong, it doesn't make sense." He looked at it for awhile, scribbling different translations and shaking his head.

"Is there any reason it has to be only one cipher?" Auron asked, intrigued with the problem. "Maybe it's in another language?" Braska looked at him in wonder and began writing furiously…finally dropping his pencil to stare at the paper after more than an hour of work. "It's written in the language of Zanarkand, but it's been translated phonetically into common, with those letters encoded in a progressive substitution cipher." He shook his head in admiration for whoever had thought up the code. "Somebody didn't want this read, not easily anyway." Code broken, Braska had set himself to translating the text, eager to find out its secrets.

* * *

"My brother has been explaining the plan to the council and they are basically in agreement with it - as long as the crusaders are the ones implementing the weapon." Leyona told Braska several days later, as she set her tray of lunch beside him on the table. The council had been meeting all morning, without Braska or Auron, to discuss the plan they had suggested for the use of the cannon. They were taking a long time deciding if they agreed with the plan, and Braska was eager for a decision.

She looked across the table at Auron, and noticed that their relationship seemed easier today. "There are going to be two conditions however: first, they want assurances that it will be placed near the sea, in a location where it cannot be used on any other targets. The second is that it be dismantled and destroyed after Sin is eliminated. In return we'll promise to destroy all engineering plans for its construction, witnessed by any who wish to observe." Leyona smiled as Braska and Auron's expression's brightened. "I'm sure he'll be telling you about it officially, but I wanted you to know."

"I will include these terms in my report to the council," Braska said, looking up at Auron. "You know how to get in touch with Commander Sellus?" The commander of the crusaders based in Luca was a man with an open mind, and had grown fond of them during their enlistment; he'd seen them frequently when their youthful misdeeds had brought them into his office, so he was the logical person to contact.

Auron grunted, and considered what to write, thinking that the content of his letter would be a surprise for the man. "He will probably be able to recommend a site, and would know who we will need to work with on this."

Braska nodded, and looked down at his plate, just picking at the food; Auron looked back at him, and frowned as Braska's expression turned grim again. He wondered if Braska was still torn in his heart about the confrontation they'd had; Braska held too much inside, he thought, he always had, and Auron knew he needed to prod his friend into some physical activity to break him from his brooding.

"Eat lightly, my friend," Auron advised, "I'm going to run you around the deck after lunch; you're starting to get a paunch – you wouldn't want to look like High Priest Balamus, now would you?" Braska looked at him in surprise, and turned an accusing eye on him as he caught the joke. Leyona laughed at Braska's wounded expression, and hurried to finish her food – this is something she really wanted to watch!

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Braska promised with a raised eyebrow, already planning his strategy.

They had a good sized audience by the time they stepped outside with their bo's; apparently word had gotten around, and many of the Al Bhed had found reasons to work nearby. Braska was amused by their curiosity, and thought it was better than the fear he'd met before. They began to warm up by running through a kata, but Auron surprised Braska by punching at his head, and Braska followed up with a series of punches and kicks Auron was pressed to block; they chased each other around the deck for a few minutes, then finally Auron stepped back, laughing as he accepted Braska's good natured surrender. Braska grinned slyly, and walked over to pick up the bo's. Auron looked at him as he walked back and accepted his without a word, wondering what Braska had planned.

"You ready? I've got a new move," Braska warned. He had been thinking of a new disarm, and was looking forward to Auron's surprise when he hit him with it. He took up a ready stance as Auron moved at him, then the battle was on. They moved back and forth across the deck with neither having a clear advantage, until Braska seemed to shift gears; driving Auron backwards and putting him on the defensive. Finally, Braska whirled and hit Auron's bo, flipping it out of his hands and sending it clattering across the deck. He ended with the end of his bo resting on Auron's throat in a follow through kill strike; if it had been a real fight it would have crushed his throat.

Auron bowed deeply to a victorious Braska, and grinned as he accepted the bo one of the young boys brought back on the run. "You're not getting out of here without showing that one to me!" Braska laughed, and began running through the new disarm at half speed. They worked out for a while longer, and then Braska went and sat on top of a large crate in the shade of one of the pieces of equipment set at the edge the deck, pulling his legs up to meditate while Auron put his sword on and began a sword workout, keeping his eyes open this time to concentrate on specific cuts and blocks, to the disappointment of the watching Al Bhed.

"_Lord Braska_?" A small voice asked solemnly. Braska opened his eyes, and looked around in surprise when he didn't see the speaker. "_Lord Braska_?" The voice came again, and he bent forward to look down towards the deck, spotting a small boy, not more than four or five years old looking up at him, his bright green eyes wide with awe.

"_Yes, little one? How may I help you_?" Braska asked gently, smiling at the child's serious expression.

"_Could you call the aeon for me? I want to see it – everyone else got to see it, but momma had made me go to bed early and I missed it_." He looked up at Braska, a hopeful expression on his face, eyes shining pleadingly. "_My cousins say it was big, and roared, and threw fire, and I want to see it – they say I'd be afraid and cry, but I won't be afraid, I promise._"

Braska looked up, to find a small group of Al Bhed children watching, waiting for his answer with avid curiosity in their eyes. Beyond, older Al Bhed turned to stare as they became aware of the little boy's request.

"_What's your name little one_?" Braska smiled at him encouragingly and he answered proudly that he was 'Nikko' and he was this many years old – holding up one slightly dirty hand, four fingers extended. "_You really want me to call Ifrit? You won't be afraid_?" He shook his head firmly, determined to see the aeon, now that the tall man seemed ready to agree. "_All right, I'll see if I can talk him into coming to say 'hello' to you... and your friends_," Braska continued as he saw the eyes of the other children light up. "_He's a little scary when you first see him, but he won't hurt you – he's really very gentle. Just stay here until he answers me, and I'll introduce you to him_," Braska promised, to the delight of the children, and the unease of the watching adults. Several hurried inside, presumably to tell others what was happening.

Braska walked onto the center of the deck and motioned Auron out of the way. Standing a moment with his eyes closed, he reached out with his hand to clasp the spirit staff he always pictured in his mind when summoning, then opened his eyes and brushed aside the wall between his world and Ifrit's. "Ifrit, come to me," he called softly. A huge red glyph suddenly glowed around Braska's feet, and a loud rumble shook the barge as a tremendous explosion of fire burst forth up through the deck. There were gasps and screams from the watching Al Bhed, and some ran for hiding as a sphere of blinding flame appeared; when it subsided, Ifrit was standing in front of Braska.

Braska stepped forward and ran his hands through the flaming fur on Ifrit's jaws, caressing the aeon until his eyes closed with pleasure. "No fighting today, my friend. I would like to introduce you to some people; they would like to touch you, if you would allow it?" Ifrit rumbled softly, and settled on his haunches, turning to look curiously at the children standing behind Braska; they huddled together uncertainly, but Nikko bravely walked up to Braska's side when he beckoned him.

Braska turned and motioned to the other children, and they slowly walked forward, not quite sure now that the monstrous aeon was in front of them. "_Nikko, I would like you to meet Ifrit_," Braska said, taking his hand and reaching out to set it on one of Ifrit's huge arms. Ifrit leaned down and…purred…at the little boy, to his delight. He giggled and reached out to pet Ifrit's arm, delighted when the flames of his aura tickled his hand. The other children slowly crept forward when Nikko wasn't harmed, and reached to touch Ifrit's horns or pat his arms with hesitant hands. Ifrit looked at the children calmly, then reached out a massive claw to stroke one little girl's shiny hair, making her shriek with delight. Finally he looked back at Braska and growled softly. "_He's got to go now_," Braska said gently, shooing the children back so he could dismiss the aeon. Their faces fell with disappointment, but they obediently moved out of the way. "Thank you, my friend. You've been a big help." With a last pat on his aeon's shoulder, Braska stepped back and dismissed him; Ifrit springing into the air to disappear in a roaring ball of flame.

"_That was wonderful_," Leyona said softly from behind Braska. He turned to see her sitting on the crate, and walked back to stand beside her. She reached out and touched his face gently, stroking his cheek in greeting. "_I thought it might help a little if I showed them that the aeons aren't monsters_," he said, turning to watch Auron working with several young Al Bhed boys armed with sword length sticks. He was teaching them a very basic block and strike pattern for the sword. "_Ixion is a little frightening, and not quite as patient as Ifrit, but he wouldn't hurt a child either_."

"_I think it may take awhile for everyone to be easy around you, but the children will have something to talk about for the rest of their lives."_ She smiled at Braska and hopped down off the crate. "_Cid sent me to get you both, the council wants to talk to you about the Crusaders…and Cid will probably have something to say to you when he finds out you let his only child pet an aeon_." Braska looked at her in surprise, and she pointed at Nikko.

"_You have made my nephew a very happy little boy_." Braska lifted one eyebrow in surprise. "_He's Cid's son_," she explained.

* * *

The day had gone well; the Al Bhed council had agreed to the plan Braska and Auron had worked out, and they were starting to work on the formal report to send to the Maester Council. Auron had written a letter to the Crusader Commander in Luca, sounding him out to see if they would be willing to work on this project. Both letters would go directly to their recipients, bypassing Baaj.

The children had talked to anyone who would listen about their experience with the aeon, proud of themselves for their daring, and most of the Al Bhed Braska encountered were no longer looking at him in fear. He suspected some would be plotting ways to get him to summon Ifrit back, so they could touch him as well.

The man he'd healed had insisted on thanking him, profusely, as had his parents, siblings, and a young woman who held tightly to the man's arm, apparently afraid of loosing him. The man's mother had embarrassed them both when she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Braska decided blushes were better than fear.

Still, it had been a mentally exhausting day, and Braska was again standing at his accustomed place at the railing. For once, the power on the nearest light tower was turned off to allow the crew to repair the twisted leg, and he could see the moon. He was gazing out at the sea in a semi-trance, just watching the moon shining onto the water. A light breeze was blowing, sending stray hairs to tickle his cheek. "_I thought I might find you out here, Lord Braska_," Leyona said softly as she joined him at the rail.

He turned to look at her, and smiled softly in surprise. She was wearing a soft dress, a light color, which one, he couldn't tell in the darkness, but it was loose, and flowing around her knees as the breeze moved it gently. "_Just Braska, please_," he asked, reaching out to take her hand and kissing the back of it gently, smiling again as her eyes widened.

"_You still look sad Lor…Braska, even when you smile_," Leyona corrected herself softly, watching the expression on his face change as he looked at her. She held her breath for a moment as he bent his head and gently touched his lips to hers, deepening the kiss and pulling her closer when she didn't protest. She sighed when he finally lifted his head, and relaxed hers against his chest, putting her arms loosely around him. She listened to his strong heartbeat and felt his breath stir her hair as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. "_It's going to work out, I know it is…_" They remained there in the darkness for a long time talking softly about their dreams, and just holding each other.

They met many times over the next few days, stealing a moment here and there as they could. Their favorite time was when they stood and watched the ocean in the evenings. "_You are my hope,_" he said softly early one night. He stood looking into her eyes and felt his heart swell._ "My hope to sustain me while we do whatever it takes to reach an eternal calm_." He took her hand and turned it over, bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the palm.

She leaned closer, lifting her head to place her lips gently against his. They kissed softly, and looked into each other's eyes as their lips parted. "_We shouldn't be doing this_," she whispered to him. "_It's not safe here, there are too many people out, and we might be seen_."

"_No, we shouldn't_," Braska whispered back, reaching to put his arms around her; then pulling her closer, he nibbled on her ear teasingly.

"_My brother would be furious if he caught us like this…_" She pulled Braska's head back down and kissed him again, deeper; taking her time and enjoying the way his arms tightened around her. Finally she ended the kiss, his arms releasing her as she pulled back to look at him. "_Somehow, its getting harder to care what my brother would think_," she said with a small smile.

* * *

"_Lord Braska, can we talk for a moment_?" Aja asked quietly as the council left the conference room. They had been working on the wording of the report for Bevelle all morning and had just stopped for lunch. Braska looked at Aja in surprise, and followed him outside, curious to see what he wanted to discuss.

"_Is there something you wish_?" Braska asked politely, wondering what Aja wanted. He was one of the more widely traveled Al Bhed and had more experience with non-Al Bhed than the rest of the councilors so Braska and Auron felt more comfortable with him than with some of the other councilors.

"_I can't think of any other way to ask this, without being rude, so I will just ask_," Aja began, staring at Braska with a serious expression on his face. "_What are your intentions towards Leyona? She is my sister-in-law, and I would not have her hurt._" Braska blinked at the question. He hadn't been aware that his attentions towards Leyona had been noticed by many people, as had her growing affection towards him.

Braska thought for a long moment, trying to remember what the Al Bhed customs on marriage were, but could not remember that it had been discussed. "_I care for her very much_," he said finally. "_I do not know the Al Bhed customs, but I mean no disrespect to you or your family. I would like to pay her formal court, and gain her hand in marriage_."

Aja looked puzzled as he tried to work out that statement. It didn't have an equivalent in Al Bhed, but he finally thought he understood. "_You wish to pledge your faith with her? A promise to marry_?" Aja shook his head, very sorry for the young man. "_Your feelings do us honor, but this will not be possible – she has been promised since birth to wed another. The death of her father prevented it, earlier this year, but Cid has sent for the young man, he should be here soon, and then they will wed_." He watched Braska's face for a long moment, seeing the shock and pain settle in his eyes, then reached out to pat Braska's shoulder in an attempt at comforting him. "_She has fought this marriage, but it is necessary; there are few Al Bhed left in Spira, and we can't allow her to marry outside her people_."


	7. Betrayal and Escape

_FrequencyQueen: Sorry for the delay - I'm on vacation in Oregon and only have access to a crippled dial-up connection. I'm hoping the next chapter will go faster. Sorry for any accidental name changes - I'll work on that as soon as I have my DSL back :)_

_All conversations in 'italics' are spoken in Al Bhed.

* * *

_

Braska's translation notes: There was a break in the writing, several pages unreadable due to water damage, the ink blotched and smeared. The next readable section seems to have been written at a time much later than the previous one.

**Journal entry**

…**ronic that after fighting for so long to keep the fayth in Zanarkand, we've ended up having to move them to protect them from Bevelle. Baaj Island was a desolate place when we arrived four years ago, just tumbled ruins and the occasional fiend, and its not that much different now. The fishing is good however, and we manage to survive between supply ships by working small garden plots among the ruins. Work is slow because we have had to build everything by hand, and there aren't that many hands for the work. We are all volunteers, trying to save something of Zanarkand, even if the city is destroyed, which looks more and more likely as the fighting continues. **

**Bevelle seems determined to kill us all – they attack Zanarkand more frequently, and more people die everyday. We had to fight off an attack here yesterday, a small troop of soldiers from Bevelle landed, apparently swept off course by the westward current; they managed to burn some of the living quarters, mine among them, and this journal was damaged. Brother Rillic says he's heard they yell 'death to the blasphemers' during attacks on the mainland, and he said the soldiers of Zanarkand have started singing the blitz team fight song in answer. **

**Bevelle has destroyed the Al Bhed city of Py'Nahdec as a warning to all the other races. The Al Bhed had been our main source of weapons and without them we have little chance to survive this insane war. Rillic said he got out of the city as it was falling into the water, barely escaping with his life, and the atrocities he described sickened us all. The temple troops of Bevelle are truly monsters; they killed all who stood in their way, showing no mercy even to women and children. **

**The other news he brought was grim – after all our work to prepare a site for the fayth, it is no longer possible to get the last one, Bahamut, safely out of the city. Brother Rillic can no longer safely return to the mainland, his cover was broken and they know him to be on our side now. We won't be getting any more supply shipments either. We're on our own.

* * *

**

"_Cid, I still think it's the wrong thing to do_." Ohani paused as she finished folding Nikko's blanket and placed it on the end of the sleeping child's bed. "_You will only drive her away from you_." She moved to the other side of the small bedroom and picked up several toys, setting them carefully on the built in dresser.

"_I will do what is best for us all – she is too young to understand how important this is; she has to marry Ralto, my father arranged it when she was just a little girl_." Cid was standing in the doorway of his son's room, watching his wife as she picked up clothing his young son had dropped. Cid honestly liked Braska, but he just wasn't Al Bhed, and Cid could not approve of the match. "_It's our way Ohani! We grew to love each other, and I'm sure Leyona will learn to love Ralto! They'll have children soon enough, and that will bring them together."_

"_We weren't in love with some one else either, if you remember_," Ohani said reasonably. "_Lord Braska seems like a good man, and we could use a summoner to protect us against the fiends and Sin spawn_." She thought Cid was being too hard on his little sister; she knew the girl cared deeply for the man. Ohani's youngest cousin had been killed in the last attack, and she had seen how selflessly Braska fought to save those who were not his kind. She was tired of loosing family to the monsters and was in favor of anyone who could give them a better chance against them.

"_We can't have her running off to Bevelle_!" Cid bellowed. Ohani shushed him frantically, and pushed him out of the room before he woke their son. "_She'll leave our people if we don't stop this right now, and there are too few of us left_," he continued in a softer voice. "_I'm sending her to Kilika tonight on the supply ship, and that's the last word. Ralto will be here from Bikinel in a couple days, and when she gets back we'll have the joining_."

Ohani sighed; she was sure that no good would come from Cid's plan to separate the young couple, and she knew it would be up to her to ease the pain that was sure to follow. She loved her husband, but she knew his greatest fault was his stubbornness; once he made up his mind, it was doubtful even Yevon could change it.

* * *

"Well, there it goes, its out of our hands now," Auron said, watching the Al Bhed courier ship heading away from the barge. "The report should get to Bevelle within a month, and it will take another month to get back, plus the time they take debating about it."

"Arguing it to death you mean...I think the crusaders will answer sooner," Braska replied. "Probably within the month, if they agree to the plan. I would imagine it's going to put a stick in the ant's nest in Bevelle though. It's not the agreement I was sent to get, and it isn't going to please some of the Maesters." That was an understatement – it was likely to cause violent fights among the different factions in the Council. Braska watched as Cid and Aja walked across the deck towards them and frowned, not wanting to speak with either of them. Braska had been avoiding them for the last few days, and he'd been brisk and impersonal when forced to speak with them in the daily meetings. He'd found out Cid had sent Leyona to Kilika, without allowing them a chance to speak; he hadn't known she'd left until he'd gone looking for her and been told she'd been sent outing the middle of the night. Braska had no doubt he was the reason she had been sent away, and he was not in a mood to be pleasant to Cid. "Let's go back to the room, Auron," he said quickly, wishing to avoid them. "I'd like to work on the journal some more." Braska turned abruptly and started back towards the building.

"Lord Braska!" Cid called, stopping Braska's progress across the deck. Auron stiffened, but Braska shook his head slightly at him, and turned to look at the older man, a neutral expression on his face. He waited until Cid reached him and bowed formally but did not respond otherwise.

"The agreement is off to Bevelle now, so your business here is done. Will you be leaving soon for Baaj Island?" Cid asked bluntly. With Leyona sent off on an errand, one that would keep her safely away from the excavation site for at least a week, and her fiancé due to arrive here within days – Cid knew that an unpleasant scene was likely to occur if Braska and Auron weren't gone before Leyona returned. "I can arrange transport for you as soon as you are ready," he suggested, hoping they would take the hint that he wanted them gone.

Braska looked at Cid for a long moment, biting down the words he really wanted to say, but finally answered diplomatically. "I will take that under advisement. Thank you." He nodded abruptly and turned, stalking to the headquarters building and going to his room.

"Do you _want_ to leave, Braska?" Auron asked, quietly coming into their room and shutting the door. "We probably do need to go back to Baaj, if only to check up on High Priest Balamus." Braska had already settled at the desk, working on the journal translation once more.

Braska nodded his agreement reluctantly; he hadn't slept well in the two days since Leyona left, and it was getting hard to think clearly. "I don't really know what we should do Auron. We should probably leave now, since the negotiations are complete, but if we do…I don't think I'll ever see Leyona again." He rubbed his eyes and picked up a glass of water, sipping it carefully so he didn't drip on the papers he had spread over the small desk.

"Come on – let's go work out. You haven't been outside for more than five minutes in the last three days. You'll feel better once you have some exercise." Auron hoped he would, anyway. He'd seen Braska in worse moods, but not in many years, since his mother and sister had died and his father had suffered his breakdown. "You need to get away from that journal; you've been working on it nonstop for a week!" Auron was getting worried about what Braska was learning from the journal, he'd quit reading it to Auron after the first couple entries, and would just frown and shake his head when asked about his translations.

Braska looked at his friend and realized he wouldn't give up and go away, he knew Auron's methods, and he could be very persistent when he wanted something. He was not going to be left alone – maybe Auron was right, they might as well go work out.

The bo swept out and knocked his guard aside, leaving him open for the kill strike arrowing towards his throat. A swift twist of his bo and it was knocked aside, but Auron's follow through struck him nonetheless, knocking him to the ground. He wiped a trace of blood off his lip and scowled up at the victor. "That's three kills, Braska. I think you may need to meditate more than you need to spar. Your mind just isn't on this." Auron frowned down at where his friend lay on the deck, concern on his face. He very seldom got a 'kill' when sparring with Braska, and three in the same session meant there was something really wrong. Auron reached his hand down and helped Braska up, then took the bo from him wordlessly.

Braska walked over to a nearby crate and settled cross-legged, closing his eyes with a sigh. Auron was right; he was not in any condition to spar - in this mood someone would get hurt, likely him. Braska tuned out his surroundings, subtracting each sound separately, noting each physical sensation and disregarding it, until finally he floated within his own mind. Normally meditating was a peaceful time, but today he kept hearing a whisper of sound, as if someone were calling his name. "Hello?" he thought silently, wondering if he were going crazy. The whisper stopped and unseen eyes seemed to focus on him, a familiar sense of pain and anguish washing over him. Braska snapped his eyes open, jarred from his trance as the ghostly vision of a woman appeared in front of him briefly, one hand beckoning him. "Lady Reena," he whispered.

Braska stood up, all thoughts of meditating gone. It looked like going to Baaj had just gotten important, no matter what havoc it wreaked on his personal life. He'd never seen a fayth outside their chamber, as far as he knew, no one had. This had to be checked out. "Auron," he called, interrupting the kata Auron was working. "I want to go to Baaj, as soon as you can arrange it." Auron gaped at him, vastly surprised at his friend's change of mind.

* * *

Four Al Bhed worked to load the crates and barrels onto the supply ship, calling to each other as they read off the invoice numbers and located the correct stacks. Two other Al Bhed walked slowly along one of the pathways, ignoring everyone they passed, seemingly engaged in intense conversation. "_Do you think we'll be able to get away with this?_" Auron asked, reaching up to adjust the goggles covering his eyes for the twentieth time. His head felt hot under the hood, and he felt exposed in the form fitting clothing they had borrowed. Baaj Island seemed little changed from their first arrival, still sleeping peacefully under the warm sun, but this time they knew the rot at its heart.

"_No reason for anyone to think we're anything other than Al Bhed, as long as we are careful. The Captain has promised to have 'engine trouble' until we return, so as long as we are back before dawn we should be fine._" Braska glanced towards the horizon and judged it to be an hour till sunset. "_We won't be able to get into the hall of prayers until after dark, so lets walk around and see if we can spot Tomi_." They walked towards the sea wall, where they had first met the old priest.

"You looking for me?" a soft voice called from a sheltered corner of the ruins. Tomi turned from his position on a westward facing rock to look over his shoulder at the men. He smiled slightly and shook his head at their disguises. "You boys have courage, got to say that. You know it isn't safe for you here yet? High Priest Balamus will have your heads if he finds you here, Bevelle be damned!"

Braska looked wonderingly at the old man and shook his head. "Should have known we wouldn't fool you – how did you know?" He sat down beside the old priest and took his goggles off, rubbing his hand across where they had rested on his face. "Don't know how they stand these things," he complained quietly. Auron moved to a position where he could see anyone coming without being noticed, removed his goggles and settled to listen.

"You still walk the same, no matter what you're wearing. Don't worry; it's not something most anyone else would notice, your disguises will work on the rest of the fool priests." Tomi studied Braska's face for a long moment and nodded sadly. "You figured out the cipher." He sighed and looked down at his dirty toes. "Nasty reading, end to end. It fills in some things about the past the Church will never tell you, and they don't want _any_ of it talked about. I figure there's a thousand years worth of truth in that journal…"

"Did you write the last entry?" Braska asked quietly.

"No, that was written after my time, about two hundred years ago. Good man, died when Sin attacked the island. I had to put the book away, near didn't find it before the waves got it."

"How could the truth be forgotten? Why did the church do it?" Braska questioned with pain in his voice. "How could they do it?" He still found it difficult to believe the church had suppressed so much of the past, or outright lied about it.

"People believe what they're told, especially when the people telling them are in a position of authority and trust. Eventually, the people _telling_ the lies start to believe that _is_ the truth, so the lies get deeper. Repeat a lie long enough and it becomes the truth." Tomi shook his head sadly. "I've seen it happen with smaller lies; I guess it just takes a little longer with the big ones." He looked at the sunset to check the time and got up. "Need you to lay low for a while – I got some letters for you, I've been snitching them out of the message bag before the High Priest's weasel could get to it. If you take this path and follow it until just before the turn off to the hall of prayers, there's a little side path – you can hide there. It shouldn't take me but an hour at the most to get them."

"Here – I wrapped them up so you could take them with you," Tomi said, handing Braska a thick packet wrapped in oilcloth. Tomi had returned well within the hour as he had promised. "Wouldn't suggest you take the time to read them now. High Priest Balamus just heard about the agreement you got with the Al Bhed; seems one of the sailors off your ship mentioned it to a dockworker. Balamus's real mad; he'll be going after the Al Bhed out of spite. Get back to the ship as quick as you can, everyone else is safe on board; if Balamus's men catch you here there will be trouble."

"We can't go back yet. We need to get into the chamber of the fayth – its important," Braska insisted when Tomi shook his head. "She came to me, at the excavation site."

Tomi's eyes widened in shock. "But how…" he started to say, then stopped and nodded slowly. "I felt something a couple days ago, something stirred her up badly. Never expected she'd walk that far though, didn't know she could to tell you the truth." He walked to the entrance of their grotto and looked out for a long moment. "Everyone should be settling for the evening by now. Let me see if the way is clear." He walked off nonchalantly, whistling softly as if without care, returning in a few minutes to report the way clear and the hall of prayers empty. "Take care, I'll be waiting here – I'll try and hold anyone up if they come looking, but I want to know what's going on with the fayth!"

* * *

"No, just the one torch – I don't think I'll need much light; she wants to talk to me so this shouldn't take very long." Auron set the torch tripod back down beside the stone glyph and removed a single torch instead, following as Braska stepped quietly into the chamber of the fayth. He laid the torch on the floor where the light would not reach the passage then moved to stand near the entrance where he could watch for anyone entering the outer chamber. Braska settled on his knees and entered his prayer trance, but he had barely quieted his mind when the mist began rising from the fayth. Auron gasped, eyes wide, and backed into the passage; he had not seen the fayth on the prior visit and was horrified as the misty figure rose, pulling against the chains that wrapped around it. He let out a shuddering breath as the monstrous form transformed almost immediately into that of Lady Reena. She dropped to her knees, eyes wild with grief, sobbing in a heart broken fashion with pain radiating off her like a heavy perfume, filling the chamber.

"Lady, how may I help you?" Braska asked softly, unsettled by her appearance. "You called to me, and I have come." She seemed more focused somehow, but her grief was terrible to see, and seemed to have increased since the last time he'd seen her.

"Seymour…Seymour," she stopped, unable to continue.

"Your son, has something happened?" Braska hoped the child was well, although there was little he could do to help if he was not.

"He called me – called my aeon…against innocents…" she sobbed again then continued brokenly. "He wanted…me to…punish children…they had been taunting him…" Lady Reena covered her mouth and moaned, despair in her face. "He wanted me to kill children! That is not why I became a fayth! When I refused, he cursed me, his own mother…" She raised her eyes and looked at Braska pleadingly. "You have to help him understand," she said, tears running down her face to turn into mist as they fell. "He is becoming a monster, and I can't help him!" She began crying again and faded into mist, which settled into the floor, leaving the chamber cold and empty, as before.

"So, it looks like they have a big problem in Bevelle…" Tomi mused, scratching his chin as he thought about what Braska told him. "Sounds like the boy needs a mentor, a father figure to watch him…He can go bad easy with that much power in his hands. Don't want him to get used to power – once they do, they always want more, and they don't change much once they reach that point, they just get sneakier about hiding it." Tomi sighed, wishing he were able to speak with the fayth, he had so many things he'd like to ask her.

"We've got to get back to the ship – can you check if the path is clear?" Auron asked softly. Tomi nodded and slipped off down the path leading to the docks. Moments later they heard him call out in surprise.

"Oh, my! You startled me young man, I thought you were a fiend!" the old priest exclaimed as a guard stopped him. "What? Doing out here? Walking of course, too much dinner – I don't sleep well if I eat too much and I like to walk." Tomi drifted down the path towards the residency, drawing the guard with him as he filled the air with chatter. Braska and Auron slipped quietly down the path behind them, reached the ship without incident, and settled at a table in the main cabin to go through the letters Tomi had 'acquired' for them. The crew quietly loosed the ropes and raised the sails, sliding the ship silently away from the dock.

"Look, this one is from the Council of Lords." Auron slid the letter over to Braska, trading it for a newsletter from the Temple detailing the latest Council actions and promotions. He turned to Braska when he heard a choked sob.

"My father is dead – he died a week after we left for Baaj." Braska set the letter down on the table and walked to the porthole, standing there gazing out at the ocean for a long time without speaking. "I knew he was going to join my mother on the Farplane, but I had hoped to see him again; we parted in anger and it would have been good to tell him our mission has succeeded." He paused for a long while, thinking about what needed to be done." We'll need to return to Bevelle soon so I can attend to the estate."

"Do you want to keep the house?" Auron knew the manor house had been in Braska's family for several generations, but Braska hadn't lived there for years; he hadn't been comfortable there since the death of his mother and sister. He thought it unlikely Braska would want to live there again, so he wasn't surprised when Braska shook his head firmly. "What about Leyona?"

"I don't know, Cid is determined to keep us apart, and he has sent for her fiancé. I don't know..." Braska looked at Auron sadly and shook his head. "I guess I don't have much choice though, I have to tell the Council about Lady Reena. We'll have to go to Bevelle as quickly as possible, with or without Leyona. I'll tell Cid to arrange transport for us as soon as we get back."

"That should please him," Auron muttered, angered by Braska's defeated expression.

* * *

A ship from Bikinel had arrived and was being unloaded when Braska and Auron returned from Baaj. It was a type new to them; metal sided, with some sort of propeller instead of the more familiar paddle wheel. They stood watching as a crane lifted large crates out of the hold, setting them carefully on the deck. Several young men, familiar to Braska and Auron from their many days with the Al Bhed, were guiding the net following the orders of a newcomer. "_Nunic, push it a little further to the left...yes...good!_" he instructed, motioning to the crane operator to lower the crate. The new man was tall, his hair longer than usual, tied back in a tail, and he stood with calm assurance as he directed the crew of cargo handlers. The crate settled to the deck with a loud thud, and they began to unhook the lift straps. "_This is the last one with repair parts, so the others go to the commissary_," the crew leader motioned the rest of the workers to load a rolling cart with smaller boxes, then turned to look around, watching the crew working on a nearby forklift for a moment before he walked over to speak with them.

"_Nunic! We won't be able to use this one -get one of the other fork lifts to move the drive shaft_," the newcomer called after consulting with the repair crew, waving his men towards the last large box on the deck. He looked towards Braska and Auron curiously, then began to walk towards them. One of the men who had been assisting with the unloading intercepted him; they stood with their heads together for several minutes, then the crew leader turned to look at Braska before continuing over to where he stood near the railing. "_I am Ralto_," he said, bowing deeply to Braska. "_My friends have told me about you and I would like to thank you for the life of my cousin; he was the one you healed_," he added when Braska looked at him blankly.

Braska bowed politely in reply. "_I am glad I was able to help_." He waited for the other man to speak again, but the young man just studied his face. "_This is my Guardian, Sir Auron_." Braska introduced his friend, but Ralto paid scant attention, only nodding absently in response.

"_I would like to speak with you further, when my work is completed. I have a great curiosity about you, and I hope you will be gracious enough to tell me something about yourself_." Ralto watched as Braska considered this request, and nodded with a pleased smile when he agreed.

"_Maybe after the evening meal. I usually come out here for a while before I go back to my room to study_."

"_Good, I am very curious about the things you have seen and done. I will return to speak with you again later, after the ship is unloaded_." Ralto bowed courteously to Braska and left to finish his work.

The moon was rising, and Braska was standing in his usual place at the railing, Auron leaning against a nearby crate. "_Good evening, Lord Braska._ _Will you have time to speak with me now_?" Ralto asked as he approached. He leaned his arm on the railing, and turned towards Braska. "_I have heard a little concerning you, but I am curious about why you came here, what you feel about us, what kind of man you are_." Braska raised an eyebrow, surprised at the young man's outspoken manner. The Al Bhed were usually shy about asking personal questions, so this was unusual.

"_I am a man, like you_," Braska paused as the young man raised an eyebrow skeptically, then laughed softly. "_Well, I am a summoner, as I'm sure you've been told_." Ralto smiled, and motioned for Braska to continue. "_Not one of the most powerful, or skilled, I'm afraid. I was with the Crusaders for a few years but I left them to become a summoner; I was just beginning my pilgrimage when the Calm started, so I never completed it. I went back to Bevelle to join the priesthood – and they sent me here to establish relations with the Al Bhed, mainly because of my past experiences I think."_

"_What of your family? Don't they miss you_?" Ralto asked curiously. The Al Bhed clans were tightly knit and family played a very important part in their culture.

"_My family has all passed to the Farplane. My father was the last, just after I left for Baaj_." Braska closed his eyes for moment and sighed sadly. "_I will have to return to Bevelle soon to take care of his estate_." Ralto watched as regret, and an almost overwhelming sadness crossed Braska's face. "_I wish I could have seen him again_..."

"_Perhaps you will see him again on the Farplane?"_ Ralto commented. "_I too have lost those I loved._" He lifted one foot to kick absently at a raised bolt in the bracket holding the railing to the deck, and hesitated before asking Braska another question. "_You seem like a wise man, perhaps you can help me?"_ Ralto pushed away from the railing and put his back to it, watching as other Al Bhed walked past them on their way to their quarters. "_I must make a very important decision, one that is very difficult for me; I would appreciate another's viewpoint_."

Braska nodded slowly, "_I am probably not the best person for you to speak with; I have had reason to question my wisdom lately, but I will help if I can._" He sighed, shifting to put his arms on top of the high railing and set his chin against them to look out across the ocean.

"_I am supposed to marry soon, but I am not ready – I wanted to travel, see some of the world before Sin returns. I have spent most of my life on Bikinel, and I have seen so little of Spira..." _Ralto explained, a serious expression on his face as he looked for a long moment at Braska._ "If I marry we will be expected to have children immediately, and I would not be allowed the freedom to travel once children arrive_."

Braska thought for a moment then offered his sympathy to the younger man. "_Some of my recent decisions have been very difficult, and have forced me to make some painful choices, so I do understand your problem._"

Ralto nodded, and leaned closer to speak quietly so none of the other Al Bhed passing by would hear. "_I understand you have met a young lady you favor_?"

Braska turned startled eyes towards his companion, not believing the direction the conversation had taken. Al Bhed did not generally ask such personal questions. "_Yes, I have found someone I...favor...but her family does not favor me_." Braska returned Ralto's intent look, puzzled why he was asking about Leyona.

Ralto was watching Braska's face as he answered, and quickly asked another question. _"Does the young lady...favor...you_?" Braska looked uncomfortable, and Ralto quickly apologized for his question. "_Forgive me for asking, but I have not seen my intended since we were little children," _he indicated someone standing knee high with his hand. _" I am trying to decide...how I truly feel towards her, and_ _I thought if I compared how I felt with another's feelings for a beloved…"_ Ralto paused with a large sigh and continued reluctantly, his eyes downcast. "_I really do not wish to marry, you see, but I would not want to hurt her if she truly wishes to marry me._" He looked up at Braska again with an odd look on his face. "_If she does not, I will not stand in the way of her marrying another. What will you do when you leave here – if the young lady does indeed 'favor' you, but her family still objects to your joining_?"

Braska answered without hesitation. "_I will do whatever I must to keep her beside me..._" he paused, a look of grief crossing his face nearly too quickly to see. "_I have lost too many people I love...to loose her as well would be...very hard_."

Ralto nodded slightly and relaxed, as if he approved of that answer, then he quickly changed the subject and asked questions about Bevelle, life on the mainland, and the people Braska had met as he traveled across Spira. Braska shrugged and answered easily, telling him a little about his life and asking questions of his own, curious about how the Al Bhed on Bikinel lived. He found himself liking the man, but something in Ralto's manner continued to puzzle Braska; he seemed to be watching him and judging his answers in some way. Finally, one of the ship's crew called for Ralto to join him, so he bowed an apology to Braska and left.

"That was odd," Auron said as he moved closer, watching as Ralto gestured to his friend and they moved in the direction of the commissary. " Did his questions seem strange to you? It was as if he were interviewing you for an important position."

Braska watched Ralto as well, and noticed how other Al Bheds looked at the young man, and then towards Braska, when they thought he wasn't looking. "I think you are right...I think Ralto is Leyona's fiancé."

* * *

"_You knew those medical herbs were already on their way to Bikinel – there was no reason for me to go to Kilika to get them! You wanted me out of the way so you could connive with Aja. You don't care what I want or what makes me happy! Its always what you want_!" Leyona stood in front of Cid, her eyes narrowed, breathing heavy after she'd run directly from the dock to confront her brother in his quarters. "_You've gone too far this time_!"

"_It is our way – it has always been our way_!" Cid shouted angrily, crossing his arms across his chest, determined to have them married as soon as possible, even if he had to force his sister to agree. "_It is what father wanted! Ralto is here, and you will marry him in two days - just as you agreed_!"

"_No, I won't_!" Leyona shouted, poking her brother on the chest with her finger and driving him back a step. "_I had no say in that arrangement – you and Father made that deal – I never agreed to it_!" She had suspected her brother was up to something, but this was just too much. "_If you want him that much – you marry him_!" Leyona stomped out of her brother's rooms into the corridor, narrowly avoiding a collision with Aja, and slamming the door on the way out.

"_That went well, Cid_," Ohani said sarcastically as she came out of their bedroom, once the shouting was done. "_I don't think you did a single thing right_." She shook her head sadly. "_You will be lucky if she ever talks to you again. How could you expect her to accept this? She's right – she never agreed to this, and your father knew it_. _She was just too softhearted, she didn't want to hurt him when he was dying – she let him believe she would marry just to please him."_ Cid glared at her, knowing she was right, but too stubborn to admit it. His sister was going to marry Ralto, he thought; she would settle down once she had a child or two, and eventually she would thank him for this. Meanwhile, he needed to talk to Aja. He opened the door as Aja knocked softly, stepping out into the hallway to take his brother-in-law's arm, pulling him closer so they could plan; they had to get Braska out of the way as soon as possible, and meanwhile – Leyona could be held in her rooms.

* * *

"Aja says they have a ship leaving for Kilika tomorrow morning." Auron said as he blocked a punch from Braska. "I think they really want us out of here." They were talking while they sparred; it was the only time they were sure they couldn't be overheard. Cid had cancelled the daily council meetings, and would be giving them a daily report – delivered to their room every evening. He had also ordered the other Al Bhed to keep their distance...apparently in an effort to keep them from finding out about the imminent wedding.

"I overheard one of the children say that Leyona is back from Kilika, but Cid has her locked in her room, under guard." Braska murmured, blocking a kick from Auron and stepping in to punch him in the ribs. "He doesn't want me to see her."

"So, we'll go see her tonight," Auron stated calmly, reaching out to grab Braska's arm and twisting to force him out of position. "Shouldn't be hard to distract the guard." He swept his foot across the back of Braska's leg and put him onto the deck. Braska responded with a side kick to Auron's thigh, and rolled, coming back to his feet in time to block a return kick.

"Ralto's here, watching us again."

"I think he wants to talk to you...he doesn't look happy either." Auron stepped back and bowed to Braska as they finished their match, moving to where they had dropped their towels and throwing one to his friend as the young Al Bhed approached to speaking distance.

"_Cid is an ass...and my Uncle Aja is just as bad_," Ralto stated firmly as he reached Braska's side. He stood quietly as Braska dried off, staring off across the deck with a grim expression, his arms crossed against his chest. "_They wouldn't let me see Leyona without a_ _chaperone so Ohani was there when I spoke with her. I think Ohani's on our side – we managed to talk privately while she was 'straightening' things in the other room. Cid's insisting we're to wed tomorrow, as soon as your ship leaves, and that is the last thing either of us wants – I want my freedom, and she wants you._" He looked at Braska with a considering glint in his eyes and spoke quietly. "_So, when are you going to break her out – and how can I help?"

* * *

_

"Ralto should be ready on the ship," Auron said as he lowered the unconscious guard gently to the floor of the spare room, pulling the cloth away from the man's nose and mouth once he was sure he wouldn't stir. Ralto had provided them with a small bottle of liquid – a tiny amount dripped on a cloth had sent the guard to sleep, not to awaken for several hours.

"I just hope he can get his cousin's out of the way long enough to get Leyona on board." Braska opened the door and slid quietly out, listening carefully to make sure the way was clear. They moved silently to Leyona's door and used the key they'd removed from the guard's pocket to open it, slipping through and closing it carefully behind them. The sitting room was dark, but a low light shone from the bedroom beyond.

"_Took you long enough_," a quiet voice spoke from the darkness. Ohani set her teacup down on the small table and stood up, reaching out to turn the overhead light on. "_She's been packed since dinner_." Braska and Auron froze – staring at her with shocked expressions. "_What, did you think I'd stop you_?" she asked in surprise, raising her eyebrows, then smiling as they grinned sheepishly. "_I happen to think my husband is wrong, and my brother is being an ass. I love Leyona and Ralto too much to force them into a marriage neither wants - I want them both happy, so how can I help_?"

There was a small sound from the bedroom and Leyona stepped out cautiously. "_Braska_!" She flew into his arms, sobbing and laughing at the same time. "_They wouldn't let me see you, and my brother is trying to make me marry Ralto!" _

Braska held her tightly and kissed her, silencing her explanation. "_Leyona, will you marry me_?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes. "_You are the other half of my soul, you make my heart complete and I don't want to leave you. Come with me to Bevelle_?"

"_Yes, I will marry you – I'll go wherever you go, because I love you_," Leyona murmured, her lips brushing his. She put her arms around Braska's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him again. "_Wherever you go, I will follow, my heart belongs to you_," she promised softly.

Auron came out of the bedroom with a small trunk, setting it down beside the door. "Fine," he said. "Now that you have that settled, lets get going before someone notices the guard is gone."

Ohani hugged Leyona good-bye. "_Go quickly now, and send me word when you get settled_?" She sat back into her chair and finished her tea with a smile. She loved Cid dearly, but she had been on Leyona's side from the first. She knew Cid was going to be furious, but Leyona and Braska deserved a chance at happiness. Her arranged marriage had worked out well, but she knew other's who had not been so lucky; she would not see her sister-in-law forced into a loveless marriage – and the Al Bhed had no divorce.

"_But what will Cid say when he finds out I'm gone? He'll be angry with you_!" Leyona gasped, realizing the bad position her Aunt Ohani would be in when her escape was discovered.

"_I think I'll just take a nice nap here in this comfortable chair_," Ohani said slyly, pointing at the bottle of ether Auron had in his pocket. Auron grinned and pulled the damp cloth out once again.

The three fugitives slipped out of the room quietly, and moved swiftly across the deck towards the waiting ship, keeping to the shadows whenever possible. Auron in the lead - Braska and Leyona followed with her trunk when he beckoned them. They reached the gangplank without incident, but the deck lights snapped on as they started onto the ship. Cid and Aja stood in the doorway of the building they'd just left, Aja holding up the guard they had knocked out to reach Leyona.

"_I forbid this! Step onto that ship, and you'll never come back here Leyona_!" Cid shouted as he crossed the deck to intercept them. "_Open your eyes – he isn't our kind, you'll never be happy with him_!" He reached out towards Leyona, intending to grab her arm perhaps and jerk her away, but Auron stepped between them and drew his sword. Cid stepped back, and clenched his fists, frustrated that he couldn't reach his sister or the man holding her through Auron's guard. "_So, you are willing to betray Ralto, and break the promise you made our father_?" he snarled angrily. Aja moved up to stand beside Cid, standing with his arms crossed and scowling at them, his eyes hard.

Ralto stepped carefully down the gangplank, joining the group at the bottom. "_We've talked it over Cid, and decided we couldn't go through with it; I'm not ready to marry, and she is in love with Braska. Even if you forced her to agree, I never will. Give it up Cid_." He shook his head at Aja as he started to protest. "_No, Uncle Aja. It just won't work - let them go_."

"_Go then – I can't stop you! But if you do, don't come back – you will no longer be welcome here_." Cid glared at them. Braska met the older man's gaze calmly; Leyona lifted her chin to glare defiance.

"Will you honor the agreement we made?" Braska asked quietly. Cid scowled, and started to shake his head, but Aja stopped him with a touch on his arm.

"Yes, we will honor the agreement, but we won't work with _you_," Aja stated coldly. "Find someone else to represent Bevelle."

"I will find someone to replace me as liaison as soon as we reach Bevelle." Braska bowed formally to the Al Bhed leaders. "You will always be welcome in our home Cid, as will you Aja," Leyona took a long look at her brother, then turned and started up the gangplank without saying a word.

Ralto stopped Braska with a hand to his arm as he turned to follow Leyona. "_Take care of her_," he whispered. "_I'll get news to you when I can_."

Braska nodded, and then on impulse he embraced the younger man. "_Thank you_," he whispered, "_You will always be welcome in our home_." He turned to follow Leyona onto the plank. Ralto nodded, then waved for Auron to join them before stepping forward to block Cid from following. Ralto's cousins reached to pull the plank up, waving goodbye as Ralto untied the ropes holding the to ship to the dock, jumping clear at the last moment as it churned away from the barge.

Auron stood on the deck of the small paddleboat, watching as the barge disappeared on the horizon; he knew that once again, their lives were going to change, and this time Braska was taking a different road, one Auron could not travel.


	8. The Dawning of a New Life

Braska's translation notes: Another gap in the writing, and the written script changed dramatically – I can only assume this is written by the same person.

**It is no longer possible to stay on the island; the last big storm destroyed most of the buildings we'd worked so long to build. Those of us left alive have moved back to the mainland; we hope to find a place of safety in Luca.**

**The situation was horrifying right after the war; Bevelle suppressed all news from Zanarkand, and all the rest of Spira knows is that they won the war, and Zanarkand was defeated. What they don't know is the news we have heard from sympathizers; Bevelle had replaced the regular soldiers with temple troops for the last assault, and the victorious temple troops drove all the survivors out of the city. It was the darkest part of winter, and the pass over Mount Gagazet was blocked by many feet of snow, but still they herded the people out. Women, children, old men, it didn't matter to them. The last people of Zanarkand climbed out of the city, forced to at gunpoint, and they all died on the mountain. **

**May Yevon curse Bevelle for the lies it tells now. Only two years after the destruction of Zanarkand, and its already beginning. I overheard a story today while I sat in a small café in Luca. Two men spoke about the role Bevelle played in starting the war – and its nothing like what I know to have happened. The damn war started over a stupid disagreement, like kids arguing over a favorite toy, not as a holy war against blasphemers! The men spoke of a split in the doctrine, how Yu Yevon had led Zanarkand away from the true teachings and Bevelle had punished Zanarkand for their sins. I knew this wasn't true, and it was all I could do to keep silent, even though I am still in danger, even now, from the priests of Bevelle; they would have killed me on sight if they knew I was a priest of Zanarkand, and a summoner. **

**Yesterday I heard several priests of the Bevelle temple saying that Yu Yevon performed a special summoning with help from his daughter Yunalesca and her husband, just before the city fell, and that there is a new fayth there now. I later asked Brother Rillic why Yu Yevon would have done that, what he thought to accomplish, and he told me a strange story. Yu Yevon had discovered a way to combine the powers of a fayth and a summoner; he planned to use that power to create a tremendously strong aeon, and armor it somehow, in order to defeat Bevelle. Brother Rillic said it must not have worked, because Zanarkand fell anyway. No one knows where Yu Yevon is now, so we can only assume he has died.

* * *

**

They had reached Luca the evening before, and this was Braska and Leyona's first full day as man and wife; Leyona hadn't been happy with the idea of traveling to the temple in Kilika, and Braska had reluctantly agreed to a shipboard wedding – they needed to get to Bevelle as quickly as they could and they couldn't really spare the time because they would have missed the ship to Luca, and would have had to wait three days for it to return.

In the end they'd persuaded the captain of the S.S. Winno, the ship they'd transferred to at Kilika, to marry them at sea, with just Auron and the first mate as witnesses. Auron had stood as best man, and had dropped the ring Braska had purchased in Kilika – it had taken several minutes to find it where it'd rolled under the bracing for the ship's wheel. Auron was just hoping the tale didn't reach his friends in the guard – they'd never let him forget about it. He was also hoping nobody ever found out about his current predicament.

"Oh, Braska! Look at this one," Leyona cooed as she held a brightly colored tunic up to show her new husband. "There's a pair of leggings to match too!" Auron rolled his eyes and Braska chuckled at his friend's expression. Auron knew he looked ridiculous with his sword strapped to his back and his arms full of packages. Some guard he was…more like a pack mule!

"I told you Luca had great shops!" Braska grinned as his bride exclaimed over a set of hair combs that matched the outfit. He quietly picked them up after she moved to another display, and added them to the stack of clothing she had already picked out.

They had been shopping for hours, and Leyona showed no signs of slowing down. Auron was just glad that they had to be down at the docks by late afternoon to catch the ship to Bevelle, he just wasn't sure he'd last that long.

"Leyona, you might want this as well." Braska pointed to an overcoat matching the tunic and leggings she had already picked out. "Bevelle gets a little cool at night, and you'll need a light coat." He was enjoying the outing, but was beginning to get hungry so he nudged Auron and nodded towards a small café a little further down the street.

Auron sighed and rolled his eyes as Leyona disappeared once again behind a curtain at the back of the shop to try on the outfit. "Shall I meet you over there when she's finished here?"

Braska smiled widely with amusement and nodded agreement to the plan. "I didn't expect it would take this long, but we did drag her off without very many of her belongings, and most of the clothes she has are just too…Al Bhed. She needs clothes that won't set her out from the crowd; living in Bevelle is going to be hard enough on her as it is." Braska turned back as Leyona stepped out from behind the curtain of the changing area to model her latest outfit. It was a soft golden orange that set off her flowing blond hair, with a rounded neckline decorated with a band of a darker orange, the sleeves long and flaring at the wrists, the lowest point accented with a small tassel. The bottom of the tunic hem was decorated with a geometric pattern of interlocking squares in a darker red, as was the bottom of the loose leggings. Braska handed her the matching coat, and she pulled it on as well, turning to admire herself in a nearby mirror.

"This is beautiful; does it come in any other colors?" Leyona asked the attendant. She giggled when she caught Braska's bemused expression and took pity on him. "I don't really need another outfit, I was just kidding." She hugged Braska, then ran back to change out of the outfit, quickly pulling on the bright yellow wrap skirt and short sleeveless tunic she'd purchased in Kilika. "We can go eat in just a minute," she called. She had seen Auron's exasperation, and knew he'd had enough shopping. He'd been amazingly patient so far, but was obviously not used to shopping with a woman.

Braska smiled and motioned the shopkeeper to add a similar outfit in a soft green to the stack of clothing Leyona had picked out. She totaled his purchases and he started counting out the gils, wincing slightly at the final cost. Braska hadn't received his regular pay since he'd left Bevelle, he suspected it had gone into High Priest Balamus's pockets. The church would hardly be willing to pay for his new wife's spending spree, so he'd had to stop at the Luca office of the family shipping business, now his since his father's passage to the Farplane, for a loan out of his portion of the quarterly profits. Luckily the manager had recognized him, and had already received notice of his father's death. Even better, the captain of one of the ships on the regular Luca to Bevelle shipping route had been in the office, and they'd quickly secured passage with him.

Auron sat outside the door of a small café, in the shade of a large umbrella, sipping a cold glass of wine gratefully as he watched Braska and Leyona walking towards him. His feet hurt, he was hot, and he had had his fill of shopping hours ago…he looked at the numerous packages balanced precariously on the chair beside him and sighed, reaching out to add the newest package to the stack as they settled into the other two chairs at the small table.

Braska waved to catch the notice of the waitress. "Two glasses of iced juice please, and the menu?" The young woman waved cheerfully and ducked inside the door, returning almost immediately with their order. They quickly made their choices off the menu and she left, smiling and winking at Auron as she left; she seemed amused at his predicament…much to his disgust.

"This is such a beautiful city," Leyona said as she sipped her juice and watched a group of young men pass the cafe, tossing a blitz ball back and forth as they walked down the wide street towards the stadium. She tipped her head back to look at the tops of the tall buildings around them, and then turned to smile at Auron. "Do we have time to watch a game today?" She'd never had an opportunity to see a blitz ball game, even though there was talk of starting an Al Bhed team.

"No, I'm afraid not…we have to catch the ship in a couple hours, so we need to finish your shopping." Auron looked at the stack of packages again and thought about the other things they had left in their rooms at the tiny inn they had stayed at the previous night. "I think we need to buy Leyona a trunk, maybe a BIG trunk, because all this isn't going to fit in her bag." He looked at Braska and raised an eyebrow as his friend.

"The shop over there has some I think," Leyona said innocently, pointing to a nearby building where a mixture of wares overflowed onto the sidewalk. Auron rolled his eyes at her and they all burst out laughing.

"Sounds good, but we should probably hurry a little; we still have to get back to the inn to get our things." They were going to travel on one of Braska's ships, a large cargo trimaran, scheduled to leave on the evening tide. The captain had been gracious enough to offer the newlyweds his quarters, and Auron would be staying in an extra crew cabin. Braska was looking forward to the trip as a last time of peace before he had to return to the piranha pool of politics Bevelle had become in recent years - he wasn't looking forward to the confrontation he would face at the temple or the emotional issues of dealing with his inheritance.

Short as this trip would be, Braska could not have planned a better honeymoon. The weather stayed clear, bright sunlight during the day and crystal clear nights with a warm breeze. The ships cook prepared wonderful meals, and then served the young couple under the brilliant stars at a candle lit table on the upper deck while several musically talented crewmen softly serenaded them from the lower deck.

Auron thought that he had not seen Braska this happy since they were kids…

* * *

There had been many discussions about the future during the trip. Braska had decided to leave the Temple and work to rebuild the shipping line he had inherited from his father. He wanted to use his ships to get the raw materials needed to the site since most shipping lines and merchants wouldn't deal with the Al Bhed, that way he could monitor progress and the quality of materials being delivered – there would be a lot of people opposed to this project, and sabotage was a possibility.

Auron had decided that he was going to resume his position as Captain of the Temple guard. Braska didn't need a guardian, now that he was going to leave the temple; maybe he could help when the project was further along.

Leyona was going to have to wait and see if the Al Bhed would allow her to help with the project - Cid and Aja had been furious when she left, so she might have to wait years. Mean while, she would be busy making a home with her new husband.

There was so much to do, but first Braska had to go talk to the Maesters…

* * *

It was a beautiful day when their ship docked in Bevelle harbor, and the crew wished their group a warm goodbye as they threw the luggage on a small trolley and headed out of the harbor towards Braska's family residence.

"Braska! This is your home?" Leyona stood in the street with her mouth open, staring up at the imposing mansion. She had known that Braska came from an important family, but she hadn't understood what that meant in real terms. She was used to living pretty simply, so this opulence was a bit overwhelming. Bevelle was so much larger than any city she had ever seen, and she had been wide eyed since the ship had docked; now she was totally astonished.

"It's _our_ home now," Braska responded, smiling at her as he rang the door chime. "It's been closed up for quite a while though, so I'm not sure what condition it's in…you might be disappointed." He hoped that at least the butler had stayed on to watch the house. Evidently he had, because the door was soon opened.

"Lord Braska, welcome home," the elderly man wheezed as he bowed, out of breath from having hurried from the back of the house to answer the door. He lifted his eyebrows when he saw Leyona, but bowed again as Braska led her inside.

"Leyona, this is Roggis, he's been with our family since before I was born. Roggis, I'd like to introduce you to my wife." Braska's heart swelled as he introduced Leyona. Wife…it still startled him to think of her that way, and the word rolled sweetly off his tongue. He put his arm around her and smiled widely as the family retainer bowed deeply and murmured his pleasure at meeting her. "Where is the rest of the staff?"

"I am sorry sir, but I am the only one left now." Roggis eyed the stack of baggage doubtfully and moved down the steps to look at the luggage trolley piled high with trunks and boxes. "Where would you like your luggage taken?"

"Don't worry about that now," Braska said hastily as the old man attempted to lift a trunk. "We'll bring everything in…it can stay in the foyer until we decide where we'll stay. You could arrange for the return of the cart though." Braska and Auron unloaded the small wheeled cart they had borrowed at the dock, stacking the luggage to one side of the foyer.

Leyona stepped into the music room as they worked, pulling back the edge of the dust cover to reveal the keyboard of the grand piano.

The men finished with the trunks, and Auron smiled at Braska as they clasped arms. "I guess I'll head back to the temple and see what's been going on. It will take a little while before the news gets out that we're back, and I may be able to listen in on a few conversations."

Braska pulled him closer and hugged his oldest friend with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Auron," he said quietly. Braska had known Auron for most of his life, and he didn't know any other way to say how much he'd appreciated his best friend's support over the last few months; Auron had never been one to show his emotions openly. "Come by in the morning for breakfast and we'll go present ourselves to the Maesters."

Auron slapped Braska on the back with a wide grin, understanding the meaning behind the simple words. "Tomorrow then…don't let Leyona keep you up too late." He turned and left quickly, before he embarrassed himself by saying something sappy. Braska walked to the door and watched as his friend strode quickly down the street.

"A whole room just for making music?" Leyona asked herself in wonder, tapping curiously on a piano key. She was startled as an out of tune plink, plink resounded through the room. "Can you play this Braska?" she called.

Braska's smile was a little sad as he stepped into the room beside her. "It belonged to my sister." He reached out to stroke one of the keys, resolving to get it tuned. "I never learned to play."

"Well our children's lives will be filled with music," Leyona promised with a small smile, and then walked across the foyer to the room opposite. "I love this room! Can I use it as an office?" Without hesitation Braska agreed, reaching out to run his fingers across the partially finished painting which sat on the easel. It was of the city of Luca at sunset, as seen from just offshore, bright streaks of gold and orange sky, the city gilded by the setting sun; it still lacked the finishing details. His mother had traveled a lot when she was younger, following his father from place to place as he learned the family shipping business from _his _father. She'd painted most of the pictures hanging in the house, and Braska knew she could have been famous, if she had wanted, but her family had always came first.

Leyona wandered through the downstairs rooms with her green eyes lighting up at each discovery. She ran her fingers across a small carved box to feel the detail, and then moved on, looking at the hand painted flowers on tall porcelain vases, lifting tiny glass figurines nearly buried by dust, and gazing at beautiful paintings of scenes from across Spira. She could not believe the size of the house and Braska took great pleasure seeing her smile with each new treasure she found. It had been years since he'd seen more than his father's room, so he was also surprised at some of the things they found in their explorations.

Braska ran his fingers across the top of the long dining room table, looking at the streak left in the deep layers of dust. He rubbed his chin absent mindedly, then looked at his dirty hand in dismay. "We might need to stay at an inn for a couple days until our rooms are cleaned. I've asked Roggis to hire some temporary staff to help with the cleaning, but it's going to take a lot of work to make this a home once more."

"I'm sure we can make do for now – I'm not afraid of a little dust!" Leyona giggled, reaching up to wipe a streak of dust off Braska's nose. He laughed and offered her his arm, leading her up the staircase to choose an unused bedroom suite for them to settle in. He would have the new servants clear everything out of his family's old rooms, and pack up whatever Leyona didn't want.

It was time to start fresh and begin his new life...with Leyona.


	9. A Bitter Ending

Braska's translation notes: There's been a change in the handwriting, it's gotten weaker, the letters are shaky and uneven.

**It's been many years since I've been back, and time has not been kind to the temple we built here on Baaj. I'm an old man now, and my time is ending; I will soon join my friends and family on the Farplane. I'm not sad about dying, but I wish I could have done more to keep the true story alive. Maybe it is better I die now, before history is totally rewritten. **

**I think Yu Yevon is getting his revenge; I've been hearing tales of a huge fiend, many times the size of any seen before, attacking the settlement Bevelle has been building in the ruins of Zanarkand. I've thought for a long time about the final summoning Yu Yevon and his daughter did, and I have decided that the only way such a plan could have succeeded is if someone actually combined with the aeon they created, combined with it somehow to guide it from within? That might explain why Yu Yevon's body was never found. **

**The fiend seems to be attracted to large groups of people, especially if they are using machines, and it leaves massive destruction behind it. The largest part of the Bevelle navy has disappeared, not heard from in months. People are talking of it, saying it is punishment for the sins they committed during the war, the atrocities committed against the people of Zanarkand and Py'Nahdec. I have decided to stay here until I pass to the Farplane; I will hide this journal in the secret niche in the chamber of the fayth now, and hope it is found someday.

* * *

**

It was barely eight in the morning when the butler announced Auron, but Braska and Leyona had been up an for quite a while and already had the kitchen in shape to start breakfast. Unfortunately, they had discovered that the cupboards were pretty much bare; the realization that there was not a lot to eat was sinking in as Auron entered the kitchen with a large bag of groceries.

Auron placed the bag on the table and grinned as Leyona dove into it, pulling out a melon and eggs, flour, sugar, and a large block of cheese – as well as a good sized sack of caff. "I thought you might need a few things. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Leyona stepped close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Auron, I thought we'd have to go out and shop before we could eat. The cupboards were pretty empty, and I don't know what poor Roggis has been eating. I will start breakfast if you and Braska can open all the windows and start airing out the house." Turning back towards the bag she added, "I'll strip the beds later so I can wash bedding and air the blankets out in the windows."

By the time they had finished their chore, breakfast was on the table and the caff was being poured into the cups. The first thing that caught their eye was the fourth plate. Seeing the question on Braska's face Leyona instructed him to call Roggis. "I'm sure that he will need the energy for all the tasks that will be assigned to him today." Braska looked at her blankly; he hadn't thought about Roggis, or the fact that they had invaded his domain when they took over the kitchen. "Shoo! Call him!" Leyona laughed at the chagrined face Braska made.

Braska called the butler and invited him to breakfast, and after some protesting about his 'place' and how inappropriate it was, he was convinced to join them. Although he seemed to enjoy the meal and conversation around him, he was quiet through the meal, merely listening to their discussion about the agreement, and the reactions they might expect from the various political factions at the temple.

Braska looked questioningly at his butler, wanting an unbiased opinion about their discussion. "So, Roggis? How do you think the Maesters will react to the terms of the agreement with the Al Bhed?"

Roggis looked solemn for a moment, thinking before he spoke. "I don't think they will be pleased at all…you have accomplished what you were sent to do, but I don't think they wanted you to succeed, or at least not in this manner, so you should expect some…" he hesitated, trying to find a way to say it without criticizing Braska, "…expect a certain amount of hostility, shall we say, to your solution." He looked from Braska to Auron as understanding dawned, his sharp eyes peering out from his wizened face. "Now if you will excuse me I must go to see about hiring a few more staff." He rose stiffly from his chair and bowed to them before shuffling out.

They looked at each other, sobered by the old man's words. "I guess we ought to go see the Maesters now… no point in putting it off any longer." Braska sighed as he rose from the table and set his plate and cup in the sink. "Will you be all right here with Roggis while we're gone Leyona?" He turned to look at her and a smile lit his face.

Leyona stood and reached out for his hand, pulling him to her and smiling widely as she put her arms around her husband's neck, then leaned against him and pressed her lips to his. "_Mmmm…I may survive…as long as you come back pretty soon_." She grinned mischievously and winked at him as she let him go. "_I may need help with the beds later_…" Braska wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned, yanking her back for another deep kiss.

Auron coughed as he almost choked on his last swallow of caff - they had embarrassed him with their play, and he wasn't sure how to react, so he rose quickly to add his dishes to the stack. "Let's get going then, the Maesters will be meeting in just a few minutes, and if we hurry we can get a spot on the agenda."

With a sigh, Braska released his wife and headed out of the house, Auron at his side. They walked quickly towards the temple complex and the inevitable tempest that their deal with the Al Bhed would cause.

They were met by an acolyte as they entered the temple grounds, a man they recognized as one of the people responsible for scheduling the agenda for the Council meetings. He frowned as they approached the entrance, his sharply angled face going even pointer as he pursed his thin lips and seemed to twitch his nose. His large bushy eyebrows formed a continuous line of hair across his forehead, shadowing his muddy brown eyes and making him look like a rat.

"Lord Braska, glad you are finally joining us this morning," the acolyte sniffed sarcastically, scowling at them both. He looked at the notepad he was holding and checked off one of the entries. "You are scheduled third, and you only have a few minutes to get to the council chamber…" He looked up at them, snorting when they just stood there gaping at him. "Well? What are you waiting for! You're going to be late!"

Auron took Braska's arm, as Braska gave him a questioning look, but Auron frowned slightly and shook his head, motioning for silence as they hurried into the main administration building. Auron waited until they started up the stairs before he spoke, answering the obvious question. "No, I didn't tell anyone you were back, and I only talked to a few people last night – ones I thought I could trust. I don't know how the Maesters knew, but it looks like we've walked into the thick of it." He shook his head again, "I'd like to know how they knew we were back…and what else they know."

Braska nodded his understanding. "If they know about Leyona it could get ugly." He sighed, and continued up the stairs towards the main Council chamber on the temple's third floor. He had hoped to meet with his mentor, Maester Chuham, before the council meeting, but apparently it wasn't going to be possible. "We'll just have to keep a firm hold on our tempers and not let them get to us."

Auron nodded, "It's not going to be easy to keep our tempers under control..."

They stopped suddenly as a tall Guado rounded a corner of the winding stairs and nearly ran into them. Braska began to bow, but the Guado snarled under his breath at him and rudely pushed past.

"That's Jyskal," Braska murmured, turning to watch him stomp down the stairs.

Auron stood watching for a long moment before looking upwards towards the council room, then sighed as he added to his earlier statement about keeping their tempers under control. "…and I have the feeling it just got a lot harder."

Eventually they reached the antechamber of the council room, to be greeted by Grand Maester Mika's aide.

"We're running behind schedule, you'll have to wait until the Maesters are ready for you." The acolyte pointed them towards a row of chairs along the wall on one side of the room. "I'll call when they are ready for you."

Braska and Auron settled onto the chairs with a sigh. "Hurry up and wait…some things never change," Auron said dryly as he pulled his sword off his harness and leaned it against his leg. "Are you ready for this?"

"As much as I can be I guess. Good thing I have a day job if this goes bad…" Braska sighed as his attempt at humor fell flat, and rubbed his hand across his chin, finding a few stray hairs his razor had missed. He'd been a bit distracted this morning.

Raised voices from the council room caught their attention. It sounded like the Maesters were disagreeing violently about the current topic.

"No! We can _not_ allow Jyskal to take the boy!" A deep voice rumbled. Braska had no problem identifying the speaker as Maester Kelk of the Ronso.

A second voice answered angrily, "We have no right to keep him from his father! He is threatening to pull the Guado out of the treaty agreement!" Braska and Auron heard what sounded like a fist hitting the council table. "We can't risk that happening! It could mean war – do you want to take responsibility for that? Your people would be the first to suffer!" Auron tentatively identified the speaker as Maester Kendale, an older man who usually concerned himself with matters of doctrine, not politics.

"The boy is Guado! He belongs with his own people, let them handle him!" a third voice snapped back. Braska was surprised as he recognized Maester Jenic as the speaker. He was the youngest of the Maesters, and seldom spoke up in these meetings, but Braska knew him to be a skillful manipulator in the political games the leaders of Yevon's church played. He had always seemed more comfortable working from behind the scene, letting other's speak his words.

"His grandfather is demanding the boy as well," Maester Chuham added loudly in an attempt to be heard. He was normally a soft spoken man, so his raised voice was a sign that tempers were out of control. "We could have a fight with the noble families if we hand him over to the Guado! Do you want to loose _their_ support?"

"Jyskal is threatening to block access to the Farplane!" the second voice insisted, his tone going shrill.

A loud thumping was heard, as if a hand was slapping the table. The Maesters quieted, as a single voice continued.

"I fear for the boy's sanity - he has already proven he can't control his emotions." Grand Maester Mika spoke firmly, and seemed to be pacing back and forth, his voice rising to drown out shocked murmurs from the others. "Can we risk letting an aeon, of unknown power might I add, out of our control? This is a child, not a trained Summoner!" It got quieter for a moment as the Maesters considered that point, then the arguments resumed until Grand Maester Mika's voice rose once more, "If none of you can come up with a better plan, the child stays! We'll just have to find a way to…" The sound level dropped once more, and Auron and Braska were unable to hear any more of the discussion.

"Wonder what they would think if they knew the fayth was just as unstable as the boy?" Braska murmured softly to Auron. They exchanged a worried look, and then turned back towards the door as it cracked partially open and the acolyte leaned out, beckoning them in.

The door swung open wider as they approached and the acolyte announced them, giving them no time to confer. "Lord Braska and Sir Auron, your Worships." They walked in and bowed low before the assembled Maesters. Seven men, the highest authorities in Yevon's church, turned to face them as they entered. Anger was still evident on several of their faces, and Braska stilled himself as he looked from one to the next. He wasn't going to have an easy time explaining his position…and he could already tell the Maesters didn't like the agreement. Roggis had been right.

"I would like to know why you have betrayed the very people who sent you to the Al Bhed," was Grand Maester Mika's cold greeting, as he turned from where he stood beside the window and resumed his seat at the head of the council table. "Would you care to explain the meaning of this?" he asked, and tossed a loosely bound copy of the agreement down the table towards Braska, before clasping his hands in front of him. The papers slid to a stop, several pages slipping free to lie on the dark wood of the long table.

The acolyte pointed to the chair at the end of the table opposite Grand Maester Mika, and Braska moved to take a seat. Auron took a position behind him, his legs spread slightly and his hands clasped behind his back. The Maesters waited silently, watching Braska as he composed himself and calmly straightened the document, setting the loose pages back in place before looking Grand Maester Mika in the eye.

"You sent me to the Al Bhed as an ambassador - to establish relations, and learn as much as I could about them and their culture. I was to ascertain the potential of this weapon they had discovered, to learn how it was used, and to gain control of it if possible." Maester Chuham nodded slightly, agreeing with that statement. "I found that they are, despite what you have heard, respectful of Yevon and followers of Yevon's teachings, as well as brilliant engineers and mechanics." Braska stopped for a moment as angry mutters came from several of the Maesters, and he took note of which ones spoke; these were the ones he had to convince. "They have found a way to reconcile these contradictions."

"Blasphemers! They use machina; they have no respect for Yevon's teachings!" Maester Kendale blurted out, his face turning red with anger. He was a devout follower of Yevon, and had no tolerance for any who strayed from the narrow path of righteousness, as defined by the strictest teachings.

Braska looked at him calmly; he had expected this reaction and had already prepared of his counter argument. "Do we not also use 'machina'? What about the elevators, the cranes, the electronics and lights we use…what about the Blitz ball stadium, and the generators to power everything?" He kept his eyes locked to the Maester's, waiting until he quieted. "We all know that the teachings do not forbid all machina. Yevon forbids us the machina that cause destruction, the weapons that nearly destroyed Spira a thousand years ago. This is one of those weapons, and yet you sent me to gain control of it." He paused, and Maester Kendale winced slightly as the point struck home.

"This raises several questions concerning the weapon - who is capable of rebuilding it and operating it… and who determines the targets it would be used on." Braska looked from face to face around the table; he knew the next point would anger them again and he was trying to find a way to diffuse the hostility he saw, not feed it.

"As far as the Al Bhed are concerned, they do not need outsider's involvement. They are capable of repairing and using this 'cannon' without any assistance from Bevelle..." Braska paused as Grand Maester Mika slapped the table several times, trying to quiet the angry comments from the others. "…but the Al Bhed felt it would be in the best interests of Spira if both the Crusaders and the Church of Yevon were a part of this operation. And I agreed."

Maester Sukar interrupted, "I wonder if your loyalties are in the right place, Lord Braska…do you not have a conflict of interest in this matter?" Maester Sukar was a short, heavy set man, and absolutely convinced of his own importance. He disliked the other races of Spira, and was one of the most conservative of all the Maesters.

Braska had been waiting for the inevitable question and sensed this was the lead in for it, so he tensed slightly before replying calmly. "What do you mean, Sir?"

"I have heard of your…involvement…with one of them." Maester Sukar sneered. He was one of the chief opponents to any agreement or association with the Al Bhed and always voted against any measures involving the other races of Spira. His views were well known, and he had fought loudly to prevent Braska's mission. His name had come up on a short list of suspects for the incident at the beginning of the mission – he was one of the people most likely responsible for the dockside attempt on their lives. "Indeed, I heard you have actually _married _one of them!" Now he sat back, smirking with satisfaction as the other Maesters reacted to this revelation.

Grand Maester Mika again slapped the table several times, trying to quiet the angry din that last comment caused.

Braska looked calmly back and kept his voice level with an effort, ignoring the whispered questions concerning his marriage; apparently not all of the Maesters had gotten the news. "My loyalty is to Yevon, and the people of Spira. I was sent to the Al Bhed to establish a relationship between us, one that would allow us to work together in a united effort to destroy Sin. I believe this agreement does that."

Maester Sukar opened his mouth to speak again, no doubt wanting to add to his previous statement, but he was silenced as Maester Dartro spoke first. "Why should we agree to this abominable arrangement?" He glared at Braska, visibly angry at Braska's apparent betrayal. He gestured at the papers in front of him on the table. "What do we have to gain by ratifying it? It gives us no control over the weapon, and puts us in the position of supporting the use of offensive machina!"

"The Al Bhed are going to rebuild this weapon, with or without our involvement – they were adamant about not allowing the church control of the cannon. Bevelle's past actions against their people have made them suspicious of our motives, and the involvement of the Crusaders is a compromise that allows this project to proceed."

"Past actions? What do you mean by that?" Maester Kendale demanded with a puzzled frown.

Braska raised one eyebrow and answered the question calmly. "I am sure a man of your wisdom knows the true history of Spira, how Bevelle destroyed the Al Bhed city of Py'Nahdec a thousand years ago, and scattered the people across Spira? They have not forgotten this." There was a long silence as the words sank in, and frowns as the Maesters looked at each other. This was knowledge that had long been suppressed, buried deep in the oldest archives and known by only a few of Yevon's most powerful followers; they were not pleased that Braska had uncovered this knowledge.

The Ronso Maester frowned thoughtfully and cleared his throat before continuing. "Why would they make this agreement, if that is the case?" He had no prejudices about the Al Bhed, the Ronso seldom saw any since Mt. Gagazet was far from the areas they were usually found; he was prepared to go along with the agreement if Braska could convince him it was in the best interest of Spira.

Braska tried once more to explain the Al Bhed viewpoint to his hostile audience. "They want the same as everyone else in Spira - the eradication of Sin and the opportunity to build their homes and raise their families without the shadow of Sin's return. The only reason I was able to get this agreement is that the Al Bhed are willing to set aside the past, willing to work with Bevelle for the good of all Spira."

The debate, or rather argument, about the agreement lasted for over an hour, until eventually the Maester's began repeating themselves. Grand Maester Mika finally called a halt to the angry debate. He looked thoughtfully at the papers under his hands for a moment, then glanced at each of the other Maesters in turn. "We have the opportunity to strike back at Sin, all it really requires from us is...acceptance of the effort; a decision to turn our eyes and allow it to happen."

"It doesn't matter what the Al Bhed plan, or what the Crusaders do…Sin will always return. It has been this way for a thousand years, and it will always be this way, until we repent for our sins," Maester Kendale stated flatly.

The Maesters looked angrily at each other, or down at the table, depending on their viewpoint on the issue. Grand Maester Mika finally called for silence. "That will be all Lord Braska. Thank you for your assistance." He turned to beckon his aide over and spoke quietly to him as Braska rose and bowed deeply to the Maesters before leaving the chamber. Auron and the acolyte bowed as well, and followed Braska out.

Grand Maester Mika sighed as the door closed behind the three young men. "We will adjourn for now, and make our decision after we've had time to reflect." The Maesters glared silently at each other and gathered their papers, and then rose as well to leave the room.

"Lord Braska? A moment please," the acolyte said quietly, taking Braska's arm and pulling him aside, out of the way as the Maesters moved past on their way to other duties. Braska was saddened when Maester Chuham walked past without comment, not meeting his eyes, as if he no longer existed. Finally the council chamber was empty except for Grand Maester Mika.

"Grand Maester Mika would like to speak with you in private for a moment." The acolyte gestured towards the open chamber door, and reached his hand out stop Auron as he automatically started to follow Braska. Auron settled reluctantly on a chair to wait once more as the acolyte closed the door behind Braska.

Grand Maester Mika was standing at the window, watching the activity down in the temple courtyard, as Braska entered. "You have to know that the Council will not agree to this plan? It's not in the best interests of the Church of Yevon to be involved in an operation of this nature. Our teachings clearly state that we are not to condone the use of these types of machina…and yet…if word got out that we refused an opportunity to destroy Sin, it would shake the faith of the people. You have placed us in a very delicate position, and I can see no way to compromise."

"Then do nothing, your Worship." Braska answered softly, moving to stand beside Grand Maester Mika at the window. "Allow the Al Bhed and the Crusaders this opportunity to destroy Sin."

"Have you received the crusaders agreement in this matter?" Grand Maester Mika turned to look at the young man. "What do they intend to do?" Braska bowed slightly to him and answered respectfully.

"I received their agreement before I departed the excavation site. Their commander has indicated that the Mi'Ihen high road would be ideal for the placement of the cannon. This location is close enough to Luca and the excavation site to allow for transportation of materials, but far enough away to not pose a danger to Luca. It also puts the weapon in a place that it cannot be used on any target but Sin."

"The question that comes to mind is…how will they lure Sin into the trap?"

"I'm sure the crusaders will figure out a method, they will have years to work on it." Braska informed Grand Maester Mika. "Cid has managed miracles already, but there will be a lot of work to repair the cannon, and they still have not salvaged the power supply it will need."

"How many years are we talking about?" Grand Maester Mika glanced at Braska as he returned to his seat at the table. "The report you included with the agreement was a bit vague."

"Fifteen years at least, or possibly as long as eighteen years if there are additional problems." Braska answered. "A lot of the materials needed are not easily available."

Grand Maester Mika nodded his understanding and sat in deep thought for a long moment. "Very well…I will see what I can do to convince the other Maesters to agree to look aside and allow the plan to continue." Grand Maester Mika smiled slightly, already seeing the benefit of allowing the crusaders to proceed…they would have to walk very carefully in order to stay within the good graces of the church, preventing them from carrying out some of their more controversial operations, and it was a good way to see who the church's strongest opponents were – their leaders would rise to the top, to be easily dealt with at a later time. "Enough about that," he continued, "tell me about the new fayth at Baaj."

Braska blinked at the abrupt change in topic, and slowly explained about the strange haunting of Baaj temple, the eerie feeling in the chamber of the fayth, and the story about Lady Reena's suicide, carefully refraining from mentioning that he had actually communicated with her fayth. Grand Maester Mika listened with interest, but seemed to know the information already, doubtless High Priest Balamus had already written of these matters.

"One other thing, sir," Braska continued slowly. "Apparently one of the elderly priests spoke to Lady Reena when she first arrived on the island, and was told something that may relevant to your decision concerning Seymour." Grand Maester Mika listened more intently as Braska explained Lady Reena's reasons for leaving her husband, her motivation for killing herself.

"This explains a lot concerning the child's behavior…I thank you for this information. It does indeed change the situation." He smiled slightly, anticipating the reaction of those who had opposed his viewpoint on the issue.

"I'm sure you will do what is best for the child, his life has been very difficult. I hope he will receive the help he needs," Braska responded respectfully. "I do have one last suggestion however…a possible solution to the problem with Seymour."

Grand Maester Mika raised an eyebrow and asked, "And that would be?"

"Make Lord Jyskal a Maester, in exchange for leaving Seymour in Bevelle Temple. I don't believe he wants his son out of love, but rather because he lost status when his wife and son left him. This way he would regain his status, and the church will have the boy." And his aeon, was the unspoken thought in both their minds. Grand Maester Mika was surprised at the suggestion, but quickly saw the logic. He considered the solution, and nodded his approval; it would indeed solve the problem, and would bring the Guado more firmly under church control.

"That brings us to the last issue." Grand Maester Mika looked directly at Braska and frowned slightly. "Have you given any thought to your future?" He watched as Braska's face showed no reaction, nodding to himself; the young man had excellent control, even if his judgment was questionable. "You know of course, that by marrying an Al Bhed you have compromised your position within the church? Maester Chuham had planned to offer you the hand of his daughter in marriage, and a position as head of the Kilika Temple…but this is no longer an option for you."

"I am aware of this, sir. I realized what it would mean when I married Leyona, and I am prepared to accept the consequences. I will be clearing my things from the dormitory as soon as I leave here." Braska stopped for a moment then continued in a firmer tone of voice. "I will be taking up management of the shipping business my grandfather began, and taking my father's place on the Merchants Council."

"You do realize that the nobility of Bevelle are unlikely to accept your wife?" Grand Maester Mika stated quietly. Braska nodded, knowing that this was the unfortunate truth. They were going have problems with the elite of Bevelle. The merchant class was more tolerant, but he was sure there would be problems with them as well.

"Here are my letters of authority, and my resignation," Braska said quietly, setting his diplomatic pouch down on the table in front of Grand Maester Mika.

"You will return to civilian life, and leave church policy to the church?"

"Yes sir." Braska replied. He took a deep breath, and let it slowly out as he thought of the best way to phrase his last request as a priest of Yevon. "I would request one thing before I go, your Worship. I would like your assurance that my actions will not reflect badly upon Sir Auron – he performed his duties as my guardian admirably, and should not suffer for my decisions."

"Sir Auron's career will not be affected…he will receive his official notice to return to his post as Captain of the Temple guard before the end of the day." Grand Maester Mika was quick to reassure. "Consider this my gift to you, for the service you have performed."

Braska stepped back and bowed formally, and then turned to leave, but Grand Maester Mika stopped him with a last comment. "You have made enemies – if you cause problems they may…cause you, and your friends, difficulties."

Braska nodded his understanding and bowed again, and backed out of the door, closing it behind him quietly. He understood what the Grand Maester had implied; his future actions could affect not only himself, but Leyona…and Auron, as well.

"Is everything alright, Braska?" Auron put his hand on his friend's shoulder, not really reassured by Braska's quick nod. He could tell Braska wasn't.

"Walk with me to the dormitory?" Braska gestured towards the stairs, and started walking. "I'll tell you about it on the way."


	10. A New Beginning

Braska's translation notes: The hand writing changed abruptly, and the journal continues. I believe this is written by a priest of the Bevelle Temple.

**I found this journal hidden away in the wall of a room built to contain a fayth. Master Priest Cultoth says it may have been built a hundred years ago by blasphemers from Zanarkand. It took me many days to figure out the encryption, since my skills in this language are slight, but I am likely the only one here capable of translating this at all. What I read has shaken me badly, and sometimes I wish I had never found this book. I have kept my knowledge secret because I know my superiors would destroy it immediately if they knew it even existed. **

**I don't know if I believe all that is written, but too much of what it says fits things I've heard and read in the temple archives over the many years I served there. The journal speaks of terrible things done by order of the temple of Bevelle, of how Bevelle controlled the news and has rewritten the histories to change what people believe to be the truth. I know the last as least is true, since I have participated in some of the cover-ups and have spread teachings I knew to be wrong, at my master's orders. **

**We just got word that the strange fiend that people are beginning to call 'Sin', attacked Bevelle a few weeks ago. Thousands of people were killed and half the city was leveled. The strange fiend has returned time and time again after we've destroyed it; after reading this account, I believe it to be the final summoning of Yu Yevon. **

**If the priest of Zanarkand spoke truly, the only way** **to defeat what we now call 'Sin' is to break the bond between the aeon and its rider by performing another summoning. How though, when none of our weapons have sufficed and we have no more Summoners; the church has banned them in order to keep tighter control on what the people believe. The Maesters think that Summoners remind the people of Zanarkand, and they don't want that part of our history looked at too closely. **

**The records of the war years have been changed so extensively over the last few years that the children of today know nothing of what truly occurred. A strange thing is starting to happen all over Spira; the young people have begun singing a song, one I believe to have originated during the war, as a hymn. None of them know what the words mean, but they insist it pleases the fayth…some swear they hear singing when the chamber of the fayth is empty…**

Note: The hand writing has changed slightly, and a different type of ink was used, so perhaps this is written at a time later than the first section?

**The ship was two weeks late and only brought half the supplies we'd requested. I don't know how we will survive the storm season now. The ship refused to take anyone off the island, saying they didn't have any orders to evacuate us. Luca was attacked by Sin, with heavy casualties, and the villages of Konika, Sontiki, and Beliko were totally destroyed. The sailor who told me this says it's not safe to rebuild the villages, and the survivors are moving to Luca where they can be protected better. Fiends are overrunning the mainland, killing at will; they say there is nowhere safe to take us. I am old now and I'm not strong enough, or brave enough, to defy the orders of my temple leaders, but I can write my true feelings here in a record I will return to hiding, just in case we don't survive the storms. May Yevon have mercy on us all, because it appears _Yu _Yevon will not.

* * *

**

The sun was low in the sky, glowing red and blazing orange as if on fire, as Braska headed home. Tomorrow was likely to be just as hot and dry as today had been and unfortunately they could have used some rain to cool everything off a little. Braska sighed as sweat ran down his back, making the simple shirt he was wearing stick to him. He'd changed out of his priestly robes in the dormitory, putting on an old shirt and trousers he'd worn for his workouts with Auron, leaving his robes on the bed when he left, unwilling to wear them when he no longer had the right. His mood was solemn, and the realization that he was no longer a part of the church was still settling in his mind. He had known he would have to leave the priesthood if he was to resurrect the shipping business, but it saddened him to know they hadn't wanted him to stay. It had been a miserable day, and he hoped for a quiet evening and some time with Leyona.

There was no answer to the door chimes at the front of the manor, so Braska turned down the narrow alleyway between his house and the one belonging to the family next door. It was used for deliveries and led to a gate in the stone wall surrounding the back courtyard. He juggled the box holding his belongings from the dormitory and pushed the gate open with his elbow, then climbed the steps leading to the kitchen entrance. As he had hoped, the door was unlocked.

The smell of roasting meat met him as he entered the kitchen, and several large pots simmered on the stove. He set the box on one of the chairs beside the long wooden table taking up one side of the room. So much had happened since morning, and he leaned against the table for a moment with a sigh, not wanting to face Leyona in his current mood.

Sudden shrieks, followed by a loud crash and then silence, brought him out of the kitchen at a run, heading towards the front of the house. He heard more shrieks, and…laughter…as he reached the door to the sitting room his mother had used for painting. A large mass was rising from the midst of a pile of dark fabric, to the giggles and shrieks of several women standing near the doorway. Two of the three had kerchiefs over their dark hair, loose blouses, and trousers stained with dirt, the other woman was slightly older and significantly cleaner, dressed in a light blue dress with a large apron over it.

Growls and high pitched roars came from under the pile of draperies, along with giggles, as bits of fabric rose to form claws and reached for the watching women, sending clouds of dust into the air.

"Oh no! It's a giggle fiend!" Braska heard a male voice quaver in mock fear as he entered, and he looked up to find Roggis perched on the top rung of a ladder, one hand braced on the now empty drapery rod, a large grin on his normally solemn face. His hair was standing on end from where he'd run his fingers through it, and he had a large smear of dust across his cheek, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. "Quick, run!" Roggis commanded, "Before it eats us all!" He waved his arm dramatically, and then grabbed the curtain rod as the ladder wobbled.

More shrieks and roars from under the fabric, and giggles from the watching women – and Braska couldn't help himself – he started laughing too.

Roggis looked towards the doorway with his mouth hanging open in surprise. Braska leaned against the door frame and laughed again as Roggis looked sheepishly back at his young Lord, and worked his way carefully down the ladder.

"Braska!" an excited voice squealed from under the pile of drapery, and he walked into the room past the giggling women, reaching to fold back the fabric and extricate the blond haired woman from beneath the pile. She emerged, dusty from head to toe, wearing a kerchief over her simple ponytail, one of his shirts with the tails tied in front, and a pair of his old trousers with a knee torn out. Two more young women crawled out after Leyona, all three laughing as they wiped at the streaks of dust on their dirty faces.

He was laughing nearly too hard to speak, so he just pulled Leyona close for a hug. "I see you've been busy today, sweetheart," he finally managed to gasp.

"I'm glad you're here! We're going to take the drapes to the laundry and then we can clean up for supper!" Leyona giggled as she brushed her dusty hand prints off Braska's shirt, and kissed him lightly.

"Leyona, could you help us fold this up so we can carry it easier?" one of the women called, and Leyona stooped to lift one edge of the heavy fabric, the other's moving to help. They quickly had it folded into a manageable length, then hoisted it onto their shoulders and trouped past him towards the laundry, laughing at how dusty they were, and teasing Leyona about her handsome beau as they went.

Leyona called a request over her shoulder as they left the room. "Could you help Roggis move the ladder to the music room? We're going to take the rest of the draperies down tomorrow, then wash windows."

Braska looked at Roggis and raised one eyebrow questioningly. Roggis smiled and shrugged – he'd been ordered around like this all day, and had decided it was easier to just comply. He seemed happy that the house was full of life, and laughter, once more.

"You heard the boss, let's go?" Braska grinned, then moved to help fold the ladder, and lowered it to the floor. He hesitated once it was down and turned to Roggis. "Roggis, could you do me a favor?" Braska asked quietly as he lifted one end of the ladder.

"Yes, of course Lord Braska," the elderly man answered, lifting the other end.

"Could you not call me Lord Braska when it's just us?" Braska gestured towards the laughter coming from the direction of the kitchen and laundry. "I think Leyona is enjoying having girlfriends, and it might make them uncomfortable around us." They moved into the music room and leaned the ladder against the wall. "I'd like to get to know them, before I have to be Lord Braska."

Roggis looked at him for a long moment then answered. "I don't think they will be fooled for long…"

"No, probably not," Braska looked at his dirty hands and brushed them on his pants. "I don't intend to keep it a secret, but at least for a little while let me just be Braska?" He set one hand on Roggis's shoulder and waited for his answer. "I like the laughter, and I don't want to discourage it."

Roggis looked at his young master for a minute then nodded with a small smile. "I won't give you away." He reached to pat Braska's shoulder, then they walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hey there, you look hungry! Supper will be in just a few minutes – would you like a mug of cider while we wait?" The middle aged cook said, turning from where she stirred a large pot at the stove. She smiled brightly at Braska and Roggis as they walked into the kitchen, and reached up into a cupboard for mugs.

Braska smiled back and accepted one, moving to the cooler to pull out a frosty pitcher. "Who might you be?" he asked, pouring their mugs full and taking a long drink. "I'm Braska."

She turned to smile at him again, "I'm Tunis." She frowned and then asked, "Braska, like the Lord?"

Braska shrugged, "Same as the Lord's, yes." Braska hoped the woman wouldn't press the issue, and smiled slightly as she shrugged, accepting his answer. She obviously thought it coincidence only, since he was hardly dressed like the Lord of the manor. She seemed to have accepted him as the maintenance man Leyona had requested. Roggis turned away so she couldn't see his smile, his shoulders shaking in an effort not to laugh.

"Would you mind washing up and setting the table? Everyone else has gone to clean up, and dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." The cook gestured towards the table, and Braska nodded agreeably, setting down his mug and heading to the powder room to wash up, Roggis following. When they returned Braska reached into the cupboard for plates, while Roggis moved to get the serving platters from the butler's pantry.

"How many should I set for?" Braska asked, starting to lay out plates and silverware on the table. "Who else has been hired anyway?"

"Let's see…you already seem to know Roggis and Leyona, so that's the butler and housekeeper," she smiled when he nodded in agreement, "I'm the cook and my assistant's Missy, she's the little one. The upstairs and downstairs maids are Toyma and Erika, and the laundry girl is Tami…that makes eight counting you." She turned to hand Braska a tub of butter and several hot plates to set on the table. "Can you get the napkins? They're in the linen closet in the butler's pantry."

Braska nodded, amused at the idea of Leyona being the housekeeper, and picked up his cider for another swallow as he moved into the small room adjacent to the kitchen. It took him a little while to find the napkins, and he heard giggles as the other women approached.

"How was your day Braska?" Leyona asked quietly as she entered the kitchen after the other women. She smiled as she put her arms around him for a hug then took his mug for a sip of cider. She had scrubbed the dust off, and changed into a simple loose dress. "I hope everything went alright today…" Her smile faded as he sighed and shook his head.

"I resigned my position, and cleared everything out," he admitted. "They didn't take it very well, and aren't going to accept the agreement. Only good thing is Auron is back at his old job, and my problems aren't going to affect him."

Leyona frowned at him in concern, so he lightened the mood. "Good thing I have this job," he kidded. "Is the Lady of the house hard to work for?" He winked at her, then smiled and raised an eyebrow as Leyona giggled.

"Oh yes, she's a real tyrant! She'll keep you hopping!" He pulled her close again for a kiss, and then let her loose when the other ladies started teasing them.

"Leyona! Not fair for you to keep such a cutie to yourself – introduce us!" one young women called laughingly from the table as she filled mugs with cider.

"Does he have a friend?" the youngest girl, barely out of her teens, cooed as she set baskets of bread rolls on the table.

"I want one too!" another joked as she carried a big bowl of fresh salad greens to the table. The rest of the women laughed as Leyona and Braska blushed in embarrassment.

"I think I got the best one," Leyona admitted, pulling Braska over to a seat at one end of the table. "This is Braska, my husband." She settled on a chair beside him as Roggis took a seat at the other end of the table. Laughter answered that comment as everyone else took a place at the table.

The cook set a large roast down in front of Roggis, ready for him to carve, since he was considered the ranking person in the household hierarchy. Roggis looked at the roast and cleared his throat uneasily, not sure how Braska would take his demotion. "Lor…um…Braska…would you like to say a blessing?" Roggis suggested once the laughter had quieted. Braska nodded and then led the group in saying simple thanks for the food.

Supper was eaten amidst friendly conversation and laughter, as the women took turns recounting the day's events and mishaps, and told each other about their lives and families. Leyona simply saying that she was not on good terms with her family and Braska admitting to being the last of his.

When talk turned to their quarters, Leyona interrupted the chatter. "What do you think needs fixing in your rooms? I know it's been a long time since anyone stayed there, so things have gotten a little shabby. Let me know in the morning and Braska or I'll see about getting repairs done."

"If you notice anything in the rest of the house that needs repaired, let me know? Any window's leaking or doors that don't work correctly?" Braska added as Leyona finished.

Toyma piped up, "I saw where water has leaked under the outside doors in the yellow sitting room. It looks like the threshold doesn't seal correctly." Braska nodded and started to get up, intending to get a note book he'd noticed in the butler's pantry. Roggis appeared at his side and handed him the book and a pen, then settled in a chair on the side of the table opposite Leyona, as the cook had already cleared that place and began putting away the leftovers.

"Thank you, Roggis," Braska smiled at the older man, then began making a note of the damaged window. "Anyone spot any other problems?" Another girl, Braska thought it was Erika, mentioned a closet door upstairs that wouldn't open and said the drainwas leaking under the sink in the main bathroom upstairs. "I'll see to that tonight," he promised. "Let me know if you find anything else?" Everyone nodded, and promised to keep their eyes open for problems.

"So, how about we finish our work in the third floor living quarter's tomorrow morning? I know we'll all be a lot more comfortable once we have clean rooms to sleep in," Leyona said as everyone else arose from the table and began helping with the dinner dishes. "After we get them squared away we can finish getting the rest of the draperies down for cleaning and start on the second floor rooms."

"Um, Miss Leyona?" Missy, the petite teenager Leyona had hired as the cooks helper, asked hesitantly. "When are we going to meet the Lord and Lady?" Roggis choked on his swallow of cider and Braska reached to thump his back as the butler sputtered. "Will they like us, do you think?" The rest of the staff turned to look at Leyona, waiting for the answer curiously. They had all wondered when they'd meet their employers.

Leyona smiled at Braska, and then laughed when he raised his eyebrows and shrugged innocently. "I think you'll meet them eventually, they're a little busy right now getting settled in." She grinned, and poked her husband in the ribs, making him yelp. "I think you'll get along fine with them."

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Leyona!" Tunis looked up from the large frying pan she was working over and waved a spatula at the blond, and then pointed at the caff pot on the cupboard. "Help yourself – you're the first down this morning. Everyone else will be down in a minute. I think they were all up late last night working on their rooms, so they're running a little behind this morning.

"Braska will be here in a minute, he ran out to deliver some messages to the port office." Leyona said as she poured a cup of caff and leaned against the counter near the stove. "That smells good, what is it?"

"It's Mrs. Tunis's fry cakes! She makes them with cinnamon," Missy piped up from further down the counter where she was slicing melon. "There's sausage done already if you'd like a piece?"

"Thank you, but I think I'll wait for Braska to get back." Leyona picked up her caff and moved to look out the kitchen door at the overgrown bushes in the back courtyard. "Did the maintenance man ever come by yesterday? Roggis said he left word at the employment office, but we were so busy yesterday I never even thought about it."

"No dear, the only man that came by was your husband…" Tunis frowned slightly as she thought about it. "I thought your husband _was _the maintenance man?" They both turned as they heard the front door chimes, and Roggis's footsteps heading to answer it. "Wonder who that is at the door this early?"

Roggis came back down the hall and entered the kitchen, followed by Braska, who was wearing a plain but well tailored tunic and slacks, of a much higher quality than yesterday's work clothes. Leyona picked out another cup and poured caff for her husband, handing it to him as he took a seat beside Roggis at the table. Braska sipped his caff and watched the cook flip the fry cakes with a smooth motion.

"Were you able to find the Harbor Master?" Leyona asked quietly, sitting down beside Braska as Tunis handed them plates of fry cakes. Braska traded the butter to Roggis as the butler passed the syrup to him, then both dug their forks in and closed their eyes in appreciation as they tasted Tunis's breakfast specialty.

"No, but his assistant said he would notify me when the Utica makes port." Tunis looked up as Braska spoke, and kept glancing at him with a puzzled expression. "Captain Harric said he's leaving with the morning tide, and he'll deliver the rest of the letters to the manager in Luca. Everyone should have them by the end of the month."

Leyona nodded, and smiled her thanks to Missy as the girl set a bowl of melon cubes on the table and offered them a plate of sausage links. "Would you like some sausage? Mrs. Tunis has them special made at the butchers in Market Square."

Roggis took another bite of his breakfast and stabbed a sausage off the plate, lifting it to sniff hesitantly. "Fennel…has to be from Myric's shop," he commented, biting into the thick link with evident satisfaction. "He's the only one who adds fennel to his sausage."

Braska speared a couple sausages, and cut them neatly into sections. "The Merchant Council is meeting in two days, they should be sending the notice today…could you let me know as soon as it comes?" Roggis nodded without speaking, his mouth full of sausage.

"Missy? If you're done with your breakfast, could you please go into the larder and get me an inventory? I need to know what supplies I should order today." Tunis handed her young assistant a notepad and pushed her gently towards the larder then walked over to the table. "Ok, does someone want to tell me what is going on?"

Braska and Leyona exchanged puzzled glances, while Roggis calmly sipped his caff. All three shrugged, and Leyona finally answered. "Breakfast?"

Tunis snorted, and glared at them, crossing her arms. "I know when I'm being taken for a fool…which one of you wants to explain? I know something isn't right here."

Braska looked at Roggis, but he just shook his head and shrugged again, reaching for another sausage, determined to stay out of the whole thing.

"Well? I'm waiting…" Tunis prompted again, "I'm not staying in a place where people aren't straight and upright with me."

"You might as well tell her, Lord Braska…" Roggis said finally, sipping his caff calmly. "Good cooks are hard to find, and I'd hate to loose her." He reached for another fry cakes and poured more syrup over them, flooding the plate.

Tunis's eyes widened as she looked from Braska to Leyona and back, her mind working rapidly toad final conclusion. "Lord Braska…and that would make you Lady Leyona?" She said finally, pointing at Leyona accusingly.

Leyona grinned and took a sip of caff before she answered. "I prefer Leyona, actually. The Lady bit is still new, and I keep looking around for someone else whenever I'm called that." She gestured to the chair next to her, "Please sit?"

Tunis sat slowly, puzzled by the strange actions of her employers. She'd worked for other noble families, and knew how Lords and Ladies were supposed to act, and this wasn't proper.

"First, Tunis…I have to apologize to you. We didn't intend to make a fool of you, or anyone else," Leyona explained. "I guess we aren't like the normal nobility here in Bevelle - I'm about as common as you'll find, and Braska hasn't played their games for years."

Braska snorted, amused by her comment. "I worked on the docks when I was younger, and then joined the Crusaders…I lost any pretensions of superiority I might have had years ago."

Leyona smiled at her husband and continued. "I've never had servants and I was raised in a culture where everyone pulls their own weight. Everyone works for the common goals and the good of the group. I've never been afraid to get dirty, and I don't intend to stand by now and have other's _do_ for me."

"But…" Tunis started, but Leyona held up her hand to stop her.

"I would appreciate if you could just treat me like you did yesterday. I've enjoyed my role as housekeeper, and I'd like to continue as I started with you all – no M'Lady's, no Madam's, just Leyona?"

"But…it wouldn't be right! What would everyone think?" Tunis protested weakly. She remembered the naughty thoughts that had drifted through her mind last night as she watched Braska working under the upstairs sink, and put her hands to her suddenly hot cheeks.

"Well…I guess, if we ever have noble guests, you can call me Lady, but otherwise…just Leyona, please?" Leyona smiled at the cook, and gradually Tunis smiled back and started to chuckle softly.

"And I would like to be just Braska," her husband requested. "Please don't mention who we are to the others? At least until they figure it out themselves?"

Tunis shook her head and started to laugh. "You have got to be the strangest people I've ever worked for…but Ok, I'll keep my mouth shut." She stood and moved back to the stove, starting another batch of fry cakes as the clattering sounds of feet drifted down the back stairway. "Can't say things aren't interesting around here at least," she added, winking at Roggis, and slipping him another fry cake, to his delight.

* * *

Another long day, fighting dust, cobwebs, and years of neglect; but by the end of the day, progress had been made, and everyone sat down to supper with a sense of accomplishment. Leyona sat with Braska, Roggis, and Tunis at the table after their evening meal, sipping tea. Everyone else had gone upstairs to work on their rooms.

"Roggis, do you know if there's any useable furniture stored upstairs? The girls could use a small table and a couple comfortable chairs in their rooms, and more lamps -probably another lamp each?" Leyona asked as she read off a list in front of her.

"We can go take a look tomorrow," Braska answered, looking up from his own list. "I think there should be – I remember when my mother redecorated all the downstairs rooms and sent a lot of things up to the attic. I don't know how they were stored though, the chairs might need recovered." Roggis nodded agreement, writing a reminder on his own list.

Leyona sipped her tea thoughtfully, and made another note on the list in front of her. "Could you check and see if there any fabric's or linens up there while you're at it? I would like to change some of the draperies for lighter curtains, instead of putting the old ones back up. Some are pretty moth eaten and faded, and I don't think they will be worth repairing, especially the ones from the red sitting room. I think we can get the water stain out of the ones from the yellow room though."

"The girls would like to paint their rooms, if that's alright with you?" Tunis commented, reaching to refill everyone's cups then sitting down to enjoy her own. "They could work on it in the evenings after their work's done."

"We can all work on it as soon as we've got the master bedroom finished. I'll need some extra help getting the bed moved though Roggis," Braska commented as he read the notes he'd taken earlier in the day. "Its awfully heavy, and I'm not sure we'll be able to take it apart – I'm not sure it even comes apart, for that matter, for all I know, they built the house around it." He looked up as everyone burst out laughing. "I was serious, you know…" He finally grinned when Leyona laughed so hard she started gasping for air.

"It's nice to see you smile, Braska. Auron said you had a sense of humor, but I thought he was kidding!" Leyona said, attempting to keep a straight face. Braska looked up at her in surprise, and they both started laughing again, until he leaned over and kissed her…Braska and Leyona were still oblivious…several minutes later.

"Ahhhh…Braska? Leyona? Hello?" Tunis finally asked with a grin, then picked up her tea and motioned to Roggis. "Care to join me outside? I don't think we're going to get any more done tonight, or at least they won't."

Roggis looked at the young couple for a moment then shrugged. "Indeed, a walk around the courtyard sounds nice. After you, madam," he bowed slightly to the woman, and held out his arm gallantly, smiling as she reached out to take it.

"Where'd Roggis and Tunis go?" Leyona asked eventually, as she became aware of the silence around them.

Braska shrugged, and pulled her back for another kiss.


	11. While you were Gone

The sound of the dormitory door slamming echoed through the entire hallway, followed by the sound of a chair hitting the wall and splintering. "How could they do this to me!" resounded through the small room as the man dressed in a Guard Captain's uniform slammed a second chair onto the floor and swept everything off the table with his arm, sending books and papers flying. "He left with that heretic priest then he comes back and expects to just walk back in like nothing happened!" Kinoc's ranting voice lowered slightly as he heard voices in the hallway calling out in alarm. "I deserve to keep the position – I deserve to be Captain of the guard, not Auron!" Kinoc stood for a long time, breathing heavily, fists clenched at his side, face reddened with emotion as he thought about the humiliation he'd been subjected to just a few minutes earlier.

"Auron! You're back!" Guard Second Rimon shouted with excitement as he saw his former Captain enter the Guard Captain's office. "How'd it go, being stuck with the heathens I mean?"

Auron grinned at his second in command and slapped him on the shoulder in greeting. "Not as bad as I thought it would – some of them are actually quite nice." He looked around the nearly empty office, nodding to others of the command staff who where working at their desks. "Where's Kinoc?"

Rimon snorted then pointed towards the inner office. "Probably in there, gloating as usual. He's been a real pain in the ass since you left, so praise Yevon you're back. Please tell me you're the Captain again?"

"Grand Maester Mica has reinstated me as Captain, but it won't be formalized until later today, so don't spread it around until Kinoc is officially relieved?"

Of course that request was ignored, and Kinoc was furious to find out about his demotion from gossip in the temple cafeteria. He was further humiliated when his request to speak with Maester Mica concerning the position was denied, in front of a number of other people waiting to see the Maester. The final straw was dropped when he returned to the Guard Captains office and walked into an impromptu welcome back party the guards were throwing for Auron.

"He's going to pay for this…" Kinoc muttered, reaching into his cupboard for a bottle of sake, not bothering with a glass. "He is going to pay."

* * *

"What the…Rimon? Could you come in here for a moment," Auron asked, leaning over to look out his office door towards his Second. Rimon nodded as he finished signing a report, then closed the folder and rose to enter the office, raising one hand to push his dark hair back in a habitual motion, then dropping it with a sigh. Rimon's hair had always been just a little bit longer than regulation, and tended to hang in his eyes, but it was now even shorter than Auron's, to the man's apparent disgust.

"Oh, that," Rimon commented, taking the folder Auron was holding out. He opened it and leafed through the papers, which were covered in charts and graphs, with notations and arrowed lines scribbled in the margins. "That was Kinoc's idea of reform. He had us changing shifts every three days and rearranged all our patrol routes, with the end result being we were all so tired none of us could think straight, and people were forgetting where they were supposed to be – so some area's had no guards, while other's had triple what they should have had. Even worse, some of the guards started hallucinating due to sleep deprivation and a lot of the rest were drinking themselves blind in order to get to sleep, so they had hangovers, when they weren't still drunk at shift change. He finally had to drop the idea when the healers protested. One of the guards fell asleep and ended up in the Via Purifico. He drowned before the others could pull him out. Kinoc refused to sign the paperwork for compensation to the poor sod's family, said he'd died due to dereliction of duty, so the rest of us took up a collection. And that was just the first month you were gone."

Auron looked at Rimon, then back at the folder with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

Rimon dropped the folder back onto Auron's desk then shrugged, reaching up to scratch the side of his hawk like nose with one scarred finger. "He said it was to prevent complacency. That some of the guards were so set in their ruts they weren't alert."

Auron sighed and leaned back in his chair, tipping his head sideways and rubbing his forehead as he closed his eyes. "I never thought he was an idiot, but I'm beginning to change my mind. What else did he do while I was gone, besides rearranging the entire filing system that is?"

Rimon pulled a chair over closer to the desk and glanced out the door, checking to see that none of the other's were within hearing. "He spent an awful lot of time kissing up to the Maesters, when he wasn't strutting around in his uniform making everyone miserable. Formal inspections every day, guards reprimanded for any deviation from regulation, punishment details handed out for any infraction…shall I go on?" Auron shook his head, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I guess that answers my question about the over enthusiastic greeting I got yesterday." He exhaled noisily and sat back up. "Get me the list of the punishment details and the folders for anything else you think I need to see, and I'll look at it in the morning. I'm going to go to the training grounds and beat on something; I think I've had enough of Kinoc's plans and schemes for the day."


	12. Surprise!

Braska's translation notes: The last section of the book is badly damaged, as if it had sat open to the weather. Only the last few pages are intact, and they are only partially filled with writing. At least this writer seems to have understood the language of Zanarkand and there are fewer grammatical mistakes.

**I found this journal hidden in a small niche behind a certain carving in the fayth chamber. I don't know what to believe of its contents, but the deceit and betrayal it speaks of sickens my heart. I can only wonder why these things were done, why Yevon allowed them to happen. Yevon must have deserted those people or maybe they deserted him? **

**Summoners exist again. Once it was determined the machina – machines – couldn't destroy Sin, the Church of Yevon decided the people needed at least the _hope_ of defeating Sin, so they created the custom of the Journey. Each Summoner makes a Journey, or pilgrimage, across Spira to visit each Temple of the Fayth, visible proof that the church is trying to defeat Sin. I think it's to focus the people's attention on the Summoners, and not on what the Church is doing elsewhere. It has also had the effect of reinforcing the tradition of repentance and brought the Church more power. It remains to be seen if the summoners can succeed; the fayth have changed over the years - past teachings said that the fayth fought alongside their summoners as full, conscious partners, but it seems this is no longer true. It is as if they sleep now and assist us unknowingly, as if in a dream; no summoner has actually spoken with a fayth for several generations. **

**A summoner has defeated Sin for the first time, and we have hopes it is gone for good. It cost us the life of the strongest summoner in fifty years however, and we have no-one to replace him. The hymn of the fayth is sung continuously in all the temples now, since it seems to keep the fayth from fading. Two of the fayth had already gone before we discovered this; gone forever, in temples which did not allow the hymn - one was in the main temple in Zanarkand, the fayth of Lord Zaon. We no longer know how the fayth were created, so we have lost something irreplaceable.**

Note: Several page gap between these two sections of the journal – the ink is badly damaged by water so I am not sure of the exact translation.

…**seen off the coast of Bevelle - Sin has returned, barely ten years after it was defeated. Summoning does not appear to be the answer either. I have decided to leave a more tangible legacy than past authors of this journal, a clue to this information from our past, carved into stone. It will have to be a riddle; else the others will destroy it. Maybe someone yet to come can decipher it and have the strength to finally right the wrongs we have done.**

**We know what we are, for we have committed atrocities in the name of Yevon - but know not what we may be, if we are redeemed by faith and righteous action. **

**We hold our fayth as a shield, so they may protect us, and as a weapon, so we may protect Spira.**

**Sin stands before us, and our past actions have damned us from the Farplane. **

**But all eyes are closed in dreaming - the fayth sleep and we deny our past - open them, that we may know Sins true form and atone.

* * *

**

"Are you sure you're not peeking?" Braska guided Leyona slowly down the kitchen stairs, his hands on her shoulders, laughing as she tried to peek under the scarf covering her eyes. "No, don't touch it! You can't see yet, you have to wait!"

Leyona laughed as Braska tickled her to get her hands away from the scarf, and finally she quit trying to peek and allowed him to steer her down one of the garden pathways towards the center of the courtyard behind the mansion.

"Why are you taking me out here Braska? I have things I need to do inside!" Leyona protested laughingly, "I am supposed to be helping with the painting!" They had started repainting the red sitting room, getting it ready to become Leyona's office.

"Shush! Just bear with me for a minute…you'll like it, I promise." Braska stopped Leyona with gentle pressure on her shoulders and turned her slightly to the left. "Ok, now you can take off the blindfold…"

"Oh, Braska!" Leyona gasped as she pulled off the scarf covering her eyes and saw the fountain in front of her. Once dirt filed and dry, its stone border broken and stained, now it was clean and filled with sparkling water. In the center was a white marble statue of a delicately featured maiden holding a small jug, water cascaded from the jug and rippled into the now clear pool at her feet. Several small, brightly colored fish swam slowly under the leaves of a blooming water flower. The paving around the fountain had been cleaned and reset smoothly and newly planted aromatic herbs peeked up from between the stones. Leyona looked around the courtyard and noticed the newly cleaned flower beds, neatly trimmed hedges, and reset stones on the paths leading to the far corners. All the dead undergrowth had been cleared, and the once neglected flower beds were ready for planting.

"I thought you might like to plant some flowers? I know you mentioned you like flowers, and now you can plant whatever you like." Braska grinned as she sat on the low wall surrounding the fountain to dip her fingers into the cool water. A red and black fish rose to nibble on her finger and she giggled when it wiggled away as she tried to touch its side.

"When did you get this fixed? I mean, you've been so busy helping me inside …when did you have time for this?" Leyona smiled up at her husband, and reached for his hand, squeezing it in thanks.

"Roggis found a gardener to help for a few weeks, just until we get the flowers growing the way you want. He has been working for a couple days to get all the dead bushes out, and he finished the fountain last night." Braska grinned at Leyona and leaned over, pulling a small bag out of his pocket. "Here, the fish look hungry. Give them just a pinch of this." He handed Leyona the fish food and watched as she sprinkled a small amount onto the water, giggling as the fish darted over to gulp the bits of food.

"Thank you Braska, this is a wonderful gift!" Leyona looked around the courtyard, her eyes going soft as she imagined the barren flower beds full of blooms and butterfly's hovering over the colorful blossoms. "Pink flowers I think and white…maybe yellow?" she looked up at Braska and smiled as she thought of all the possibilities.

"I think anything you plant will be beautiful, as beautiful you are Leyona," Braska said softly, bending over to kiss her gently.

* * *

It had been a long summer's work, but finally the garden was finished. It wouldn't bloom until the spring, but the new bushes were planted, along with a number of blooming trees, and hundreds of bulbs. Spring would be glorious, and Leyona smiled slightly as she took a last look out the second floor window at the garden she'd worked so hard on. Yes, Spring was going to be wonderful.

"Leyona, are you ready yet?" Braska called up the stairs impatiently. They were supposed to have been at the dock an hour ago, but Leyona kept finding last minute things to pack. "Hurry up, please? The ship will leave without us if we don't leave NOW!" He heard muffled thumps and several swear words in Al Bhed, then Leyona finally appeared at the top of the stairs, dragging yet another trunk to add to the pile already loaded on the trolley.

"I'm ready now! Sorry, but I couldn't find my hair brush!" Leyona stepped back as Braska reached the top of the stairs and picked up the trunk. "Be careful with that one please? I put extra packing in it, but some of the gifts I bought are delicate."

Braska sighed, according to Leyona fully half of the mountain of baggage was delicate, and she'd insisted it had to stay in the cabin. It would be a wonder if they had room to move once they got to the ship. At least the majority of it was gifts for her friends and family, and would be transferred to a ship heading for the Al Bhed salvage barges once they reached Luca. Cid was still not talking to his sister, but her uncle Aja had softened recently, his attitude softening enough for him to actually add a short note to a letter his sister had written. Leyona had decided to send a number of things she knew the Al Bhed on the barges would enjoy, now that winter was approaching. The gifts were going onto one of the last supply ships heading out before the winter storms made travel impossible, and the Al Bhed returned to their settlement on Bikanel Island to wait for spring. He was hoping this was the last trunk…any more and they would need another trolley. He'd never realized how complicated traveling with a woman could be.

"Roggis? Take care of everyone please?" Leyona patted his arm as she stopped on the top step to wait for Braska to exit the house. The elderly man nodded as he held the heavy front door open for Braska to maneuver the last trunk outside. "We should be back within a couple months, and you can reach us through the Luca office if anything comes up before we get back. Braska will be meeting with all the Captains for the Southern routes, so he won't be hard to find." Leyona smiled as she watched Braska secure the last trunk, then leaned over and kissed Roggis on one wrinkled cheek, making him blush profusely. "Make sure you eat and get enough rest, and keep up on all the gossip for me," she whispered, giving him a light hug goodbye. He nodded mutely, embarrassed and pleased at the same time. She had won him over within the first week and he didn't care what anyone else said - he liked the new mistress, Al Bhed or not!

"Are we ready now?" Braska winced when he realized he was whining like a little child and finished tying down the trunk. It was a good thing Auron wasn't here to see this – he'd be laughing about this, a lot, and Braska would never live it down. Auron had been distant lately, not wanting to cause trouble for them with the Temple leadership, and Braska realized he really missed him. He'd been working his Bo kata every morning in the partially repaired ballroom, but it just wasn't the same…he missed sparring with his best friend.

* * *

"I forgot how wonderful the sea looked at sunset," Braska murmured, his arms around Leyona as they leaned against the top railing of the ship to watch the sun sinking into the ocean. They were bound for Luca finally, and it felt nice to be away from the city. "Are you sure you feel alright now?" Leyona had been sick that morning, but had blamed it on the rough sea, and she seemed fine now. He still worried though; she hadn't been eating well lately, and seemed tired.

"Do you think you'll have trouble getting the Captains to agree to the changes you want to make in the shipping procedures?" Leyona asked quickly, trying to change the subject. "It's going to cause some problems with the suppliers, but I know it will really pay off once everyone implements the new warehouse procedures. You'll be able to close down a couple of the oldest ones, instead of repairing them."

"I know its going to be hard for some of them to accept, but we can't continue doing business the way my father did, not if we want to show a profit. We lost too many contracts the last few years, after my father got so sick." Braska sighed and hugged Leyona closer as the wind picked up and got cooler. Winter wasn't that far away, and this was probably the last opportunity to go to Luca until spring. He needed to do a complete inspection of all the shipping facilities, and convince several suppliers to extend their contracts. He'd been able to win contracts with the Crusaders to ship food and other supplies, but he was hoping to speak with the Crusader Commander in Luca about the building materials they would require if they intended to build the cannon emplacement on the cliffs along Mushroom Rock Road. The Crusaders had indicated that a representative would be willing to meet him to discuss their needs.

"Auron!" Braska grinned and jumped to his feet as the monk entered the main dining room of the small inn Braska and Leyona were staying at. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Bevelle?" he grabbed his friend's shoulder and clasped his arm, pleased at Auron's presence. Auron grinned as well and slapped Braska on the back, then pulled another chair over to the table where Braska and Leyona had been waiting for their breakfast to be served. "Leyona just left to visit the bathroom, she'll be right back. I know she'll be excited to see you." Braska waved a hand at the waitress, and motioned for her to bring more tea and another cup for Auron. "So, what brings you down here to Luca?"

"Well, it's the old good news – bad news bit," Auron said, taking the cup of tea from the waitress with a nod of thanks. He gave her his order for breakfast, and leaned over to watch her leave with a raised eyebrow at the scanty attire she was wearing. Braska smiled as he sipped his tea, amused by Auron's distraction.

"I was sent by Maester Mica to tell Commander Sellus to cease all cooperation with the Al Bhed." Auron frowned slightly as he sat straight once again and continued, choosing his words carefully. "Apparently the Maesters aren't happy about the progress the Crusaders have made with the Al Bhed engineer's. They are nearly ready to begin construction of a headquarters building, somewhere for the workers to live while the emplacement for the cannon is built. The Maesters didn't expect things to go so quickly I guess."

Braska sat back in his chair and looked gloomily down at the tea cup in his hand. "I was afraid of that. I knew it was asking too much for them to just stay out of it. What are you going to do now?"

"What I have already done…I delivered the message to Commander Sellus, and received his reply. I don't expect the Maesters will be happy with it however." Braska looked up sharply at Auron's smug tone of voice. "They basically he told the Maesters to take a flying leap off the top of the Temple, respectfully of course."

Braska looked for a long moment at Auron and then started laughing as he pictured the Maesters teetering on the top of the Temple spire, waiting for their turn to jump. "The crusaders aren't going to stop? That's great!" He sobered after a moment though, thinking about all the problems their defiance would cause. "The Maesters aren't going to be happy, not at all."

"Auron!" Leyona cried as she returned to the table, continuing around it as Auron stood to give her a big hug. "I've missed you," she murmured into his chest, embarrassing him with her fervent greeting. "Will you be here in Luca long?"

"No, I have to return to the temple tomorrow, but I have the rest of the afternoon off," the monk answered, retaking his seat as Leyona sat back down beside her husband.

"Great! I want to do some shopping…" her voice continued as she started detailing all the things she wanted to purchase. Auron and Braska's eyes met over the table and they both started laughing. "What?" Leyona asked, but then started laughing as she saw their expression. "Well alright…maybe I don't need all those things, but there _are_ a few things I can't get in Bevelle." She just couldn't understand their attitude towards shopping.

Their breakfast was soon served and they busied themselves with the fresh scrambled eggs, fried fish rolls in a breaded crust, spicy sausage, and hot bread rolls. Talk turned to catching up on the happenings over the last few months they'd been separated. Braska listened attentively to Auron's stories about the current temple politics and what had been happening with common acquaintances.

"I'm really concerned about that kid, the half-gaudo boy," Auron frowned as he continued sharing his news, playing with the last piece of sausage on his plate. "He gets picked on, and I'm not sure he isn't to blame for a lot of it. He has a sly way about him that puts people off. I've tried to spend time with him, but I'm just not comfortable around him and I'm not sure why." He shrugged at Braska's questioning look. "Its like when we were out on patrol, when everything looked peaceful but you knew there were fiends in the bushes, just waiting to attack?" He sighed, not satisfied with his explanation, but not having the right words to attach to his feelings. "He really needs a mentor, someone who can teach him to handle the bullies, without calling an aeon to do it."

"He's called the aeon?" Braska gasped, setting his tea down suddenly and sloshing it onto the tablecloth. "Was anyone hurt?" He leaned forward on the table, unsettled at the news. "What did the Maesters do?"

"Luckily, Maester Mica was nearby and he was able to get Seymour to release the aeon, otherwise there might well have been deaths. That child is…disturbed and I don't know how to help him." Auron set his fork down, changing his mind about eating the sausage as his stomach curdled at the thought of what might have happened if Mica hadn't heard the screams.

"What are the Maesters going to do?" Leyona asked curiously, nibbling on a plain bread roll. She hadn't finished her breakfast and had left her sausage and fish mostly uneaten. "It sounds like the boy needs a father figure, or like you said a mentor of some sort."

Auron sighed as he sat back, picking up his tea to finish the last bit in the cup. "The Maesters are talking about it but nobody really wants to take direct action. They need to find someone the boy can respect and come to trust, or the situation could get really dangerous."

Leyona smiled suddenly, as an idea came to her, and slid her plate towards Braska as he reached across her tea cup with his fork, aiming for one of her remaining sausages. She looked questioningly at Braska. "Do you think the Maesters would let you try, Braska? It would be good practice for you."

Braska shrugged, "I don't think they want me involved with temple business any more, so I doubt it." He reached for another sausage and hesitated. "Practice?" he asked, looking at Leyona curiously before spearing a link.

"Talking about trust…Auron, would you be godfather to our baby?" Leyona continued casually, watching Braska through half lidded eyes as he lifted the sausage off her plate, freezing with the fork mid way to his mouth as he realized what she'd said. Auron choked and started coughing as Leyona caught him half way through a swallow of tea.

"How can he be a godfather if we don't have…?" Braska began, and then his fork hit the floor, the sausage falling off and rolling towards the next table. The entire inn turned to look when Auron and Braska jumped up, Braska pulling Leyona into a tight hug and Auron thumping Braska on the back so hard he almost knocked them down. "A baby? A baby! When? How?" Braska's face turned red as he realized what he'd said and set her carefully down into her chair, kneeling in front of her. "I mean I know how, but…when?" he continued in a quieter tone of voice.

"_In the Spring, when my garden blooms_," Leyona whispered into Braska's ear in Al Bhed. She smiled as Braska laid a trembling hand on the slight rounding of her stomach. "_You're going to be a_ _Daddy_."


	13. Watchers in the Shadows

"Yuna honey, don't climb in the fountain! You will frighten the fish…would you like to feed them?" Leyona called from her seat on a stone bench in a sing-song voice, trying to coax her young daughter down off the side of the stone fountain in the courtyard of their home. "Here honey, take a pinch of the food and sprinkle it in the water," she said as the tiny girl wobbled back to her mother. She had only been walking for a few months and sometimes took tumbles when her feet started moving too fast for her balance.

Yuna carefully carried the tiny pinch of food back to the fountain and tipped her hand out over the water, squealing as the large red and black fish darted at the food, splashing and flipping part way out of the water in their greed. "Momma! Fissh, Fissh!" Yuna clapped her hands and hopped in excitement, ending up sitting on the ground with a surprised expression. Her face began to redden and she whimpered slightly, preparing to cry.

"Oh, no little one! No tears!" Braska called as he scooped his daughter up in his arms and swung her around, laughing as her whimpers turned into shrieks of joy.

"Birrrty, Birrty! Flyy!" Yuna reached her arms out, pretending she was one of the birds in the garden. Braska lifted her up and blew bubbles on her belly, making the toddler squirm as she giggled. He set her carefully back on her feet and she ran down one of the paths, chasing a butterfly, her moment of tears totally forgotten.

Braska sighed as he took a weary seat next to Leyona, happy to relax after his long day down at his office at the harbor. "What's Tunis making for dinner?" he asked, knowing that whatever it was, it would be delicious. He looked up as the kitchen door opened and Missy bustled down the stairs.

"Here you go, M'Lord and Lady." Missy grinned mischievously as she set a tray with a plate of cookies, a teapot, and two cups on the end of the bench. "Tunis says the crab casserole will be ready in about a half hour, and wants to know if you'd like cheese bread with it." Leyona nodded with a smile, and Missy turned away, just in time to be tackled around the knees by a rambunctious toddler.

"I think it's about time for your dinner little one? And then a bath?" The cook's helper lifted the little girl and looked at her filthy hands and feet as she turned and carried the wiggling child towards the kitchen. "Or maybe you need the bath _first_!" Missy giggled as she tickled Yuna, and they both turned to wave at Braska and Leyona before disappearing inside.

"It was a long day?" Braska asked softly, handing Leyona a cup of tea.

"Yuna didn't take a nap, and hardly slowed down all day. I don't know how she has so much energy, or how she can get into so much! I had to replant the sweet peas after she chased a butterfly through them, she fell in the fountain twice before lunch, and I think she's cutting another tooth…" Leyona sighed and moaned as Braska began rubbing her shoulders. "I think I'll keep you…"

"Uh, huh…that's what you always say when I rub your shoulders," Braska laughed softly and leaned closer to nuzzle her neck. "Too bad dinners nearly ready…" he whispered as he moved his lips up her neck and began sucking on her earlobe.

"That's not fair," she whimpered, turning to put her lips against his, sliding her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss.

* * *

It had been a good day down at the shipping office, Braska thought as he walked slowly towards home, early for once since the sun was just now sinking behind the horizon. One of his ships had docked this afternoon and delivered some badly needed medical supplies from Kilika Temple, and a second docked with its cargo hold full of rice. This was fortunate since the wholesale price of rice had just gone up twenty gil a quarter-ton; they would make a nice profit off this shipment, and it would probably pay off the loan on the new crane in the number three warehouse, he mused. He was early enough that he would probably be able to get some paperwork done before Leyona and Yuna got back from Auron's brother's house. Twice a week she took Yuna over to play with their children; Machel would walk them home when he got off the evening shift at the port.

The sound of angry shouts came from a small park off to Braska's left, a tiny oasis of trees and flowers tucked into a space hardly the size of the manor houses surrounding it. He turned to see a group of about a dozen boys, some of them nearly men, surrounding a smaller child – pushing him and taunting. He had already started to move into the park, intent on stopping the bullying when he realized who the victim was.

One of the larger boys suddenly punched the smaller boy, knocking him to the ground at the base of a large tree. The blue haired boy staggered back to his feet, glaring at the group, one hand pressed to a rapidly bruising eye. "I'll teach you! You'll pay for this!" Seymour shouted at the group, a tear starting down his undamaged cheek.

"Ohhh, yea! I'm so scared…what are you going to do, run home crying to your momma?" A boy dressed in the clothing worn by one of the nastier street gangs taunted. "Half-breed trash! You need to be taught some manners!" He swung at Seymour again, intending to punch him in the stomach, but the smaller boy kicked his attacker in the knee and then dodged and ran, managing to break through the group surrounding him. Unfortunately he ran the wrong way and ended up in the deepest corner of the small park with his back to the tall brick wall of the estate behind the park.

"Now you've done it you little shit…" the apparent leader of the group laughed, waving his hand to direct the rest of the gang to block any escape. "Let's give him something to remember us by," he sneered, pulling a knife from a boot sheath and flipping it from hand to hand menacingly. Several other boys snickered as they pulled knives of their own.

Braska started running, hoping he could stop the assault in time to prevent further damage to the half-guado boy, and cursing under his breath that he was unarmed except for a boot knife.

"I won't let you bastards hurt me!" Seymour shouted, flinging his arms outwards as he summoned. "Anima!" A horrifying figure erupted from the ground, rising to tower high in the air between Braska and the boys. Its arms were tied in a crossed position on its chest, clawed fingers grasping at nothing as it screamed in mortal pain. A tattered shroud covered its face, leaving revealed only its mouth, open for another scream of agony. Crazed eyes peered through ragged holes. Chains wrapped around its neck and bound it to the ground, pulling it downwards, even as it fought to rise higher into the air. "Anima, kill them! Kill them all," Seymour shouted, pointing at his tormenters.

"No! Reena, NO!" Braska shouted frantically as the aeon readied a pain strike. The aeon seemed to hesitate, and turned slightly towards Braska as he ran past to stand in front of Seymour, throwing several boys out of his way in his haste. "No Seymour, this is not the way!" He put his hands on the boy's shoulders and shook him, trying to break through the boy's anger. "Release her! Don't do this!"

Seymour looked up at Braska with maddened eyes and began to laugh hysterically. "Kill them!" he commanded again as he jerked loose, pointing at the boys who were now cowering on the ground, too frightened to run past the horrifying aeon.

Braska turned to face Anima and gathered all his power, pulling everything he'd learned during his brief time as a summoner back in a flash of memory. "Lady Reena, I dismiss you," he said quietly, reaching with his magic and Summoners talent to contact the fayth within the tormented aeon. There was a moment of startled recognition as he touched her; everything stood still, all was silent for several heartbeats of time, and then the aeon disappeared with a final echoing moan of pain. The terrified street boys quickly climbed to their feet and ran, with frequent looks back.

"Nooooo! You can't do that!" Seymour screamed, throwing himself against Braska, grabbing the back of his tunic with both hands and shaking the much taller man violently. "You can't send her away! She's mine!" Braska turned and wrapped his arms around the boy as Seymour burst into hysterical tears, crying incoherently. "Nooo…" he moaned, and then collapsed in Braska's arms, the sudden weight pulling them both down to kneel on the grass. Braska stayed that way for a while, his arms cradling Seymour against him, rocking slightly and murmuring soothingly to the boy until the sobs quieted.

"Lets go to my house Seymour, it's just down the street," Braska suggested quietly, stroking the blue hair, which was all he could see of Seymour's face at the moment as it was pressed against Braska's chest. The boy nodded soundlessly and took a deep shuddering breath then pulled away, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his temple school uniform, still not looking up. "Here, use my kerchief," Braska suggested, pulling it out of his pocket without comment.

"Why are you doing this," Seymour muttered, "Nobody likes me, so why are you being nice?"

"You look like you need a friend, someone you can talk to, and I'm not really busy right now." Braska offered gently, reaching to push a strand of blue hair out of Seymour's tear stained face. "Besides, if we don't get some ice on that eye pretty quick, you're going to have a 'beaut of a black eye."

"Really? I haven't had a black eye before…" Seymour poked tentatively at his cheek, and winced when he found a tender spot. "Ice sounds good." He stood carefully, with a hand up from Braska, and they began to walk slowly down the street to Braska's house, Seymour staying close beside the older man.

Braska rang the front door chime and the door was opened immediately by Roggis, whose expression turned serious as he took in Braska's slightly disheveled appearance, the grass stains on the knees of his light tan leggings, and the tear stained face of the boy he was guiding inside. "Could you please ask Tunis for an ice bag, and a snack for a growing boy? I think he's missed dinner, and I'll bet he's hungry. We'll be in my office." Braska ordered quietly, ushering Seymour down the hallway to the room he had taken as his office. Tall bookcases lined the walls, all the way up to the high ceiling, the top shelves reachable by a sliding ladder. The only break in the shelves was a narrow window on the west wall, overlooking the pathway to the back courtyard. A heavily carved wooden desk with a matching chair sat in front of the window, stacks of papers cluttering the top, and an oversized tea mug with cheerful flowers painted on it serving as a pencil holder. Two comfortable looking stuffed chairs sat to the right, on either side of a small table with a chess board set up ready to play. A larger library table was on the other side of the room, with several straight chairs tucked under it.

Seymour hesitantly followed Braska into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs while Braska went to his desk and retrieved a blank piece of note paper and a pen. He sat for a moment and then wrote quickly before sliding the note into an envelope and closing it with a quick dribble of sealing wax, carefully pressing his merchant's seal into it before it could set. He looked up quickly as the door opened, Toyma and Missy coming in loaded with a tray of dishes and an ice bag.

"Ms. Tunis says this is just to hold you until dinner, young sir," the kitchen assistant said with a smile as she cleared the chess board off the table and set down the tray. Delicious smells rose from the plate full of cheese pie, and a buttered roll nestled next to a small bowl of crunchy topping. "You let me know if there's anything else you need, otherwise I'll be back in a few minutes with some desert."

Toyma put her fingers under Seymour's chin and tipped his face up so the light hit it. "Doesn't look too bad, it's going to be pretty colorful by tomorrow though," she said to Braska's relief. He had thought it superficial as well, but it didn't hurt to have a second opinion. Toyma smiled at the boy, then handed him an ice bag. "Hold this on your cheek for a few minutes, it will help the swelling go down faster." She had six younger brothers, and according to her, it was a wonder she had any left alive, since they were always getting into fights and ending up with broken noses and split lips.

Braska walked to the door with the girls and stopped Missy with a hand on her arm. "Missy? Could you see if someone is free to take this note up to Auron for me? This time of day he should be in the guard office."

She considered for a moment then nodded, "Tami isn't busy right now, and she can run it up real quick." Braska patted her arm in thanks then stepped back inside; closing the door behind him he turned and leaned against the door for a moment, watching as the boy sniffed the food on his plate uncertainly.

Seymour shifted the ice bag slightly on his cheek, and picked his fork up to eat. He ate silently, but with enthusiasm, for several minutes until finally he was scraping the last of the fluffy cheese and egg concoction off the plate. "Not quite what you get at the temple is it?" Braska said with a small smile. Seymour looked up sharply and then nodded, a sullen expression sliding onto his face.

"Why did you stop me?" Seymour turned to give Braska a hard look. "Those boys were going to hurt me, they deserved to be hurt back." He continued to stare at Braska, until finally turning his eyes to the side when the man didn't look away. "They were going to hurt me…," he glowered.

"Yes, they were…but calling Anima and killing them wasn't the right thing to do. I couldn't let you use her that way – it's very upsetting to her when you call her in anger."

Seymour turned his face back to Braska in surprise. "How do you know that!" he lashed out angrily. "She's _my_ mother - she's supposed to protect me!"

Braska nodded slowly, still keeping his eyes locked on Seymour's. "I know because she told me when I visited Baaj Island. She told me everything."

Seymour sank back into his chair, his mouth open in shock. "She told you? You talked to her? How! How could you have talked to her?" His shocked look turned suspicious as he continued, "What do you want from me? I won't give you the aeon. Maester Mica wanted me to give him my aeon and I wouldn't do it."

"I used to know your mother, she was a friend of my sister's, and I always admired her. She was so beautiful, and gentle…when I was a little younger than you she helped me out of a bad situation. It's only fair that I help her son now." Braska sighed and rubbed his hands together as he thought. "If you like, I will see if the Maesters will allow me to teach you to defend yourself, so you won't have to worry about bullies."

"I don't need you to teach me anything – I have Anima. She will protect me," the boy insisted, his face darkening with anger. "She's mine! I can summon her whenever I want to!"

"You may have the ability to call her, but you don't have the right to misuse her powers." Braska sighed as he watched Seymour's expression change to one of defiance. "The boy who hit you, he had the ability to hurt you…but did he have the right?"

"No! He didn't!" Seymour shouted, rising from his chair with his arms stiff at his sides, fists clenched.

"If you strike at someone weaker than you, knowing there was another way out of the situation, is this right?"

"He hit me first! He deserved to be punished!" Seymour insisted.

"Did he deserve to be murdered? Did all the others deserve to be murdered? If I hadn't stopped you, it _would_ have been murder. Do you really think your mother intended you to use her aeon to commit murder?" Seymour's eyes widened as he listened to Braska's calm words, and he slowly sat back down, beginning to sniffle again as his anger passed.

Braska walked slowly over to the chair the boy sat hunched over in, bending down on one knee to bring Seymour's face level with his own. "You didn't hurt anyone, this time…but someday you might. You need to find another way to handle these situations before someone is hurt. If you let me, I will help you."

"I won't give you my aeon…" Seymour sobbed. "The Maesters want me to give her up, but I won't! She's all I have left."

"I don't want your aeon, son. It isn't possible to give away an aeon anyway, no matter what the Maesters may have told you." Braska reached out and pulled Seymour against him, holding him gently while he cried, until he finally fell asleep. Braska moved him carefully back into the chair, covering him with a light blanket, then stood watching him sleep.

A soft tap sounded on the door, and Braska quietly moved to open it. "Auron, thanks for coming." Auron looked into the room and saw the boy, curled up in the chair asleep, and nodded. Braska motioned for Auron to follow him into the kitchen. "Missy, could you please go sit with the boy for a while? He's asleep right now, and I don't want him to wake up alone." The girl nodded respectfully and left, taking a plate of cookies and a glass of milk with her.

"I heard about the aeon appearing – there's a rumor that a huge fiend appeared and attacked some kids. Its probably all over town by now, and everyone is talking about it. I had a feeling it was Anima as soon as I heard the description, but nobody knew where the boy had gone; he's been missing since before lunch." Auron nodded to Tunis and accepted the mug of tea she offered him gratefully, pulling off his sword and sliding around the kitchen table to take a seat opposite Braska. "What happened?"

"A group of kids from one of the street gangs had him cornered in the little park up the street. I was going over to stop it when one of them pulled a knife. Seymour called Anima and was going to have her strike at them, so I stopped her." Braska paused to sip his tea, and Auron leaned forward over the table.

"Why don't I think that's the entire story?" Auron stated, lifting one eyebrow at his friend's overly brief explanation. "Just how did you stop her when Maester Mica wasn't able to?"

Braska looked up in surprise. "I dismissed her, like you do any aeon. I thought that was how she was controlled when Seymour called her before?"

Auron shook his head. "No, Maester Mica was able to talk Seymour into dismissing her, after his own attempts failed." Auron kept looking at Braska, chewing on his lip as he considered the possible reactions to Braska's unexpected success.

"It was odd though, it was more as if she recognized me and _decided_ to leave," Braska admitted finally. "I would appreciate if you didn't tell the Maesters that however, I don't want them to know I was able to communicate with Lady Reena." He sipped more tea then set the cup down with a thump on the table. "If they don't already know, that is...they are still watching me pretty closely, waiting for me to step out of line. No-one's done anything openly, but I think they're pretty upset about me supporting the Crusaders, especially since they finished building the pier and my ships are delivering directly to the Mushroom Rock Road headquarters."

Tunis turned her head, listening to the conversation. She seemed to be thinking hard, a small frown on her normally cheerful face.

Auron nodded, knowing he was right. "They're going to want to talk to you I think, no way around that. You'd better decide what you want to tell them."

"Lord Braska? I think the Maesters have been doing more than just watching us…" Tunis paused, not entirely sure she wasn't over reacting. "Something a bit disturbing happened yesterday, when Tami and I went to the market. Two men were following us, and they weren't being very careful about it, like they didn't care if we saw them or not. They followed us into the butcher's shop, and one of them tried to grab Tami, but the butcher's youngest boy is sweet on her and he made them leave the shop. They hung around outside, so Butcher Myric had a couple of his son's walk home with us." She hesitated then added, "I think the other girls have been having problems too. Erika told me about someone following her, and she said she recognized him – she's seen him eating at the café over on Second Ring Street, sitting with a bunch of men in Temple uniforms.

"The café on Second Ring Street…that's where Maester Jenic's men hang out when they're off duty." Auron said flatly. "I will see what I can find out, but I suggest you have everyone be extra cautious from now on. Nobody goes out alone, and keep your eyes open."

"Leyona and Yuna are at your brother's house. They will be coming home in just a little while…" Braska said suddenly, his eyes widening as he thought about them walking home through the darkened streets, accompanied only by Auron's older brother, who was not much of a fighter. "I think we should go meet them, I don't have a good feeling about this."

Auron nodded slowly, standing up and strapping his sword sheath back into place. "Get a weapon. I hope we're just over reacting, but if not, you'll need one."

"You'll watch the boy, Tunis?" Braska asked over his shoulder as he started out of the kitchen, only waiting for her worried nod before heading for his room to get his bo and put on some darker clothes, ones designed for fighting.

* * *

"I don't like this," Braska said quietly as they strode down the deserted street towards Machel and Berta's house. "It's too quiet. There should still be people out at this time of night."

"The rumor of the fiend frightened them," Auron answered, watching the shadow's between buildings carefully as they moved closer to their destination. "It's going to make it easier to see trouble coming at least."

Braska sighed, "Yes, but they can see us easier as well." He stopped suddenly as he heard the sounds of running footsteps coming towards them. "There! Let's go!"

The two men kicked into action, moving quickly to meet whoever was running. Leyona dashed around the corner of a shop, carrying Yuna, and nearly ran Braska over. "Thank Yevon! You've got to help Machel, three men are chasing us!" Auron glanced quickly at them, assuring himself that they were unharmed then ran on towards the sounds of struggle.

"Are you alright?" Braska asked sharply, holding her arm to steady her. Leyona nodded, gasping for breath as she shifted the frightened toddler to her other hip. "Stay here – yell if you see anyone else coming from this direction." He kissed her quickly and ran to join Auron, turning the corner to find him facing off with three large men dressed in scruffy clothes and carrying large knives. They seemed to be hesitating, probably because of the large sword Auron was wielding so expertly. Machel sat on the ground behind Auron, grasping his side, blood running through his fingers.

"Take care of Machel, I'll handle this," Auron ordered, sliding his sword into the arm of one of the attackers as he lunged forward.

Braska knelt beside Machel and pulled his hand off the wound, wincing as he saw how deep the knife had cut.

"Just get me to the healers, I'll be alright," Machel wheezed, gripping his bleeding side once again.

"You need help now. Hold on and I'll see what I can do." He gathered his magic and concentrated, then cast a healing spell. Green power flowed from his hands, gathering on the wound. Machel took a deep breath and sighed as the pain stopped, and then Braska helped him stand shakily. "Leyona's around the corner – go stay with her while we take care of this."

Machel nodded agreement and then growled as he saw one of the attackers trying to sneak behind Auron.

Braska stepped forward and whipped his bo around, cracking the thug in the side of the head, staggering him but not knocking him out. "So, you want to do it the hard way do you?" He reversed the strike and caught the man with an upward strike to the chin, snapping his teeth together and making him grunt. He still didn't go down, so Braska struck again, planting the end of the bo in his solar plexus – doubling him over and putting him on his knees on the street, easy target for a strike to the back of his head. The man slumped to the ground with a groan and Braska stepped over him to join Auron.

Auron had taken care of another one of the attackers meanwhile; a cut to the arm, another in the thigh, and the hilt of his sword to the side of the head, so only one was left standing. The final man hesitated; he was now alone and faced by two skilled fighters, one of which was the Captain of the Temple Guard.

"I don't suppose you'd like to tell me who hired you?" Auron asked coldly, not expecting an answer, then struck, lunging towards the man – who ducked sideways, directly into the strike Braska had aimed at him, bringing him to his knees gasping for breath, his knife falling from his hand as he clutched his groin. Auron set the tip of his sword to the man's neck as Braska casually kicked the knife out of reach.

"I'm waiting…who hired you?" Auron repeated, moving the sharp edge of the sword closer against the man's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. "Or should I say who assigned you this little…task?" The man started shaking, clearly unprepared for the results of the assignment.

Braska stepped around the corner of the street to reassure Leyona and Machel, then returned and began searching the man Auron had wounded. "Temple meal tokens," he stated with disgust, clenching a couple in his hand. "He's got a pass for the maintenance levels too." Braska tore strips off the man's shirt and wrapped his wounds, then tied him with the laces from his own boots, before moving on to the one he had knocked out.

"So, you were hired by someone in the temple?" Auron asked coldly. "Did you know who you were attacking?" The man shook his head slightly, his eyes focused on Auron's sword. "Do you know who I am?" he asked again, gratified when the man nodded slightly. "The man you hurt is my brother…and the woman and child are Lord Braska's wife and daughter, my god-daughter." The thugs eyes widened and he whimpered, his face so pale it nearly glowed. "Now, do you want to tell me who hired you?" The man shook his head slightly as Braska stood, stepping closer to Auron with a paper in his hand.

"_I don't think he needs to_," Braska said in Al Bhed, holding the paper up so Auron could read it in the light cast by a nearby street light. "_His friend was nice enough to keep their orders_."

"_Maester Kendale…I must say that surprises me. I had honestly expected it to be one of the others_," Auron murmured back, looking up as he saw several members of the city guard coming up the street at a run. Evidently someone had heard the fight and called them; better late than never Auron thought, at least they could take the prisoners. "_Let's not tell them who we suspect is responsible for this?"_

Braska nodded agreement, and leaned on his bo. "_Nothing says it's just the one we're dealing with either; I can think of several who might want to get at me. Maybe they're lining up for their chance at us?_" he continued with a wry smile, then frowned as Leyona and Machel joined them.

"_How much danger are we in – will they try this again?_" Leyona asked softly, cuddling Yuna as the toddler put her head on her mother's chest and started sucking her fingers sleepily.

Braska shook his head, unable to answer that question, and put his arm around Leyona. "_Let's just get this settled so we can go home. I'm sure Machel would like to lay down, he lost a good amount of blood before I could heal him, it's past Yuna's bedtime, and we still have the problem of the boy to take care of_," Braska suggested wearily, and sighed as Leyona gave him a puzzled look. "_It's a long story,_ _I'll explain when we get home_." It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So, I understand now…," Leyona said as Braska opened the door of his office, revealing a curious scene. Missy was sitting at the library table with the boy, chin resting on her hands while she listened with fascination as Seymour read to her from one of Braska's history books, gesturing as he added details to the story he was reading. He was actually smiling as he spoke with the girl, but his expression turned grim when he noticed Braska and Leyona standing in the doorway.

Braska walked over to the table and tipped his head to see which book they had chosen. "Ahh, Farnit's 'The Early History of the Crusaders'. If you are interested in that period, I think you would enjoy Menotil's version better. Farnit was a scholar who became a military historian, Menotil was a Crusader who became a scholar when he was wounded in battle; the difference in viewpoint in very interesting."

Seymour looked at Braska with astonishment, his eyes brightening. "You've read this book?"

"Of course, I've read all of these and quite a few in the Temple Archives as well," Braska admitted, waving his hand at the loaded shelves around them. "You aren't the only one who enjoys history." He motioned to Leyona and she entered, joining them at the table. "Leyona, this young man is Seymour. Seymour, I'd like you to meet my wife Lady Leyona."

"Welcome to our home, Seymour," Leyona said graciously, smiling at the boy. "I'm glad you came."

Seymour looked at her in surprise; he'd never had anyone actually welcome him anywhere, and the kind treatment he'd received here in Lord Braska's home had been astonishing to him. "Thank you, Lady Leyona. I have enjoyed my visit."

The chimes of the doorbell resounded down the hallway, and they heard Roggis's footsteps as he went to answer it. "Sir Auron is here, sir," Roggis announced as he ushered the swordsman into the library.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" Braska asked as Auron stood quietly in the doorway, studying Seymour.

"Yes, but Kinoc showed up at the City Guard station to bail those men out – I don't know how he found out about the attack, but he seemed pretty surprised to see me there." Auron sighed as he looked back at Braska, "I'm afraid I'll have to take Seymour back with me to the temple tonight. Kinoc made a snide comment about my not reporting the boy's whereabouts to the Maesters, so I'll have to do some explaining when we get back." Auron turned to face Seymour again. "I already know what happened this afternoon Seymour, but could you please tell me why you ran away from the temple this morning? I only have a garbled version of the events, and I'd like your side of the story if I'm to defend you to the Maesters."

Seymour's eyebrows rose as he heard that. the Captain of the Temple Guards was offering to defend him? How could he believe that…and yet, he was apparently a close friend of Lord Braska, a man who had shown him nothing but kindness. He decided to take a chance and tell his side truthfully. "I was in History class, and Proctor Nilum was talking about the history of the Summoners, but he wasn't getting it right. I have read a number of books from the archives and they all said that Summoners originally came from Zanarkand, but he was saying they came from Bevelle. I tried to tell him what I'd read, but he said I was stupid, and insolent and then he slapped me with his pointer." He stopped his story to pull his sleeve up and show them a bright red whip mark across his forearm. "Then the other children started teasing me about being stupid, so I got up and ran out. I didn't really mean to leave the temple complex, but by the time I realized I had, I didn't know where I was. I wandered most of the afternoon trying to find something that looked familiar, but I got tired so I sat down in the park where Lord Braska found me."

"Why didn't you ask for directions?" Leyona asked quietly.

"Everyone was pointing at me, and laughing. I didn't want to talk to any of them," Seymour admitted reluctantly. "Everyone always makes fun of me, so why _should_ I talk to them?"

"Oh you poor boy," Missy gasped, leaning across the table to hug him to her ample chest. "I like you, and I would never make fun of you – that's just mean!"

"Mummmnf, mummm," Seymour choked out, trying to pull his face out of her cleavage. "MUMMMMF!"

"Missy? Let him go please?" Braska requested, trying to stifle his laugh as she did, revealing a rumpled and thoroughly embarrassed boy. Seymour sat back in his chair, his face crimson as he tried to straighten his clothes and pull his hair out of his eyes. "She's right though, nobody here would ever make fun of you." He reached out to squeeze Seymour's shoulder reassuringly.

Auron cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright, we'd better get going. Seymour, I'll see what I can do to patch this up with the Proctors, but I'm sure Maester Mica is going to speak with you about that business in the park," Auron motioned towards the door, and Seymour quickly rose to his feet. "Nothing I can do about that," he added. Seymour nodded reluctantly, and followed the adults to the front door.

"Goodbye Auron, thanks for your help," Leyona said, placing a light kiss on his cheek. He just smiled and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Braska exchanged a long look with his friend then made the hand sign from their childhood games, the one meaning _danger-beware of ambush_.

"I will, my friend," Auron answered the unspoken warning as he clasped arms with Braska. "I'll send word when I have more information." He turned to look down at Seymour. "Ready? I'll walk you back to the temple, so you won't have any problems."

* * *

Braska and Leyona were sitting in the kitchen with the staff, enjoying their second cups of caff after a delicious breakfast, as they did nearly every morning. Roggis frowned slightly when the door chimed, then rose to answer it, returning immediately with a sealed note and handing it to Braska.

"Maester Mica has invited me to his office for a meeting – and the way it's phrased, it's not really a request," Braska said finally, folding the note closed and setting it on the table. He picked up his caff and quickly drained the cup before standing and leaning over to kiss Leyona. "I need to change into something more appropriate," he said indicating his casual attire; it was suitable for working in his home office, but not for meeting with one of the most powerful people in Spira.

"May I suggest the robes you wore to the Merchants Council last week?" Roggis said carefully as he followed Braska down the hall towards the staircase. "I think it would not hurt for you to remind them that you are no longer under their command, that you hold status of your own and are answering the summons as a courtesy."

Braska paused on his way up the stairs, considering the suggestion. He nodded agreement, "See if you can find my Guild medallion as well, I think I left it in my desk drawer." Roggis nodded and left in the direction of the library.

"This way sir, the Grand Maester is expecting you," the acolyte guarding Maester Mica's office beckoned Braska forward as he reached the top of the staircase and entered the outer waiting area. It had taken him a little longer than he had expected to reach the Temple office complex, so he was very nearly late for the meeting. He walked calmly forward however, displaying no sign of nervousness or concern for his tardiness. "Lord Braska has arrived, your worship," the young man said, pressing a button on the intercom unit sitting on his desk. Braska heard a muffled acknowledgement, and the acolyte rose to usher him into Mica's office.

Maester Mica's eyes widened slightly as he took in Braska's changed appearance, and his expression said he was not happy to be seeing the young man again. "Lord Braska," Grand Maester Mica said coldly, not rising from his chair, his hands resting on a single folder in front of him on the ornate desk. "Good of you to come."

"Your Worship," Braska returned in greeting, giving the old man a formal Yevon bow. "I must say it was a bit of a surprise to receive your note this morning. I had understood I was not welcome in the temple any longer."

Mica frowned as his gaze slid down Braska, noting the Merchant's Guild emblem, the tasteful gold trim on the edge of the formal silk brocade robe, the cuffs of the satiny under tunic peeking out of the wide bell shaped sleeves, and polished leather half boots of the latest style on his feet; a far cry from the temple robes and plain utilitarian boots he'd worn the last time they met. "Would you care to give me your version of yesterday's events, Lord Braska?" Mica waited, but Braska merely looked at him, a slight smile on his face until the old man gestured impatiently at the chairs. "Oh sit, sit! Tell me what happened!"

Braska nodded politely as he seated himself in a comfortable chair in front of the desk. "It was an interesting evening, but several things happened after all, so I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific. What did you want to know about, your Worship?" Braska knew he was walking a risky path baiting the Maester, but he wanted to gain some information if possible. He wanted to know how much the Maester already knew – it would answer the question as to how close a watch was being kept on him and his family.

Maester Mica frowned at the young man facing him and sat back in his chair. Braska's face was set in a pleasant expression, totally unreadable, although his eyes were sharp and watchful. Mica sighed; he had a lot to do and didn't have the time for the verbal sparring Braska seemed determined on. "Fine, suppose you tell me how you ended up with the guado child yesterday."

Braska nodded his head politely then looked down as he clasped his hands before beginning, light glinting off of the thick gold rings he wore on both hands. "I was walking home from my office down in the port sector, it was a little earlier than I normally return home, as I'm sure you know," Braska looked up as he said that, and was rewarded with a slight flicker of Mica's eyes. That had struck home; so, at least one of the watcher's was Mica's. "I was passing the park, just down the street from my home, when I heard a commotion. I looked over and saw a group of boys assaulting a smaller child. At the time, I didn't know it was Seymour, but of course I started over to break it up. Before I reached them, Seymour managed to break free, and ran towards the back of the park. I followed as quickly as I could, but they trapped him against a wall. I saw several knives, and was hurrying towards them when the boy summoned his aeon."

Mica leaned forward, clasping his hands on top of the folder once more. "And what did you do then, Lord Braska?"

Braska looked at him in feigned surprise for a long moment before continuing. "I dismissed it of course, before someone could be injured."

Mica pursed his lips as he heard that, and looked as if he had tasted something sour. "I understand you called it 'Lady Reena' when you did so. Can you explain that?" Mica continued. He wanted to know how Braska, a 'failed summoner' by temple standards, had been able to dismiss the aeon when the Grand Maester had been unable to.

"That is the only name I knew to call it – I knew her at one time you see, and I hoped she would respond to that. The child was in hysterics, and was beyond reasoning with. It was the only thing I could think to do," Braska answered quite honestly, seeing no reason to shade the truth, since it was something Mica already knew. "It was quite some time after that before I was able to calm the boy down enough to bring him to my home. I sent word to the temple as soon as I was able."

"You sent word to Sir Auron, you mean," Mica replied coldly.

Braska brushed away the implied censure for his choice of contacts. "Of course I did – he's the only person I knew for sure I could get a note to. Auron is punctual in his routine, and is not difficult to find, as well as having a high enough status to notify the correct people concerning the boy's actions." He snorted softly, "Would it have been better if I sent a note to the front gate? They wouldn't have treated it with any urgency, and it would have been hours before you knew that Seymour was safe." He chose to disregard the fact that Mica had apparently known where Seymour was as soon as Braska had found him…and the person following him had reported in. "I confess I did enjoy the time I spent with the boy, and would not mind spending more time with him, as my schedule permits of course. He is quite the student of history, very well read and quite bright for his age." Braska looked calmly at Maester Mica, keeping to his pretense of being only slightly interested. "I was dismayed to find out that he has absolutely no idea how to defend himself from attack. Possibly if he were taught self defense skills, or a magical defense, he will not feel forced to call his aeon when threatened?"

"I don't think it will be possible for you to see the boy – he is quite busy with his studies," Maester Mica stated coldly.

"A pity, but no matter." Braska shrugged, and looked over towards an ornate clock on a bookcase against one wall of the office, as if checking the time. "So, was there anything else you would like to know? I do have another appointment with the Harbor Master this morning, and I would hate to miss my meeting."

Mica scowled at the impudent young man, but Braska had made his point – he was no longer a part of the temple, and since he had been told to stay out of temple politics he could not be faulted for his apparent disinterest. "That will be all Lord Braska. Thank you for coming…," the old man said reluctantly. He wasn't happy with the way the interview had gone, but he could not give Braska orders any longer, so there was no point in keeping him. Mica knew about Braska's shipping contracts, but again, there was nothing the Temple could officially do about them, since they had been legally obtained. Braska's shipping firm was one of the few who would deal with the Al Bhed, or carry their cargo, and while many of the Crusader's needs were being carried on Braska's ships, Mica had seen no signs that Braska was openly playing the political game.

Braska rose and bowed formallybefore hestarted towards the door, but paused as if he had thought of something else, and turned to ask a final question. "Oh by the way, did you know that several thugs tried to kill my wife and child last night?" His eyes met Mica's coldly and stayed locked to the Maesters as he dropped all pretense of disinterest. "I was in time to save them from injury, but Auron's brother was not so lucky and was badly injured. I have heard of other women being harassed as well; it is a shame when innocent women and children aren't safe to walk the streets. I am concerned about the rising crime rate in the city and I am going to discuss it at the Merchant's Guild meeting tonight," he warned, his voice going absolutely icy. "I am certain they will take steps to find the troublemakers, as will I if necessary. " Braska kept his eyes locked to Mica's, letting him see that he knew the attack had been ordered, and reminding Maester Mica thathe had not always been a merchant andwas quite able to personally remove a problem of this sort. "I will do all in my power to rectify this situation if it continues." Mica nodded slightly, understanding the warning.Braska bowed again before stepping out the door.

AUTHORS NOTE: A change has been made to Chapter 11, and the Authors Note replaced with a bit of story. Please reread that section and REVIEW Please? I'd like to know how I'm doing with this story! Thanks for those of you who have already reviewed - I appreciate it!


	14. A Light Goes Out

Entry in Braska's personal journal:

**Kisaragi, day 23:**

**Leyona gave me a beautiful set of leather bound journals for my birthday a few weeks ago. She said she'd seen me reading the Baaj journal several times and thought I would enjoy starting one of my own. I guess I will write down some of my thoughts – maybe someday Yuna will enjoy reading them. I hardly know where to begin however…I will have to think about this, it is going to be difficult to decide what I would like future generations to read.**

**Kisaragi, day 25:**

**The last few years have been a mixture of trials and blessings, but I don't think I would have changed a thing. My love for Leyona is growing stronger every day, as is the fruit of our love; Yuna is growing like a weed, and has become one of the joys of my life. She is bright and beautiful with her pretty eyes – one colored blue like mine, and one green like her mothers. She is always smiling, and quick to laugh. She started attending temple school recently, and she seems to be enjoying it. She has made friends with everyone, and has never met a person she doesn't like.**

**Several of the staff married since we started living here at the family estate. Erika, the upstairs maid, finally caught her young man, after a lengthy pursuit, and left to start her family. Tami, the laundry maid, married Norris, the youngest son of Myric Butcher and they both live upstairs now; she's taken over Erika's duties, and Leyona hired a new laundry girl named Tohru. Roggis has decided to train Norris as his replacement, and has allowed him to take over the more strenuous duties, allowing Roggis to tend to …other matters; Roggis and Tunis announced their intention to marry early last year, to no-one's surprise, since they'd been caught kissing over late night tea several times, and the entire household participated in the blessed event. Roggis says he would like to retire in another year or so, due to his advanced age. I saw his birth date on the marriage license and he was born only ten years before my father was, so he isn't as ancient as I thought, only in his early seventies – and Tunis is nearly sixty, not that she'd admit to that.**

**My business is doing well here in Bevelle, despite occasional problems with the various Al Bhed haters, but they cause fewer problems than I expected, especially since Auron had a word about them with the City Guard. Things are going more or less smoothly for the rest of the operations, although the political situation in Luca is touchy right now. There are several radical groups causing trouble, and the Luca Guards can't seem to find the leaders or stop them.**

**Kisaragi, day 27:**

**Maester Mica has apparently fulfilled his promise to sort out the people he called 'the misguided' at the temple; the ones who were following us for so long have quit, or have gotten better at it, and the various factions have left us alone for the most part. Auron says something is going on lately with the Maesters however. They've been meeting at odd hours, and there are rumors of a big shakeup in the works, but he can't pin down anything solid. We'll just have to wait and see, and be prepared to counter their move if necessary.**

**Maester Mica took my advice and became more personally involved in Seymour's education after the park incident, insuring the boy learned to defend himself without using the Aeon. Being half Guado, magic came very easy for him and learning defensive spells to disable opponents enabled him to stop most of the harassment. I receive occasional news of Seymour, and it always disturbs me how each new skill he gains also seems to fuel the boy's desire to have more power over others, especially since he's left the temple school and returned to Guado Salam to serve as an acolyte at the Macalania Temple. My business contacts in Guado Salam tell me that his meetings with Jyskal are tense, so time will only tell about that relationship.**

**Kisaragi, day 28:**

**The Mi'Ihen project is progressing well; the crusaders are using the site as a training base; the Guado have started capturing fiends and delivering them there so the new crusaders can have realistic fighting practice before they go out in the field to patrol, cutting down on the injuries. The Crusader Command is currently in discussions about moving their headquarters from their Luca location to the new buildings on the cliffs. There are a number of people in Luca protesting that, since they feel it would take away the protection they currently have from fiends. It's only a matter of time before the radical groups get involved - I'm hoping this doesn't lead to more problems for my shipping interests.**

**The Al Bhed are still working at restoring the energy cannon they salvaged from the ocean floor, but it will take many more years to complete. The capacitors in the power system they found on the ship with the cannon cannot be repaired, and they will have to contrive another way to power it. The good news is they have figured out how to produce the special alloy the cannon is made of, so they will be able to fix the majority of the damage, as soon as the materials are gathered.**

**Yayohi, day 3:**

**I just received notice that one of our larger ships is overdue. The S.S. Ithonica was on the Kilika to Luca route, and has not been heard from since it left Luca, heading south with a cargo of rice for the Kilika Temple. There have not been any storms reported, so there is hope that it has only had mechanical problems and pulled into shore at one of the small islands in that area to make repairs. We can only wait and hope it will manage to make port, since it has a crew of twelve.**

**Yayohi, day 16:**

**Word has reached me that wreckage from the S.S. Ithonica has been recovered by a ship bound for Luca. No survivors were found. I have started an inquiry as to the cause of the accident, but it's unlikely we will discover anything. I can only hope it wasn't sabotage, because if it was we will probably have more problems, considering the current political climate in Luca.**

**Yayohi, day 20:**

**Auron's personal situation has taken a sudden change for the worse, and the Temple politics have become more than he is willing to tolerate. The Maesters have conspired to force him to marry Lady Selvia, a younger daughter of Maester Kendale. It's a way to control him I think, since they feel he's gained too much support from the temple guard and they still suspect his friendship with Leyona and me. They announced the engagement today, without his permission, and he is fuming about it. He spent most of the evening here, but Leyona and I weren't able to calm him much and I'm worried about what he might do while he's so angry. I met the young woman they're forcing on him at one of the Merchants Guild balls last year, and I can not think of anyone less suited for Auron. A marriage between them would be a disaster – I don't know what the Maesters are thinking. I don't know how he will handle this, but I know he has no desire for a loveless marriage.**

**Yayohi, day 24:**

**Auron was called into a Maester's Council meeting yesterday and given an ultimatum - marry Lady Selvia and forsake his friendship with us, or quit the guard. Auron resigned his position immediately, and seems to bitterly resent the Maesters now. The temple guard is in an uproar, since the Maesters appointed Kinoc to replace him.**

**I have offered Auron a position as security chief and liaison between the Al Bhed construction workers and the crusaders civil engineers, but he says he would like a few days to think about it. I've never seen him look so…lost.**

**Yayohi, day 26:**

**It was Yuna's sixth birthday today and the house was full of children. Or at least it seems like it was, since none of them sat down, or even slowed down, for more than a minute at a time. Yuna invited her entire class from school, as well as Machel and Berta's three older children, and Tunis baked a huge mound of cakes and sweets. It is a wonder any of them survived the overdose of sugar. A larger wonder is how we survived the din of shrieks and giggles. Thank goodness it was such a warm day for this early in the spring; Tami and Tohru organized games outside in the courtyard and kept the children entertained until their parents arrived to collect them. Yuna's favorite gift was a thick sketch pad and a huge box of colored pencils; she fell asleep with them and it took Leyona and me forever to find all the pencils in her bed. I anticipate a blizzard of pictures in the future.**

**Yayohi, day 28:**

**An interesting bit of news came to light tonight. Toyma is dating a young man in the temple guard and she came back tonight with some disturbing news. It seems Kinoc has not only taken Auron's place as Captain of the guards, he's been offered the hand of Lady Selvia in marriage. Toyma's young man says Kinoc is strutting around like a peacock and is insufferable. He has very few friends among the guards, but apparently he has gained the favor of the Maesters. We will have to watch him…he may be trouble.**

**Utzuki, day 3:**

**Something very surprising happened today. A courier ship arrived from Bikanel with a letter from Cid. After nearly eight years of silence, Cid has invited Leyona to visit. It is a real shock to all of us and I am torn about how to respond. The ripples from the event that the Al Bhed refer to half jokingly as 'the kidnapping of Cid's sister' have smoothed out as the years passed, and Cid's open hostility toward me abated after Yuna was born - but unlike Aja, he's never acknowledged any of the letters Leyona sends, although Ohani says he does read them when he thinks she isn't looking, sometimes more than once. According to the letter, Leyona's sister-in-law is expecting again, and it has been a difficult pregnancy. She's had two miscarriages, and a still born son, since the birth of her second child - a daughter they named Rikku, born the year after Yuna. Cid is concerned for his wife now, and he thinks that Leyona's presence would do wonders to calm Ohani during the last few months of her pregnancy. He's sent the Al Bhed's newest and fastest ship with the invitation – the _De'dyhel,_ a sleek steel-clad mono-hull with a new type of propeller drive instead of sails or paddlewheels. The crew was bragging about how much faster it was than a catamaran.**

**The _De'dyhel_ is waiting for us at the harbor right now, ready for the return trip, but I am not going to be able to leave on such short notice. Much as I would like to go, it is impossible since I am in the middle of critical contract negotiations with the Hypello trade group that supplies most of my rice from the Moonflow, and a recent fire at one of my largest warehouses in Luca has left major damage and injured my on-site manager, the only person I could have delegated the negotiations to. The Luca Guard think the fire was intentionally set, so Auron is leaving tomorrow to handle the investigation. We need to know if this is related to the loss of the S.S. Ithonica.**

**To complicate matters further – Yuna woke up yesterday covered in red spots and running a fever – apparently she caught whatever this is from one of the children at her birthday party. Tunis assures us that while it is just one of those illnesses most children experience and she is in no danger, it is impossible for Yuna to travel while she is contagious. Leyona has reluctantly decided to go to Bikanel without us. She will be gone at least until the end of summer – most likely mid Hatzuki.**

**Utzuki, day 4:**

**It's still dark outside, but we've been up for hours. I had an awful dream last night, one full of dark shadows and death, and I can't shake it off the feeling of dread it left me with. I can only hope it isn't a true premonition. Leyona's trunks are packed and it is nearly time to leave, dawn will be here shortly - she is waking Yuna up so she can say goodbye as I write this. This trip means too much to Leyona, so I don't have the heart to refuse her…I only wish I felt better about her leaving.

* * *

**

The entire staff had come out to bid Leyona farewell, despite the pre-dawn hour, and it was taking a long time for her goodbyes and final instructions. "Hurry up Leyona! We need to get to the port," Braska called as he secured the last trunk onto the luggage trolley he'd asked one of his clerks from the port office to bring. "The _De'dyhel _is leaving in less than an hour and they don't want to loose their place in the schedule!" He climbed back up the stairs to tug on his wife's hand. "Auron will be waiting to say goodbye and his ship is due to leave as well," he reminded her gently.

Leyona gave Yuna one last hug and kissed her goodbye, after receiving a sleepy promise to take care of her Daddy while Momma was gone, then dashed down the stairs as Braska was distracted by a little girl clinging to his leg. "Well? What are we waiting for?" she quipped, grinning up at Braska impishly. He shared a smile with Roggis as he kissed a very sleepy pajama clad Yuna and nudged her back towards her bed, and then joined Leyona on the street.

"Do you have everything? I think we might have one or two more trunks…somewhere," Braska teased, putting his arm around his grinning wife. She had packed everything she could think of that she might need on Bikanel Island, as if she were going to someplace in the middle of a wilderness, instead of the Al Bhed's new Home. It was hardly primitive, even if it was built in the desert.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be…did you remember to put the extra padding around the potion bottles like I asked?" Leyona pulled away from him as they started down the street and reached towards the trolley cart, intending to check his packing. Braska caught her hand, lacing her fingers with his instead, to his clerk's amusement.

"Leave that for now, please? Yes, I packed them in the fabric you wanted for the new baby clothes, just as you asked. I also added an entire trunk full of the new spice mixes – the new variety from the Calm Lands," Braska said reassuringly. "You like them, so maybe the rest of the Al Bhed will be interested." Leyona grinned expectantly at that. Her people were going to be delighted at the taste of curry, especially the extremely hot kind enjoyed by the Chocobo trainers from the foothills around Mt. Gagazet. They grew an especially potent type of peppers there, and it was a main ingredient of their curry mix.

They moved quickly through the nearly empty streets of Bevelle, and reached the docks just as the sun was rising. Auron was waiting at the slip the Al Bhed ship was tied up at, and joined them as the ships crew took the trunks on board and carried them to Leyona's cabin.

The _De'dyhel _was a slim single hulled ship, about fifty feet long, with a pointed bow, and nothing breaking the smooth sweep of its sleek sides. It looked out of place at the dock reserved for small cargo ships, its flat grey color in stark contrast to all the brightly painted catamarans tied up around it, like a shark swimming in a school of tropical fish.

"Auron, I'm going to miss you," Leyona mumbled, her face against his shoulder as she hugged him goodbye. "Be careful in Luca?" He nodded, patting her back reassuringly. "And make sure Braska doesn't work too hard. He forgets to go to bed sometimes," Leyona continued teasingly, sneaking a look at Braska's expression of denial. "Don't deny it! I've caught you sleeping at your desk more than once, when you said you'd be just five minutes longer."

Braska sighed and nodded in agreement, knowing he probably _would_ spend a lot of late nights at his desk while she was gone.

"I'll be careful, and I'll make sure Braska doesn't overdo," Auron promised, letting her go with a quick kiss on the cheek, and pushing her gently towards Braska. "Hurry up and say goodbye, the crew is ready to untie."

"I'm going to miss you," Braska said softly as he pulled his wife into his arms for a last passionate kiss. "In fact, I miss you already and you aren't even gone yet."

"I'll miss you more, but you'll have Yuna to keep you company," Leyona responded, looking at him as if she were memorizing his face. "I have to go now…but I'll send letters on every supply ship." She kissed him again, then whispered into his ear."I love you Braska, never forget that."

"You'd better write," Braska growled, as he kissed her again. "I love you too, with all my heart," he whisperedback and then let her go, turning to watch as she made her way gingerly up the gangplank. She was greeted enthusiastically by the crew, at least half of them cousins, and ushered towards the bridge to join the Captain so she could observe operations as they left the harbor. Leyona turned to wave vigorously as the crew lifted the mooring ropes from the dock cleats and cast off, then worked together to pull the ropes back onto the ship as it eased away from the dock. Braska lifted his arm and waved back, watching as she accepted a helping hand through the hatch and started talking excitedly with the Captain and bridge crew.

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" Braska murmured to himself as he lowered his arm, then reluctantly turned and followed Auron a short way down the dock to the gang plank of his ship, one of Braska's small freighters, the S.S. Relsa. "Tell Runcio to take care of himself. Those are some bad burns he got, and he's not to get up until the healers say he can." Braska said as he somberly clasped arms with Auron and then waved a greeting to the ship's crew on deck preparing to cast off.

"I will. I'll send a message as soon as I can – we should reach Luca within two weeks." Auron answered. He pulled his jacket collar higher as a chill breeze ran down his back and readjusted his sword into a more comfortable position, awkward in his unfamiliar civilian clothing after so many years in guard uniform. "Expect word within a month," he continued as he turned towards the gangplank.

"Just be careful, we don't know what's going on down there," Braska warned.

Auron nodded in understanding and boarded without further comment. He wasn't looking forward to this trip; the fire at the warehouse may well have been the opening round of another battle with one of the anti-Al Bhed factions. He just hoped they could get through it without bloodshed.

* * *

It was early evening of the second day since Leyona left, and Yuna was sitting in Braska's lap behind his desk, coloring one of her latest pictures and talking nonstop about ships, and traveling, and going places. Yuna had accompanied her parents on a trip to a conference with the Crusaders late the previous summer, and it had made a big impression on her. Her favorite places had been the smaller mostly unnamed villages and trading posts they'd visited, because according to her, 'it was great when everyone knew everyone else', as well as the beaches at Luca, where she'd spent hours playing in the sand.

They sat there until well after Yuna's bed time, trading stories about the pictures Yuna had drawn, and talking about things she had seen in Luca, Kilika, and along the road to Djose. Braska finally carried Yuna to bed, deeply asleep with a smile on her face. Braska resolved to take her with him to Luca when the contract negotiations with the Hypello's were complete, and Auron cleared up the problems at the warehouse. He would be spending a lot more time with her meanwhile, since he had decided to work at the port in the mornings while she was in school, and to spend his afternoons with Yuna, saving his paperwork until after she went to bed.

Braska stood for a long moment after he tucked Yuna into bed, just looking at his daughter, and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Yuna was still covered with a multitude of spots, and although Tunis assured him they would fade within a couple days, till then they were to be kept covered with a sticky paste to prevent Yuna from scratching them. Some of the itchiest ones seemed to be on her head, making her an odd sight since the salve made bits of her hair stick up in gooey tufts. She was quit a sight.

"Leyona has only been gone two days, and I miss her terribly; how am I going to survive the next few months?" Braska sighed to himself as he walked into his bedroom and sank down on the side of their bed, tired but in no hurry to attempt to sleep; he had not slept well since Leyona had left, so he decided he'd stay up late again tonight and work on the papers he'd brought from his office at the port. He sighed again as he picked Leyona's pillow up and held it to his nose, breathing in her scent for a moment before he rose to return downstairs. "Hurry back, Leyona, I miss you."

* * *

It was late on the third day when a heavy knock came at the front door of Braska's family home. Braska looked up from his papers when the door to his office opened and Norris stepped in; he was a bit annoyed at the interruption since he'd asked not to be disturbed while he was working on the trade agreement for the Hypello grain shipments.

"Sir Auron to see you sir," the young butler said, his face worried as he escorted Auron in and then quickly left, sensing something was terribly wrong.

Auron stepped into the office and closed the door, then stood silently with his arms wrapped around himself as if he were cold, his face grey and eyes downcast. He looked up finally as Braska rose from his desk and moved quickly towards him with a questioning expression on his face.

"What is it Auron!" Braska exclaimed as he reached his friend and found him shaking. Auron put his face in his hands without answering. "What is it?" Braska whispered, his heart sinking. "What's happened…why are you back so soon?"

Auron wrapped his arms around Braska and hugged him before he spoke, his voice broken and hoarse. "The _De'dyhel…,"_ he sobbed, suddenly, his voice failing. "…was attacked by Sin, shortly after it entered the Gulf of Salam," he finished in a whisper. "All are lost."

"Are you sure…," Braska asked desperately, lifting stunned eyes to meet Auron's tormented gaze. "There couldn't be a mistake?" Auron lowered his eyes and shook his head, "We searched for hours."

Braska held his breath as the realization hit him, then his knees gave way under him and he collapsed onto the floor in shocked silence. Auron dropped down to kneel beside him, then reached out and embraced Braska as he began to shake with deep sobs. Auron's own tears dripped slowly down his cheeks to dampen Braska's hair.

Braska had finally exhausted himself in his grief and fallen asleep on the floor, so Auron rose to find a blanket to cover him with. He stepped out into the hallway and found the entire staff waiting. Seeing their concerned expressions, he gestured towards the dining room, not being able to bear the thought of entering Leyona's sitting room, even though it was closer. They all followed Auron, and gathered around the table, as he fell onto a chair on one side.

"I would appreciate if someone could get me a blanket and pillow for Braska. I don't think he should be moved right now," Auron said quietly, his voice rough with grief. Missy nodded and left quickly, returning in moments with the requested items. Auron set them on the table in front of him and sighed as he looked up at the group, hesitating as he tried to think of how to tell them the tragic news.

"What's happened, Auron?" Roggis asked finally, when it seemed Auron wasn't going to speak. "I know its bad, but just tell us."

"Leyona's ship was destroyed by Sin," Auron said finally, raising his hand to wipe his eyes as everyone gasped in horror and most began sobbing. "I was on the deck of the S.S. Relsa with the Captain - it was just after sunup and we were a day out of port. We were watching the _De'dyhel_ through the captain's telescope," he continued nearly inaudibly. "It left port only minutes before we did, but it was already entering the Gulf, while we were still in the bay. Captain Shimon was marveling at their speed, when all of a sudden a wall of water rose in front of them, and Sin appeared." Auron stopped, unable to continue, and closed his eyes as he relived the terrible moment again. "We looked for survivors until it was too dark to see, but we didn't find anything, so we turned back to Bevelle." He opened his eyes finally and turned to Roggis, putting his hand on the old man's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered before standing and picking up the blanket and pillow. "You'll have to handle things for a while; I don't think Braska is going to be in any condition to take care of anything. The port office already knows, so just do what you think best."

Auron returned to Braska and gently covered him, then sat beside him on the floor, intending to watch over his friend for the rest of the night.

Auron awoke on the floor sometime before dawn, to the sound of Braska tearing the desk apart, searching through the various drawers with no regard for their contents. Auron sat up, pushing off the blanket that someone had kindly covered him with, just as Braska finally found the bottle of brandy he was looking for, pulled the cork, and raised it to his lips to drink. Auron jumped up and slapped the bottle out of Braska's hand, shattering it against the bookcase. Braska lurched away from his friend, and ended up leaning against the window frame with his head down, breathing heavily after his frantic search.

"I will not let you start down that path!" Auron said, grabbing Braska by the arm and pulling his head up with his other hand, forcing him to meet his eyes.

Braska looked aside, not willing to face him. "Why not? I have lost the love of my life," he said in an anguished voice as he jerked Auron's hand off his chin and turned to look out the window at the predawn darkness. "Leave me be."

"Have you forgotten the hell your father put you through? Have you forgotten how he died from that poison?" Auron shouted, then stopped and reached out for Braska's shoulder and continued more calmly with pain in his voice. "Have you forgotten about Yuna? Are you going to put your child through the same?"

"What can I do when the soul of this body has been ripped out?" Braska moaned, putting his face in his hands and sinking into his desk chair.

"You are stronger than that!" Auron insisted, shaking Braska gently. "You're not the only one who cared about Leyona, others are grieving too."

"You just don't understand!" Braska insisted, tears gathering in his eyes once more. "She was my hope, my light," he added more quietly as he wiped his eyes, fighting to keep from breaking down again. "I can not live without her."

"Live to avenge her then!" Auron replied, trying to think of something, anything, to redirect Braska's mind. "Have faith in yourself, you will live through this," he added, squeezing Braska's shoulder. Braska sat for a long moment, his face turning white with cold anger as he thought about what Auron had said.

"The Fayth… they allowed this to happen. They have been letting this cycle of death go on," Braska said flatly as he suddenly stood, shaking off Auron's hand as he grabbed his cloak, and then headed for the door. "No more!"

"Where are you going?" Auron asked, following him as he strode towards where Roggis and Norris stood uncertainly near the doorway to Leyona's sitting room. The old man's eyes were red and his face haggard from grief, but he moved quickly to open the front door as he looked questioningly at Auron. "Where are you going?" Auron repeated more insistently, "It's the middle of the night still!"

"To the Temple, to see the fayth," Braska stated coldly, a determined expression on his face. "It will hardly matter to Bahamut what time it is."

"I will come with you then," Auron said, grabbing his cloak and sword as well, as Norris held them out to him.

Braska stopped and turned to his friend, shaking his head. "It's not necessary, I know the way."

"I know that, but you will need me to get you past the guards to reach the fayth." Auron replied, setting his jaw, determined to accompany his friend. "But we should clean up a bit first, or they will never let us in." Braska looked down at his crumpled and tear stained clothing then looked at Auron's equally disheveled appearance and hesitated, then nodded reluctantly.

"Very well, we'll change." Braska looked at Roggis, and the butler whispered quick instructions to his apprentice. Norris turned and sped up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his haste.

"Sir, may I suggest a cup of tea while you wait?" Roggis asked quietly, taking Braska's elbow and gently guiding him down the hallway towards the kitchen.

* * *

Author's Note:

The month names are old Japanese, and translate as follows:

Mutsuki - January - Harmony, or Happy Spring

Kisaragi - February - Seasonal change of dress (take off jacket?)

Yayohi - March - Grass grows dense

Utzuki - April - Summer, plant rice

Satsuki - May - Month of planting rice sprouts

Minatzuki – June - Watering month

Futzuki - July - Month of letters/poetry

Hatzuki - August - Month of leaves

Nagatzuki - September - Autumn, long month

Kannatzuki - October - Month of no Gods

Shimotsuki - November - Month of falling frost

Shiwasu – December - "Poor looking" Winter, or Month of running priests (as they preside over all the year end ceremonies)


	15. A Fayth Returns

"So how are we going to do this Auron?" Braska asked grimly, nodding towards the guards at the entrance to the main Temple. "You were right; they aren't likely to just let me walk into the Cloisters without applying for entrance, at least not without a fight…"

Auron nodded as he absentmindedly adjusted his sword, and watched the various people walking across the open plaza. "Ahh," he said softly. "There's the man we need. Come on," he instructed and then moved off quickly towards a tall man in an officer's uniform, walking with several low ranked guards.

"Lieutenant Rimmon, could I have a word with you please?" Auron asked quietly as he approached the group. The guard's Second Officer stopped and then waved the other guards on without him.

"You three go take up your posts, I will join you later. Meanwhile work on memorizing the new regulation book." Rimmon advised, knowing that Captain Kinoc was planning a surprise inspection later, and he loved to quiz the guards on the regulations, some of which made no sense whatsoever. "So, Captain…I'm surprised to see you here, but it's a pleasant surprise..." his voice trailed off as he turned to look behind Auron and nodded politely to Braska. "What has happened?" Rimmon asked, his expression turning serious as he looked at their grim faces. "You both look awful."

"We need to get into the Cloisters, preferably without anyone knowing," Auron stated quietly, looking into his friend's eyes. "It's important."

Rimmon reached up and scratched the side of his nose as he thought. "I think I can do that, but you will pardon me if I ask why?"

"I need to see the fayth," Braska responded finally, his eyes shadowed with pain. "I am a Summoner, it is my right to see the fayth," he continued firmly when Rimmon seemed to hesitate.

"I'm sure you would be admitted if you asked…" Rimmon started to say, then broke off when Auron shook his head.

"We aren't in especially good graces with the Maesters right now, and I don't think we would be able to get in without a long argument. It is important that we get in quickly, and we don't want to deal with the bureaucracy," Auron answered, looking down at the paving stones for a moment as he thought. "If you can you get us to the hallway behind the Prayer hall, and distract the other guards for just a moment…I think we can handle things from there."

Rimmon considered that and then nodded. "Alright, I can do that, but you do realize that you'll almost certainly be detained on the way out?" Braska and Auron both nodded, understanding that he would not be able to protect them if that happened.

"That will be enough, my friend. I don't want you to risk your position. Bad enough you have to work under Kinoc," Auron answered with a wry smile as Rimmon led them towards the doors. "Let's get out of here before someone spots us."

"Follow me," Rimmon said quietly, as they entered through the main doors of the temple. "I'm sure you know the way, Auron, but all visitors have to be escorted, according to the new regulations, and you'd attract attention if you weren't with me." He ushered them towards where the stairway to access the upper floors began, and the three climbed the stairs to the second floor, then quickly moved into a smaller hallway leading deeper into the temple complex, the opposite direction from where the Council chambers were located on the third floor.

Rimmon unlocked a side door as soon as they were alone in the hallway and waved them through an unoccupied office, before leading them quickly into a rats maze of tiny offices and small cubicles occupied by acolytes and lower level priests toiling over the records kept by the Church of Yevon. Rimmon finally brought them back down to the main floor by way of a small service stairway. "This is as far as I can take you," he said as he motioned them into a small room used to store old wall hangings, dusty from their lack of use, and extra candles for the Hall of Prayers.

"This will do fine, Rimmon," Auron said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Braska looked at Auron questioningly, and he pointed towards a small door on the opposite side of the room. "The entrance is out that door and across the main Hall," he advised Braska as they moved cautiously to the other door, cracking it open carefully to peek out at the guards standing beside the doorway leading to the Cloister of Trials.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rimmon asked from where he stood beside the first door, puzzled but happy to assist his former Captain, especially if it was sure to annoy his current one. Auron turned and nodded his agreement. "Then wait till I draw the guards away," Rimmon advised. "You'll only have a couple of minutes to get through." He waited for Auron's nod of understanding then stepped back out into the hallway. "Good luck, with whatever you have planned," he murmured as he turned to softly close the door behind him. "I hope it's worth it."

The two men watched silently as Rimmon entered the Chamber of Prayers a few moments later and walked briskly up to the two guards, speaking to them briefly before he left again, with them following.

"Now, let's go! Walk slowly, as if you aren't in a hurry," Auron advised as they slipped quietly out the door and began to move towards the doorway to the Cloisters. "We'll be safe as soon as we're through the door, the guards can't follow us there."

Braska nodded in understanding, and placed his hands in a position of prayer as he followed Auron slowly across the large domed chamber, both stopping to bow in front of the statues along one side of the room. A number of people were praying quietly in front of the statues of past High Summoners, and the two attracted little attention as they passed by. "Apparently, the news that Sin has returned hasn't gotten around," Auron said as he quietly opened the door and ushered Braska through, closing it quickly as he heard the sound of heavy boots approaching the hall of prayers.

"Now, do you know how to reach the fayth from here?" Auron asked quietly as he turned back to look at Braska. He knew the layout of the rest of the temple because he'd been in charge of its security, but only Summoners and their Guardians were allowed past this point, and Braska had quit his pilgrimage before they reached Bevelle.

"No, but we'll figure it out," Braska responded grimly, moving at a fast pace towards the first Trial.

It was several hours later when they finally reached the entrance to the Chamber of the fayth, tired and irritated by the multitude of challenges they had faced to reach this point. Braska had been required to activate numerous spheres, using the mental talent that made him a summoner, and then place the spheres in the correct positions to open passages. Only a summoner was able to activate the spheres, so Auron had been unable to help his friend. They gratefully walked up to the final doorway.

"You're on your own now," Auron said quietly, opening the door to the Fayth's chamber. "I'll wait here." Braska only nodded and stepped through, entering the room holding Bahamut's fayth. He turned and carefully shut the ornate door behind him, watching as lowered slowly into a slot in the floor, then leaned his head on it for a moment, tears starting to spill from his eyes.

Auron leaned his head against the other side of the door, a single tear trailing down his cheek as he waited for his friend to return. There was a chance he would not…some Summoners died trying to gain a fayth; falling when their minds were unable to hold the power their prayer's had granted them. He wondered wearily what Braska really had in mind, if he was planning on returning to his previous pilgrimage? He brushed the tears out of his eyes and wearily settled on the low steps leading to Bahamut's chamber, his head in his hands as he remembered what had happened earlier that morning, just as the sun was rising.

_Yuna had woken as Braska and Auron were leaving, coming sleepily down the stairs to meet them, stumbling up to Braska's side and wrapping her little arms around his leg. _

_Braska knelt down to hug her, then picked her up and moved to sit on the bottom of the stairs, settling her into his lap. "You should be in bed, Yuna," he told her softly._

"_I woke up," she mumbled sleepily, pulling her thumb from her mouth. "I heard people talking." She tilted her little head up to look at her father, frowning as she saw a tear slide down his cheek. "What hurts Daddy? I will kiss it and make it all better," Yuna said, reaching to kiss his cheek. He shut his eyes and turned his head away, unable to look at her as another tear found its way down his face. Yuna looked worried as she turned in her father's lap to peer up at Auron, just in time to catch him wiping his eyes, and Roggis's face starting to crumble as he tried not to cry. Norris was standing behind Roggis with Tami in his arms, patting her back as the young woman cried softly. "Daddy? Why is everyone crying?" _

_Braska looked into her frightened eyes as he wiped the tears from his and took a shaky breath. "Yuna? Mommy was in an accident," was all he could choke out before he had to stop. _

"_She will get better - you can do a healing on her?" Yuna asked, pleading for reassurance as tears started to fill her eyes. _

"_She won't be coming home," Braska explained, his voice failing him. "Mommy won't be coming back, her ship sank," he continued, holding Yuna close as he said that. "It is too late - she has already gone…." He stopped, unable to tell his daughter the entire truth – her mother was never coming back, she would never reach the Farplane. "Mommy's gone…"_

"_I love you Daddy, I'll stay with you," Yuna promised with a whimper, patting his cheek gently as tears streamed down his face. Braska pulled her closer and began to rock her as she started crying, holding her until she cried herself to an exhausted sleep. He climbed the stairs slowly, taking her back to her bed, his determination strengthened as he watched her sleep. _

"Do you know what you've done?" Braska asked in a voice rough with suppressed tears as he finally stepped forward to kneel beside the twisted figure of the fayth. He put his face in his hands as he began to sob then spoke again in a choked whisper. "Do you know the horror you have allowed, because you have done nothing?" He continued, his voice rising as he bent forward to put one hand on the clear glass covering the fayth. "Do you know how much pain and grief you have allowed to happen?" He slammed his hand down, clenching his fist as he looked at the fayth, a male figure in gold and purple, twisted around with its face hidden. "Do you know how hard it was to tell my little baby her mother was never going to come back!" he screamed, his voice raw with grief and anger, his entire being focused on his pain as he slammed his fists down again and again. "NO! Never again! No more!" he screamed, falling forward to put his forehead against the glass.

"No more deaths, no more pain, no more, please…" Braska pleaded, pushing his feelings outwards trying to reach the fayth with his summoning talent. "It has to stop! You have to wake up!" he closed his eyes, raising his hands to his mouth as he cried - his sobs choked and broken sounding. "She's gone, because you let Sin return… Leyona is gone!" He bent forward and flattened both hands against the glass once more. "WAKE UP AND SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO US!" he shouted, thrusting his demand roughly at the fayth of Bahamut, much as he had sent his gentle prayers to the fayth's of Ifrit and Ixion. "WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!" Braska shouted over and over until he was hoarse, pounding his hands on the glass until they began to bleed. Finally he collapsed, lying on the floor of the chamber sobbing.

"Why are you crying, sir?" A child's voice asked quietly, the soft sound seeming to echo in Braska's mind.

Without looking up Braska replied between the tears. "My wife has been killed by Sin and my soul has been torn from me. And the fayth do nothing but dream of the past."

"You will see her again on the Farplane," the boy replied.

"No, I will not, because all the souls Sin consumes turn into fiends who despise the living," Braska answered bitterly, sitting up to look at the fayth standing in mid air over his resting place. Braska's eyes widened as he realized that the fayth of Bahamut was a slender child of perhaps ten or twelve, most of his face shadowed by the hood of a short robe. The only fayth he'd seen before had been Lady Reena, even though he possessed the aeons of Ifrit and Ixion. He had prayed at their temples, and felt an unseen presence, then the power of the aeon had poured into him; that was the way all Summoners received the aeons.

"Their souls do not return to the Farplane," Braska stated finally, in answer to the fayth's question.

"I don't understand," the boy replied. "How can the act of committing a sin keep someone from reaching the Farplane?"

"You don't understand because you have been dreaming for a thousand years," Braska explained bitterly. "The summoner Yu Yevon did a special summoning when Zanarkand fell. He called an aeon then created armor for it that he called Sin, to reap revenge on Bevelle for the destruction of Zanarkand." He stopped and wiped his eyes, his grief turning to angry determination as he continued. "Sin has caused untold death and destruction for nearly a thousand years. Spira has suffered, people have died, and entire cities have been destroyed. The only way we have found to defeat Sin is for a Summoner to obtain all the aeon's who remain, then go to the ruins of Zanarkand and speak to the ghost of Yunaleska, and obtain the Final Aeon, supposedly the aeon of Lord Xeon, husband of Lady Yunalesca…," he paused, overwhelmed by the feeling of betrayal he felt.

"I know of her," Bahamut said quietly. "But there is more, I feel your anger…."

"The aeon no longer exists – his fayth has faded. I have found out that Yunalesca creates a new aeon, an aeon created from the life force of a companion or beloved of the summoner. This aeon costs the Summoners life when it is called." Braska looked up at the fayth again, anger plain in his voice. "The summoner always dies! But this is the only way to defeat Sin, since the rest of you sleep...," he stopped, unable to continue for a long moment.

Bahamut sank down until he knelt before Braska, a frown of concern on his face. "Sin can be defeated?"

"It has been defeated a few times, but Sin always returns, still fighting a battle that has long been forgotten. Two lives sacrificed -to gain a few years of calm -and then Sin returns. It always returns!" Braska lifted his head and met the intent gaze of Bahamut's deep brown eyes, then continued to explain the dire facts of life to the youthful fayth, his own eyes pained and grief filled as his anger left him. "The Spira you once knew is no more - the people of Spira have been trapped in this cycle of death for a thousand years, and there is no hope of breaking the cycle while the fayth sleep, the church has made sure of that," Braska concluded bitterly. "They have changed the teachings in order to gain complete power over Spira; few dare defy the Church of Yevon."

"Then you must take me to the others so I may awaken them," Bahamut said firmly. "Take this necklace," he paused as he reached up into his robe and removed a silver chain with a pendant from around his neck. "Call me when you find the other fayth – I can awaken them, but I do not know where they have gone."

The fayth cradled the chain in his hand and looked at it for a long moment, as if he were weighing his words carefully. "This will allow me to join you when you find the others." Braska looked with amazement as the fayth held the necklace out then dropped it gently into Braska's cupped hand.

"I don't understand," Braska gasped, shocked as the cool metal slid into his grasp. Nothing he'd ever heard or read had suggested that a fayth could do something like this. "You will be able to come to me, as you are now, if I have this?" He touched the necklace hesitantly with one finger, turning the pendant over to see a symbol he'd seen only once before, in one of the oldest books in the archive, a book reputed to have come from the temple in Zanarkand.

The fayth nodded solemnly then looked down at the necklace in Braska's hands. "The people of Zanarkand hold us within their dream, as you hold my necklace now, and only someone from that dream can release us." Bahamut looked up to meet Braska's eyes once more. "I will send you a champion, for only someone who does not believe in this cycle can break it. You will know him by this," he instructed, with a gesture at the pendant.

The boy fayth arose from where he knelt and once again floated over his resting place, looking down at the shaken summoner with a slight smile on his lips. "I grant you my aeon, use it well Braska," the fayth said quietly, before a sudden surge of power tore through Braska, and everything went black.

Braska slowly regained consciousness, his entire body aching from the time he'd spent laying on the cold stone floor of the fayth's chamber. He reached one battered hand up and pressed it to his chest, feeling the pulse of power within him, the gift from Bahamut, then looked down with wonder at the sliver necklace in his other hand.

"How…it wasn't a dream…but how?" Braska whispered hoarsely to himself. He'd entered the chamber with no expectations, merely wanting to vent his anguish on one of those he held responsible. He'd certainly never expected a result like this!

Braska rose stiffly, and staggered to the door, pushing the lever that would open it, and nearly fell when it slid upwards.

Auron jumped to his feet, rushing forward to catch his friend as he slumped to the floor again.

"Braska, are you well?" Auron questioned quickly, helping Braska sit on the steps and pulling out his pocket flask to offer him a sip of sake. "You need to rest at least," he insisted as Braska brushed it aside with a shake of his head. Auron drew a breath in through his teeth with a hiss as he saw Braska's bruised and bloodied hands. "What have you done to your hands?" he exclaimed, reaching for Braska's hand to examine it.

"I woke him up…," Braska answered softly, smiling slightly as Auron's eyes widened "…and he gave me something." Auron's face paled as Braska turned one battered hand over and opened it, showing his friend the necklace. "He says he will come with us to wake up the other fayth."

"Can you cast a healing spell on yourself? I think we need to get out of here. I'm betting we'll have company when we leave the Cloisters but you're in no shape to fight if we have to," Auron stated, easing Braska back into a more comfortable position on the stairs. He didn't know what to say about Braska's wild sounding statement, so he concentrated on what he could do something about. "We didn't think to bring any food or water, so we can't stay here and wait them out."

Braska nodded and then sat up and struggled for a moment to open the clasp on the chain, then fastened it around his neck and tucked it inside his tunic. He closed his eyes to concentrate then cast a healing spell on himself. To his surprise, it worked easily, the power flowing through the spell without hesitation. He looked down, watching as his hands healed, leaving only a faint pink scarring where his knuckles had been split and bruised. He took a deep breath and realized he didn't hurt anymore, the muscle aches he'd had when entering the Cloisters were gone and he felt rejuvenated.

The summoner looked appraisingly at his best friend, noting the dark circles around his reddened eyes, the slumped shoulders and haggard looking face; then he cast a different spell, one he'd learned when he was with the Crusaders, but had never been able to perform successfully – on Auron.

"What! No, save your strength Braska, I don't need…," Auron started to protest then watched as the light blue glow of an esuna spell flowed over him, easing the weariness he felt and infusing him with new energy. "How…," he began then changed his mind, he was going to have a long talk with Braska when this was over, but they didn't really have time right now. "Never mind," he said. "Thanks."

"Let's go?" Braska asked, standing to stretch wearily before he walked down the stairs towards the entrance to the Cloisters. They would have to reverse all the steps they'd taken to gain entry, and he wasn't looking forward to it. "It will be interesting to see what our reception will be." He turned to look back at Auron, and his eyes widened as Bahamut's fayth suddenly appeared, standing at the top of the stairs.

"I will be there if you need me," Bahamut spoke softly, then nodded slightly to Braska and disappeared once more.

Auron reached for the handle on the last door of the Cloisters, the exit to the Hall of Prayers, then paused and looked at Braska. "Are you ready? We might have to fight our way out of here."

"Try not to start it, but we'll fight if we have to," Braska replied, then took a deep breath and nodded. Auron opened the door to the prayer hall, and they stepped out, finding it occupied by guards, not believers. They walked down the stairs and out to the center of the Hall and then stopped, facing the guards.

Captain Kinoc stepped forward, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Guards, arrest them," he ordered, sending the first rank of guards forward towards Braska and Auron, guns lowered.

"On whose authority?" Braska calmly asked, crossing his arms and standing firm, Auron at his side.

"Mine, Braska," was the reply as Maester Kendale stepped forward through the group of guards, a scowl on his wrinkled face.

"That's _Lord _Braska," Auron corrected, setting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I was unaware that the position of Keeper of the Histories held so much power - to command the temple guard must be a real thrill for you."

Maester Kendale frowned, his face turning red. "You are a failed Summoner, and you are trespassing! You have no business here _Lord _Braska," was Maester Kendale disdainful reply. "And that disgraced Monk has even less of a right to be here!"

"The Temple of Yevon is open to all of Spira is it not?" Braska asked, clenching his jaw as he looked at the faces of the guards. "Then as a summoner, failed or not, I have the right to enter any temple on Spira that I choose, and pay homage to the fayth."

The guards start to murmur that this was a true fact. "Be quiet and do as you have been ordered," Kinoc roughly demanded, not happy at his orders, but equally unhappy to be loosing control of the situation. There came a sudden din from outside the Hall of Prayers, as of a mass of people demanding to be let in.

Braska looked Kinoc in the eye then gestured towards the main doors. "Are you going to deny them their right to pray as well?" He watched as the Captain of the Guard's attention wavered. Kinoc glanced back towards the doors as someone began to pound loudly, then back towards Maester Kendale, unsure of what to do. Braska paused and then continued, his words directed at Maester Kendale. "I would open those doors, because the news they carry is that Sin has returned, and you and the church will need to get the propaganda machine fired up to comfort the masses – and convince them that you have some control over the situation."

Kendale's face reddened with rage. "Heretic!" he screamed. "How dare you defile the Church of Yevon," he continued, nearly foaming at the mouth. Kendale moved suddenly, wrenched a rifle from the hands of a guard and leveled it on Braska.

Auron moved instantly, drawing his sword and stepping in front of Braska, ready to protect him if Kendale followed through with his attack. He watched as the Maester suddenly hesitated and lowered the rifle, his gaze moving up and beyond the pair, his jaw dropping open in shock. The guards showed an equal amount of shock, and began edging backwards towards the door, several dropping their rifles, to Kinoc's fury. He turned towards where Braska and Auron stood, as he yelled for the other guards to hold their places, but then fell silent as he saw what had frightened his men. Looking upwards, his mouth fell open as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Shoot! Shoot them!" Kendale ordered as he raised the rifle again, his voice rising shrilly over the sudden cries of the guards. Kinoc tried to grab the rifle, but Kendale pushed him away and fired at Auron.

The recoil of the rifle was doubled as a rush of air hit Kendale and the nearby guards, knocking several off their feet. A huge pair of dark purple hands smashed down in front of Braska and Auron as Bahamut cupped them protectively within his grasp, the bullet ricocheting off one talon to lodge in the wall. Braska turned his head and looked up as Bahamut settled on his haunches behind them, his huge wings raised, their tips nearly touching the ceiling of the Hall of Prayers.

"How dare you summon an aeon against _me_?" Maester Kendale shouted, his fury turning his face red and his eyes wild. "Shoot them I say!"

A loud snarl of warning shook the room as the guards hesitantly lifted their rifles, reluctant to obey Maester Kendale.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Kinoc shouted, stepping in front of the guards with his arms spread.

"DO NOT FIRE!" A stern voice thundered out as Grand Maester Mica entered the Hall, surrounded by his personal guards. "Put your rifles down! Do not fire!" The old man repeated as he reached the front of the group and stopped to look up at Bahamut, whose hands were still cupped protectively around Braska and Auron. "Kinoc, control your men."

"What is the meaning of this?" Mica asked, turning to look at Kendale and Kinoc. "Who authorized this?"

Braska let his breath out with a sigh as he heard Mica taking charge of the situation. He knew Mica wasn't fond of him, but Braska respected him and knew the Maester would resolve the situation without further violence. He reached out and touched Auron's shoulder, then motioned him to one side. "I think you have made your point, my friend," Braska said as he reached out and put his hand on one of Bahamut's. "Grand Maester Mica is the head of the Church of Yevon; no one will go against his orders." Bahamut growled softly, at a pitch felt in the bones more than heard, then slowly pulled his hands away and placed them on the floor on either side of the two, his reluctance to move evident to everyone.

Mica turned to watch, unsurprised to see Braska and Auron. "This is the second time I've had an aeon summoned against my staff, and I don't care for it. I hardly think this situation demanded that kind of force, Lord Braska," Maester Mica stated coldly, his eyes set on Braska as he continued. "Bahamut, I dismiss you." Mica's eyes widened when nothing happened. He looked at Braska and frowned.

Captain Kinoc pushed to the front of the group of guards, and moved to stand beside the Grand Maester. "Lord Braska didn't summon the aeon, your Worship," Kinoc said, bowing his head respectfully. "I saw none of the signs of a summoning; Lord Braska did nothing, Bahamut just… appeared…."

Braska nodded his head in agreement, his expression calm. "I didn't summon, he came on his own initiative." He stepped forward, and then turned to look up at his powerful protector. "Bahamut?"

The room echoed as the mighty aeon growled, turning his head to look down at Braska. "I think we will be alright now. Thank you for your help." Bahamut growled more softly in answer and then his eyes narrowed as he looked at the guards and motioned to them with the talons on one hand, placing his other hand on the floor, palm up. The guards hesitated, and then moved forward, throwing their rifles onto his hand. Captain Kinoc reached over and took the rifle from his soon to be father-in-law's hands, throwing it to join the others. The aeon snorted softly and closed his hand over the guns, crushing them, then nodded to Braska and jumped upwards, disappearing in a flash of energy.

Maester Mica stood silently for a long moment, looking up to where the aeon had disappeared. "Maester Kendale, I expect an explanation for this…Captain Kinoc open the doors." He turned to look at Braska and Auron, who had sheathed his sword and was standing calmly beside his friend. "Lord Braska, you have received a new aeon?" He waited until Braska nodded, then continued. "I deeply regret your loss; our prayers will be with you and your family. I look forward to hearing about your progress on your pilgrimage." Mica looked up towards the spot where Bahamut had disappeared once more, then shook his head and motioned for his guards to escort him out.

Kinoc stood beside the main doors to the temple with Maester Kendale, watching Braska and Auron as they left the courtyard and started across the long bridge towards the city. "What are we going to do about them?"

"Nothing…this is better than I could have ever planned," Kendale answered. "If they fail, they die…and if they succeed, they die. Either way, it serves my purpose." He started chuckling and turned to enter the temple, Kinoc staring after him as a chill ran down his back.


	16. A Decision Made

Author's Note: All conversations written in _italics_ are in Al Bhed, although proper names may not be translated (i.e. look it up)

* * *

"Auron! I got your message, thank Yevon you didn't leave!" Machel shouted from down the street when he saw his brother. "Come on back to the house! Berta's making the meat pie you like so much for dinner and she'll be really relieved to know you are still here in Bevelle." He reached to thump his younger brother's shoulder enthusiastically, but stopped when he saw his expression.

"What's wrong?"

Auron shook his head, exhausted and numbed by the events of the last few days. He'd spent most of a day searching for the body of his dear friend, his best friend's wife, after he'd watched her ship being destroyed. He'd been unable to sleep the entire trip back to port because the horrific images of Sin's attack kept playing through his mind, and he'd only had a few hours of exhausted sleep the night before, on the floor beside Braska. Then they'd completed the Trials…and handled the confrontation with the temple guards afterwards.

Braska hadn't wanted to go back to his house after they left the temple, insisting he had business at the port office, but Auron had been equally insistent on staying by his side and he'd finally persuaded Braska to go home and rest. Auron had stayed with Braska until just a short while ago. Tunis finally managed to slip him a sleeping potion, and they moved him to one of the guest rooms once he fell asleep, thinking it would be easier on Braska when he woke up.

"Come on back to my house, you look like you need to sit down." Machel turned to head towards his house, but Auron stopped him.

"I'm really not hungry, and I don't think I'm up to seeing Berta right now…come over to my apartment." Auron put his hand on his brother's arm and turned him towards the tiny apartment he'd taken after he left the temple. Machel looked at his brother for a long moment and nodded; whatever the problem was, it was bad…really bad, and best discussed in private – without the interruptions of wife and children.

"Now, tell me what's happened," Machel said, taking a seat at Auron's tiny kitchen table while his brother rummaged through a cupboard to find glasses and pour them a drink. Auron turned finally and handed his brother a glass full of brandy, not the wine he was expecting. "No, I really don't…"

"You're going to need it," Auron warned with a sigh, sitting heavily in a chair across from his brother. Machel hesitated for a moment and then picked up the glass to sip at the potent liqueur. "Leyona's dead."

Machel stopped with the glass halfway to his mouth then set it back on the table with a thump, sloshing some onto his hand.

"What? How? What happened!" Machel exclaimed as he came part way out of his seat and leaned across the table to grab Auron's arm.

"Sin," Auron answered simply. "Sin destroyed her ship, a day out of port."

"Oh Yevon…that was Leyona's ship? How is Braska?" Machel grabbed his glass and emptied it in one gulp; gasping as the brandy half choked him. "Is he alright? He must be devastated…."

"No. I don't think he is going to be 'alright' ever again." Auron drank half his brandy and then put his face in his hands for a moment, rubbing his eyes, so tired he could hardly think. "We went to the temple this morning and he received Bahamut's aeon. He's returning to his pilgrimage – and I'm going with him."

"What! No, you can't let him do this! Talk him out of it! You're the only one who can, the only one he might listen to!" Machel said frantically, and thumped his hand on the table, making Auron grab his glass before it was knocked over. "You've got to change his mind!"

Auron looked up, his expression grim. "You think I didn't try? I tried! I argued with him about it for hours, the entire time we were going through the Trials, but he's not going to change his mind!" Auron lifted his glass and emptied the remainder of the brandy, then poured them both another glassful. "He's determined to stop Sin, and the only thing I can do to help is go with him."

"What about Yuna?" Machel asked softly after a long moment of thought. He wiped tears from his eyes and took a long swallow of the brandy. "What's to happen to her?"

"I don't know," Auron admitted with a shake of his head. "I…don't know."

* * *

"Tunis, Roggis, would you both sit down please?" Braska requested, turning as they entered from where he'd been staring out his office window at the lavender and pink tinged sliver of eastern sky he could see beyond the neighboring house. It was barely dawn, but he'd been up for hours already, thinking and making plans. He motioned his butler and housekeeper to take seats in the chairs set in front of his desk and then went back to his own chair and sat quietly for a moment, looking at the old man and his wife. "I have something to tell you, and I don't know exactly how to say it," he paused again, knowing it was going to upset them. "I have decided to resume my pilgrimage."

"Braska," Tunis gasped and put her hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh, no…."

"Braska, I know you're upset, but…," Roggis paused, clearing his throat as tears came to his eyes. He knew the risks Summoners faced on pilgrimage, and it was unlikely Braska would ever return, but still, it was his decision. "What about Yuna?"

"I had thought of asking Machel and Berta to take her, but I haven't spoken with them yet." Braska sighed, dreading Yuna's reaction when he had to tell her he was leaving. He wasn't sure about asking Machel to take care of her though. He had known Auron's older brother nearly as long as he'd known Auron so it wasn't a matter of trust; the only reason he was hesitating was that Machel and Berta had three children already and were expecting another, and their home was already crowded. Braska knew they were just as proud and stubborn as Auron, too proud to accept financial help to move into a larger house, and they would be insulted if he even offered - he'd probably have trouble even getting them to accept money for Yuna's upkeep. "I'm going to be selling the shipping business, letting the Captains and Port Managers buy out the contracts mostly, and selling the warehouses. I'll put it all in motion this afternoon. I'll put most of the money in trust for Yuna, so she'll never need anything."

"But…," Roggis hesitated, a sick feeling stealing over him. "What about the house…are you going to sell it as well?" He had a sudden vision of the entire staff being put out onto the street, and his face paled; who would hire him and Tunis since they were so old?

"Do you have a gil piece?" Braska suddenly asked Roggis, and the old man looked startled, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a change purse, fumbling through it to find the coin. Braska took it and set it on the desk before picking up a pen to write a short note on one of the papers in front of him, and then dripped seal wax onto the bottom of the document, pressed his ring into it and picked it up, blowing on it to cool the wax.

"I have already sold the house, if the buyers agree to my terms of course," Braska began slowly, then quickly continued when he looked at the old man and his wife and suddenly realized what must be going through their minds. "I'm selling it to you and Tunis, on the condition you allow the rest of the staff to remain as long as they wish." Roggis's jaw dropped and he flushed suddenly, not believing what he'd heard. Tunis looked like she was ready to faint, her face pale and eyes wide.

"But, you can't mean that! How would we be able to afford to buy this house?" Tunis finally gasped out. "We could never pay…"

Braska turned the paper around and slid it to Roggis, then sat back in his chair, putting his signet ring back on while Roggis and Tunis read what he'd written.

"I don't know what to say…one gil? Are you sure?" Roggis swallowed then cleared his throat before continuing. "But why…why are you doing this?" Tunis just sat there, a tear running down her face, at a loss for words for once.

Braska cleared his throat before explaining. "Roggis, you have served my family since your were Norris's age, through the good times, and the bad. You were here when my grandfather died, and my father told me how much you helped him during the awful years afterwards. You stayed through all the trouble after my mother and sister died, and then let me cry on your shoulder when my father said 'men don't cry'; I must have ruined dozens of your shirts, and you never said a word, you just held me. You stayed when my father made all our lives hell, and did the best you could to take care of him, even when he didn't want anyone's help and tried to drive us all away. You stayed when the rest of the staff left and took care of everything when I couldn't… you just stayed...and then, you both accepted Leyona without reservation, helped her learn how to live away from her people, and she came to love both of you in return. You and Tunis aren't just employees, you're friends, no – you're more than friends – you became the family Leyona and I didn't have anymore." He stopped and looked down as he wiped a tear that was threatening to fall, a little embarrassed by what he'd said, but determined to make them understand why he was doing this.

Roggis and Tunis just looked at him, tears in their eyes. Braska sat for a moment more, thinking about all the people he'd grown close to, and would probably never see again, and then finally finished. "I don't want to worry about any of you when I leave."

"Braska…we can't…," Tunis began, but Braska held up a hand to stop her.

"You can and will," Braska insisted. "I'm going to set a few things of my mother's aside for Yuna, but otherwise you will have full ownership of the contents of the house. You can change anything you like, or sell it if it gets to be too much to care for, but I'm going to set up an account at the bank so you won't have to worry about maintaining the house. I'll make sure to include enough for you to pay everyone's wages for the next five years." He held another paper out to Roggis and then explained when the old man looked at him questioningly. "This is the account number for a retirement fund Leyona and I set up for you several years ago. We were going to tell you about it when you had Norris trained, so he could take over."

"But…," Roggis tried to interrupt, but Braska held his hand up once more, not allowing him to continue.

"I am going to leave soon, and I want to know I've left my affairs in order before I go," Braska insisted, his voice firm. "So sign the deed where I marked, and I will get the transfer processed when I go down to the port."

Tunis turned to whisper into her husband's ear, and after a moment he began to smile. "We'll sign the deed…on one condition…allow us to keep Yuna here with us, instead of sending her to Machel's. They can come to visit any time they want, but it will be less upsetting for her to stay in familiar surroundings. You think of us as family, well it's the same for us…we think of you as family too, and Yuna is like our granddaughter. We would like her to stay here."

Braska thought about it for a moment then nodded, a small smile coming to his face. "I'd like that. You're right, she would be happier staying here, but I didn't want to pressure you. The house is yours, without any strings attached…but," he paused, at a loss for words. "Thank you."

"What about Auron, what does he think about this?" Tunis asked finally, still in shock from the sudden changes in her life.

"Auron thinks he is coming with me as my Guardian, but I'm not going to allow him to throw his life away, just because I'm determined to do this."

* * *

"What about Yuna!" Auron pleaded, trying for the twentieth time to talk Braska out of his plans. He sat staring into his cup, oblivious to the loud conversations going on around them. Apparently news that Sin had returned had reached the people of Bevelle, and most of them had something to say about it.

Auron had insisted that they stop at a small café for something to eat on their way to Braska's port office, since Tunis had told him Braska hadn't eaten breakfast, or dinner the night before. He'd had to nearly drag Braska over to a table and had ended up ordering his food for him, but in the end Braska had managed to eat most of it, and was looking a little bit less pale.

"What will Yuna do?" Auron repeated with a sigh.

"I'm leaving her with Roggis and Tunis. I will set up a trust fund and a monthly maintenance allowance for her needs so there is no hardship placed on their budget." Braska set his caff down on the café table as he spoke, trying to be patient with his best friend. He knew his decision was hard for Auron to accept, but his mind was made up.

"What of the fayth? What are you going to do about them?"

"I spoke with Bahamut's fayth." Braska paused when Auron looked up in surprise then leaned closer so as not to be overheard by any of the other patrons. "He is a boy, about twelve years old. He had no idea what has been happening in Spira for the last thousand years. He gave me his necklace and said that I must take it with me on my pilgrimage and he would wake the other Fayth. He said that he will send a champion to help me, but I'm not sure when he will arrive," Braska explained, drinking the last of his caff and gathering his document case to leave.

"What shall we do until then?" Auron stood as well, tossing a couple gil on the table as a tip. He watched as a group of merchants passed on the street, engaged in a loud argument concerning overdue shipments and the dangers of travel now that Sin had returned.

"We wait till the one he spoke of arrives. Then I will journey to wake the fayth," Braska replied in a matter of fact tone. "Once they are awake I will destroy Sin."

Auron immediately said, "I'm coming with you. You will need a Guardian."

"I thank you Auron, for everything…but in this case I must refuse," Braska responded, touching Auron's arm in appreciation of his offer. "I have lost my mother, sister, and now my wife to Sin. All the people I loved the most are gone, except for you and Yuna, and I will not be the cause of your death. Stay here and care for Yuna."

"You can not go without a Guardian, and there is nothing you can do to prevent me from coming with you," Auron insisted again. "I won't let you face this task alone."

"I'm hardly helpless! I can protect myself, besides, I will have a Guardian - the champion the fayth spoke of. And it will give me comfort, knowing I have you looking after Yuna," Braska patted Auron's arm again reassuringly but he was not so easily convinced.

"You haven't worked out or sparred seriously for at least four years, and you spend all day in an office – how do you expect to protect yourself?" Auron reached out and poked Braska in the side, his finger sinking in deeper than Braska was willing to admit before it hit muscle.

Braska frowned at Auron and started walking towards the docks, making Auron step faster to keep up. "I'm going to concentrate on my mage skills…I talked to one of our old Crusader friends, you remember Quenten? He came by my office to say hello a couple weeks ago; he's retired now and lives with his daughter in a house on one of the streets off of Fourth Ring. I sent him a message this morning and he has agreed to help me brush up on my magic. You know he was one of the best white mages in the ranks, and he picked up quite a few black magic spells as well – so I won't be totally helpless, even if I am a little bit out of shape."

Auron reached out and took Braska's arm, stopping him for a moment to look at him, his jaw set and eyes hard. "We shall see if the champion measures up and then decide," Auron insisted, still determined to accompany Braska, whether he wanted his company or not.

Braska gave Auron a long look and then nodded slightly, his heart heavy when he saw his friend's expression. He recognized it from a lifetime of experience, and knew he very seldom changed Auron's mind when he took that attitude.

* * *

"_Have you gotten a signal from the De'dyhel yet?" _Cid asked again, leaning over the technicians shoulder. He reached out and turned one of the tuning dials on the radio, sweeping the frequency the steady beeping of the transponder should have been on. "_I don't understand…they are on their way back now, the transponder signal should be getting stronger – there's no reason for it not working! Have there been any transmissions at all since the Captain signaled they were leaving Bevelle?"_

"_No sir, nothing," _the technician answered reluctantly. Cid had been haunting the radio room for the last three days; ever since they had gotten the coded signal that the _De'dyhel_ had reached Bevelle safely. The Captain had sent another set of coded beeps the next day to indicate that the ship was leaving port with Leyona on board. Then a day out of port… the transponder signal disappeared and then nothing further was heard - no signals or answers to anything Cid sent. "_All our equipment is functioning correctly, all the test signals we've sent to the other ships worked…even the Tamdy, the one Rin has in Luca - they just aren't answering." _

"_Order Rin to go to Bevelle, tell them to contact Braska and find out what the Hell has happened to the De'dyhel!"_ Cid instructed with a growl. The man nodded and began to key the transmitter, sending the coded instructions to the Al Bhed ship in Luca. He waited for a moment, one hand on his headphones as he listened for the acknowledgment and then nodded to Cid. "_They confirm your instructions, and say they will contact us as soon as they reach Bevelle_."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice, your Worship." Maester Kendale turned to bow slightly as the Grand Maester entered the council chamber and walked over to look at the window at the plaza below, and then moved to take his seat at the table with the rest of the Maesters. "We need to know what you want done about the people – they're pressing into the temple, and there's going to be a riot if we don't do something to calm them."

"Are the guards maintaining security still?" Maester Mica queried.

Maester Jenic nodded. "So far there haven't been any real problems with that, but the people are getting hysterical – they want to know what we are going to do about Sin." He looked expectantly at his superior, waiting for orders.

Mica sat for several moments in thought, but then a small smile flickered across his lips as he thought of a possible solution. "Did you know that Lord Braska is returning to his pilgrimage?"

Kendale nodded, having heard that from one of his sources in the city. "He is liquidating his business, and has already sold his estate."

Maester Chuham sat up straighter, a look of concern on his face. He still had fond memories of the young man who had been his close aide for several years, even though he'd had to cut ties with him when he'd made his unfortunate choice concerning the Al Bhed agreement.

"Indeed…," Mica murmured with satisfaction. "…and is this common knowledge yet?"

"No, I don't think so. The one who told me is connected with the port office and he isn't the type to gossip. I doubt very many people know yet," Kendale admitted, wondering where these questions were leading.

"How would they react if they knew one of their most distinguished Lords intended to forsake everything in order to fight Sin?" Mica's smile broadened as he thought of the use he could get out of the previous day's unexpected events.

Maester Kendale smiled slyly as he began to understand what the Grand Maester was planning.

"Maybe we should let them know…?" Mica murmured suggestively and then he smiled smugly, sitting back in his chair as the other Maesters began to consider the possibilities.

"This not honorable way to treat Summoner," Maester Kelk muttered under his breath, turning away from the gleeful expressions on the other Maesters faces as they planned ways to use Braska's grief to their advantage. "Braska is warrior, honor's memory of wife by fighting Sin."

* * *

"_Cid! It's the Tamdy – they have reached Bevelle!" _Ralto leaned out the door of the radio room and shouted, bringing Cid and Aja at a run. He continued to listen to his headset, writing the message as fast as the operator on the _Tamdy_ sent, repeating it aloud as he did._ "Rin says the port is in an uproar, and ships are tied up three deep at the docks, everyone is afraid to leave. He was able to find Braska almost immediately – apparently he got word of our ship's arrival and met them at the dock." _The young man stopped writing suddenly and began typing a repeat code, asking for confirmation of the last part of the message Rin had sent. He listened for the reply, and then put his pen down, sitting silent for a moment with his head bowed, before turning to look at Cid with tears on his face._ "Cid…I'm sorry…the De'dyhel was destroyed soon after it left port… Sin has returned." _

Cid closed his eyes for a moment then turned, blinking away tears, and walked out of the room, pushing Aja's hand away when he reached out in sympathy.

"_Aja, Rin says Braska has asked him to transmit a letter to Cid. He is sending it exactly as written." _Ralto took a shaky breath and tapped out the acknowledgment and go ahead for Rin to start the message.

- - - - - - - - - - - - _Begin Transmission_- - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Cid,_

_You are not going to take what I have to tell you well; it will be as hard for you to hear as it is for me to speak of it, but I know you would want the truth of what has happened. Leyona was on the De'dyhel when it was attacked by Sin, a day out of Bevelle. There were no survivors. _

_I know what you will ask – is there some mistake, could it have been another ship - but I'm afraid there is no doubt of what happened. Auron witnessed the attack from the deck of the S.S Relsa, which left port minutes after the De'dyhel on route to Luca. He was watching the De'dyhel through a telescope when Sin struck; your cousins tried to escape, and then fought when they could not, but were overcome by Sin and its spawn. The crew of the Relsa searched the waters for most of the day, despite the threat of Sin returning, but found nothing, only scattered debris. Auron is devastated, he thought of Leyona as his sister and I have never seen him take a death so hard. But no death is ever easy on those left behind. Please give my sympathies to the other families who lost loved ones. Nothing I can say will lessen their pain, but please let them know that I grieve with them._

_I want you to know that Leyona was really happy at the thought of seeing you and Ohani again, so excited to finally be going back to Bikanel and seeing what you've done with Home…I have never seen her happier. It makes telling you this so much harder, as if having your heart torn out isn't enough. But know that she has always loved you and never blamed you for anything that happened between us; she would not want you to blame yourself for what has happened now. You did it for love, and so did she._

_I just wish I had been with her at the end. I was unable to leave Bevelle when your invitation arrived…I wish now I had just left the negotiations, just told the Hypello to deal with someone else…done something, and gone with her. At least I would be with her now, not left with the overwhelming of grief I feel. The hole her death has left in my soul echo's with pain and will never be filled. _

_Cid, I know you won't understand, but I am going to stop this, end the suffering and pain Spira has felt for so many years. I can not live without Leyona, so I intend to make my death mean something. I have decided to return to the pilgrimage I first began so many years ago; I am returning to my duty as a Summoner. I am going to stop this cycle of death somehow, for Leyona, for my mother and sister, but most of all – for Yuna, and for your children as well, so they can grow up without ever feeling the grief we feel now, so they can live their lives free of Sin._

_With deepest sorrow,_

_Braska"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Transmission - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_


	17. Tears and a New Companion

"Quenten?" Braska called as he came through the doorway. "Are you busy today?"

"Hello, Braska! I sure didn't expect to hear from you this quickly, not that it's a bad thing, but what do you need?" The stocky grey haired man rose from his comfortable chair with a wide grin and reached out to clasp Braska's forearm in greeting. "Auron's here too!" Quenten exclaimed as the older man's daughter showed them both into the sitting room. His smile dimmed as he studied them. "You both look so serious…it's got to be about Sin then." He looked at Braska, then back at Auron and sighed wearily, sitting back down and gesturing them to take seats as well. "Let me guess, you're going back on pilgrimage? I suspected you might when I heard about your wife." The mage looked at Auron, and frowned. "You're going with him?"

Braska looked over at Auron with a slight frown and nodded. Auron returned the look, with a stubborn expression on his face.

"I need to improve my magic skills, Quenten. Auron thinks I'm too out of shape to protect myself otherwise," Braska scowled as Auron nodded agreeably and slouched back in his chair with a smirk, stretching his legs out in front of himself and crossing them casually at the ankle.

"How long do you have before you leave?" Quenten picked up his cup of tea from the tiny end table beside his comfortable chair and tipped it up to drink the last swallow before continuing. "As I remember, you weren't all that good with the spells when you were with the Crusaders…so, have you gotten any better since?"

Braska shrugged. "I won't be ready to leave until the end of the month at the earliest. I have to wait for replies to some letters I sent to Luca and the Hypello's at Moonflow, so I have about three weeks, four is more likely. Maybe a while after that…I'm also waiting for a…," he hesitated, not sure how to explain about the fayth's 'champion', or even if he should, but Auron finished for him.

"We're waiting for another Guardian to join us, and we're not sure when he's coming," Auron completed the explanation and looked at Braska, daring him to challenge his claim as a Guardian.

* * *

**Braska's personal journal, Utzuki, day 14:**

**I have begun magic lessons with Quenten, an old Black mage friend from the Crusaders. The best I can say about them is…they are keeping me busy while I wait for Bahamut's champion to arrive. I have never been really proficient with spell casting, but I had hoped I would get better with more practice. It is so frustrating…I know what I want to do, but the power just seems to slide away from me when I cast. Our last practice was a total disaster. Quenten is going to look through some of his books to see if he can figure out what's wrong. I don't understand why it came so easily on the barge after the giant fiend attacked, and I didn't have a problem healing Machel either. I felt the energy channel through me, but now I can only find a thread of the power I felt and I can't even cast a fire spell strong enough to light a camp fire.**

**Braska's personal journal, Utzuki, day 16:**

**I went by Quenten's house again this morning. He says that according to his books I have some sort of blockage of my mage powers. I don't understand even half of his explanation, but the effect is that I am not going to be able to cast the stronger spells until I can overcome it. He thinks it's a mental block, something I have to come to terms with before the power will flow. I guess that explains why I couldn't cast sometimes, and why it was so hard to make the spells work. What am I going to do if I can't figure it out?

* * *

**

"Braska, come on…you haven't eaten all day, and its well past lunch," Auron said coaxingly, trying to get his friend to leave the port office. Braska was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, not responding. "Will you at least tell me what the matter is?"

"I got a letter today from Aja…," Braska paused, unable to continue, his voice roughened by tears although his face was dry.

"Is Cid doing alright?" Auron interrupted in a worried voice. "It wasn't bad news was it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it was bad news...Ohani went into premature labor when she heard about Leyona…she hemorrhaged." Braska spoke through his hands, the words only slightly muffled so Auron could clearly hear the pain in his voice. "They were unable to stop the bleeding, and the baby was too immature to survive." Braska reached out to slide the letter towards Auron then put his hand back over his face. "They are both gone…."

"Oh Yevon…," Auron moaned, sitting down heavily in a chair and rubbing his eyes before he started reading the letter. "How is Cid handling it?"

"Not well at all…Aja can't get Cid to even talk to him," Braska dropped his hands to the desk and turned finally to look up at Auron with a bleak expression on his face. "He says Cid has withdrawn from everyone and sits in his room. I don't know what to say to him now." Braska stood and turned to look out the window at the busy street outside, a wave of weariness making him slump. "I will try to write a letter, but I know that nothing I could possibly say will ease the pain he feels…," Braska sighed and rubbed his reddened eyes, then turned back to look at Auron. "I know exactly how Cid feels…but I don't think telling him that will help much."

"Well, not eating isn't going to help." Auron stood suddenly and reached out to grab one of Braska's hands, pulling him gently towards the door. "Come on, you still have to eat something. You're loosing weight and you're going to make yourself sick." Braska sighed and shook his head but allowed himself to be led out of the office.

The small restaurant was on a side street several blocks from the port, its cobbled surface only wide enough for two carts to pass. Not being a main thoroughfare, but still located in the center of the business district, it had become the home of several nicer restaurants and a few up scale pubs catering to the mid-level working class. This one specialized in food in the style of the Calm Lands, and served some extremely hot curries.

Braska and Auron were sitting at a small table set under a colorful awning, finishing an early evening meal. Auron was sipping a glass of wine, watching Braska play with his food, pushing it around the plate instead of eating it, apparently lost in thought.

"I happen to know that is very good, and I know you like it, so eat!" Auron sighed, and nudged Braska's arm to get his attention. "It's not going to go away spontaneously; you might as well eat it." Braska looked up at him and scowled, but nodded finally and put a bite in his mouth, chewing slowly.

An unexpected turmoil on the street came as a surprise. Usually the only problems in this area were caused by late night customers at the pubs further down the street, ones frequented by a rougher crowd. People were hurrying past, as if to get away from the disturbance.

"What's happening down there?" Auron asked curiously, turning to look down the street towards the sudden uproar. Braska looked up and nearly choked on his half chewed mouthful. The fayth was standing on the steps of the building across the street, watching the passerby's and listening to their conversations with an intent expression. He turned his head to look at Braska, and time seemed to stop as everything froze in place for a long moment, people stopping in mid step with their mouth's open and unmoving.

"He's here," Bahamut said softly as his eyes met Braska's, and then he faded away, movement and sound resuming suddenly. Braska dropped his fork and nearly spilled his wine in shock.

"What's the matter Braska?" Auron quickly turned to look at whatever had caught Braska's attention so abruptly, but didn't see anything unusual. "What's going on?"

"Find out what's happening, Auron," Braska ordered with a wave towards the approaching crowd as he wiped his mouth and dropped several coins onto the table and then stood, ready to leave. "This is it."

Auron raised his eyebrows in surprise and then moved to stop one of the passerby's as Braska gathered his document bag.

"What is happening friend?" Auron asked, stepping out onto the street and catching the arm of an older man in the clothes of a dock supervisor as he hurried past.

"A mad man started a brawl with the city watch and some off duty temple guards at Tocky's Pub," the dock worker said with a scowl as he gestured towards a knot of men down the street in front of the pub. "Had the nerve to say he's from Zanarkand, and then the drunken fool threw two temple guards through the front window when they objected. Went downhill from there," he added as he pointed down the street again. "There he is…whoever he is he's strong! He took on six temple guards at once and the only way they stopped him was hitting him over the head with a bar stool! I think he got half the pub into it before they took him out."

Braska and Auron looked on as three burly City guards passed, two carrying the semiconscious form of a well built man with long auburn hair, his arms draped across their shoulders, the other carrying belts with their side arms looped over his shoulder. Their prisoner's head hung down so they could not see his face, but a strange tattoo covered the man's entire chest and the clothes he wore were just as odd, of a style they could not recognize.

"Where are you taking him?" Auron asked the guards as they moved past.

"To the guard house, Sir Auron," the unencumbered guard answered respectfully, recognizing the former Captain of the temple guards. "I'm sure our Captain will want to have a word with him… if he wakes up," he said, gesturing with his chin to the blood covered mat of hair.

The guard holding up the right side stopped for a moment and shifted the man's arm across his shoulder, lifting him a bit higher as he sagged. "He caused quite a bit of damage and there are some people who are going to be pretty angry with him. We'll have to hold him for awhile, if only for his own protection."

"Just make sure he gets there," Auron warned as he stepped up to them. "It would be very unfortunate if anything should happen to this prisoner while he's enjoying your hospitality." The three nodded, understanding his warning.

"We'll be by to check on him when he wakes up…," Braska added. "I have an interest in him, so I expect he'll be treated fairly. Make sure a healer is called - I'll pay the fee."

"Yes, Lord Braska," the nearest guard answered politely, a puzzled expression on his face as he wondered what the aristocrat would want with an apparent madman. "I'll send word when he's conscious."

Braska nodded his thanks and then watched as another group of city guards moved past, several supporting ones who couldn't walk, all with bloodied cuts and bruises. He reached up and freed the clasp on his necklace, and held it in his hand to look at it. "Look Auron…," he said as he held it out towards his friend. "That's the one we've been waiting for." Indeed, there could be no mistake since the symbol on the necklace was identical to the tattoo on the man's chest.

"No…you've got to be kidding?" Auron murmured, turning to watch the procession of battered men walking past. "Please say you're kidding…." Braska shook his head and put the necklace back on and started down the street without another word. "Oh Yevon…"

* * *

Braska lay on his back on the stone bench in the back courtyard of his home listening to the water gurgle in the fountain. He gazed up at the night sky, missing the quiet times he had spent there with Leyona, sighing when he was unable to pick out many stars. "Too many lights…," he mumbled to himself as he sat up and turned to set both feet back on the ground. That was one thing he really regretted about living in the city; all the lights made it impossible to see the stars at night. He'd enjoyed the times he'd spent on the deck of a ship, or out in the hills far from the cities, just looking up at the stars, but now the thought of being in the hills with only Auron and their newly discovered companion for protection was troubling.

Auron had promised to give the man a chance, and Braska could only hope Bahamut's confidence in the man was justified. Auron was right; he was out of shape and out of practice and he would be a liability in a fight. It was one thing to decide to return to his pilgrimage, but the reality of what it entailed was sinking in now and it was...troubling. They were going to need magic, strong magic, and he didn't have it; how were they going to _survive_ long enough to defeat Sin without the greater spells? Auron had never had much interest in learning magic, and right now he couldn't cast a healing spell to save his life…literally. On his part he'd been too impatient and restless to learn much beyond the simplest white magic spells, even though the mages said he had a strong talent for magic. They'd both concentrated on their fighting skills, and now that choice was coming back to haunt him.

The man Bahamut had sent was a total unknown. He'd proven he could fight, with his hands at least, but would he be able to fight fiends? Could he learn any spells? They hadn't even spoken to him yet…what if he refused to come with them?

"How am I going to do this?" Braska sighed wearily as he stood to return inside, his hand unconsciously reaching up to clasp the necklace at his throat.

"I will help you," a soft voice reassured the young summoner. Braska looked up suddenly and found his eyes held by those of the fayth standing on the edge of the fountain, his figure clear despite the darkness.

Braska stared into Bahamut's eyes for a long moment before he spoke. "Quenten says I'm not going to be able to use the greater spells until I break whatever block is holding me back. We're going to need them – at the very least the healing spells. Does the man you sent have mage skills?"

"No." The fayth shook his head. "I will help you, but you must stop fighting the magic," he admonished and then faded, leaving Braska staring into the darkness, wondering what he could have meant.

Braska sighed, and rubbed his eyes wearily. This was the second time today Bahamut had appeared unexpectedly, and he still wasn't used to the idea of a fayth walking around outside his chamber.

The City guards had sent word that the man with the tattoo was going to be alright, but they expected him to sleep until late morning. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and who knew what it held in store, so Braska slowly walked back into the house to face another night without Leyona. Maybe it would all look better in the morning?

* * *

"Lord Braska, Sir Auron. The Captain would like to speak with you," the city guard requested respectfully as they entered the Guard Headquarters, and turned to lead them to the Captains office. Auron raised an eyebrow then followed Braska as he moved deeper into the large building.

"Ah, Sir Auron…interesting to find you here," a familiar voice stopped Auron short and he turned to look at Kinoc with a frown. "What brings you here, I wonder?" Kinoc continued, stepping out of an office in front of Auron, blocking his way.

"None of your business Kinoc," Auron said stiffly, attempting to step around him.

"That's Captain Kinoc," Kinoc corrected with a small smile, enjoying the situation. He'd seldom been in a position where Auron was at a disadvantage, and he was enjoying it now. "I hear you have an interest in the madman brought in last night. Might I ask what you want with him?"

Auron shrugged, and frowned at the new Captain. "You will have to take that up with Lord Braska," he answered, emphasizing his friend's title, then put his hand on Kinoc's shoulder to push him aside.

"Auron, wait," Kinoc said, not moving, but dropping the superior attitude for a moment. "I want to say that I truly regret what transpired that day in the temple. I know that there is nothing I can do to change what happened, but I want you to know I didn't order it. I could not stop Maester Kendale's orders…."

Auron looked down for a moment in thought then met Kinoc's eyes. "You need to learn how to deal with him. You are in a more difficult position than you think…and unless you work with your men, have more confidence in them and delegate some of the authority, you are going to fail and you will take them down with you."

Kinoc snorted, a sneer coming onto his face as he looked at his former commander. "I know how to deal with the Maesters. You're the one who couldn't handle the position. Oh, did you hear? I'm to marry soon…the lovely Lady Selvia?"

Auron snorted in amusement as he realized Kinoc was trying to make him jealous. "You have met the lady I presume?" He'd met her several times before her father had proposed the marriage, and had disliked her immensely. She had a whiny voice, a bad temper, and no apparent signs of intelligence. He had come to realize he'd made the right choice; no position, no matter how prestigious, was worth marrying a woman so shallow that a choice of which shoes to wear was a deep decision, one worthy of hours of contemplation.

Kinoc smirked, "A lovely woman…."

"Well, good luck then, I am afraid you're going to need it," Auron said abruptly as he pushed Kinoc to one side and continued towards the City Guard Captains' office, wanting to catch up with Braska. "Now, if you will excuse me?" He continued down the hallway and joined Braska, leaving a puzzled Kinoc behind.

"Ah, Lord Braska!" Captain Bulloc stood as Braska entered his office and bowed respectfully before gesturing Braska to a seat. He looked back up as Auron entered and nodded a greeting to his former colleague. "I understand you are interested in the prisoner we brought in last night?"

Auron nodded then decided the City Guard didn't need to know the true reason for their interest, and replied before Braska could. "Yes, I'm afraid he's is a crewman from one of Lord Braska's ships. He's not been…right…since he came in contact with Sin, but we're hoping rest and some time to heal will help."

"Yes, we'd like to pay his fines and clear whatever charges you've filed against him?" Braska quickly added, understanding Auron's reasoning. "I feel I owe him this much at least, since he was in my employ when he was injured."

Captain Bulloc frowned as he sorted through a stack of papers on his desk, finally locating the correct file and started to read. "Oh yes…let's begin with the property damage. Broken table, broken window, two chairs…no three chairs, sixteen bottles, twenty two glasses…and then we get to the injuries… two of my guards with broken ribs, two others with broken jaws, a broken arm, another broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, one who will be with the healers for several weeks because of a head injury…three others who will be on restricted duty until they heal, and then there's the temple guards he injured," he looked up at Braska and sat back in his chair before he continued. "There's a number of charges against him; disorderly conduct, resisting arrest, assault, assault against a city guard, not to mention it turns out he didn't have the money to pay for his drunken spree."

Auron frowned and started to answer, but Braska held up a hand to stop him. "I'll pay for the healers for anyone injured, and compensate the guards for lost wages, as well as settle the property damage and whatever the fines will be, and I will also ensure it doesn't happen again."

"You'll make sure I never hear about him again?" Captain Bulloc looked up at Auron, wanting his assurance as well. Auron sighed then nodded his agreement. "Alright then, I will drop the assault charges as a personal favor to Auron, but you'll have to get the owner of Tocky's Pub to agree to your settlement. You're just lucky the temple guards were off duty or you'd have to convince Captain Kinoc to drop the charges as well. It's going to cost you…this man must be pretty important to you." He handed Braska the list of charges and claims for damage.

Braska nodded absently, looking over the list and totaling the costs. "I don't see a problem with this," he commented, standing and bowing to Captain Bulloc. "I'll transfer the funds immediately."

"Very well Lord Braska, I'll see to getting your crewman released. Come up to the front desk when you're ready to leave." Captain Bulloc stepped out of his office and motioned to one of his guards. "Please escort Lord Braska and Sir Auron to the holding cells; they've accepted custody of the mad man we brought in last night." The guard saluted his Captain and motioned Braska and Auron to follow him.

"How is he doing?" Braska asked as they followed the man deeper into the guard building. "I understand he was injured?"

"The healer was with him last night, and checked back this morning. I believe he is well, but he's still acting oddly," the guard paused as he stopped to unlock a barred door then motioned them through, locking it after him. "He is quick to anger, and has a foul mouth."

"Has he told you his name?" Braska asked.

The guard looked at him in surprise then nodded. "Jecht, Jecht the Great is what he has insisted we call him."

Auron sighed, and shook his head regretfully. "Lord Braska, the damage from Sin's toxin is worse than I expected. The poor man may never be right." The guard's eyes widened and he nodded as he understood what Auron was saying.

"That explains it then, he keeps insisting he's a famous blitz ball champion and wants us to send him back to Zanarkand," the guard sighed. "Poor man, I hope you are able to help him." He opened a second barred door and gestured at a man sprawled on the floor of a small holding cell.

"Well, here he is. He may be violent – are you sure you want him released?" The guard stood frowning down at the man with distaste.

"Yes, but I would like to speak with him in private first…," Braska motioned the guard out. "We'll call when we are ready to leave." The guard bowed respectfully then pulled the barred door closed behind him. Auron moved to make sure he had left then nodded to Braska.

Braska stood in front of the jail cell, looking down at the man on the cold stone floor. He lay on his back with a knee pulled up, one arm across his eyes.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked suddenly.

"You are the one they call Jecht, the man from Zanarkand, are you not?" Braska asked, looking at the tattoo on the man's muscular chest curiously. His clothes were odd, but of good quality.

"What of it?" was the rough response.

Auron stepped away from the door and snapped in irritation. "Watch your tongue, knave!"

Braska sighed as he turned his head slightly in Auron's direction, and nodded reassuringly, knowing Auron was liking this less and less.

"My apologies. I am Braska, a summoner," he paused as the man put his arm down and looked at him blankly. "I've come to take you from this place."

"Sounds sweet. What's the catch?" Jecht said as he stood up, moving to the front of the cell.

"That easy to see, was it?" Braska said with a small laugh, glad the man wasn't as mad as the guards thought him. "I soon leave on a pilgrimage...to Zanarkand."

The man frowned at Braska as he rubbed his stubble covered face. "Seriously?"

Braska nodded, "I would like you to join us. It will be a dangerous trip. Yet, if we do reach Zanarkand...," he paused and sighed, "my prayers will be answered, and you will be able to go home, I think. What say you?"

Jecht grinned, and answered without hesitation, his sour breath making Braska wince and step back. "Great, let's go!"

Braska blinked in surprise. "So quick?"

"Anything to get outta here!" Jecht grinned and thumped on the cell bars.

"Then it's settled," Braska replied with satisfaction. Auron growled under his breath and stepped closer to his friend.

"But I must protest...This drunkard a guardian?" Auron whispered to Braska. "What will everyone think?"

"Hey!" Jecht stepped back from the bars and shook a fist at Auron. "You want to step in here and say that?"

Braska sighed and put his hand on Auron's arm. "What does it matter? No one truly believes that I, a fallen summoner wed to an Al Bhed...," he paused and closed his eyes in pain, "could possibly defeat Sin. That's what they say already." Braska opened his eyes and looked at his best friend sadly. "No one expects us to succeed."

"Braska...," Auron gasped, surprised by Braska's words.

"Let's show them they're wrong," Braska added, starting to grin as he thought about the odd group they would be. "A fallen summoner, a man from Zanarkand...and a warrior monk, doomed to obscurity for refusing the hand of the Maester's daughter." He started laughing as the absurdity hit him. "What delightful irony it would be if we defeated Sin!"

Jecht frowned and reached out to shake the cell door impatiently. "Stop gabbin' and get me outta here!"

Many minutes, and a large number of gil's later, the three stepped out of the City Guard building.

Jecht stopped, looking up at the blue sky, and stretched his arms wide before starting to scratch his bare chest. "Ahh... Free at last!"

Braska smiled slightly at Auron's grumpy expression. "Now, Jecht...," he paused as the odd man turned to look at him. "I am in your hands until we reach Zanarkand."

"Right, right," Jecht replied, looking at him blankly. "So, what's a summer-ner, anyway?"


	18. Training and Tribulations

"So, what's your story?" The tall dark haired man asked abruptly, an irritated frown on his face.

"Wha'dya mean? My story?" Jecht turned his head to look at his companions, rolling one shoulder that was still stiff from spending the previous night on a stone floor. "I'm Jecht, Blitzball champion and star forward of the Zanarkand Abes! What else do you need to know?"

"Can you fight?" Auron asked with a troubled glance at Braska. "That'd be nice to know…."

"How did you come here to Bevelle?" Braska asked patiently as he reached out a hand to calm Auron.

"This is Bevelle?" Jecht twisted around to stare at them, his eyes wide. "You've got to be shit'n me! It can't be! Where's the Blitz stadium, and the towers! Where did the arches go?" He came to a complete stop as they reached the intersection where the small street they were walking up met the much wider Second Ring Street and gazed up at the towering Temple in shock. "I've never seen that before, and I've been in Bevelle dozens of times…are you trying to pull a joke on me or something?"

Auron snorted, wondering what kind of fools the man thought they were, but Braska nodded slowly as he watched Jecht's obvious confusion. "I think we need to talk, but this isn't the place. Come on, we're almost home," he gestured across the Ring towards the side street leading to his house. "We'll get some breakfast when we get there, and then we'll talk."

Jecht stood rooted to the ground, staring at the city in angry confusion, and Auron finally took his arm and pulled him forward in Braska's wake, weaving their way through the morning traffic until they reached the steps of Braska's house.

"This your house? Nice," the odd man stopped to scratch his head, leaning around Braska to look in as the door opened. Braska nodded to the young man who opened the door and gestured Jecht forward.

"This is Jecht, he'll be staying with us for awhile," Braska took Jecht's arm and led him to the bottom of the stairway. "Norris, could you show our guest to his room? I'm sure he'd like to freshen up before breakfast."

Auron snorted softly from behind them; he hoped the barbaric man knew what soap was, because he stank of stale alcohol, sweat, and saltwater, and a night in jail had only added to his aroma. The swordsman stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched the stranger as he followed Norris up towards the guest suite, then turned to face Braska.

"Are you absolutely sure he's the one?" Auron asked his friend softly. They turned when they heard Jecht's voice faintly and listened as he complained about something in his room, hearing the softer sound of Norris's answer. "I mean…are you sure?"

Braska sighed and motioned Auron into his office, closing the door behind them and leaning against it in deep thought. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I don't know why he is so important, but yes…he is the one Bahamut sent." He sighed again as Auron threw himself onto one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. "Please give him a chance. It would be a lot easier on all of us if we can get along."

Auron ran his hands through his short hair and then nodded reluctantly. "I said I'd give him a chance, but…," he paused and stood up to pace the room as he thought. "He will have to protect himself, I'm not going to risk your life to save him," Auron said finally, his eyes holding Braska's until he got a nod of agreement. "I won't have him endangering you."

"We'll see what he knows," Braska answered, turning to look at the book titles on one shelf, trying to locate an easy to read history of Spira he thought he remembered from their earlier days in the Temple school. "There'll be some time for you to train him at least, since I still need to work with Quenten some more." He sighed as he finally found the book he was looking for and turned to set it on the desk. "Let's go get some caff, I sure could use some."

* * *

Jecht stopped shoveling sausage into his mouth for a moment and nodded for Tunis to add another egg to his plate. "This is great! Thanks! It's been too long since my last meal, this is all /I've had in days except for the nuts at the pub." He finally sat back with a sigh and rubbed his stomach. "I haven't eaten like this in a long time though – the coach is always pestering me about my weight."

The kitchen door opened and a small girl walked in, rubbing her eyes sleepily and pushing her tangled blond hair off her face. "Good morning, Daddy! Good morning, Uncle Auron!" Auron reached out to ruffle her hair and she giggled as she ducked out of reach. She stopped and looked up in surprise when she realized there was a stranger sitting in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Who is this little cookie grabber?" Jecht asked as Yuna moved around the table to hug her father.

Yuna looked up in surprise. "I am Yuna! Who are you?" She smiled mischievously, peeking over the edge of the table at the remains of his breakfast. "Did you leave any for me?"

Jecht burst out laughing, "Well, I'm Jecht! Star player for the Zanarkand Abes, and I'm sure there's more for you!"

"What's a Zanarkand Abes?" Yuna asked as she climbed onto her chair and sat down at the table. Tunis set a plate with hotcakes and scrambled eggs down in front of the little girl and handed her a fork.

"Only the best Blitzball team in Spira!" Jecht exclaimed proudly, puffing his chest out with a smirk. He pushed his plate away with a satisfied sigh. "That was great! You sure know how to cook!" Tunis smiled as she refilled his cup, patting his shoulder gently before she moved around the table to refill Braska's cup.

"I've never seen blitzball, but Daddy said maybe I could go when I got older," Yuna said with her mouth full of hotcakes. "It's a long ways to Luca and I'm too little."

"You've never seen blitzball?" Jecht said in a shocked tone. "I'll have to show you some of my moves later." He nodded thanks to Tunis as she refilled his caff. "I have a couple real special ones."

"Come to my office if you're finished, we need to talk," Braska said, then stood and leaned over to kiss Yuna on her slightly sticky cheek before picking up his cup of caff and gesturing towards the hall. "You can bring your cup. Are you going to stay Auron?"

Auron sighed then rose as well, shaking his head as he followed Braska. "I need to go check on what's going on at the Temple, see how much trouble we're likely to catch for bailing Jecht out. Maybe I can find out what's going on. I'll be back in a couple hours." He turned and bowed slightly to Tunis. "Thank you for another wonderful meal, dear lady!" She smiled and swished a dish cloth at him, pleased by his gallantry. "Yuna, be good at school today and I'll see about taking you to play at Machel's this evening," he added with a smile. Yuna grinned widely at him, and he reached out to tip her chin up so he could properly admirea missing tooth. "Impressive!" Yuna giggled and went back to eating.

"Be careful at the temple Auron," Braska advised as they started down the hall. "It might be a good idea to keep a low profile." Auron nodded in agreement as he left, shutting the front door quietly behind him.

"Nice house…how long have you lived here?" Jecht walked slowly down the hall behind Braska, sipping at his caff and looking at the pictures on the walls. He stopped suddenly as he reached a painting of Luca at sunset, the last golden rays drawing a shining pathway on the ocean, making the city glow orange and yellow, and glinting off the Blitzball stadium. "Where is this? I've played in all the stadiums on Spira, and I've never seen this one…."

"That's part of what we need to talk about." Braska turned back and put a hand on Jecht's shoulder to urge him forward. "It's going to be a long story, and I think you'll want to be sitting down."

A short while later, an angry shout echoed down the hallway. "A thousand years! It's all gone? You're crazy!" Muffled voices were heard from the office for over two hours before a dejected Jecht finally went upstairs to rest, leaving Braska alone to think until Auron returned.

* * *

"So he claims he went for a sail out of the Zanarkand harbor, to get away from pestering fans while he trained. A storm came while he practiced, his boat capsized and he was swept away?" Auron murmured, scratching the stubble on his chin as he thought. He shifted in his chair and put his feet up on a cushioned footstool. "He doesn't know how he got to Bevelle?"

Braska shook his head and turned to look out the window, watching as the clouds made shadows slide across the side of the neighboring house. "He says he went under and thought he was going to drown, but then it felt like something grabbed him and he lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was still in the water, hanging on to a piece of wood. He floated for awhile, then saw lights and swam towards them. A fishing boat pulled him in a while later and dumped him at the docks, from his description it was one of the small drag line trawlers that works out in the bay. He didn't recognize where he was, but he thought he was in one of the smaller cities that used to be down the coast from Zanarkand." Braska turned back to look at Auron and moved to sit at his desk. "Apparently he's quite famous, where he comes from anyway, so he got upset when nobody recognized him. The fight started when the temple guards ridiculed him about being from Zanarkand."

Auron closed his eyes as he thought this through. "Do you believe him?"

"I…think I do," Braska answered finally. "He knows too many things about machina, and too little about Summoners and magic to be lying. I gave him a couple of the little machina Leyona was working on restoring and he was able to tell me all about them, more than Leyona knew even. Leyona couldn't get this one to work, but he took it back apart and changed where a couple of the pieces fit and...," he paused and picked a small brass globe off his desk. The globe, about four inches in diameter, was engraved with delicate flowers and vines, divided into two halves by a silver band.

Auron leaned forward to look at it closer. "What is it?"

Braska set the globe on the table after pressing gently on a slightly raised flower, and a delicate melody started to play. "A music player, something like a sphere I guess. Jecht says it is supposed to have hundreds of songs in it, but this one's memory is damaged so it only has a few left," Braska explained, shrugging as Auron looked blankly at him to show he didn't know what 'memory' meant either, then sighed as he continued. "I don't think he knows much about anything except Blitzball. It's all he's done for most of his life, ever since he was seventeen years old anyways."

"Can he fight at all?" Auron asked with a frown. "This could be a real problem."

"He says he's never used a sword - apparently fiends weren't much of a problem where, or when, he comes from, and they had a city guard and machina to protect them, so most people didn't know anything about fighting." Braska rubbed a hand across his chin and looked at his friend expectantly. "Do you think you can train him to be of some use in just a few weeks? We need to get out of here before the Temple starts to interfere. I've already heard rumors they're planning to do something concerning us."

"I've heard the same thing, but I haven't been able to find out anything specific. I've got a couple people looking for information, but so far nobody's got anything. As far as training Jecht goes…it will depend on how fast he learns," Auron answered slowly, his doubt evident on his face. "You know he'll be a liability, even if I can train him to use a sword…what makes you think he'll live to get to Zanarkand?"

Braska frowned as Auron rose and went towards the door. "Bahamut says we need him, so we'll just have to make sure he gets there."

"Alright, but he'll have to learn to fight quickly then," Auron turned to look at Braska and shook his head. "I won't risk your life for his…," he sighed as he reached the door and stopped to think for a moment. "Bring him with us when we go to see Quenten later. We can stop at a weapon shop on the way…and then we'll see."

* * *

"Jecht, you've proven you can fight with your hands, but have you had any experience with weapons?" Auron gestured at the various weapons stacked on shelves and hanging on the walls of the shop they had just entered. "Can you use a sword, or maybe a bo? A spear?"

Jecht turned, looking around at the weapons with a puzzled expression. "What is all this junk? Where are the rifles and pistols, maybe a machine gun, or a flame thrower - something with some punch?"

"The temple does not allow civilians the use of projectile weapons," the proprietor answered from the other side of a raised counter.

"What? Guns are great! The bigger the better!" Jecht grinned. "Grenades, bombs, beam cannons! That's the way to fight!"

"They are forbidden by Yevon's Teachings!" The tall man stepped forward to stand in front of Jecht with his hands on his hips and an angry scowl on his scarred face. "What are you, some kind of heretic?"

"I'm sorry, my friend is a little bit mixed up right now, he got hit on the head yesterday and he's still not sure what's going on," Auron explained as he reached out to grab Jecht's arm and pull him away from the man before he said anything else and angered the suspicious shop keeper any more than he already was. "Jecht, come over here for a minute, I need to talk to you," he growled as he pulled Jecht away and gestured for him to keep his voice down.

"Now, what is your problem? You are going to need a weapon," Auron insisted quietly. "This is one of the best weapon shops in Bevelle, and there isn't anything better. You can't have a gun."

"A fat lot of good this junk will do us," Jecht insisted, dropping a pair of throwing knives back onto a shelf with a sneer. "Why do we need any weapons to go to Zanarkand anyway? It's just a couple days boat ride."

Auron sighed, holding onto his patience with a white knuckled grip. "I thought Braska explained that to you. We have to travel on foot to visit all the temples where the fayth are kept, and the road is very dangerous. You can't reach most of them by boat, even if it was safe to travel that way."

"Visit all the fayth?" Jecht frowned and jerked his head to the side, cracking his neck with a sharp pop. "They're in the temple in Zanarkand, what's so hard about that?"

"The fayth were moved a long time ago, they're scattered across Spira and now we have a long and dangerous journey to visit each of them," Auron growled with frustration. "Weren't you listening?" He closed his eyes for a moment to calm down a little, then took a deep breath and continued. "What do you think you could learn the easiest? Just pick something so we can go meet Braska!" Auron picked up a sword with a wide bluish blade off a rack on the wall and swept it down in a two hand strike, gauging its weight and balance. "He's supposed to be meeting us down the street at the bookstore, and we're already late!"

"Yeah, Yeah…give me a sword…you seem to handle one fine, and if you can do it, then so can I," Jecht sighed finally when it was evident Auron wasn't going to let him leave until he chose something.

Auron stared at Jecht for a long moment. "We'll see how easy it is…here, take this one," Auron slapped the hilt of the sword into Jecht's hands and growled when he nearly dropped it in surprise.

"Geeesh, what a grouch," Jecht grinned as he brought the blade up in front of him into a rough approximation of a guard position, then lunged forward in an awkward slash, making Auron jump back to avoid being hit. "Yeah, this one will do fine," he continued, holding his new sword up to watch the sunlight reflecting off the blued steel of the blade.

Auron sighed and pulled his coin pouch out of his pocket as he headed for the shopkeeper. "Save it for later…I'll show you how you're supposed to hold it once we're out of town."

* * *

"Braska! I didn't expect to see you so soon, is something wrong?" The white haired man looked surprised when he opened the door, but gestured them inside. "Hello Auron, nice to see you again," he added, but looked puzzled when he saw Jecht. "…but I don't know your friend do I?"

"No, you wouldn't know him. Quenten, this is Jecht. He is the one we were waiting for. He's going to need some training, so he'll be with us today," Auron explained, nudging Jecht towards a seat on the couch, snorting when he got tangled up with his new sword sheath and nearly knocked over a table lamp. "Sit down, and don't touch anything."

"What do you think I am, a kid?" Jecht snarled and turned to glare at his impassive companion before he took a seat on a smaller chair instead, pulling the sword out of the way and crossing his arms defiantly on his chest. It had been a long and bewildering morning for Jecht and he was clearly out of patience with Auron.

Braska sighed as he looked at his two Guardians. They had been arguing ever since they'd left the weapon shop, and he was getting a little bit tired of the hostility between them. "I'd like to try spell casting again," Braska told his old friend as he took a seat beside Auron on the couch. "I've done some reading, and I think I figured out what I'm doing wrong. I'm going to try a little bit different approach to it this time."

The old mage looked at Auron and Jecht for a long moment with a perplexed expression on his face before turning back to Braska. "I see…so you think you figured out what the problem is?" Quenten grunted as Braska nodded agreement. "Wildred?" he called towards the door to the next room. "Pack me a travel bag with enough tea for four in a hot flask. We're going for a little walk." The faint sound of an acknowledgment came back as Quenten stood and moved over to a book case, running a finger along the spines of various books until he found the one he was looking for. He opened it and flipped through it as they waited. "I think it might be best if we went back to the basics today, as if you didn't know any spells, than worked our way up to the more difficult ones," he said, looking over at Braska as he spoke. "I'm going to let you have this book so you can take it with you when you leave. A lot of the spells in it are beyond your ability right now, but you may eventually be able to use them." The mage slapped the book closed as his middle aged daughter came into the room with an insulated travel bag, a large metal flask poking out of the top. Quenten took the bag with a grin and a nod of thanks and headed towards the front door, chuckling as Braska and Auron quickly jumped up to follow. "Well, come on, we don't have much time!" Jecht trailed after them, struggling with the unfamiliar weight of the new sword hanging off the belt at his waist.

"Where are we going, Quenten?" Auron asked curiously, following the older man up the street towards the inland side of town. Braska had worked on his spell casting with the old mage several times in the previous weeks, but this was the first time Auron had accompanied them. "There've been reports of fiends outside the city. It's not very safe to go out in the hills right now."

"Well, you don't think we're going to practice in town do you? That would hardly be safe either. I know of a good place out at the old quarry. Not likely to be anyone there, not many fiends in the area, and nothing to damage when…if… someone makes a mistake." Quenten chuckled at the sound of protest Braska made in response. "Everyone makes mistakes when they first learn a spell, its normal, especially when they don't have much aptitude for it."

"I'm not _that _bad…," Braska grumbled under his breath in reply. Auron snorted, but quit teasing when Braska turned to glare at him. Jecht followed behind, looking around with grim curiosity.

They walked for nearly a half hour and finally reached the site Quenten had mentioned. The quarry had supplied most of the paving stones for the city, so it cut quite a deep notch into the side of a small mountain. A deep pool of blue-green water, perhaps a hundred and fifty feet long and about fifty feet across at the point where they stood, filled the lower reaches, stretching from the edge of the slight downward slope leading into the quarry, to the bottom of the sheer limestone cliff at the far side.

Auron stopped for a moment to look around the area, checking for dangers, then walked further up the slope to look behind the large boulders that had fallen against the side of the cliff. "Looks clear," he called finally, and turned towards the newest guardian. "Jecht! You and I will work out over there." Auron pointed to a flat, gravel covered area, well out of Braska's way.

"Alright already, keep your pants on," Jecht grumbled, pulling at the unfamiliar weight of his new sword as he walked to join Auron. "You going to show me how to use this thing now?"

Auron growled under his breath, beckoned the man closer, and drew his sword. "Watch what I do, and then you do it!" This was going to be a long day, he thought as he watched Jecht struggling to draw his sword. What could Bahamut have been thinking?

Quenten lead Braska down the rocky slope and settled himself on a large slab of rock lying half buried in the gravel near the edge of the water. He set down the bag and opened his book, flipping through until he found the page he wanted.

"Braska, see if you can do this spell," the old mage pointed at a spell and looked at the younger man expectantly. "It's the same one you did last week. Just aim out over the water and see what you can do today."

Braska read through the spell, a low level black magic attack spell, and concentrated for a moment. "Fire!" Braska called firmly, pointing towards the grey limestone rocks at the far edge of the pool, a distance of about fifty feet from them. A ball of fire flew from Braska's hands and exploded on the wall, sending chips of gravel flying all the way to where they stood.

Quenten brushed several bits of rock off his shoulder, and looked at Braska for a long moment. "I'd like to know where that came from, young man…you certainly didn't have that kind of power the other day," Quenten commented before flipping to another page. "You're not blocking when you cast like you were last time either. Try this one, only aim it at the water."

"Blizzard!" Braska cast the ice spell and unconsciously stepped backwards as the closest section of the pool froze over and little fingers of frost crept up onto the gravel he was standing on. Braska stood for a long moment looking at the slowly melting ice and shivered, looking down at his hands and wondering at the way that had felt; almost as if some outside force were assisting, guiding his hands as he cast and forcing him to relax and release the spell smoothly towards his target, instead of mentally throwing it as if it were a magical grenade like he usually did when he cast.

Quenten raised his eyebrows in surprise, and turned the page on the book, beckoning Braska to join him. Braska stepped back over to Quenten with a smile, thrilled that his magic was working correctly for once, and motioned at the book. "What's next?"

"Try the other black magic elementals…and then we'll see what you can do with the white magic's," Quenten advised cautiously. He was pleased with the young man's success, but he was puzzled. There was something different about Braska today; his aura had changed and his power levels seemed much higher than they had been the last time they'd practiced. He sat quietly however and watched as Braska cast a thunder and then a water spell without a problem, and then rose and walked over to stand a few feet from his pupil, holding out the magic book once more, opened to a page well towards the back of the book. "Cast this one now, and make sure you aim well to the back of the quarry."

Braska read the instructions for the spell and gave Quenten a puzzled look, but the mage just nodded for him to continue. "Alright…if that's what you want me to do…," Braska agreed reluctantly. This spell was of a much higher level of difficulty than any he had ever tried, and he was fairly sure it wasn't going to work, even if the lower level spells had.

"THUNDAGA!" Braska shouted firmly, waving his hand in the required motion to cast the spell as he tried to relax, direct, and release the spell - all at the same time. There was a slight hesitation, an in-drawing of power almost, and then their hair stood on end and they were deafened as a series of tremendous lightning bolts struck downwards from the clear sky, hitting the back wall of the quarry, shattering the rocks, and collapsing a section of the wall into the pool. The blast sent small rocks flying onto the watching men and a mini-tsunami onto the shore where they were standing, making them jump back to avoid wet feet.

Quenten lowered his arms from where he had instinctively raised them to protect his head and turned to look at the remains of the back wall, shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ears from the deafening clap of thunder. A section nearly ten feet deep, fifteen feet wide, and the height of the sixty foot high wall had collapsed, leaving a raw scar of newly exposed rock, with dark scorches on the rocks on either side where smaller lightning bolts had impacted.

"Hey! You trying to kill us?" Jecht yelled as he wiped rock chips off his bare shoulders. "How did you do that?"

Auron raised his eyebrows in surprise and turned to look at the cliff as another section of rock slid into the water, raising another smaller wave to lap at their feet.

"Stand still for a moment, I want to check something...," the mage ordered, motioning Braska to stay where he was. Quenten waved his hand towards Braska and muttered a spell under his breath, then stood for a long moment with his eyes closed. The black mage opened his eyes finally and looked at Braska with his mouth pursed.

"What are you doing, Quenten?" Auron asked as he walked up to join them. He looked at Braska to see how the spell had affected him, but could see no change in his friend.

The mage waved his question off, and beckoned to Braska. "I'd like you to summon now, starting with the first aeon you were granted and working your way forward," Quenten instructed, stepping back and climbing onto the rock he'd chosen as his seat. The old man crossed his legs and set his hands on his knees, his face totally blank and expressionless.

Braska looked at his teacher but could not read anything from his face. He shrugged slightly and closed his eyes for a moment, then swung his arm out as if brushing aside a curtain. "Ifrit, come to me."

A red glyph appeared around Braska's feet and Ifrit appeared in his customary ball of fire, landing behind Jecht with a thump that shook the ground. "What is that?" Jecht yelled, swinging his sword up in the defensive position Auron had just taught him.

"Put that down!" Auron growled, reaching over to grab the sword from Jecht's hand. "Haven't you ever seen an aeon before?"

"NO!" Jecht yelled, backing up until he ran into a large rock and nearly fell. "No," he said more quietly as he realized he was the only one frightened by the apparent monster. "That's an aeon?" Jecht straightened and tried to pretend he hadn't been frightened, but failed miserably, to Auron's amusement.

"This is Ifrit," Braska said calmly as he walked forward to stroke the aeon's shoulder. "You've really never seen an aeon before?"

Jecht shook his head, then crossed his arms and glared at them, embarrassed by his reaction. The aeon waited patiently for instruction, and Braska turned to look at Quenten.

Quenten looked at Jecht with a puzzled expression before he closed his eyes for a moment and muttered to himself, then shook his head. "That's fine, you can dismiss him. Call the next one, please."

"There's more than one?" Jecht exclaimed, stepping backwards quickly and moving to stand behind Auron.

Braska frowned slightly at Jecht's reaction, but dismissed Ifrit without comment and called Ixion, the familiar glyph appearing and the lightning aeon jumping into view through the glowing disk. Quenten shook his head again and motioned for Braska to dismiss him.

"No, not this one…do you have another?" Quenten asked with a sigh. Braska shrugged, and dismissed Ixion with a word of thanks, then turned and summoned once more.

"Bahamut, come to me," Braska called softly. Once more a glyph appeared around Braska, and Quenten looked intently at it. The glyph flared with light, and Bahamut dropped down from the clear sky at an impossible speed, opening his wings at the last second and landing heavily on the ground in front of Braska. They covered their eyes as a blast of air hit them, driving dust into their faces. The majestic aeon crouched with his hands on the gravel, talons digging deep gouges, and looked intently at his summoner before he growled softly in an almost questioning way.

"You'll have to ask Quenten why he wanted you here…I don't have a clue," Braska chuckled, watching as Bahamut turned to look at the old mage and shifted stance to stand, crossing his arms as he waited patiently.

Quenten looked appraisingly from the aeon to the Summoner, and once again muttered to himself, closing his eyes for a long moment before climbing off his rock and approaching Bahamut and Braska.

"That's not going to attack us is it?" Jecht whispered loudly to Auron, getting a scornful look in response. "Well, how was I to know!" he added, impatiently. "You're the one that knows about this stuff!"

Quenten glanced at Jecht with another puzzled frown, and then looked back at Braska. "Very interesting. I don't suppose you'd like to tell me how you are pulling mana power from the aeon?"

Braska's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed as he turned to look accusingly up at Bahamut. The aeon opened his mouth in an unmistakable grin.

"You're not going to answer that are you?" Braska asked, crossing his arms in a pose matching the aeon's. Bahamut shook his head and rumbled at a pitch felt more than heard. "I didn't think so…," Braska shook his head too and then sighed before he continued, getting questioning looks from Auron and Quenten, and a totally baffled one from Jecht. "I didn't realize you were going to be so directly involved…but I do thank you for the assistance," he murmured, and received another soft growl from the aeon before Bahamut shifted slightly and raised his wings, sending dust into the air once more as if impatient to leave. "Thank you, you may go…," Braska said quietly, dismissing the aeon.

Bahamut roared and spread his wings as he jumped upwards and disappeared with a flash of light.

Quenten stared at Braska for a long moment before turning to look at Auron. Auron shrugged, and then turned to look at Braska with an unmistakable question in his eyes. "Directly involved?" he probed, puzzled by his friend's comment.

"He said he'd help, but I didn't expect this…," Braska answered absently. His companions looked at each other in surprise.

"I didn't think power sharing like that was possible, at least not with an aeon. I've seen some of the stronger mages do it with fiends, but that uses a draining spell to connect them, and I see no trace of an active spell on you," Quenten mused, giving Braska an odd look before turning to pull out the thermal flask and take mugs out of his carry bag. He poured each of them a cup of tea and settled back on his rock, shifting to get comfortable. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me how you're doing it, and why the aeon was acting so oddly?" He'd worked with a number of Summoners during his long career with the Crusaders, and he'd seen Bahamut in action enough times to know this behavior was not normal.

Braska shrugged, concentrating on sipping the hot sweet tea. He wasn't sure if he could, or should, explain what Bahamut was doing, but he was sure Quenten wouldn't accept half an answer; once his friend set his mind on a puzzle, he didn't quit until he was satisfied with the answer. Braska leaned back on the rock he had chosen for his seat and a slight movement behind Quenten caught his eye. He looked up, his eyes widening as he saw the small figure of the fayth, standing on a large rock about twenty feet behind the mage.

The fayth of Bahamut gazed back at Braska for a long moment and then nodded slightly. "Tell him," the young fayth said quietly, his voice clear in Braska's ears despite the distance. He looked at Braska for a moment more and then disappeared.

"What is it?" Auron asked, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword as he turned to look in the direction his friend was gazing, curious to see what had put such an odd expression on his friend's face. "Braska? Are you alright?"

"Oh, nothing…," Braska turned his attention back to his companions, shaking his head in bemusement. "I'm fine." He was a little bit shocked however, that Bahamut wished the older mage to know about him.

Quenten sipped more of his tea, then set his mug on the rock and looked expectantly at Braska. "So, are you going to tell me about the power boost?"

"How did you know?" Braska sipped his tea again, stalling as he tried to decide how much, and how, to tell his old friend about the fayth.

"You used more energy on the one Thundaga than you should have had in total, given your level of training, and you'd already cast four solid elemental spells, one after another. Last I saw you those alone would have been your limit…if you had even been able to cast them." Quenten looked past Braska to where the aeon had been and shook his head. "I had a wild hunch and cast a _scan_ on you…and your power level is through the roof. The only thing I know of with that type of power is an aeon, so I had you call them to see if I could match the power signature," Quenten looked back at Braska as he continued. "I admit I was surprised to see it was a match with Bahamut's."

Braska hesitated for a long moment and sighed, then emptied the last of his tea and held it out for a refill. "Alright, I will tell you, since he said to."

"_He_ said?" Quenten asked, his eyebrows climbing up to meet his thinning hair. Auron cleared his throat, drawing the mage's eyes.

"He's not…exactly the way he used to be," Auron explained, holding his own cup in his hands and swirling the dark tea before he lifted it for a swallow, closing his eyes. "He's…awake now."

Quenten looked at Braska for a long moment before commenting. "Awake…as opposed to…?"

"The fayth are asleep, dreaming, except for Bahamut," Braska said quietly. "I…woke him up, and explained what was going on, about Sin..." He looked up at Quenten, and hesitated, knowing his old friend was going to have a hard time believing this. "He talks to me now, and he says he's going to help me destroy Sin."

Quenten sighed and rubbed his eyes, not knowing what to believe. "If I didn't know you better…and if I hadn't seen the power link…I would think you had lost your mind. I don't know though, I mean, it's still a little hard to accept…even seeing it."

Auron held up his hand to silence them as he heard the sounds of something approaching the quarry, and motioned for Braska, Jecht, and Quenten to stay where they were before he moved quietly up the slope. He stopped to crouch beside a rock and look down towards the city for a long moment before hurrying back. "Temple guards are coming, and it doesn't look right." He pointed towards a grouping of larger rocks off to one side, near where the ground sloped up towards the higher back wall. "I think we should move out of sight. It's not a regular patrol and I'd like to know what they are up to before they see us."

Braska and Quenten grabbed the book, flask and cups, and moved to quickly climb the slope and take cover behind the rocks. Auron and Jecht quickly joined them, and they crouched out of sight just as an armed group of about twenty men in various temple uniforms appeared at the top of the slope and started down.

The one in charge, a man Auron recognized as a lower level lieutenant in the temple guards and one of Maester Jenic's favorite errand boys, stopped as he reached the waterline to gaze out at the raw slash at the back of the quarry. "What happened to that?" he murmured with a frown. "I don't see anyone…are you sure you saw them come this way?"

"Yes, they came this way," a beefy guard with a large bruise on the side of his face stated coldly as he moved down to join him and frowned as he squatted to look at the ground. "Look," he said as he pointed at the deep marks Bahamut had left in the gravel beside the water. "Something's been here, and recently - water is still filling the holes."

"Spread out and look," the officer ordered abruptly, waving his men to start searching. "I want some blood for what that mad man did to us last night."

"Whose men are they?" Quenten whispered, leaning forward to peer through a gap between the boulders.

"I recognize some of them," Jecht muttered from behind Quenten. "Those are the ones who needed the lesson in manners yesterday. They're the ones who started the fight." He looked closer and grunted. "How come they have rifles…I thought we couldn't use them?"

"The temple guards are allowed rifles," Auron said sourly, and reached out to pull the old mage back further into hiding. "They're Maester Jenic's men, and the big one is Talbot, his favorite goon." He glanced around, not happy with their current location, but seeing no way to move without being seen. "They look like they want a rematch. I don't know what they have planned, but if Talbot is here, it's probably not good for us. Still, I'd rather not confront them if we can avoid it. We don't need any trouble with the Temple right now."

Quenten had been flipping through his book, and he reached out to tap Braska's arm, then passed it over to him. "Memorize the second one down on the left. It's a protect spell, in case they start shooting."

Braska studied the book for a long moment, also looking at the other spells on the opposite page, noting the spell to induce sleep, then handed it back with a nod of thanks. "I have an idea, if Bahamut will cooperate that will…not be needed." Auron turned to look at his friend and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "All we need is them looking the other direction long enough for Quenten and me to get close enough to cast _sleep_ on them, and then we can leave. They wouldn't know what, or who, hit them." He glanced at Auron and smiled slightly. "I think I can provide a distraction."

"I say lets give them another thumping - apparently they didn't learn their lesson yesterday," Jecht said, looking over the rocks that sheltered them with an eager expression on his face.

Auron frowned unhappily but agreed to Braska's plan, not seeing any other options since they didn't want a direct confrontation with the guards.

Braska nodded then closed his eyes and concentrated on what he needed as he cupped his hand over Bahamut's necklace, remaining silent for a moment before speaking softly. "Bahamut? We have a bit of a problem…would you help us please?" Quenten opened his mouth to ask what Braska was doing, but a sudden blast of wind made him duck and cover his eyes.

Once again, a tremendous gust of wind drove dust into the air, and Bahamut dropped from the sky, flaring his wings as he landed on all fours with an earth shattering roar behind the armed temple guards, only this time... there was no flash of a summoning glyph around Braska to betray them.

The guards stumbled back in surprise, some raising their rifles and firing frantically at what they thought was a huge fiend. The aeon reached out and slapped the rifles out of their hands, and roared once again, sending men diving to the ground to escape being struck by his whipping tail.

Quenten looked at Braska with wide eyes, but Auron grabbed his arm and motioned for the mage to follow him as they jumped from behind the rocks and quickly moved up behind the men from the temple, close enough to begin casting sleep spells over them.

Within seconds the entire group was unconscious, and Auron motioned Jecht forward, walking over to stand in front of the aeon. "Thank you, for your help," the swordsman said gratefully, looking up to meet the dragon's eyes. "And I thank you for your help the other day at the temple as well. It could have gotten…ugly. I had no wish to hurt men I trained with and worked beside…but I would have had to if you had not come." He bowed formally as the aeon growled softly and nodded his head, acknowledging the thanks.

Braska stepped forward to join his guardian and also bowed deeply before he straightened and stood looking up at the aeon. "Thank you for coming, were you injured?"

Bahamut shook his head slightly, then sat back on his haunches and reached one huge hand out to roll the lieutenant over onto his back in order to see his face. Braska gasped as he saw the blood running from a bullet wound on the aeon's arm, and stepped forward to put his hand on the dragon's. "Please my friend, let me heal that?" Bahamut turned his head to look at Braska for a moment then extended his arm for the ex-priest to look at.

"Cura," Braska said, casting a strong healing spell onto the aeon, watching as the wound sealed and disappeared. The aeon flexed his arm with a soft growl of thanks, then lifted one of the fallen rifles and examined it more closely before tossing it into the water with a snarl.

Braska watched as the aeon examined the rest of the men curiously, his eyes going wide as Bahamut picked Talbot up by the back of his coat, holding him up for a closer look before dropping him back onto the gravel. "Is there a problem?"

Bahamut turned to look at the temple rising high above the city and shook his head as he rumbled with discontent. He turned back and growled a louder warning as he raised his wings, preparing to take off, but barely waiting for them to move back before he leapt into the air, disappearing with a snap of his wings.

"Well, that was interesting," Quenten murmured with his eyes nearly closed in thought. "Lets get out of here, the sleep spell won't last for much longer and I certainly don't want to be here when they wake up." He looked intently at Braska, and the younger man groaned; he knew he was going to have to explain what had just happened, and he wasn't looking forward to it.


	19. The Propaganda Machine

Braska's Story

Final Chapter

* * *

**Braska's personal journal, Utzuki, day 23:**

**My lessons with Quentin are going well. I have worked my way through most of the first level black mage spells and we have started on the second. I can now use the white magic's as well, although I will need a lot more practice before I am confident with them, since there is such a potential to cause harm if I cast them wrong. Bahamut's aeon has not appeared since the day at the quarry, to my relief, since I had a hard time explaining his actions that day and Quentin still looks oddly at me when I complete a difficult casting. The power linkage is still there, but I am relying more and more on my own mana as my skill increases. I still find it unsettling when his fayth appears to me - he has come to me twice more since that day, asking me questions about Spira as it is now, and how it got this way. I told him what I learned from the ancient journal Tomi gave me, and what I've read in the archives, and he seemed displeased when he heard what role the Temple has played through the years. From some of the questions he asked I think he has somehow visited the Farplane. He has apparently spent time listening to people talk, but I don't understand exactly what information he is searching for. **

**Braska's personal journal, Utzuki, day 30:**

**Jecht finally showed us some of his blitz ball moves this afternoon. We were quite impressed, and Yuna was ecstatic. He demonstrated a move where he jumps high into the air, does a mid air somersault, spins, and kicks the ball upside down. The ball hit the back wall of the garden so hard it cracked the stone. I am not a particular fan of the game, but even I could see how difficult that would be to defend against. Perhaps he does deserve the acclaim he says he had in Zanarkand. He has spoken of his love for his wife, and the pride he has for his young son, and it always saddens me that Jecht was taken from them. I wish I could promise him he will be able to return to his Zanarkand when this journey is over. Bahamut hasn't said anything about this, and I am honestly afraid to ask.**

**Braska's personal journal, Satsuki, day 3:**

**Jecht happened to see Bahamut's necklace this morning and asked to look at it. Apparently it is one that is only awarded to a team who wins the world wide blitz ball championship held every year in Zanarkand. There is engraving with the team member's name and a date on the back of the necklace; he didn't recognize the name but he says it is very old, from more than a hundred years before his time. I didn't explain where I got it, I don't know if Bahamut wants him to know, but I am curious as to how the fayth came to have it. **

**Braska's personal journal, Satsuki, day 6:**

**Auron still has his doubts about Jecht, but in the last two weeks of training he has found out what an exceptional athlete the man is. Once Jecht figured out how to handle his sword, he quickly became proficient with it. With enough training he could possibly surpass Auron, not that he will admit that. Jecht has started wearing a heavy pack during our early morning runs; he says it is the only way he gets a workout. I had not realized how out of shape I had become, but I am at least keeping up now. If nothing else, I will be able to run from the fiends. It bothers me that they still have not become friends, though it seems they are at least beginning to respect each other's skills. Auron still seems reluctant to entrust my safety to Jecht, so our argument about being my guardian is still an open subject, a very touchy one on his part. I had hoped I could persuade Auron to stay here, but I don't think I will be able to stop him from coming, not if I want to keep him as my friend. He says it isn't my decision to make.**

**Braska's personal journal, Satsuki, day 7:**

**I think we will be leaving within the next few days - our preparations are complete and all we need to do is say our goodbyes. That is going to be harder than I thought. How do you say goodbye people you've grown to love, nearly everyone you've ever known? It wasn't as hard the first time, when I was younger. It was all an adventure then, and I didn't have much to leave behind, since Auron was with me. We were immortal back then, totally invincible, hero's out to save the world. This time... I know better. The odds of surviving the journey to Zanarkand are low, and even if we do live long enough to gain the final aeon, I know that I won't be coming back, no matter what the outcome of the final battle is. My greatest sorrow is that I also know one of my companions will have to die to gain that aeon, and I can't tell them. **

**I have written several letters, to be sent after we leave Bevelle; the hardest one was to Cid. I spoke to Rin two days ago when he first got in to Bevelle and he says Cid is still withdrawn. Although he has resumed some of his duties, he still won't speak to anyone about Ohani's death. Rin brought a letter from Aja confirming this and he will take my answer back after he drops us on Besaid Island. Everyone is worried about Cid - apparently he has become obsessed with destroying Sin and spends hours at a time researching old records, searching for a method. Apparently he doesn't think the beam canons are the answer either. The Crusaders are still working at the Mushroom Rock site, but work is going slowly since I no longer control the shipment of their supplies. **

**Braska's personal journal, Satsuki, day 8:**

**I received a note with some very disturbing news this morning. One of my friends on the Council of Lords has heard of a plan to publicly honor me for continuing my pilgrimage, and apparently I am not to be given a choice in the matter. Somehow they have learned we intend to leave tomorrow, and the Temple will be having a lavish ceremony honoring me for my 'sacrifice', with a festive parade as we leave the city. I find this...I can't even describe how it makes me feel, other than sickened. My decision to restart my pilgrimage was made for personal reasons, and having the grief I still feel turned into a publicity event is abhorrent to me. I have asked Auron to find out more information about this - I don't intend to let the Temple use me.

* * *

**

Braska looked up with surprise as his friend stepped back through the office door only a few minutes after he had left. "Auron, why are you back so soon?"

"I didn't even need to go to the temple to find out what's happening," Auron replied. "I was heading up the High Bridge when one of Maester Chuham's acolytes stopped me. He gave me this," he said as he handed Braska a folded note.

"I can't believe they would do this to us," Braska muttered as he read the note. "Guards at both ends of the street with orders to bring us to the temple as soon as we step out the door? Arrest orders if we don't cooperate?" He sat for a long moment, anger turning his eyes hard. "How dare they!"

"The acolyte says the guards on duty at dawn tomorrow will be loyal to Maester Chuham, and he suggested that the sunrise would be best viewed from outside the city," Auron answered quietly.

"What did the acolyte look like?" Braska asked.

"Short, round, bushy black hair," Auron answered briefly,"no neck."

"That's Barius, Maester Chuham's under-secretary. He's always been an honorable man, and we used to be friends," Braska replied thoughtfully. "This information agrees with what Lord Lippen sent me."

"Do you trust him?" Auron asked.

"I think we have to," Braska said finally. "Anyway, we have no choice, unless you can think of another way out of the city?" Auron sat on the edge of the desk as he thought.

"Can you be ready to leave before dawn?" Auron asked, after thinking through their options. There was a good possibility the acolyte was telling the truth, and if he wasn't at least there would only be a few guards to get past and nobody on the street to witness a fight. It would give them at least a couple hour's head start if they left well before daylight, especially if they made the Maesters think they went inland instead of making the first leg of their journey by boat as they intended. Rin would undoubtedly agree to leave early in order to confuse the issue.

Braska looked at his friend for a long moment and started to grin, a calculating expression on his face. "Wouldn't it be terrible if they're all set up for a going away ceremony, and the guests of honor neglect to show?" He started to laugh softly. "I like it."

Auron laughed as well when he thought of what the priests expressions would be when their 'guests' couldn't be found. "It would be a shame to miss such a nice party...," he added with a smirk, "but I think I could survive the disappointment."

The street was dark and empty when the three pilgrims stepped out of Braska's house, closing the door quietly behind them. A cool breeze was blowing off the ocean, and the stars were still shining brightly at this predawn hour. The birds were still sleeping, and the city was nearly silent. Each wore a small pack, and Auron and Jecht had their swords. Braska had long ago resigned himself to his role as a mage, and now carried a staff, its ornate top specially made to enhance spell casting and provide protection with built in spells of protection. An added benefit was the fact that the bottom was capped with sharpened steel, making it a formidable weapon as well.

They moved quietly down the street, keeping to the side where the shadow's were deepest, then stopped when they saw two men in temple uniforms waiting beside the steps of a neighboring house. "There they are," Auron whispered, pulling the other's back into a darkened corner beside a wall to watch the guards for a moment. "Two of them. Now we find out if we were lied to or not."

Auron stepped out from the darker shadow and led the other two forward as they walked calmly towards the waiting guards. The two men watched them come, seeming to totally ignore the approaching men, until one turned slightly as Braska passed and whispered quietly, "Good luck, may Yevon be with you," before he turned back to his companion and calmly started discussing the latest blitz ball scores.

"That was...odd," Braska muttered, shaking his head as he glanced back at them. "How much trouble are they going to get into?"

"None, if they are smart. Especially if they can lay the blame on one of the other guard shifts," Auron said with a smirk. "Its hardly their fault if we found a different way out of the city."

They walked quietly for several minutes, passing through the residential section of the city without notice. They were nearing the edge of the city and walking through an industrial area when Auron's curiosity finally brought him to speak to Jecht. "What are you taking?" He asked quietly, looking at Jecht's bulky pack. "I don't remember packing that many supplies for you."

"Well, you said it was gonna be a long trip," Jecht answered, stopping to pull off his pack and take out a movie sphere. "We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I'd record it all in this, to show to my wife and kid, you know." Jecht said, lifting the sphere and turning it towards his companions to record their reactions.

"This is no pleasure cruise!" Auron snapped in answer, irritated at how casual Jecht was about this. "This is serious, its going to be a dangerous trip!"

Jecht ignored the swordsman's comment and turned to Braska with a grin. "Hey, Braska?"

Braska turned to look at his companion and lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion?" Jecht asked, waving one hand at the empty street. "Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?"

Braska smiled slightly, thinking about the ceremony they were avoiding by leaving before dawn. "This is it, too many goodbyes and people think twice about leaving."

Jecht looked skeptical, but nodded finally. "Hmm... If you say so," he shrugged and put the sphere into his pack and then lifted it back onto his shoulders again. "Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we come back." He grinned suddenly and flung his arms out, gesturing at Braska as if he were presenting him to a cheering crowd. "A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"

"We should go. Day will break soon," Braska answered, grinning at Jecht's theatrics. Auron snorted and turned away, amused despite himself but refusing to admit it.

The stars were fading and the sky to the east was turning purple with the first touch of dawn as the three left Bevelle. They stopped to look back one last time when they reached the top of the first hill, imprinting the view of the city in their minds as they watched the slowly rising sun turn the buildings pink and lavender, with golden reflections off the spires of the temple of Yevon.

"Lets go, Rin will be waiting for us," Braska said finally, turning to take several steps down the road leading towards the fate he had chosen. He hesitated for a moment as he looked back again towards his companions, and his eyes met those of the fayth standing to one side of Auron. "We have a long way to go," he added softly.

"I will be with you," Bahamut said quietly, then nodded slightly in approval and disappeared.

Many things would happen to them before they completed their journey, but that is another story...

* * *

(Epilogue coming soon - the story isn't complete until the fat lady sings!)

* * *

Author's Note:

The month names are old Japanese, and translate as follows:

Mutsuki - January - Harmony, or Happy Spring

Kisaragi - February - Seasonal change of dress (take off jacket?)

Yayohi - March - Grass grows dense

Utzuki - April - Summer, plant rice

Satsuki - May - Month when rice sprouts

Minatzuki – June - Watering month

Futzuki - July - Month of letters/poetry

Hatzuki - August - Month of leaves

Nagatzuki - September - Autumn, long month

Kannatzuki - October - Month of no Gods

Shimotsuki - November - Month of falling frost

Shiwasu – December - "Poor looking" Winter, or Month of running priests (as they preside over all the year end ceremonies)


	20. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

An old priest in shabby robes stood beside a cracked stone pillar, its bulk partially hiding him as a metal hulled ship edged away from its temporary mooring against a broken stone bridge. He shook his head sadly as several Al Bhed carried an unconscious blond haired youth onto the deck, dropping him carelessly against the side of a turret. "So, it begins again...," he said quietly as he looked down at the book Bahamut had given him a short time ago. He turned away as the ships engines roared to life and it moved away from the ruins. "But maybe this time it will be different. Too bad they will have to learn the truth for themselves..."

"Its been a while since I saw you last, Lady Reena," the old priest said quietly, looking down at the slender book in his hands with a saddened expression. "It is nearly time for another decision, are you ready?" He stroked the cover of the book gently, lost in thought for a moment. "I want to read you something, so you may know what your choice so many years ago brought about." The priest sat on a stone bench under a small dome supported by cracked columns, the pale morning sunlight filtering through the large holes in the roof to brighten the pages of the slender book as he opened it. "Will you listen?"

Water lapping against jagged rocks, and faint cries of sea birds echoing through the piles of stone were the only sounds as he waited for the fayth's response. He smiled slightly as a woman stepped closer and stopped beside a fragment of the temple wall to settle silently on it's rough surface. Tomi looked up as he felt a waiting silence. "So, where do I begin," he asked himself, turning the pages of the book carefully. "It's a story I hoped to never have to read, and it will make for hard reading indeed, but I think you need to hear it." He closed the book once more and drew his dirty feet up under him, sitting cross legged as he settled the book in his lap.

"Once, a long time ago when Spira was much different than it is now, there was a man...," the priest said slowly, sadness filling his voice as he rubbed the cover of the book gently with one gnarled hand. "He felt that the truth should be protected and passed to future generations without distortion. He started a journal, and hid it in a secret place within the chamber you now reside in. Over the years, other men found this book and added their stories as well, in an attempt to keep the truth alive, even though they knew the danger they would be in if it was discovered." He stopped for a moment and looked up towards the woman to make sure she was still there. "I'm going to read you the journal of a young man who learned that truth. He had to make a very hard decision, and a sacrifice no man should ever have to make." He sighed softly, and then nodded to her as she looked at him, a question in her eyes. "Yes, it was Braska's journal." He opened the book again and began to read. "You both gave your lives so others might have a better future, but only time will show which of you chose wisely."

* * *

**_Braska's Journal:_**

**_I was given an ancient journal many years ago, a journal written in the nearly forgotten language of Zanarkand, and then further hidden by a code it took me many weeks to decipher. I have set the translation at the end of this journal so you may know what I found and make your own judgment concerning it. Sometimes I wish I had never seen it, but then I think about all the lies I have lived with all my life and I realize I prefer knowing the truth. The truth...it is hard to know what that is sometimes. Most people prefer an easy lie to a difficult truth, and that is what brought us to where we are now. _**

**_The ancient journal was written by men determined to pass the truth on to others, so maybe someday, somehow, we could learn from it and bring peace to our world. We have lost so much in the last thousand years; entire cities full of people, people with dreams. Their art and music, machines and technology used to make their lives longer and happier - all gone, all of it gone, destroyed and finally forgotten. All because of jealousy and anger about something that in the end... didn't really matter._**

**_A thousand years after Zanarkand fell, we are still fighting the war that destroyed it. Zanarkand's final weapon destroyed those it was meant to save, and brought the rest of Spira down with it. Sin, an aeon created by the desperation of one man, still lives - recreated each time it is destroyed. Spira's savior becomes the next destroyer in a never ending cycle, a cycle that must be ended if Spira is to survive. The aeon's aren't the answer, and so I am determined to buy us time to find another solution. _**

**_When I first began this journey so many years ago, I was young and innocent, I believed in the church. I believed what I had been taught, and didn't question. We weren't allowed to question. Later, I learned better...the worst fault a man can have is to believe unquestioningly what he is told. A lot of what I believed was a lie. Lies...lies told over hundreds of years until they are the new truth. Lies, told by those we trusted. Lies...told until the truth was destroyed._**

**_I felt hollow and empty when I realized most of what I knew was untrue, but I have begun to fill that hollow with a new truth - one I am learning with the help of the fayth. Bahamut speaks to me, and I have learned to listen. He is the oldest of the fayth, and his wisdom guides me now as I journey to awaken the others. _**

**_Three of us have joined together to save Spira, a failed priest, a warrior monk, and a man out of his own time and place...each of us fighting for different reasons. I am the only one who knows the full extent of the sacrifice we will have to make when we reach the end of our journey, and I can't tell my companions, even though this secret is tearing me apart. I have known of it for many years, but I have only told one man what I have learned; Cid, the leader of a people destroyed by Bevelle, has become my ally, both of us fighting to destroy Sin in our own way. _**

**_Auron, my best friend, the brother of my heart, doesn't know what I learned from the journal Tomi gave me on Baaj. I couldn't tell him that everything he's believed his entire life is a lie. That the church, the foundation of our world, is built on lies and the desire for power over others. I know he suspects I am keeping a secret, and I can only hope it doesn't cause his death. One of us needs to live to tell the story, and I know it will not be me; my death was decided when I chose to continue my pilgrimage. My only regret is the pain my death will cause those I love._**

**_Jecht, how should I describe him...except to say he is lost. Lost from his home, his family...and himself perhaps. He is a complicated man, more so than you would think from first appearance. He pushes people away and doesn't allow his feelings to show, and yet its clear to me that he does care deeply. Jecht has gained Auron's respect, at least for his fighting skills, but they are so different that I doubt they will ever be friends, and yet I know that each would die to protect the other...or me. _**

**_I am humbled by the trust they have in me, and troubled because I can not tell them the truth about what we are going to face. We will destroy Sin once and for all...someday, maybe not this time, but the sacrifice we make now may well set in motion Sin's final destruction. Bahamut has a plan to end the cycle of death, and we can only hope and believe that what we are doing is right; believe that our truth is enough to end the lies forever and bring peace to Spira at long last._**

**_Here is the story of our journey, make of it what you will, but know that most of all...it is the truth._**

**_Our Journey Begins:_**

**_We left Bevelle before dawn this morning, creeping through the darkness like thieves. The temple was determined to use our journey for their own ends, so we left, unheralded and in secret, by way of the north road, then circled back to the harbor and joined Rin on his ship. Jecht thought we should have had a grand exit, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that was exactly what we were avoiding by leaving so early._**

**_The trip to Besaid was uneventful, although we were on edge the entire time watching for Sin. The weather was clear and we reached the island safely on the sixth day, days before a normal ship could have made it. Rin's ship is truly a marvel, and he is justifiably proud of it. _**

**_Besaid is beautiful, an island nearly forgotten by the rest of civilization. I never made it here on my first pilgrimage and I wish I had, because it is very peaceful here. The people are friendly and showed us great generosity and kindness. This is the type of place Yuna loves, I wish she could visit here someday. It would be a nice place to grow up. Maybe I will have Auron bring her here when this is all over._**

**_We were able to enter the temple soon after we arrived, and moved quickly through the Cloister of Trials. I entered Valfor's chamber at long last, and laid Bahamut's pendant on top of the sleeping fayth as he instructed...the fayth glowed, and then the figure of a woman appeared, Bahamut standing beside her. We spoke for a time, and then Valfor agreed to join with me and grant me her aeon. _**

**_The villagers threw us a party on our last night, and Jecht got drunk. I had to cast sleep on him after he tried to start a fight, and he is in a foul mood today. He's been drinking more and more as the trip continues, and while it hasn't seemed to affect his fighting abilities, it certainly has affected his disposition. Auron and Jecht fight about everything, and spend most of the day in angry silence now._**

**_I had reason to call Valfor to defeat a large fiend during our trip back to the dock, and the aeon was magnificent. Rin met us there and took us back north to Kilika. Our next stop is the temple at Kilika where, if all goes well, I will speak with the fayth of Ifrit. I gained this aeon long ago and it will be interesting to see what difference having the fayth awake makes...

* * *

_**

Tomi read the journal for many hours, following Braska's journey from Kilika to Djose, and then to Macalania. The shadowy fayth waited, listening, as the sun slowly moved across the sky and angry thunder clouds gathered on the horizon.

**_Braska's Journal:_**

**_The Moonflow is beautiful tonight. The pyreflys glow above the floating flowers, making the river look like a ribbon of stars. Truly one of the wonders of Spira. It is hard to imagine that there is an entire Al Bhed city laying in ruins under its smooth surface._**

**_Jecht got roaring drunk yesterday and attacked the shoopuf at the ferry. It took all my powers of persuasion, and most of my gil, to calm the Hypello. The only good thing about the whole incident is Jecht swore he will never drink again. I think he realizes how out of control he is, and feels he let us down. I have never seen Auron so angry, and yet...he seemed to have changed his attitude towards Jecht, and it seems they have agreed on a truce of sorts. I don't think Auron knew how troubled Jecht has been, and I have asked him to speak to Jecht and help him if he can, since he seems hesitant to talk to me about this._**

**_We reached Guado Salam nearly a month after leaving Bevelle. We spent the night at the inn, and met Maester Jyskel and his son Seymour the next morning as we were preparing to leave for the next part of our journey. I was able to speak with them for a short while and I was concerned by Maester Jyskel's fervor; fanaticism of any sort makes me uncomfortable, and he seems to have a hidden agenda somehow. I was able to talk with his son Seymour in private for a moment and renew our acquaintance. Seymour has grown a lot since I saw him last, but it is such a shame the boy is still so afraid; he hides his fear by striving for power and believes that the more powerful he is the less he will have to be afraid of - it will not be long before losing the power will be his only fear. His mother would be ashamed, for he is turning into the very thing she strove to protect him from. _**

**_We had no real difficulty getting past the Guado to start the next stage of our journey, since we were on pilgrimage and it is against custom to block a summoner's passage, but there seems to be a growing hostility against outsiders; they outwardly follow Yevon, but I think there is something going on under the surface, especially when they speak of the Ronso. I can't bring myself to trust them fully for some reason._**

**_The priests at the Macalania temple were all Guado, to my surprise. I hadn't heard that the temple had allowed them control there. They were outwardly polite, and gave us quarters for the night, but it took a great deal of persuasion to get access to the Trials. It seemed like they didn't want us there, and I had to hold Auron back after one of the guards insulted us. The whole situation was troubling. We eventually figured out the puzzles, and reached the chamber of the fayth where once again, Bahamut appeared to wake her. Shiva agreed to help us, and granted me her aeon, but she had some troubling thoughts about Sin. _**

**_Shiva was one of the last fayth left in Zanarkand after the city fell to Bevelle, and she remembered things about the final battle; she warned me about Mount Gagazet, about what we would find there. I dread what we will see when we reach the summit, but I don't know how to warn my companions without driving Jecht further into the depression he's fallen into. He fights against the fiends as if driven, and then he sits silently for hours after we camp at night, unable to sleep apparently. I don't know what he is thinking, but he seems sad, and Auron has been quiet as well. This journey has been hard on all of us, but it has to be done if Spira is to have any hope of peace.

* * *

_**

"They fought fiends, weather, and priests determined to delay them, until they finally reached the Calm Lands and the last leg of their journey." Tomi summed up the next few journal entries as he continued to read. "Bahamut had told them of two hidden aeons; the first one an ancient warrior, locked in the farthest reaches of a fiend filled cave. They fought many mighty fiends before they reached the hidden chamber containing the fayth, and Braska sustained grave injuries, but in the end he was able to convince the ancient warrior named Yojimbo to join them." The old priest shifted on his stone seat, turning so the setting sun lit the pages once more. "The second location held three sisters joined together as one. They were locked deep inside a hidden temple, sealed behind an impenetrable door. Braska was able to open the door with Bahamut's help, and the three fayth also agreed to join with them in the effort to defeat Sin."

**_Braska's Journal _**

**_We camped in the Calm Lands for several days to rest up and heal our wounds before we began the climb up Mount Gagazet. It was on the third day that Sin appeared floating up from a huge rift in the plains. Jecht had no idea what we were up against, since he'd never actually seen Sin, and he seemed dismayed at the size of our opponent. We fought the Sin spawn, but then we had to make a hasty retreat through the pass. I had summoned every aeon without any noticeable effect on the monster itself, and we were all injured so we had to hide until Sin had gone. This was very hard on both my companions; Jecht seems even more depressed, and he has nearly stopped talking; Auront spent most of that evening sitting apart from us, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. None of us has spoken of the battle...I think all of us were shocked by how little effect our attacks had on Sin. _**

"Mount Gagazet was next, and it presented a formidable challenge to the three. The mountain was covered in snow and ice, even in the middle of summer, and sudden snow storms could be deadly. In addition, the monsters on the mountain would be especially fierce, since many were the fiends of former summoners and guardians," Tomi closed the book for a moment with a sigh, looking up at the listening fayth. "They were very determined still, but their journey was to be even more difficult as they started up the mountain." He shook his head sadly and began to read once more.

**_Braska's Journal:_**

**_We came across a fight between several Ronso today. Two large males were battering a third who was younger and smaller. The older Ronso's laughed and ridiculed the younger one, who we eventually learned was called Kimari. The courage and determination of the smaller was inspiring. He would not give up. The smaller finally beat one of the larger ones and this seemed to enrage them to the point that the remaining one broke off the younger one's horn in retaliation. Jecht lost his temper when he saw this, and Auron had to pull him off the bully before he killed him. We camped for the night and protected Kimari while he healed. He told us he was considered the "runt" of his family, even though he towered over us all, and was not well thought of by his clan. He said he would probably be cast out now, since a broken horn was considered a sign of disgrace for his people. We offered to take him with us to Zanarkand, but he said he needed time to think about his future. I'm hoping we see him again._**

**_We reached the summit of the mountain today, and we found horrifying evidence of the crimes the church of Bevelle committed. All the lives wasted; men, women, and even children - frozen here in the ice and rock for all eternity, never to reach the Farplane. Their bodies seem to have been changed into one large fayth somehow. Bahamut says the power of their combined wish to have their lives returned to them has summoned a dream of Zanarkand, the dream Jecht was torn from. We reached the top of the path down to Zanarkand just as the sun was setting, revealing the destruction war had brought to a once beautiful land. The city was in ruins, parts of it were blood red in the setting sun while the glow of thousands of pyreflys lit the rest with an eerie glow. It was sad to see the realization that his Zanarkand was truly gone reach Jecht. I think he still hoped the city he remembered would be waiting for him, along with his wife and son. He has been in a very somber mood for the last few days and I can only imagine what he is feeling now._**

**_It took us most of a day to reach the edge of the city, and it will take another to reach the place where Jecht says the blitzball stadium used to stand, so we made camp early. We will look for the final aeon in the morning. Jecht seems to have accepted that his once lovely city is gone, but he hasn't spoken to any of us all day, not even when Auron tried to start an argument with him. I'm worried about them both. The closer we get to the final aeon, the quieter Jecht has become, and the more concerned Auron has gotten. He is watching me now, but looks away when I lift my head. I don't know how he is going to react when he learns the truth and I am dreading tomorrow._**

**_Today has been the hardest of all my journey, the hardest day of my life. I had choose a friend to sacrifice. How do you choose which friend will die? Jecht offered his life and agreed to become the final aeon in order to defeat Sin. Auron was desperate to stop this from happening, but Jecht insisted. I can only hope this is the last time anyone will have to make this sacrifice. _**

**_All the lies were revealed today, and it nearly broke Auron. He doesn't want to accept that this is the only way. I wish I could have told him the truth before this, but I could see no other way - he would never have allowed me to come this far if he had known. I still haven't told him what will happen when I summon Jecht's aeon...I don't have the heart to tell him it will mean my death._**

**_The fayth of Bahamut was able to gain more information from lady Yunaleska, and now I finally understand. Now we know what happened, how this all started...but we still don't know how to end it. Yu Yevon made Yunaleska murder her husband as the city of Zanarkand was falling to the enemy armies, then summoned the newly created fayth to make a powerful new aeon, dieing as he did so. Yunaleska could not bear the weight of the sin she had committed and the loss of her husband and father, so she killed herself, but even that wasn't enough to sooth her anguished soul. She has stayed in Zanarkand, punishing herself by repeating the sin over and over, trying to justify her terrible actions by granting the final aeon to other summoners. _**

**_Bahamut explained that Yu Yevon had figured a way to use pyreflys to make an armor, but he could not teach any of the aeons to cast the spell to form it so he had to join with it, in effect creating an aeon with the power of two fayth. With the armor an aeon would be able to defeat the weapon Bevelle called Vagnagun, the one they had used to destroy the Al Bhed city of Py'Nahdec. The new aeon was unable to repel the Bevelle army however, as it would take several years to gather enough pyreflys to create the armor, so in the end Zanarkand fell anyway and most of the people were killed. _**

**_We left Yunaleska with our hearts heavy. Auron isn't speaking to me, he is angry with me and I don't blame him. I lied to him, or at least kept the truth from him, and he is slow to forgive. I only hope we have time to work this out, because I would hate to die knowing I left him hurting. _**

**_I was surprised to see a ship in the destroyed harbor, and certainly didn't expect to hear another voice calling my name. Cid assumed that I had not gone thru with getting the final aeon when he saw Auron. I did not have the heart to tell him otherwise. When asked, he agreed to take us to Baaj - there is one more aeon that we need to get. Kimari, the young Ronso we met on the mountain, joined us just as we were boarding the ship. He has asked to accompany us since he has no place to go, and he would fight Sin with us to regain his honor. I allowed him to come with us with reluctance because the final battle will be dangerous, and it is a real possibility that none of us will survive it._**

**_We arrived at Baaj to find it completely destroyed. Cid says it was attacked by Sin several months ago and nearly everyone was killed. After some searching we found the entrance to the Chamber of the fayth. It was difficult to reach, and we had to swim for a considerable distance, diving to reach the doorway._**

**_Lady Reena would not grant me her aeon. She says her son still needs her. We spoke for some time and I gave her news about her son, but I didn't tell her my suspicions. I wish I had now, but its too late, we've already left the island. I asked Cid if he would take us to Bevelle - I wish to see my daughter Yuna one last time.

* * *

_**

"The hand writing changes to Auron's here," Tomi says quietly, then continues to read, tipping the book to catch the last rays of the setting sun, its light turning the pages red, as if washed with blood.

**_I have watched Braska write in this journal as he sat beside our campfire at night. Putting his thoughts down on paper seemed to calm him in some way and I can only hope it will help me. If nothing else, it seems fitting to put the ending of this cursed journey down. Maybe someone will learn something and it won't have to happen again._**

**_No words can describe the horror I witnessed three days ago. I am not sure I can write down what happened yet, but I must try or I know I will never be able to later. Sin attacked Bevelle, sweeping in from the bay and tearing through the harbor district, causing massive destruction. I can only hope my brother's family survived, since I have not been able to find him or his family yet. My best friend could not allow Sin to destroy Bevelle with his daughter and all our friends there, so we moved to meet the monster as it floated over the fields to the South of the city, leaving the city in ruins behind it. _**

**_The crusaders were fighting, but they fell as we watched, as did many of the temple guards. There was nothing to stop Sin now, so Braska started summoning the aeon's. They fought valiantly, but each was eventually beaten. Sin still remained and Braska was finally forced to call Jecht's aeon. Before he did, Braska gave me the pendant he had been carrying since gaining Bahamut, asking me to keep it safe. As I put it on I found a child standing next to me. I assumed it was Bahamut, since he appeared as Braska had described him. I pleaded with the fayth to stop Braska because I knew he hadn't told me everything about this summoning, but he said it was the only way Sin could be beaten._**

**_The final summoning called forth an aeon of unimaginable power, a man nearly a hundred feet tall, but the act of summoning nearly tore Braska apart. He died in my arms, his blood covering me, but before he did he made me promise that I would live, live to fight Sin, live to find a way to defeat it forever. I promised him, though my heart was breaking. _**

**_I could only watch as the new aeon destroyed Sin, and a tremendous explosion of pyreflys escaped the monstrous corpse, leaving nothing behind. Just as I thought it was over, a new fiend attacked Jecht's aeon - it was some sort of purple spider or tick. It latched onto him, and could not be torn off until it had completely buried itself into his side. The aeon changed...it became distorted somehow, and it staggered off away from the city as if it had forgotten why it was there. I didn't know what it was then, but Bahamut has since told me it was Yu Yevon, still alive in some hideous way, continuing the cycle of death. I was left behind, holding the body of the man I considered my brother. We had won, but at what price? Two men sacrificed themselves to defeat Sin, but was it enough? Will this ever end?_**

**_I found out today that Machel and all his family are dead. They were down at the harbor when Sin struck. There was a mass sending of all the dead this morning, but I couldn't bear to be there. I want to remember them the way I saw them last - happy, laughing...alive. So many dead...this has got to stop!_**

**_I have asked Kimari to take Yuna to Besaid so that she can grow up away from the church's propaganda machine. The priests have already started trying to use her, and I won't allow it to go on. The priest at Besaid is no friend of the those at Bevelle Temple and he has promised to keep her safe. She will be happy there, and can grow up without their interference. _**

**_I'll give this book to Cid for safe keeping, then I will end this cycle - I will go and destroy Yunaleska so there will be no more final aeon. Maybe I will return to Bevelle someday, but for now... it holds too many memories. _**

**_I promised Jecht I would take care of his son, and somehow I will. _**

**_I will find a way._

* * *

**

"That is all that is written. The last entry is dated nearly ten years ago, and if Bahamut hadn't taken this book from that fellow who took the blonde haired kid away, we would have never known what happened." Tomi closed the book, and rose to his feet, then moved slowly down a hidden stairway leading to the partially collapsed prayer chamber, finally entering the Chamber of the Fayth, Lady Reena following him silently. "I'll just put this book with the other," he said softly, closing the hidden compartment before he turned to face the waiting fayth. "The whole truth is known now...there is no need for me to stay. The rest is up to you...it is your choice Lady Reena. I hope you choose more wisely this time." Pyreflys began to swirl out from his body, and soon he was gone, leaving a silent figure behind.

* * *

**_Ancient Journal Transcript:_**

**_The situation was horrifying right after the war; Bevelle suppressed all news from Zanarkand, and all the rest of Spira knows is that they won the war, and Zanarkand was defeated. What they don't know is the news we have heard from sympathizers; Bevelle had replaced the regular soldiers with temple troops for the last assault, and the victorious temple troops drove all the survivors out of the city. It was the darkest part of winter, and the pass over Mount Gagazet was blocked by many feet of snow, but still they herded the people out. Women, children, old men, it didn't matter to them. The last people of Zanarkand climbed out of the city, forced to at gunpoint, and they all died on the mountain. _**

**_May Yevon curse Bevelle for the lies it tells now. Only two years after the destruction of Zanarkand, and its already beginning. I overheard a story today while I sat in a small café in Luca. Two men spoke about the role Bevelle played in starting the war – and its nothing like what I know to have happened. The damn war started over a stupid disagreement, like kids arguing over a favorite toy, not as a holy war against blasphemers! The men spoke of a split in the doctrine, how Yu Yevon had led Zanarkand away from the true teachings and Bevelle had punished Zanarkand for their sins. I knew this wasn't true, and it was all I could do to keep silent, even though I am still in danger, even now, from the priests of Bevelle; they would have killed me on sight if they knew I was a priest of Zanarkand, and a Summoner. _**

**_Yesterday I heard several priests of the Bevelle temple saying that Yu Yevon performed a special summoning with help from his daughter Yunalesca and her husband, just before the city fell, and that there is a new fayth there now. I later asked Brother Rillic why Yu Yevon would have done that, what he thought to accomplish, and he told me a strange story. Yu Yevon had discovered a way to combine the powers of a fayth and a summoner; he planned to use that power to create a tremendously strong aeon, and armor it somehow, in order to defeat Bevelle. Brother Rillic said it must not have worked, because Zanarkand fell anyway. No one knows where Yu Yevon is now, so we can only assume he has died._**

**_It's been many years since I've been back, and time has not been kind to the temple we built here on Baaj. I'm an old man now, and my time is ending; I will soon join my friends and family on the Farplane. I'm not sad about dying, but I wish I could have done more to keep the true story alive. Maybe it is better I die now, before history is totally rewritten. _**

**_I think Yu Yevon is getting his revenge; I've been hearing tales of a huge fiend, many times the size of any seen before, attacking the settlement Bevelle has been building in the ruins of Zanarkand. I've thought for a long time about the final summoning Yu Yevon and his daughter did, and I have decided that the only way such a plan could have succeeded is if someone actually combined with the aeon they created, combined with it somehow to guide it from within? That might explain why Yu Yevon's body was never found. _**

**_The fiend seems to be attracted to large groups of people, especially if they are using machines, and it leaves massive destruction behind it. The largest part of the Bevelle navy has disappeared, not heard from in months. People are talking of it, saying it is punishment for the sins they committed during the war, the atrocities committed against the people of Zanarkand and Py'Nahdec. I have decided to stay here until I pass to the Farplane; I will hide this journal in the secret niche in the chamber of the fayth now, and hope it is found someday._**

_Note: The handwriting has changed, and there are a number of mistakes in the translation - as if the writer is not familiar with the language._

**_I found this journal hidden away in the wall of a room built to contain a fayth. Master Priest Cultoth says it may have been built a hundred years ago by blasphemers from Zanarkand. It took me many days to figure out the encryption, since my skills in this language are slight, but I am likely the only one here capable of translating this at all. What I read has shaken me badly, and sometimes I wish I had never found this book. I have kept my knowledge secret because I know my superiors would destroy it immediately if they knew it even existed. _**

**_I don't know if I believe all that is written, but too much of what it says fits things I've heard and read in the temple archives over the many years I served there. The journal speaks of terrible things done by order of the temple of Bevelle, of how Bevelle controlled the news and has rewritten the histories to change what people believe to be the truth. I know the last as least is true, since I have participated in some of the cover-ups and have spread teachings I knew to be wrong, at my master's orders. _**

**_We just got word that the strange fiend that people are beginning to call 'Sin', attacked Bevelle a few weeks ago. Thousands of people were killed and half the city was leveled. The strange fiend has returned time and time again after we've destroyed it; after reading this account, I believe it to be the final summoning of Yu Yevon. _**

**_If the priest of Zanarkand spoke truly, the only way to defeat what we now call 'Sin' is to break the bond between the aeon and its rider by performing another summoning. How though, when none of our weapons have sufficed and we have no more Summoners; the church has banned them in order to keep tighter control on what the people believe. The Maesters think that Summoners remind the people of Zanarkand, and they don't want that part of our history looked at too closely. _**

**_The records of the war years have been changed so extensively over the last few years that the children of today know nothing of what truly occurred. A strange thing is starting to happen all over Spira; the young people have begun singing a song, one I believe to have originated during the war, as a hymn. None of them know what the words mean, but they insist it pleases the fayth…some swear they hear singing when the chamber of the fayth is empty…_**

_Note: The hand writing has changed slightly, and a different type of ink was used. From what it says it seems this was written at a time much later than the first section?_

**_The ship was two weeks late and only brought half the supplies we'd requested. I don't know how we will survive the storm season now. The ship refused to take anyone off the island, saying they didn't have any orders to evacuate us. Luca was attacked by Sin, with heavy casualties, and the villages of Konika, Sontiki, and Beliko were totally destroyed. The sailor who told me this says it's not safe to rebuild the villages, and the survivors are moving to Luca where they can be protected better. Fiends are overrunning the mainland, killing at will; they say there is nowhere safe to take us. I am old now and I'm not strong enough, or brave enough, to defy the orders of my temple leaders, but I can write my true feelings here in a record I will return to hiding, just in case we don't survive the storms. May Yevon have mercy on us all, because it appears Yu Yevon will not._**

_Note: A new entry, written by someone who signed with a priest's glyph, not one I recognize._

**_I found this journal hidden in a small niche behind a certain carving in the fayth chamber. I don't know what to believe of its contents, but the deceit and betrayal it speaks of sickens my heart. I can only wonder why these things were done, why Yevon allowed them to happen. Yevon must have deserted those people or maybe they deserted him? _**

**_Summoners exist again. Once it was determined the machina – machines – couldn't destroy Sin, the Church of Yevon decided the people needed at least the hope of defeating Sin, so they created the custom of the Journey. Each Summoner makes a Journey, or pilgrimage, across Spira to visit each Temple of the Fayth, visible proof that the church is trying to defeat Sin. I think it's to focus the people's attention on the Summoners, and not on what the Church is doing elsewhere. It has also had the effect of reinforcing the tradition of repentance and brought the Church more power. It remains to be seen if the summoners can succeed; the fayth have changed over the years - past teachings said that the fayth fought alongside their summoners as full, conscious partners, but it seems this is no longer true. It is as if they sleep now and assist us unknowingly, as if in a dream; no summoner has actually spoken with a fayth for several generations. _**

**_A summoner has defeated Sin for the first time, and we have hopes it is gone for good. It cost us the life of the strongest summoner in fifty years however, and we have no-one to replace him. The hymn of the fayth is sung continuously in all the temples now, since it seems to keep the fayth from fading. Two of the fayth had already gone before we discovered this; gone forever, in temples which did not allow the hymn - one was in the main temple in Zanarkand, the fayth of Lord Zaon. We no longer know how the fayth were created, so we have lost something irreplaceable._**

_Note: Several page gap between these two sections of the journal – the ink is badly damaged by water so I am not sure of the exact translation._

…**_seen off the coast of Bevelle - Sin has returned, barely ten years after it was defeated. Summoning does not appear to be the answer either. I have decided to leave a more tangible legacy than past authors of this journal, a clue to this information from our past, carved into stone. It will have to be a riddle, else the others will destroy it. Maybe someone yet to come can decipher it and have the strength to finally right the wrongs we have done._**

**_We know what we are, for we have committed atrocities in the name of Yevon - but know not what we may be, if we are redeemed by faith and righteous action. _**

**_We hold our fayth as a shield, so they may protect us, and as a weapon, so we may protect Spira._**

**_Sin stands before us, and our past actions have damned us from the Farplane. _**

**_But all eyes are closed in dreaming - the fayth sleep and we deny our past - open them, that we may know Sins true form and atone._**


End file.
